Beauty and the Beast
by Lightning09
Summary: Kind. Scared. Smart. Loving. Not words you would use to describe Draco Malfoy. But the war had it's toll on everyone. But Draco Malfoy? During their 8th year of school, Hermione discovers the side of Draco she never would have thought possible. Love and War. Beauty and the Beast. Two opposites who find themselves in one another. DRAMIONE *Sequel out NOW!*
1. Prologue

As Hermione walked into the Heads Compartment on the train, she was buzzing with excitement and joy of returning to Hogwarts. At the same time, she was scared and haunted to return to the scene of one of the biggest battles of the century.

She shook her head as she entered the compartment. There inside, sat Draco Malfoy.

"Head girl Granger?" He asked. Neither mean nor snarky nor rude. Something that was new for Draco Malfoy. Maybe the war had changed him. It sure changed Hermione. She was scarred for life.

She jerked her head in a nod hoping to avoid all conflict this year. Was that too much to ask?

"I should have known. Under those curls lay a brain the size of my past." He muttered opening a book without bothering to comment on Hermione.

She was shocked. No mudblood? No bookworm comment? No assault? That was almost a compliment.

She sat down unconvinced as she too drew out a book and began reading.

She wanted to know why there was a sudden change in character so she glanced up. He was still reading. His hair was still it's same blond silk. His height had grew slightly. His muscles were showing from underneath his school robes. His eyes. His gray hard eyes were the only visible difference. They were saddened and heart broken. They were scarred and battle worn. Broken hearted? Then it must have that similarity with hers. Then her eyes welled with tears slightly as she relived Ron in bed with some random veela. That was one of the main reasons she refused to join the aurror department. She wanted to return to Hogwarts. He was the only thing that might have stopped her. She shook her head still studying the new Malfoy.

He looked up locking eyes with her and she blushed waiting for the insult.

He cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be pondering how to answer to this.

"I don't know why you're watching. You're the beauty. I'm just the beast." He said looking deep into her eyes.

Author's Note

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading. My chapters are usually way longer than this. They're 10 pages on google docs.

Please review!


	2. Chapter One-Rescue

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione was confused. "I don't know why you're staring. You're the beauty. I'm just the beast?" What was that supposed to mean. Was it a compliment? It couldn't be. It was insulting himself. She decided not to bother the matter as they both returned to their books.

Soon enough, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

The two separated without another word, heading off in their own directions.

"Hermione! I'm quidditch captain!" Ginny Weasley yelped in her ear as they found seats in the great hall.

"That's great Gin." Hermione said smiling at her excitement. It was a relief that Ginny had taken Hermione's side even though her brother cheated on her and that they were still friends.

"And no surprise there." She said eyeing her badge.. "You're head girl!"

Hermione smiled as they went through the sorting then the headmistress speech and introduction of teachers, then the feast.

"Granger. Give this to the Gryffindor prefects will you? I still need to stop at the Hufflepuff table." Drawled Draco Malfoy as he dropped to pieces of parchment in front of her before walking off. To her surprise, he had planned and well coordinated the prefect schedules. She checked it several times, finding no error and actually finding instead a well thought out schedule. She handed one to Ginny and instructed the Gryffindor prefect about every single thing. She then stalked off to find Dean Thomas one of the Gryffindor students from her year.

"Before you all head off." Minerva McGonagall called out. "Due to the war the previous year, the returning seventh years will now be classified as _eighth_ years. You will have your own dormitories and have separate classes as well and since there aren't a large number of you, you will share classes with various members of other houses."McGonagall said before everyone separated.

Hermione called a few last minute instructions to Dean a little put out that she hadn't been able to finish. She bustled off to help straggling first years. To her utmost surprise, Malfoy was actually assisting her and was helping a few first year Hufflepuffs. Maybe he was changed. But she couldn't let her guard down.

She finally finished as she found her way to the head dormitories.

"Down the corridor and you'll see some stairs leading to the dungeons." Malfoy said to a few lost Slytherins. They rushed off and Malfoy rubbed his forehead, finding Hermione behind him at the entrance to the dorm.

"Er...what shall our password be?" Hermione asked nodding at the portrait of the snake and lion oddly resembling Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked tiredly.

Hermione was taken aback and didn't respond. Her mind went blank for a split second.

"How about beauty and the beast?" Malfoy asked leaning against the wall. Hermione couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. And how mature and strong.

"Why that?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Why not?" He asked a little impatiently.

"But...why? What's the reasoning?"

"Codswallop! Do you have a problem with the name?" Malfoy sighed.

"Well no-"

"Is it inappropriate or disrespectful in any other way?" He asked closing his eyes before reopening them.

"No but-"

"Then why not?" He asked knowing he finally got her.

"Alright then." She muttered as Malfoy told the snake and lion the password. He opened the door and offered Hermione in first. Her mind went blank once more before she muttered her thanks and walked in. The room was a wonderful blend of red and green. Yellow and silver. It compromised everything she loved with the things he must have loved which was not that different from hers.

The common room consisted of a large fireplace, a coffee table and a soft couch. There were two desks and one shared bathroom. Her dorm was to the left and his the right. Hermione as amazed as she observed the dorm.

"Well….goodnight." She said awkwardly to him as she reached her door.

"Granger?" He asked a little uncertainly.

"Yes?" She asked curious.

"I'm sorry," He said shyly. "For everything." And to top it all off he was blushing and had his hands wrung in front of him.

Hermione bit her lip. Did he really mean it? Or was this to get her to let her guard down?

"I know it's hard to believe. But I'm different. I'm no death eater and if one day, you'll listen….I'll explain. I never was. And maybe we don't have to be enemies." He added before walking to his room and shutting the door.

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and excited for the first day of classes. She was out the door within moments. She one of the first down at breakfast. She picked up her timetable and observed it excitedly. She was doing many subjects this year and was already tingling with the thought of N.E.W.T.S. It was the beginning of the year, she was aware, but this was N.E.W.T.S! This was no laughing matter. She propped up her potions book and began reading as she ate. Potions was her first lesson and was eager to see what they would be learning.

As people began coming for the breakfast rush, the owls came in with the mail.

A letter dropped onto her lap.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm really sorry! I've apologized repeatedly and I don't know what more I can do. Please forgive me. There's only you._

 _Ron.W_

Disgusted, Hermione crumpled up the letter and stuffed it into her robes.

"My prat of a brother again?" Ginny asked apologetically as she sat next to Hermione.

She nodded glumly as she continued reading. Something hard whacked her on the head and a newspaper fell onto her lap. She looked up as Pansy Parkinson marched off snickering. Hermione scowled as she picked up the news article. Ginny reading over her shoulder. Their mouths fell open. There was a large photo of Ron and some veela making out by the Chudley Cannons quidditch pitch. As if we didn't know he was the keeper for the team, here was a veela swallowing his lips. I bit back a gag as I left the paper there and left early for class.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she glared at the paper.

But Hermione was out the door. He dared to apologize when there was evidence he clearly didn't give a damn.

Se left for potions, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Great first day of school.

She hugged her books to her chest as she neared the potions class. Slughorn was still the professor. And she intended on keeping up her good impression.

As she reached the top of the staircase there came a loud voice and fits of laughter.

"Read the newspaper lately mudblood?" Marcus Flint sneered from behind her. Hermione dried her tears and turned to glare at them.

"Are you beginning to lose additional points for Slytherin?" She asked sternly.

He pouted. "Read the article huh?" He said as the other Slytherin's cackled. "Well, smart Weasley. Mudbloods aren't nearly good enough for purebloods. Sometimes it just takes a little...push." He smiled evilly and before she could react she was flying down the staircase and fell with a thud on her back at the bottom.

"I'm aware that you escaped Voldemort's punishment, but I intend to continue it all year." Flint smirked picking Hermione up by the collar of her robes. She struggled not to cry or cause attention as her hand searched for her wand.

"20 points." Hermione growled. "Let me go." She hissed kicking him in the shin. He didn't flinch.

"Let's see how loud a mudblood can scream…." Flint said cocking his head. There was a whir of movement and Hermione fell to the floor and Flint was torn away from her. She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy wrestling Flint, his fellow pureblood and Slytherin.

"Malfoy! Flint! Detention. 20 points each!" McGonagall barked as she led them to her office.

Hermione sat forgotten against the wall. Students were shuffling to their classes as she stood shakily to head to potions. One thing she was clear about. Draco Malfoy had just saved her.

She took notes in class, answered questions and brewed the best potion. But none of it made her feel better. She was the reason, Malfoy was in detention. She was never going to hear the end of this one.

The rest of the day past in a manner she never thought her first day back would be. She was already piled down with homework from her classes. What with N.E.W.T's the teachers had all stressed the importance for it and the necessity to do well which she wholly agreed with.

"Beauty and the beast." She whispered to the snake and lion as she walked in and collapsed on the couch. She had down her patrols through the halls after her dinner. She tiredly drew out her homework to begin. It was already 10. And as far as she was concerned, Malfoy wasn't home. And it was likely her fault. Guilt pounded her ears. He had tackled his fellow pureblood and Slytherin not to mention his quidditch teammate. But why? Why would Draco Malfoy do something like that? They were enemies and it had always been that way. But what had he said last night? "...And maybe we don't have to be enemies." He had said. Did he mean it? Well, what he had done today definitely proved it.

She finished her homework without much trouble around 11:30. Malfoy still wasn't back yet. She decided to wait up to at least thank him. And maybe...dare she say...she might be slightly worried. _Slightly._

She grew anxious as 12:30 rolled around and she was about to go check the halls when the door swung open and Malfoy dragged himself in.

"Malfoy?" She asked as she rushed over to shut the door. To her astonishment, Malfoy lay there with a large gash pooling from his chest. His face had small cuts and he was wincing in pain.

"What happened?" She gasped as she helped him to the couch.

He coughed as he took deep breaths. "Flint." He muttered as he fell onto the couch.

"I'm so sorry." She said horrified. "It's my fault." She said grabbing her wand. " _Vulnera Sanentur_ " She muttered. She wasn't sure if it was sectumsempra spell used but it seemed to do the trick. "I'm sorry." She said again.

He hadn't said anything. He still didn't say anything.

"Tergeo." She muttered watching the blood scabs disappear. "I'm sorry." She said again.

His eyes were closed and he was still breathing heavily. "Granger, if you say that one more time, I might have to silence you. Victim's do need rest." He said in a scratchy voice.

She blushed. "Sorry." She said again before noticing the word she had said.

"Granger…" He warned coughing.

She kept silent as she used the scourgify spell to clean him.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked opening his eyes as she worked in silence.

"You helped me." She said simply. "Why _did_ you help me?" She asked with an afterthought.

He sighed. "I told you. I'm different. And I told you that I was never _that_ person."

So he might have meant it, he might not have. She healed him into the early morning before leaving for her own bed.

"Goodnight Granger." He mumbled.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

She woke up groggily and had noticed she missed breakfast. By her bedside table there lay a tray of food.

 _Thanks for healing me, Granger._

 _D.M._

She wolfed down the food before realizing something. Malfoy had been in her room. That gave her a sweet sensation running through her veins. Friends. They were not enemies. She saw that now.

Hermione ran to transfiguration in fear of being late.

"Head girls don't typically go running down the halls." Drawled Malfoy coming from the opposite side.

"I slept in okay?" She mumbled. "And, I never got to thank you yesterday. So, thanks. For helping me." She said blushing.

He studied her for a few moments before walking up to her. She looked up to meet his grey eyes that penetrated and challenged hers. He was so close. She could see his features clearly.

Strong face. Grey eyes still the only visible difference from their last encounter. Soft lips. furrowed brow. Adam's apple bobbing. Jaw set.

"We're not enemies Granger." He said before walking into transfiguration.

Hermione spent her day, rushing from class to class. She had signed up for so many, that the homework was reaching an alarming amount.

"That's how you get worry lines." Malfoy said when Hermione reached the common room late at night.

"I didn't know you cared." She muttered dropping her bag and sitting at her desk. His hands were suddenly on either side of the desk and his breath was coming in soft intervals on her neck.

"I thought we discussed this." He said in a deep voice. She sighed and stood to turn and face him.

"How can I trust you?" She asked softly.

"I helped you yesterday." He said suggestively.

"That was yesterday!" She said exasperated. "What about tomorrow? The day after? You've hated me and my kind ever since we met. How can I be sure you mean this?" She asked finally speaking the truth.

"You don't. But if you keep hiding in your own world, away from others and you keep shutting those outside of you who might just be your friend….you're never going to know what could've been." He said staring into her eyes.

She gulped. He was right. Since the break up with Ron, she'd been distant with everyone she cared about. She had shut down everything good that came near her in fear of another mistake that would backfire in her face. But why did it take Draco Malfoy of all people to show her that? Why him?

"I guess you're right. I'm so-" She said before he cut her off.

"Remember what we discussed about that word?" He asked her smirking slightly.

She smiled. "Fine. I _apologize._ " She said before going into her room smiling.

The next few day was just as busy as the first two. She and the rest of the 8th year's alike were drowning in their work.

In fact, on the fourth night she collapsed on the couch beside Malfoy and complained. "This is too much." She gasped rubbing her eyes.

"Welcome to the 8th year of Hogwarts Head girl." He said smirking as he dipped his quill into ink.

She sighed. They had been talking on a more civilized manner and she had been growing accustomed to him not being her….enemy.

"Come on. We'll work together." He said pulling out her work and spreading out his own. She eyed his work and to her amazement, all his sums and answers were correct! They were answered with detail and evidence.

"Amazed that my brain is filled with more than taunts?" He chuckled at the expression on her face.

"A tad bit." She smiled as she took out her quill and they worked together.

Working with Malfoy, was different than working with Ron or Harry. In a good way. For one, he actually _helped_ her was not copying off her. By the completion of their work, they had actually begun a good debate of the Goblin Rebellion of 1818.

"There is no _way_ that Sir Tirbinnoff was a good general!" Hermione persisted.

"He was too! Just because he made a mistake and sent a troop to the east, when the enemy was attacking from the west, does not mean he's terrible!" Malfoy argued.

"Then how come they lost the war?" Hermione asked.

"Because he was fighting for the wrong reasons." Malfoy said looking at her. She knew that was himself speaking personally too.

"I don't think you're a bad person." Hermione said quickly.

"I do." He said before packing up his stuff and heading off to bed.

Hermione felt terrible for ruining the first real intellectual conversation she had had with a student.

She couldn't focus during her classes when she thought of his sad expression that was pleading that she had never said that.

She sighed as she walked off to her last class of the day.

She walked into arithmancy and took her seat at the front of the class.

Professor Vector walked and waved at the blackboard as the answers to last night appeared.

"Take up your work, no talking." She said strictly as she sat down shuffling yesterday's tests.

After we were done, she stood at the front of the class and surveyed us.

"Everyone here passed so you may relax. Passed with finesse….well only two of you managed to do so. Everyone else passed around the 50's or 60's." Vector said warily. "This was an old version of an N.E.W.T. test and this is how you would have done. Congratulations to Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy for passing with O's." She said as the class clapped politely as she returned everyone's tests.

From the front of the class, Hermione could overhear Professor Vector congratulating Malfoy.

"I told you that if you only _applied_ yourself, you could do wonderful things." She said handing him his test. Hermione smiled to herself. She would surely tease him with that one. A few I told you so's. But then she remembered that she had accidently offended him yesterday and was determined to make it up to him. And she knew exactly how.

She sat in the library, collecting a few books for light reading. She looked out the window and spotted the Slytherin quidditch team flying around. Their training was definitely intense from what she could see. Flint was blowing on his whistle every so often as the chasers ran a drill. The beaters were swinging their bats hard with each whistle as they aimed the bludger towards the cartoon Gryffindors in the air.

Her eyes automatically sought out Malfoy, was trying to catch the snitch that Flint was controlling with his wand. His face was determined and a little annoyed. Which was understandable. Flint was making the snitch impossible to catch. In reality, the snitch would have been caught already by Malfoy had Flint been realistic. And Hermione thought she was constantly exhausted. Malfoy had all his classes, Head duties, quidditch and all the detentions he served.

Hermione took pity on him and the injustice that Flint was giving him so she raised her wand and fought Flint for control of the snitch.

Flint looked angry as the snitch slowed down considerably and the snitch circled in lazy, average circles rather than at lightning speed, zig-zagged.

Malfoy finally caught it and came down. Flint blew his whistle hard signalling the end of practice. He flew down and looked around. His eyes landed on Hermione in the window smriking.

Malfoy turned to see what Flint was glaring at and he smiled. He turned to Flint and slapped him on the shoulder before heading off to the changerooms.

Flint growled before stomping off the pitch.

Hermione felt no remorse that night as she and Malfoy did their homework together in silence.

They weren't talking still awkward from last night.

"Thank you for bringing the snitch to average terms." Malfoy said as they packed up their stuff.

"He was being a git and well….we're not enemies anymore." Hermione said slowly looking for his reaction.

He smiled brightly and the tension disappeared immediately.

She debated whether or not to tell him the thing that might get him to forgive her for last night since the quidditch stunt already did the trick.

"Malfoy?" She asked slowly.

He turned to face her. "Granger?" He asked uncertainly.

She took a deep breath. She wanted the truth. She wanted to know who this person was that was getting her out of her shell. And he had been there since school began. But did she want to know the truth? He had offered to tell her. But did she want to know? Would it scare her away? Would this ruin an otherwise civil and normal relationship?

"Malfoy?" She asked again nervously.

"Granger?" He asked patiently.

"I'm listening. And I want you to explain." She said looking up at him.

Author's Note

The last line is answering the suggestion he made when he apologized.

Pls review!


	3. Chapter Two-Draco's Tale and Trouble

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews and follows. :)

If any of you like badass Draco more, his confidence will slowly increase once he becomes more confident and himself.

He studied me for a while. He paled, then frowned then furrowed his brows then finally met her nervous gaze.

She wasn't sure how he was going to react. And she wasn't sure how she would react either. They were having a quite respectable friendship and she didn't want to harm that. The question that pondered her mind was…..who _was_ this friend of hers? She wanted to know who he was. But if it scared her away or made her want to hate him again, she would lose an intellectually civil relationship. Was she really willing to risk that?

"Do you really want to know?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

She gulped. Did she? What if it ruined everything? She locked eyes with him. "I want to know who this person is that brought me out of my shell. And maybe I can bring you out too." Hermione managed to gasp out. She had never been more nervous talking to someone.

He nodded. He inhaled before bursting into a story. "I grew up under my father's hawk eyes. He wasn't your typical, kind father. He was stern and mean and harsh. He made me believe muggle borns were some lower level, revolting species that were so unworthy of being in the wizarding world. I wanted so deeply to impress my father so I believed him and everything he said. I grew. I went to Hogwarts completely brainwashed by my father. I know it's no excuse for the way I've been acting but it's the influencing factor to it. I met this bushy haired, small, beautiful witch who was the most brilliant in the year and the most talented. I was shocked to find she was muggle born and on instinct treated her in a way that I wish I never had. It's one of my most sincere regrets and I apologize again. I returned after the year telling my parents all about my classmates and when my father learned that I thought so highly of a muggle born, he disciplined me. He lectured and yelled and did anything he could to change my mind for the "better." By third year, I taunted you because I was scared. Of my father. Let's just say I wasn't looking forward to more abuse. I grew older and more mature even if you don't believe but I grew thoughts of my own and grew tired of my father's. But that didn't stop Lucius from his teaching methods. By 4th year, seeing you with Viktor Krum, made me realize I had a larger liking to you than I was allowed. I had to force myself to remember the times in the room with my father and his wand. I tried to remember the reasons why I should hate you. But I couldn't bring myself to. And then of course, my father screwed up on the Dark Lord's mission and the Dark Lord decided to have a chat with me. He told me that if I couldn't kill Dumbledore, he would punish my father and mother by death. And so, for my mother's sake, I became and death eater and set out to plot his murder. But when we were finally cornered in the Astronomy tower, I couldn't do it. I felt foolish that I couldn't do it for my mother's sake but I just couldn't. And then the war came and I did switch sides halfway through the final battle. At last, I finally opened my eyes and made myself make my own decisions because I was my own person. And I had to prove that to Lucius. And I'm...working on it." He said looking at his hands.

Draco Malfoy had been abused by his father. That was something that Hermione never imagined any parent could do such horrid things to their child. Even if they were as rotten as Malfoy.

"I know it's not an excuse but….it's an influencing factor." He said quickly. Hermione grasped his hand and looked at him.

"I believe you. And I'm here. I promise to bring you out of your shell." Hermione vowed.

The next day, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy with a new perspective. He wasn't the insufferable git and spoiled little boy. He was a scared, brainwashed, influenced, forced and frightened man. He had done terrible things. She would never forget that, but he wasn't just that school bully. He made mistakes but she saw the possibility of a truly good person.

In the Great Hall, she had read the Daily Prophet which had an interview of _Ronald Weasley-Famous Quidditch Keeper._

 _Question: "Which lucky veela are you seeing?"_

 _Answer: "Oh, you know. I've dated a lot of woman. But...I'd have to say Hermione Granger is my one love."_

Hermione didn't bother to read anymore. She headed to potions in an angry mood mulling over everything. She sat down at the back, hidden from sight. She wasn't in the mood to discuss Ron's sudden crush for her. She was done.

As the class filed in, the only seat left was with Hermione. She was scowling at anyone that came near, making pucker-kissy faces. She glared as the last student rounded the corner and marched in.

Malfoy sat down ignoring the snicker of others and glare of Hermione's. Personally, she felt relieved no chatter box like Padma or Lavender had sat down next to her. They would have questioned her ear off with demands of Ron's declaration of love towards her. Malfoy was silent as Slughorn flicked his wand on the board with instructions of a complex potion as he lectured. Within moments, the class was bustling off to retrieve ingredients.

Hermione rummaged through the cupboard looking for lacewing flies. She spotted a bottle at the top shelf and jumped up, failing to reach it. A pale arm extended upwards and handed the bottle to her. The arm led to the tall Malfoy who had a blank expression as she took the bottle muttering her thanks.

Truth be told, she wasn't frightened off my Malfoy's tale. She was rather spared the hidden mystery behind Malfoy. She felt slightly nervous at this encounter. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She hadn't said anything after she told him she would help bring him out of his shell. They had sat there together until early morning when they parted for bed.

She left it at her thanks and rushed to her seat to finish off her potion.

Hermione entered the common room and launched herself onto the couch. She was exhausted as she rubbed her temples. There was a faint pecking at the window as she turned to see a large, plain owl waiting there. She opened the window and the bird dropped the letter in her hands before flying off.

The letter was addressed to Malfoy. And it was from….Azkaban.

Hermione felt herself panic. They couldn't be sending him to Azkaban could they? He had done wrong, but he had payed off his hours of community service. Plus, he was underage. She couldn't open the letter but she was itching to know what was going on. With much debate, she walked into Malfoy's room and left it on his bedside table.

She paused to observe his room. It was almost identical to hers just with the green decor. He had a few posters of quidditch players but that wasn't what interested Hermione. He had a whole stack of books sprawled over his desk. She was tempted to open one and scour the pages but not before Malfoy himself walked in.

"Uh….I'm sorry…" Hermione said awkwardly.

"Snooping?" He asked smirking slightly.

Hermione blushed. "You got a letter." She said looking at her shoes.

He walked over to his bedside table and picked up the letter. He paled before looking to glance at Hermione. She was still eyeing the books.

"You can go look you know." He said amused at her eagerness. She rushed to the books and pried one open.

"And you can open that letter you know." Hermione said not glancing up from her book. "I didn't look."

He sighed before sitting on his bed and ripping the letter open.

Hermione chanced a few glances at him. He was growing paler and paler if that was possible for someone already so pale.

"Everything alright?" She asked cautiously. Now that they were….friends...she had the right to enquire about his well being right?

He looked up blushing. "Perfectly fine." He assured ripping the letter to shreds and crumpling it up.

"You don't seem fine." Hermione said placing the book down.

He bit his lip before responding. "It's nothing."

"If you want to have a good friendship Malfoy, you need to be willing to share your feelings and emotions." Hermione said gently.

"I'm not your friend." Malfoy said firmly. Hermione was shocked. Just last night, he was the lonesome boy who was lost and broken. He had told her that he liked her. Even if it wasn't _that_ way, he had admitted it. And now they weren't friends?!

"Look, I want to. I want to be friends. But it could never work. We just….can't." Malfoy said uncomfortably.

Hermione was hurt. They had this civil friendship and now it came falling down. The familiar sensation of embarrassment and sadness and anger and hate filled her. Just like when Ron was cheating on her. She couldn't get hurt again. And she just did. She opened the door and got nothing but hurt.

Hermione exited the room without a word. They didn't have a very strong friendship anyways. It was better to know now than when they did have a stronger friendship. Which now was never.

The next week passed uneventfully. Homework at night was less interesting without the debates and discussions and inferences she made with Malfoy. Classes became awkward. Especially when she could almost _feel_ Malfoy's eyes on her. She never met his gaze. She couldn't. She wouldn't let herself get hurt ever again. Not like that.

There were changes to Malfoy too. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was first to every class, last to every meal and he isolated himself from everyone. Even his Slytherin friends. She could tell Blaise and Pansy noticed it too.

Though she wouldn't tell anyone. She had walked in on something she knew she was never meant to see. No one was. And it was nothing like the time Harry walked in on Malfoy crying. It was more personal and less stress related.

 _Hermione walked into the common room in the late night. She had studied in the library to avoid facing Malfoy._

 _She entered to hear quiet sobs. She spotted a curled up figure in front of the fire._

 _Malfoy was hunched over screaming and sobbing. He was throwing letters into the fire without hesitation. She backed away slightly nervous to see him so angry. It made her anxious. He looked murderous. She quickly exited the room and never mentioned it._

All these things didn't add up. He was the Slytherin Prince, he could get any girl he wanted, he had looks, and athleticism, brains if he applied himself, charm and his inner side was kind, soft and most of all _human._

But she couldn't forget that he didn't want to be friends. Hermione couldn't believe she was making a list of things she had yet to realize that she loved about him too. It unnerved her, especially since she wasn't supposed to even like him.

At the end of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall had called her for a moment after class.

She nervously walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Relax Miss Granger. You are not in trouble." Professor McGonagall assured. "For once." She added. Hermione smiled guiltily.

"What can I help with?" Hermione asked trying to cover up for her embarrassment.

"Mr. Malfoy seems to be having a difficult time in my class and I was wondering if you would be willing to assist him in this subject, seeing as you are the best in the class. He is usually a very smart and intellectual student. For some odd reason, his marks are decreasing. This hasn't happened since...sixth year." McGonagall said gravelly.

"He's not helping the Dark Lord." Hermione said immediately.

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Please assist him from Wednesday to Saturday on the subject. It is vital that he pass this subject if he wishes to become a healer." McGonagall said. "He'll meet you in the library."

"Er...Professor I don't think this is a good idea…" Hermione said anxiously. He didn't want to see her. And it was awkward enough the times they did see each other. Extra time wouldn't end well.

"And why not? I am aware you two didn't get along but he could use your help. And seeing as you two are heads, it only makes sense you two should be more mature."

Hermione bit her lip as Mcgonagall continued.

"He already agreed and it would be rude to stand him up seeing as you have five minutes till you are late."

"He…..he agreed?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, he _requested_ you." She answered before dismissing her.

Hermione entered the library nervously as she roamed through the shelves looking for Malfoy. She finally spotted him sitting at a desk at the back of the library. The area was deserted as she walked up to him. He had his transfiguration open as she sat down next to him.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends." Hermione spat a little harsher than she meant to.

He flinched. "You are my tutor." He said playing with his quill.

"You requested me." Hermione pointed out.

He sighed. "That woman can't keep a secret can she?" He asked annoyed.

"You're getting off topic." Hermione snapped.

"Look. I want to be friends. I do. I just can't. You wouldn't understand." Malfoy said pleadingly.

"Try me." Hermione said crossing her arms. She wasn't giving out without a fight. She wanted to know the truth and she wanted it now.

"You are so stubborn." He grinned weakly. She narrowed her eyes. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I can't okay? I can't for reasons I can't describe. So please. Spare me the trouble and move on."

She looked down and drew out her wand. "Fine. Let's begin."

They finished the session off an hour and a half later. They were both tired as they made their way to the common room.

She departed for her bedroom almost immediately refusing to look at him.

She fell into a restless sleep and not long after, there came a trace of whispers coming from the common room.

Instinctively, she picked up her wand and walked to the door. She pressed her ear to it.

"Draco, please be careful! Dolohov is still out there! And Rookwood and Rodolphus Lestrange and Macnair and Yaxley! You must be careful. Please, give me some peace of mind and don't come home for Christmas. I want you to sweetheart but it's too dangerous. Stay at Hogwarts, where it's safer and-"

"Mother I'm not leaving you alone for Christmas. Your depression is more important and I'm coming. I know they are still out there but I can handle myself Mother. I know them and they're all too wussy to come after me in public on the train. Besides, I can't stay here." Malfoy responded.

"Draco, you are staying there. Please. I am a lot happier than normal and I need you to stay there. Give me some peace of mind. They are out there and they won't be afraid to go to the extremes of finding you. Just please stay there." Narcissa Malfoy pleaded and Hermione could hear sobs clearly now.

"Shhh! Mother! You'll wake the Hermio-the head girl." Malfoy hissed.

Narcissa sniffled. "Please Draco."

Draco sighed. And at that moment, Hermione knew she had got him. "Alright mother but please be careful."

"You too son. I love you." Narcissa said gulping.

"Love you too." Malfoy sounded exhausted.

Hermione was amazed. He really did become a death eater to protect his mother who may be the only person he loved.

"I know you're there." Malfoy said from the other side of the door.

Hermione turned beet red. She opened the door. "I'm sorry," She blushed. "How'd you know?"

"I had the _Homenum Revelio_ on and sensed you." Malfoy replied and to Hermione's surprise, he was also blushing.

"Why didn't you call me out?" Hermione asked.

"I figured it was too late and that your stubborn Gryffindor self wouldn't let it slide." Malfoy answered crossing his arms. There was a moment of silence. "Now you know." He said.

"Know what?" Hermione asked completely confused.

"Why I can't be friends with you." Malfoy responded leaning against the wall. Damn, he looked hot. His hair framing his face, his chiseled cheek bones, set jaw and muscular figure. I could see why so many girls fell for him.

"Because of the escaped death eaters? So what? Aren't they your friends? And I can take them." Hermione said sharply.

"I am aware that you can "take them" but they are _not_ my friends Granger. And please, I thought you were smart. Think. What did I do in the middle of the battle that might just make the _Voldemort_ supporters hate my guts?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione's brain churned as she processed this. "You switched sides." She murmured. He had switched to assist the good side.

"Correct. And do you see why I can't have any friends?" Malfoy asked becoming grave.

"I faced your aunt and I've seen Voldemort and I hunted horcruxes and I defeated traps set up to protect the Philosopher's stone. I faced death eaters in the Ministry of Magic. I can handle it." Hermione answered forcefully.

"Why would you want to be my friend anyways?" Malfoy asked impatiently clearly realizing she would win that point.

Hermione considered this. Why did she want to be his friend so badly? "Because you're the only one that seems to really get me to relax after everything and I have no bloody idea why. You made me realize, you, out of everyone made me realize that I needed to stop depressing over my breakup with Ron and to become myself again. And now it's my turn to repay everything you've done." Hermione answered looking him squarely in the eye.

He studied her for a while. he stepped close to her. So close, their noses were touching. His breath came out sharply but in calmly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He murmured firmly and a little pleadingly.

"I know perfectly." She answered never breaking eye contact. There was good in him. It would just take a while for him to get accustomed to it.

"No Granger. You really don't." Malfoy said narrowing his eyes.

"Don't get me started on what I don't and do know." Hermione warned.

"And why not?"

"Stop getting off topic! I know exactly what I'm getting into and I'm fine with it. I'm fine. _You_ are the only one who's not fine with it." Hermione whispered softening at the last bit.

He inhaled sharply. "I _told_ you. I want to be friends with you. But, I'm not letting you get in the line of fire!" he said forcefully.

He had said a really nice thing in a really harsh way. So she would let it slide. "You're in the line of fire too!" Hermione pointed out. "And need I remind you, you're not alone in this. Like a wise man once told me...ah it was: But if you keep hiding in your own world, away from others and you keep shutting those outside of you who might just be your friend….you're never going to know what could've been." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

Malfoy couldn't suppress the laughter and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked slightly irritated.

"You." He managed to gasp out between laughter. "Merlin Granger. You could be a kick ass lawyer."

"I'm going to remember the reference you made to a muggle job." Hermione said as she crossed her arms.

Malfoy stopped laughing. "See again!" Malfoy said with a cheshire grin.

"Malfoy. I'm going to get you out of your shell and I'm going to be your very best friend whether you like it or not." she stated firmly straightening her shoulders.

Malfoy began breaking into hysterics again. She had never seen him laugh let alone crack a grin.

He finally regained his posture. "And you're really sure about this?"

"Positive." Hermione said sincerely. They looked at each other for a while.

To her surprise, his eyes teared slightly. She pulled him into a tight hug without hesitation.

"Thanks Granger." He murmured. "I suppose you want to know about my little chat with my mother?"

Hermione nodded and led him to the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well, from what you heard, she's just very worried because I've been getting threat notes from all my fellow death eaters and my father has even warned me about it from Azkaban. They keep telling me they'll kill me and everyone I love for helping the side kill their master. Blah blah blah. And that's exactly why I can't be friends with you." Malfoy said as he quickly removed himself from Hermione. "If they found out you were my friend, especially with their er...views on blood status….it wouldn't end well and I couldn't bear to be responsible for that."

"I can take care of myself." Hermione whispered quietly.

"I know you can. But these men are crazy and dangerous. I'm not like my father. I'm not putting others in danger for my personal benefit. And if you can take care of yourself, you'd see why we can't be friends." Malfoy said rubbing his eyes. It was early morning and we were both exhausted.

"They won't know a thing." Hermione said standing too.

"They have ways Granger. You wouldn't believe…." Malfoy trailed off

"You can't hide forever." Hermione whispered pleadingly, willing him to see. "I'll contact Harry and let him know to start tracking these specific death eaters. You can't hide forever Malfoy. Not from me."

Author's Note

I know it seems like their friendship has started quite quickly but since the chapters are fairly long, the days pass and they get closer. Within a couple chapters they should at least be friends.

Pls review!


	4. Chapter Three-Called it

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews and follows.

Malfoy remained poker face but his eyes shone with joy and relief.

"You're going to regret this Granger." he said not really in it.

"I know what I'm doing." Hermione assured. She smiled lightly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Granger." Malfoy replied softly.

* * *

Hermione walked into her first class of the day. Their new DADA teacher was fair enough so even when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, he didn't say a word.

The only seat open since she was late was next to Malfoy. She shyly made her way over there and even though they were friends, he didn't protest her sitting here.

She pulled out her wand before professor Giurbin began.

"Alright class. This class is DADA but the ministry insists that we teach a little House Unity. So, since the war is over, we will divide DADA lessons in half. Half DADA and half House Unity. I've made pairs for you to practice both in and House Unity will be marked on. So, the pairs are as follows. Draco and Neville. Hermione and Blaise. Dean and Pansy. Gregory and Seamus. Lavender and Theodore and Parvati and Millicent. We will commence with DADA. Practice your counter jinxes using _Finite Incantatem_ to prevent your opponent who will be using the simple _Tarantallegra_ _._ Get it? Got it? Good." professor Giurbin said in a dull emotionless voice waving his hand as the desks disappeared.

Hermione walked towards Zabini, unsure of what to expect.  
"So you're the girl that's got Draco Malfoy running in circles." Zabini drawled eyeing her up and down. She felt like a prey being surveyed by the predator whom was beginning to make her feel highly uncomfortable.

"I have no clue what you are blabbing about so if we can begin….." Hermione said rather annoyed as she drew her wand. She noticed that his eyes were hard and focused. She grew anxious and felt the gut feeling to put up a shield and counter curse.

"I can see why he fancies you…." Zabini said snapping out of his stare. He smirked the classic Slytherin smirk. "Always prepared huh mudblood?"

"Don't even begin with that language Zabini or I will dock points!" she warned narrowing her eyes and maintaining her shield.

"I needed to see what he saw in you before the name calling commenced." Zabini sighed rolling his neck. "Let's start." he said. " _Melofors!"_ Zabini yelled.

Hermione was taken by surprise and raised her shield at the last minute. It was not a very stable shield so the impact threw her back into the wall behind her. There were several cries as her vision blurred. She felt her face and was relieved to feel it was still her own.

"Zabini. Detention. 50 points. You were not instructed to turn your partner's head into a pumpkin. Headmistress' office. Now." Giurbin said blank faced. "Malfoy and Parkinson. Assist Granger to the hospital ward." he added turning back to his papers.

"I was joking around professor!" Zabini protested. "It didn't even hit her!"

"20 points." Malfoy snapped. Zabini and the rest of the class gaped at him.

"I am _not_ touching that mudblood and neither is Draco." Pansy scoffed. Her scoff quickly disappeared as Malfoy reached down and scooped up Hermione without a second thought and marched out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you." Hermione murmured leaning on his chest.

"What are friends for?" he asked looking around.

"If you feel embarrassed to be touching me, I'll walk." she said noticing his behaviour. "Zabini was right. I only feel dizzy."

"I'm not embarrassed." Malfoy said. "I just hope no death eaters are watching and observing." he corrected in a lower voice.

"I can take care of myself." Hermione repeated.

Malfoy looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"In my defense I wasn't ready! And it was Zabini's turn to be the defender and it wasn't his turn to cast such a ridiculous and immature spell!" Hermione said sticking her nose in the air.

Malfoy grinned but said no more.

Hermione trudged out of the hospital ward after missing the rest of her classes and dinner to rest up in the hospital. She made her way back to her dorm hoping she didn't miss too much.

She entered to find Malfoy doing his homework on the couch.

"Did you bring my homework?" she asked grabbing her bag, quill and books.

He smirked. "I don't know, did I?" he asked swinging a few notes filled with teacher's instructions of what she missed.

"Oh I could kiss you right now." Hermione beamed as she snatched the papers and began scribbling down answers.

"You owe me." he reminded waggling his finger as if I were a child. "For A-bringing you out of your shell. B-Saving your ass the first day back. C-Being a civil friend and Head boy. D-Carrying you to the hospital today and E-docking points when injustice was in our midst." Malfoy said mockingly thinking. "And what else….I could go on forever." he said cocking his head.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione laughed as she began flipping through the chapters she missed.

At 11:30, Hermione yawned and packed up her bag.

"Goodnight Hermione." Malfoy said as they went their separate ways. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh please! If we're friends we can at least submit to first names." he said sounding awfully like a child.

Hermione smirked. "Goodnight Draco."

* * *

It was October 30th and Hermione was in the Great Hall assisting with the decorations for the Halloween feast the next day.

"You missed a spot." a voice drawled as he directed her arm towards the missing location.

Hermione turned with a huff and put her hands on her hips. "I was getting there." she snapped at Draco who was smirking.

"Sure you were," Draco said as he whisked off to attend to the music.

Hermione scowled. Their friendship was still continuing to be civil and even more friend like. That didn't separate the fact that he liked no _loved_ to tease and annoy her.

She finished decorating her share by 8 and decided to visit Gryffindor common room. She walked in and bumped into the redhead she was looking for.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Hermione tightly. "I rarely see you!"

Hermione laughed. "I know Gin. I miss you. How's school?"

"Of course that's the first question you ask me." Ginny sighed as she dragged her up to the girls dorm. "Let's talk about the interesting stuff."

"School is interesting." Hermione protested. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"To you. Hermione. To you."Ginny said smiling good naturedly. "How's living with Malfoy?"

"And that's supposed to be a topic of interest?" Hermione laughed as Ginny sighed smacking her head. "Alright alright. It's...civil actually. Completely different in a good way compared to what I anticipated." Hermione said smiling back at the past few weeks.

"I knew it! So is he as good a kisser as Pansy keeps blabbing about?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You're not mad that I'm friends with him?" Hermione asked shocked. She had thought that if she joked around the whole thing, she would not be reprimanded. But here Ginny was predicting another separate thing and was encouraging it.

"Oh please. I can see the way your face lights up when he walks into a room. Or how your eyes twinkle when he's a topic of discussion." Ginny scoffed.

Hermione blushed beet red. Did she really act that foolish at the mere mention of him? Ginny smirked. "It's alright. When you're married and have children and live happily ever after remind me to say that he was always a topic of discussion. When it comes to you."

Hermione blushed yet again. "He is not nor is ever going to be a topic of interest to me. Nor will we ever get that far. We are friends. And it's a comfortable friendship." Hermione huffed.

"For now." Ginny singsonged. Hermione blushed again and whacked Ginny with a pillow.

Ginny laughed and surrendered. "Okay okay! Calm your bullocks! Just remember that I called it!" she laughed as my face turned into a scowl.

As I walked back to my dorm, I pondered over Ginny's prediction. Of course it was wild and unrealistic. But it made her wonder. What if….?

No. Impossible. They were on opposite sides of the war last year, they were pure school enemies they weren't supposed to get a long. Then this year, he comes along as an alright guy who brings her out of her shell and makes her see things. He's not a total jerk and he's actually fairly nice when he tries to be. Did she really act like a flobberworm when he was mentioned or discussed? She hoped not.

And did she really just compare herself to a flobberworm?

She shook her head as she whispered Beauty and the Beast to the portrait and walked in. She would still have to demand to know what the meaning of the password was.

"Your back late." Draco drawled as he looked up from his book.

"It's Friday night. Give me a break." Hermione blushed. After the conversation with Ginny, she felt rather uncomfortable talking like this.

"McGonagall told me to tell you that we are to partially chaperone during the dance. Not the entire dance but we serve punishments as we see fit." Draco said going back to his book.

"Jolly," Hermione muttered as she stomped up to her room.

"And er….Hermione?" Draco called uncertainly.

"Yes?" she breathed refusing to look at him in fear of what Ginny said.

"We also have to have the first dance." he said awkwardly.

"What?!" Hermione shouted swiveling to gape at him.

"WE HAVE TO HAVE THE FIRST DANCE!" Draco yelled with an evil smile.

"I heard you you git!" she retorted sitting at the entrance to her room. He closed his book and walked over sitting beside Hermione. His close proximity scared her.

"I assure you I am not a terrible dancer." Draco said mockingly.

"It's not your ridiculous dancing skills." Hermione whispered chewing on her lip.

"Then what is it?" he asked looking at her.

"Dancing with you." Hermione said to the wall completely avoiding Draco's gaze.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but it's one dance, just gather your Gryffindor pride and just do it." he said clearly stung as he stood to leave.

"Wait Draco! I didn't mean it like that. I just...I don't know…" Hermione said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure you didn't." he said walking towards his room. Hermione felt terrible so she lept up and stopped him.

"I would be honoured to dance with you. Just promise me that it won't be a mistake." Hermione said putting emphasis on mistake. Deep down, she didn't mean dancing with him as a mistake but trusting him.

"I promise." he said. Looking at his eyes, she felt as if he _did_ know what she meant.

* * *

Hermione shuffled down to the Great hall and began preparing the last few preparations. She still had to make her way down to the kitchens to triple check the food for tonight. McGonagall was counting on her and as Head girl, she was determined to get it right.

As she made her way to the kitchens, she bumped into Blaise Zabini.

"Watch where you're going." Hermione snapped at him as she continued on her way. His arm stretched out and stopped her.

"I want to apologize." he mumbled barely audible.

"I'm sorry?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He shifted around uncomfortably. "Get on with it Zabini I don't have all day." Hermione said impatiently.

"I want to apologize." he said rather quickly.

Hermione glared at him. "Anything else?"

"No," he sighed. "But take care of Draco. He needs a light to guide him and speaking as his best friend and not the pureblood, Slytherin, he needs someone to be just that so, don't crush him." he said fidgeting.

She gave a curt nod and a raised eyebrow for confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

As the night drew closer, Hermione headed to her common room to prepare for the feast. She wasn't one to go big or fancy. She just needed to look presentable and neat. It was just a feast, so there was no need for dress robes. So she pulled on her school ones, combed out her hair and headed down dreading the moment where she had to dance with Draco. She didn't understand why though. They were friends, they had crossed that barrier. Maybe, it was because she was scared that if it ever reached that level, Ginny had suggested, it could all fall down like it did with Ron. She supposed that she just didn't want a repeat. And she was scared to go out and find out if she was willing to risk being rejected and cheated on again. It had nothing to do with Draco. It was her fear of any close relationship.

"Finally." Draco said smiling lightly.

"I didn't take that long." Hermione said checking her watch.

"I know. I just came out too." Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out the portrait door.

They reached the Great hall meeting Flitwick out front.

"Quick quick! The first dance commences in a few moments if you two would kindly stand here and wait for the music where will lead out, dance the traditional wizarding dance and then you may return to your adolescents lives," he said quickly before bustling off after the peeves. He was a little stressed right now, so Hermione decided to cut him some slack.

"Adolescent? We are not 12 anymore." Draco said under his breath. Hermione turned and gave him a disapproving look. "What? We're not!" Draco said childishly.

Hermione couldn't help but left which was quickly interrupted by the loud but gentle play of the music. Draco raised his eyebrow and offered his arm. Almost as if he were challenging her. She bit her lip and took his arms. They were friends after all weren't they?

They walked onto the dance floor and Draco spun her around until they were facing each other. He lead her through the song and true to his word, he wasn't a terrible dancer.

"See? I can dance." Draco said smirking. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I never said you couldn't." she said.

"You doubted my mad dancing skills." he said pretending to be offended.

"What dancing skills?" Hermione asked laughing as his face grew mockingly angry.

"How dare you?" he said looking at her with disbelief. "I'm wounded Hermione."

"Good." she grinned playfully. He returned the grin and soon the song was over.

"Wasn't so bad." Draco said squeezing her hand before letting go.

"For you or for me?" Hermione asked biting back fit of laughter. Draco looked mock outraged.

"You _will_ pay for this Granger. I promise you that." Draco called as Hermione walked off to find her friends. She smiled inwardly.

"I'm wounded Hermione." mocked a voice from behind. She turned to see a smirking Ginny.

"You little eavesdropper!" Hermione accused blushing wildly.

Ginny laughed. "I wasn't eavesdropping, please who do you think I am? Ron? No. No sweetie, your husband was yapping quite loudly and I wasn't dancing too far away." Ginny explained as she watched Hermione's blush flickr.

"Whatever. And he's not my husband." Hermione said.

"Mhm." Ginny said before Hermione walked off to reprimand a couple of students.

* * *

By the end of the night, she had docked 10 points from Gryffindor after catching a couple students trying to use Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. 10 from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for trying to spike the punch with amorentia. And 30 from Slytherin for trying to pants the skeleton singers on stage.

She sighed as she made her way back to her common room. She opened the door to find the fire dying and Draco standing there as if expecting her.

She cocked an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"I thought we could have a real friendly dance since you ruined our first with your insulting comments." he said with a slight grin.

"And I should because….?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Oh come on. We're friends after all." Draco said pulling her closer. His hand was warm in hers and she inwardly shivered at their touch. His eyes were studying her and she felt a blush overtake her cheeks.

"Is this really necessary?" Hermione asked smiling awkwardly.

"Yes. I always get the last word." he said grinning evilly.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion before she was tackled to the floor.

"What do you think-?" she demanded before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Draco had began mercilessly tickling her.

"This isn't fair!" she wheezed as he continued.

"It is too! You insulted my fantastic dancing skills multiple times and were truly wicked tonight Hermione. I highly think this is more than fair as you Gryffindors say." Draco said finally stopping.

"You evil little boy!" Hermione said panting.

"I'm not little." Draco said standing up to full height.

"Physically or mentally?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow before taking off to her room as angry footsteps chased after.

* * *

The next few days were easy going as Hermione continued on with her final year, studying hard for N.E.W.T's.

"You need to relax." Ginny said as Hermione scanned through her charms textbook one morning. "Come to the Gryffindor commons tonight."

"On a school night?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Oh come on Hermione! You more than deserve a break." Ginny chidded.

"Alright. But if I fail a subject because of you and I fail to get a good sustainable job in the future, I am living in your basement!" Hermione warned jokingly as she packed up and marched to class.

After a long day of classes and a night in the Gryffindor commons, she made her way back to her common room absolutely exhausted.

She opened the door and walked in. In front of the fire, Draco was reading a letter and glaring intently.

"Draco…?" Hermione asked cautiously.

He jumped up in surprise and drew his wand. He noticed Hermione and stuffed his wand angrily back into his robes.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked sitting next to him. He threw what she thought was a letter into the burning fire. It turned out to actually be a newspaper article and then he turned to look at Hermione.

"Everythings wonderful. Just peachy. In fact, I Draco Lucius Malfoy, pureblood swine, son of a death eater junkie who was thrown into Azkaban, evil, nasty, cruel, vile, never changing, foolish arrogant arse, spoiled, selfish, bratty wizard who was the meanest and harshest and most stuck up git of his generation who is also a cold blooded murderer and tormenter, a cowardly jerk who was no _is_ a devilish and beastly prat is perfectly fine thanks." Draco vented before stomping to his room.

What happened to the changing boy that Hermione had grown accustomed to, she didn't know. But she missed him. She wanted so much to go back to the Draco Malfoy who was trying to change who had put so much effort into trying to be friends with Hermione. Where did he go?

She wouldn't say that he was back to bullying and all that stuff he did as a foolish boy. He was just more isolated and depressed and angry and sad and distant from everyone and everything. The Slytherins seemed to think that it was just Draco Malfoy back to being Draco Malfoy after a small phase.

But Hermione knew better. This was not the Draco Malfoy that he wanted to be. And she had no idea whatsoever why he was going back.

She mulled over it repeatedly the past few days. He wasn't the same and he even ignored Hermione after his rant the nights before.

He had called himself nothing but insults. It all started after he read that newspaper article or whatever it was. He started growing angry and upset and he was just lashing out from his hurt.

She wanted to believe that. He hadn't technically broken his promise that it wouldn't be a mistake. So she couldn't fuss over that. Although he was totally ignoring and avoiding Hermione altogether.

She decided to confront him and demand to know the truth. He had his few days to himself to get over whatever this was. Now it was time to man up.

She cornered him in the common room one evening after dinner.

"Draco what's going on?" Hermione asked tossing her bag onto the couch.

He ignored her and continued reading his book.

"Draco! What's going on? You've been acting up and isolating yourself and completely ignoring me and everyone else!" Hermione exclaimed snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Everything is perfect Hermione! The way it's supposed to be! I'm just a beastly git and I'm not...this is not…. _I'm_ not good for you right now so please. I can't be your friend. It's not you, really, it's not. I've explained my reasons and there are hundreds more I'd rather not explain. I just can't." Draco said.

Author's Note

The days in the chapters have passed quite quickly like I said so their friendship is moving along. Or is it? (the ending of this chapter) :)

Pls review!


	5. Chapter Four-Promise

Hermione sat curled up on the seat by her bedroom window. She gazed at the stars and thought about how everything went wrong.

" _You can't go around making promises and assuring me that you're trying to change, making me believe that you're going to, and then tell me you can't. You can't what? Keep a promise? Because you said this wouldn't be a mistake. Trusting you. Whatever your sulking or angry about, don't release it on me. I want to be there for you but like you said, I can't unless you let me in. You are being a hypocrite and I thought you were going to change." Hermione had said through anger and doubt and disbelief._

" _Add that to the list of things I am. And I have changed. But clearly, not for the better. No one expects such a devilish beast like me to be different. And they never will." Draco said almost apologetically before turning around and walking off._

What he hadn't heard her say was: " _I will_."

And she would. If of course she could.

She decided she needed to sleep, so she headed to bed with confusion and anger in her heart. She turned and twisted but she couldn't seem to be able to sleep. She fluffed her pillow. She couldn't sleep. She kicked off her blankets. She couldn't sleep. She ruffled her bedsheets. She couldn't sleep. She threw her pillow across the room in anger. She couldn't sleep. She finally let out an angry, upset and rejected scream and hit her pillow.

There were pounding footsteps as her door swung open and in ran an alarmed and armed Draco.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking around for signs of any danger. He looked like he had just woken up from a restless sleep. His hair was a mess and his eyes were groggy.

"Sorry. Nothing." She muttered flopping onto her bed. She heard her door click shut and retreating footsteps.

One thing was for certain. No matter what he had said before, he still cared. The proof was his reaction to her scream.

Hermione woke up startled, a few hours later. It was 3 in the morning and there was thrashing and moaning and mutters from the other room.

She leaped to her feet and gripped her wand.

She tiptoed to the other room. Unlike Draco, she wanted to catch the intruder by surprise.

She slowly turned the handle to Draco's room.

"No! Please! Don't! Leave her! Petrificus Totalus! Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Screw off! Leave!" there were sobs coming from Draco as he lay thrashing and squeezing the sheets on his bed. He looked so pained and anguished, it was terrifying to watch. He gave one lurch and scream as he pounded his pillow. It snapped Hermione out of her shock and she rushed to his bed.

"Draco! Draco! Wake up! It's me!" Hermione said shaking his shoulder. He screamed once more and batted his hands around before sitting up straight and staring around terrified.

Wordlessly, Hermione summoned a glass of water and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and gulped it down. He sighed and leaned into the headboard. He finally met her eyes and he went rigid. She stood there awkwardly.

"Do you want to share?" she asked uncertainly.

He shook his head a positive no and muttered his thanks as she exited the room.

A promise was a declaration that someone or something will happen or do something. But it was also more than that-words that are said aloud that are meant to be meaningful and truthful. It was also something to hold on to. To be assured that somewhere out there, someone had sworn and vowed something dear to you and to have that close to your heart, you felt safe.

Hermione sighed as she leaned into her seat at the back of the library. She wa waiting impatiently for Draco to show up for their Wednesday tutoring session. McGonagall had called her after class yesterday and had warned her that his marks were steadying slightly but he wasn't doing homework properly nor classwork.

He was late. Of course. She tapped her wand on the table impatiently. She looked out the window and saw Draco's Slytherin quidditch team flying down and he appeared to be yelling at them. She saw him yelling and glaring at the team.

There was a sudden tap on her shoulder and a frightened 1st year handed a note to her and disappeared.

She read it over and crumpled it before stomping out of the library. Draco had scribbled out a note saying he had to skip the session because quidditch ran over. What a waste of her time. At least he had the courtesy to let her now, no matter how late or inefficient. She could have been waiting there forever.

She walked slowly and irritated back to her dorm. She bumped into a tall figure and snapped out of her thoughts.

"What the hell did you do?!" An angry voice demanded. Hermione turned to see a fuming Zabini standing before her, still dirty and sweaty from quidditch practice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and if you have anymore things to say, you could be polite or don't say anything at all." she snapped glaring at him.

"Don't give me bullshit. You told me you would be his light. _Draco's_ light. You promised and you mudblood dare go make him crazy over you then stomp on his heart when he needs you most? You disgust me." Zabini said glaring back with equal hate. Hermione felt herself go still at the mention of Draco.

"I did no such thing. I actually tried to be there for him but he told me not to. He wouldn't let me in. He shut me out. I don't know what rubbish he's been feeding you but they are wretched lies! And I advise you to check your facts before you go around accusing people." Hermione said turning to leave. "And." she said walking close and looking at him in the eye. "I did not _promise_ anything." she said before walking off.

Promises were complicated. They were bound to you no matter what. That's why you should never make one unless you intend to keep it. You get someone's hopes up then crush it. It's false. It's fake. It's. Not. True.

They're dangerous if you think about it. Setting you up just to watch you burn. If he hadn't promised maybe her hopes wouldn't be up and she wouldn't be all depressed and rejected. What does I can't mean? She was trying to be friendly. Nothing more and he brings up how he can't. He can't bloody what?

Hermione rolled onto her side at the dead of night. How did everything go wrong? And how did it go wrong so fast? She kept telling herself that she should just leave it. It was Draco Malfoy afterall. But he wanted to change. He had told her that. Whatever was preventing him was really getting on her nerves. She finally lolled herself to sleep cursing Draco inwardly. Malfoy. Not Draco. Draco was when they were friendly. Now….they were Granger and Malfoy. Pureblood and mudblood.

" _Crucio!" the shrill voice of Bellatrix screeched, directing her wand at Hermione. A writhing Hermione began screaming on the floor of Malfoy Manor as the spell bestowed an excruciating pain beyond anything._

" _Please." Hermione pleaded. "I didn't take anything." she cried._

" _How dare you lie, you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix yelled throwing another unforgivable. This was the only time, Hermione had actually wished for the other unforgivable curse-Avada Kedavra. She had wanted to die so badly in that moment, when all hope seemed lost and that she was sure to have been kept in torture till her life was ended some other way. The quicker the better._

" _Crucio! Crucio! You slimy mudblood! You deserve nothing but what you are getting!" Bellatrix bellowed aiming another Cruciatus curse. Hermione screamed again, feeling her insides wanting to come out and the sense of dread and agony filled her._

" _Hermione! Hermione!"_

Hermione jerked straight and looked all around in alarm. Draco was shaking her shoulder and was watching as tears made their free fall down her cheeks.

"No! Please!" Hermione whispered hugging her knees.

"It's alright. It's over." Draco said softly, pushing her back down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You promised." Hermione whispered before fading into a dreamless sleep.

There was a pecking at the window early in the morning. Hermione groaned and stepped out of bed to open the window. In flew Harry's owl Lana who looked exhausted. He must have had her flying everywhere delivering mail. She tore open the letter and scanned it over.

 _Hermione,_

 _I miss you too. Maybe we can meet at the next Hogsmeade visit? I was planning on meeting Ginny then too. Let me know when it is._

 _As for Malfoy. I can't believe you believe what he said! And I know we both stood up for him in court but still. He's Malfoy! But, I will send a few aurors to keep an eye on Hogwarts three times a week to ensure that there are no death eaters seeking revenge. There are teams going out everyday to look for the escaped ones and we haven't found any yet. I'm going out today to see if we can find Yaxley. We have a few leads but everything ends in a dead end._

 _Hope everything's going alright and don't study too hard._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I have some exciting news to tell you at the Hogsmeade visit!_

Hermione smiled and fingered the letter before writing out a reply. She wrote down the next Hogsmeade visit date and her thanks to the extra aurors checking on the castle.

She headed down in a rush to breakfast, desperate not to be late to class.

"Will you stop gawking and get a move on?" Draco snapped. Hermione rounded the corner to see him scolding some 4th years.

"I just took away 10 points for running in the halls and they decide to ask me out. The nerve!" He turned to see Hermione and he paled. He hurried off and without a word entered the Great Hall.

Hermione sat in Charms, her last class of the day when a cat patronus flew in and delivered professor Flitwick a message.

"Miss Granger?" Flitwick asked from where he was standing on his desk. Hermione looked up from where she was copying down a list of charms to be tested on the next class.

"Professor McGonagall would like you to come to her office immediately. You are dismissed and I am sure you will be fine for the test next class." he said assuringly before returning to the board to write out the rest of the charms.

Hermione packed up her stuff and headed to the headmistress' office nervously. What was the matter now?

She entered the room and to her surprise, Draco and Harry were sitting there sending wary and glances of dislike towards one another.

"Now that is here, Harry if you may?" McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"Thank you." Harry said nodding towards McGonagall. "Hermione had asked me to send some aurors to keep an eye on the castle after she told me about your threat notes ." Harry said speaking as an auror not Malfoy's school enemy. Malfoy cast a wary and accusing look at Hermione before nodding at Harry.

"I had stationed Savage and Proudfoot to keep an eye yesterday and they picked up a very positive and dangerous sign." Harry said seriously. Hermione knew then that despite his differences with Draco, his auror side was coming out at the moment. Or it was because McGonagall was no less than a foot apart. "They were in Hogsmeade when Madam Rosmerta came running towards Savage and Proudfoot claiming that she was just in the Hog's Head and there were two hooded figures drinking and cursing loudly. The aurors rushed to the Hog's Head but they were gone. She claimed to have heard the words- "Death, bloody stuck up and cowardly kid. Blond mutt and revenge." Those are all words that they presumed similar to your case and they sent patronus' to the auror office requesting backup. Hogsmeade was under lockdown because there was suspected death eaters on the loose. After 3 hours we found no evidence except for the death mark that lingered at 11 last night." Harry said gravely.

"Was there a body?" McGonagall asked and we were all dreading the answer.

"Yes. There was a wizard out shopping who was breathing his last breaths when we found him. The two words he said were- Yaxley and Dolohov. Both of whom are wanted and death eaters who might be the suspects for your case ." Harry concluded. Malfoy's face was grim and looked like he was expecting the answer.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said squeezing his hand. He nodded and squeezed back.

"Thanks Potter." Malfoy said expressionless. It was better than a rude and ungrateful retort. Harry looked taken aback but nodded.

"We're extending it to 5 days of supervision and we're doing separate searches elsewhere." Harry said before standing and shaking everyone's hand and hugging Hermione.

"Take care Hermione. And be careful." Harry whispered. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't work to hard." Hermione said. Harry grinned before exiting the room.

It had been a day since the death of the shopper in Hogsmeade. All the teachers seemed more on edge and on guard lately. Just because Voldemort, their leader was gone, didn't mean his followers were.

Malfoy had been pale and isolated since the death too. In a few cases, the stress or whatever he was feeling must have gotten to him. He took it out on the students nearby which was unfortunate for them. A few Ravenclaw 3rd years were giggling and pointing towards him yesterday and he went ballistic with them.

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she headed to her DADA class.

Professor Giurbin walked in and began writing their previous homework answers on the board. She took hers out and began checking them. The class worked in silence. It was strange, but she could feel those grey eyes on her back as she worked. She didn't dare to turn and see if she was correct. Somehow, she knew.

There were sudden alarms blaring and lights flashing. Giurbin as usual remained expressionless as he stopped writing to address us. McGonagall's patronus ran in delivering the message to Giurbin before he spoke.

"Those lights have signalled that the Hogwarts school is having a lockdown. There is an intruder in the school. Please remain calm. Return to your dormitories. Prefects ensure all members of your houses are in their respective dorms. Head girl and boy you are to patrol the halls on your way to your dorm and everyone is to use the locking charm when everyone is in their dorm. Don't let anyone in, they should know the password. Go quickly." Giurbin said monotone as he waved his hand. Hermione stuffed everything in her bag before rushing towards her dorm. She shooed a few second and first years to their dorms and had to rush a crying first year in the direction of the Gryffindor dorms. She finally made her way to her dorm, Malfoy huffing a few feet behind her.

"Beauty and the Beast." she wheezed before rushing inside and Malfoy slammed the door shut sealing it.

She took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch.

"You don't think…?" Malfoy asked uncertainly, speaking to Hermione for the first time in days and his voice was raspy and hoarse.

"The aurors and professors will handle this. Sit." Hermione said firmly directing to the opposite couch. He didn't listen and dropped his bag and began pacing. He ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his brows.

"If it's one of the death eaters on the loose wanting revenge...and some kids die...I can't forgive myself." Malfoy said finally turning to Hermione.

She stood and cautiously walked towards him. He met her eyes and she squeezed his hand.

"We'll figure this out. It's not your fault." she said firmly. "We got a lot of kids back to their dorms and it would be stupid of any of the death eaters to attack the school when they know that there are aurors and teachers in the area. It's plain stupid."

Malfoy smiled weakly before grimacing. He withdrew his hand and sighed. "Why do you keep helping with that persuasive mind of yours when I've already dismissed your help on several occasions?" Malfoy asked collapsing on the couch.

"Because I'm stubborn." Hermione said crossing her arms. "And...I care."

There was a silence that she was sure could be heard all the way on the other side of England.

To her surprise, Malfoy began tearing up. _Tearing up_. Malfoy. Well, he was human. He had shown her that.

"Stop helping me." He said putting his head in his hands. "I don't need help."

"But you want it." Hermione said sitting down beside him, unsure. She put an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his back. "You want help, your just to scared to admit it. Everyone needs help. Harry needed help taking down Voldemort. I need help. And so do you." She said as tears fell on her knee.

"What I want is different from what's right. That's why you should stay away from me...mudblood." He said knowing that it would be a big blow to her. All her life, she was made certain that she knew what she was, where she came from and her parentage and bloodline. She of course had learned to block it out, not be affected by it. Malfoy didn't mean it. He was bloody crying right now and he didn't deny the fact that he wanted help. So she would ignore the empty insult.

"You don't meant that." Hermione said loudly. "You want help and I'm here trying to give it to you and your worrying about things that aren't your concerns. I can take care of myself." She said growing angry.

"I never doubted how well you can take care of yourself." Malfoy said standing up in anger. "I want help okay? I want bloody help and I want it so bad! But I can't accept it from you or anyone else under the given circumstances. It's already put the whole damn school on lockdown. And if you're as smart as you are you would see that!" He shouted tears running down his cheeks. Hermione had never seen him so mad or angry.

"Don't you dare put this on me! This is your problem!" She said glaring at him.

"Exactly my point! This is my fight and you're getting into my business. So back. Off." Malfoy said stressing the last two words.

"Not that you git! I meant that your problem is that you refuse any help that anyone offers. You're only human. And I've seen live proof of that. You need help and you want it. You tell me that I have to get out of my shell and stop hiding and when I tell you that, you start acting like you don't need to either. Well guess what Malfoy? You do! You bloody well need it too! And you need to grow up and see that!" Hermione said tears welling in her eyes for some odd reason.

"I'm nothing but a-"

"Don't you dare start that with me again! Don't. You. Dare." Hermione warned.

"Have you read what people think of me? What people are recommending and demanding to the ministry?! Those were comments and reviews from people on what they think on the fact that I got let off Azkaban. I'm not sure I disagree. And you think because I want to change that all of that is gone. It's not Granger." Malfoy retorted with venom and hate for none other than himself.

"Your past is not forgotten Malfoy. Not by a long shot. But it can be mended. You said yourself you wanted to change. That alone is a big difference from what you've done. You were influenced and pressured into it and I know it doesn't erase what you did. Making amends and changing does." Hermione said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"You're wrong." Malfoy said stonily.

"Am I? Because I don't think so." Hermione said glaring angrily.

Malfoy shook his head and retreated to his room.

Hermione rushed to her room and locked the door behind her. She flopped on the bed and hugged her pillow. She couldn't believe how stubborn and determined he was. He wanted help but wouldn't except in when it was offered.

She would wait. That was all she could do right?

A few hours later there was a knock on her door. She opened it cautiously, her wand at the ready.

"It's me." Malfoy said. She opened the door wider and observed him. He had tired eyes and he had changed into dark black pants and a button up blue shirt. He looked….good. "A house elf came and dropped off dinner. The lockdown is still in motion." He said awkwardly at the last part. He was feeling bad for the fact it was likely because of him. He was similar to Harry in ways they would both never imagine. She nodded before following him to the common room.

There was a neatly made plate of mashed potatoes and gravy tray on the side. There was a basket of breads a jug of water and pumpkin juice. There was a bowl of fruits, a plate of salad and a platter of deserts. There was silverware for the both of them. The house elves must have been rushing because there would usually be more. They also probably had to deliver food to the 4 house dormitories.

They ate in silence. There were occasional shouts here and there and at one point she swore she heard Harry's voice. She was itching to go out there and help. Figure this out somehow instead of staying cooped up in the dorm feeling highly uncomfortable with Malfoy.

"I know you're dying to go and help." Malfoy said as we finished dinner.

"I'm also dying to help you." Hermione muttered under her breath as she headed to her room.

Malfoy sighed. "Let it go Granger." He said tiredly. She turned to look at him. "You have no reason to help me so don't. We're not even friends and merely acquaintances."

"I'm helping you because you want help even if you won't admit it. You also need a friend which we could have been earlier. I'm helping you because I heard your story and I can see you want to change. Like it or not, I'm helping." Hermione said feeling like she's repeated the same speech for the thousandth time.

"You'll get yourself killed." Malfoy said narrowing his eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She said smiling weakly. "I'm helping." She said before walking into her room. "You promised me remember? You promised."

Author's Note

Will their friendship crash or burn?

Reviews pls!


	6. Chapter Five-What are Friends for?

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Hermione had had a restless sleep. The lockdown was still in progress and she had a feeling it was not ending anytime soon.

She woke up tiredly. The rain was batting angrily against her windows. The events of yesterday ran through her mind. Aside from all the reasons she stated as to why she was so set on helping Malfoy, she really didn't know why she wanted to help. He was a foul git to her for the last 7 years and now why was she forgiving him so easily? Maybe the same reason she forgave Ron and Harry over all their arguments over the years. The same way she forgave Ron when he abandoned them when they were hunting horcruxes. The same way she wanted to help Hagrid all those times he was in a terrible position. And Sirius when he was innocent. And Ron and Harry all those times they needed her. When the house elves were being treated unfairly. When Umbridge was being dreadful towards the school. When Ron cheated on her. Deep down inside, she knew he was already forgiven. She saw good in people and Malfoy was no different.

She changed lazily into a Gryffindor shirt and a pair of jeans and brushed out her hair before making her way to the commons. Malfoy wasn't out yet, for that she felt relieved. She wouldn't pressure him anymore, if he wanted to open up to her, she would be there. It was up to him now.

She cracked open a book and began reading. Breakfast popped onto the coffee table. She eyed the food before eating. She left most of it for Malfoy and continued reading when he came out of his room silently and ate his share. He didn't say a word to which Hermione was a little confused and annoyed at. He too, picked up a book and began reading. He read?

They spent the next two hours reading silently when there was a bang outside their door. Hermione dropped her book in fright and held her wand out. Malfoy was already at the windows, locking them and drawing the blinds. Hermione edged near the door and listened intently for anything.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back here." Malfoy hissed pulling her behind the couch. She swatted his hand away annoyed. It could've been someone she knew out there. Or a death eater.

The portrait door swung open and Hermione leaped up without hesitation.

"Expelliarmus!" she called and a wand flew into her hand. She caught it swiftly before holding her wand out at ready.

"Immobulus!" Malfoy cried hitting the target and effectively immobilizing it. Hermione cautiously made her way towards the man and Malfoy was walking behind her slowly. Hermione gasped when she recognized the man.

"Sorry Harry." she blushed releasing him.

He grinned lightly. "Quite alright. You were being cautious during a lockdown." He said as Hermione handed back his wand. "I just came to tell you two that the lockdown is over. We didn't catch whoever was in here. Nor do we know who it was. We have a feeling it was Rodolphus Lestrange. He was claimed to have been seen somewhere in Scotland. We've spent the last 3 hours checking the school and we see no sign of an intruder anymore. One was definitely here. He was searching the Slytherin commons and the...7th year boys dorm. We have a feeling he thought that Malfoy would be there. He also...searched the entire Gryffindor commons as well as some Hufflepuff rooms for 5/7th years, same goes for Ravenclaw. The searching was all done while you were in classes but the Fat Lady claimed to have seen an intruder so that's what put McGonagall on the lookout. Anyways, everything seems to be fine now. And we think that the reason he was searching Slytherin commons was to find you-Malfoy and the other dorms, in addition to the specified grade of students...we think they want to get revenge on those who fought in the war." Harry said looking away. Hermione bit her lip. It wasn't just Draco in danger now, if Harry was right, the rest of them who fought in the war were at risk too.

"We also think it's only Rodolphus who wants revenge against the students who fought in the battle. Reason being, they're one of the reasons his wife is dead." Harry said wringing his hands together. "McGonagall says classes resume this afternoon." he added before smiling at Hermione, nodding at Malfoy before leaving.

Hermione walked solemnly to her potions class. She felt weighed down. She wasn't sure what she thought about her being wanted by a death eater. It wasn't new or anything just uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched. She shook her head before finding a seat near the front of the potions classroom.

Not long after, Slughorn marched in rubbing his belly.

"That was quite something." He said cheerfully. "Turn to page 253. Read up and then flip to page 255 and attempt the potion. Homework is a 36 inch essay on my table Monday morning on the importance of potion making by Luksvana Tooche." Slughorn said before sitting with a huff at his desk. Hermione reached for her potions book and began reading through. She had read this before so she began gathering ingredients for her potion.

"Done already mudblood?" Malfoy drawled from the back of the room and his cronies laughed and snorted. Hermione felt like a punch in the gut when she heard this. She ignored him and returned to her desk with a handful of ingredients ready to brew. She felt a ball of paper hit the back of her head followed by snickers from the back of the room. She calmly picked up the paper and launched it back without opening it. She focused her mind on her potions and began pouring in a vile.

"Do you smell that vile odor Theo? It's probably the mudblood. She walked by moments ago." Malfoy laughed from his seat. Hermione felt anger boiling up in her. This is how she was being treated now?

Hermione was nearly done her potion when there was loud laughter from the back.

"Oi mudblood! Care to share how you got your hair so bushed up? I take it you got tips from a hippogriff?" Malfoy inquired from the back of the room. Hermione stood up abruptly knocking her chair over. She picked up her bag as the bell rang and walked towards Malfoy. She slapped him hard across the face before stomping out of the class. There were sounds of stunned silence before the Gryffindors began cheering and whooping. But all Hermione could feel were the tears of rejection and betrayal running into the grounds. She sat in a heap by a tree by the lake. She hugged her knees and stared coldly at the lake. She felt tears slowly making their way down her face. She wished she never wanted to help him in the beginning and she had never thought of him as a friend. And that he had never made that stupid promise.

The sky was stormy gray which began clouding over Hogwarts. Then the rain came down lightly before ranging to a full on downpour. Hermione remained motionless at the base of the tree and let the rain drench her. She cast a spell over her bag to protect her books. The rain was oddly comforting. It seemed to match her mood. Mad, angry, regretful and sorrow.

She didn't notice when a blond slid down next to her at the tree. He draped his cloak over her wet clothes. She felt the clad and warmth of his cloak as it covered her shoulders and arms.

"Hey. You there?" Malfoy asked lightly. Hermione didn't respond out of bitter resent towards him. He promised. "Look. I'm sorry." He said. Hermione didn't respond. "I just thought...if I went back to how I was, you'd hate me again and leave me alone. And it worked didn't it? You hated me and things seemed normal again but when you slapped me, good slap by the way, it gave me a reality check. Like in third year. So...I'm sorry?" Hermione turned to look at him. His hair was wet and raindrops were trailing down his face.

"Don't go back to how it was. You'll forget who you want to become." Hermione said pulling the cloak over her. "Don't go back."

"Which is why I'm here." Malfoy said. He seemed to be working himself up to say something. "I...want….help." He finally managed to stutter out. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It quickly disappeared. She turned to face him again.

"Your sure? Because I don't want you telling me you "can't" a day later. And you promised." She said sounding a little accusing at the end. He grinned slightly. Just an upwards quirk of the lips.

"I..I..apologize for that too Granger." Malfoy said clearly struggling to apologize. She shook her head. "Saying sorry isn't that difficult Malfoy. But you are forgiven. Just don't do it again." She said warily. He full on grinned this time and casually threw an arm around her shoulders.

"What are friends for?" He said lazily as they sat in the rain.

Hermione woke up the next day feeling like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. They were friends now and he wanted help. Took long enough for him to say it but better now than never. She stretched as she showered quickly before making her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

Her eyes sought out Malfoy as he sat leisurely talking to Zabini. This was the first time she had seen him actually conversing with someone other than herself when he was not scolding some poor kid. When Malfoy was shoveling some porridge into his mouth, Zabini caught her eye and raised a brow before nodding at Malfoy. Hermione shrugged before smirking as Malfoy began chatting away. She sat at the Gryffindor table and ate her breakfast in peace.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. She looked cautious as she looked at Hermione. Hermione had been a little snappy lately whenever some friend had tried to talk to her. You could say Malfoy's stubbornness was getting to her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked gulping some coffee down. Ginny looked surprised. Had she really been that snappy? "I was just wondering if Harry was okay. He didn't have time to come and see me after.." Ginny said worriedly. Hermione smiled kindly at the younger red. She was so concerned for the well being of her boyfriend. "He's fine Gin. He came to tell us all about the intruder which I'm sure you heard about. He looked annoyed, hassled and tired but he didn't look hurt. He had to leave for the ministry. But he's fine." Hermione assured squeezing Ginny's hand. She smiled as the bell rang.

"What do you have?" Ginny asked as we walked out of the great hall.

"DADA." Hermione replied. "Well DADA and House Unity." She sighed. This should be interesting.

After the dull session of DADA, Giurbin got our attention to begin our first House Unity class in a while. Last time the intruder interrupted our DADA class and then the accident with Zabini. Othertimes, we were falling behind on DADA for N.E.W.T's and that took more importance.

"Today." Giurbin said slowly. Sometimes it was like listening to a sloth talk. "I'll be assigning you a major project for the year. You will be paired with a member from another house. You will get to know one another and learn to work together. I've decided to focus on the main topic of Teamwork. On occasion, all of you pairs will be tested against one another for various events. You can win by working together. I will record results and at the end of the year, the pair with the best results will receive top grades in the class." Giurbin said pulling out a piece of parchment. "McGonagall has made the pairs. Most are opposites, therefore they have to really work together to win. Winners get top grade as I've said and everyone else gets average."

Hermione felt herself go still. Average? No. No way. She hoped to get some hard working student like Padma or Hannah or Susan or…

"Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle. Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson. Parvati Patil and Theodore Nott. Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bulstrode. Padma Patil and Ernie Macmillan. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot." Giurbin read out. "Today. You will get to know your partner. All the basic get to know you questions. Next class: Trust." He said monotone before retreating to his desk.

McGonagall was right about opposites. The pairs were dreadful. But she and Malfoy were friends now. Right? She could hear Pansy pouting from her seat as she reluctantly left Draco and made her way to Dean Thomas's desk. Before she could get to Draco's desk, he was beside her.

"Name?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know my name but you knew which one was me?" She asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "He said "all the basic get to know you questions", I'm only following directions Granger. I thought that was something you strongly believed in?" He asked smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger. You?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." He replied almost sounding disgusted. "Age?"

"18 turning 19." Hermione responded.

"Your a year older than me?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"It's why I'm smarter than you." Hermione smirked.

"I'm 17 turning 18 this June!" He said trying to wrap his head around it.

"I have a late birthday in 1979." She shrugged. "Hobbies?"

"Quidditch, reading, flying on a broom…." Malfoy said. He nodded his head towards her indicating for her to respond.

"Reading, studying, writing…" she replied blushing slightly that her hobbies were all revolving around school.

He smirked. "Future ambition?"

She raised an eyebrow. Was she really having a civil chat with Malfoy as a friend?

"To enforce the justice of all magical creatures. To travel the world and start a family, fall in love…" she trailed off blushing deeper. "You?"

"Become a healer, I'm sure you know since McGonagall can't keep her mouth shut, travel, get married, start a family…" he said rubbing his neck. "Are you a virgin?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed causing a few heads to turn. She blushed madly. "Giurbin said _basic_ get to know you questions. That's not basic!" She scolded.

He smirked. "But we're friends Granger and it's not very basic but it is _you_." He said eyeing her up and down. She looked away and refused to answer the question.

"Fine fine!" He said sighing. "You need to lighten up a bit. Fears?"

"Why would I tell you my fears?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Because we're friends remember?" Malfoy asked cocking his head.

"Heights. Losing all those I love. Failing in anything. Disappointing anyone. Being alone forever." She said thoroughly embarrassed.

"How could you disappoint anyone?" Malfoy asked. He leaned forward on his chair. "I'm scared of failing my family. Being the reason my family gets killed or sent to Azkaban. I don't want to be seen as a weakling or a wimp. I don't want to be seen as a death eater or a beastly git. I'm scared my reputation will ruin me." He said catching Hermione's eye as he said all this. She felt her heart pity how he felt and intended to help him face half those fears.

"What reputation?" Hermione asked playfully nudging Malfoy.

"You really need to stop ruining the moment." He said grinning as the bell rang.

We walked out of the class together to the surprise of many of our classmates.

Hermione felt like she had learned something about Malfoy today. She felt like she got closer and more friendly with him. She got to know him. His fears, future hopes, hobbies, likes, dislikes….him.

They sat together in the common room, late at night finishing up homework.  
"Bloody hell McGonagall wants us to die." Malfoy whined from the couch as he pushed his transfiguration textbook off his lap and onto the floor. "How does the old bat have time to be headmistress, teach transfiguration, give detentions, dock points and mark all this rubbish?" He asked rubbing his head.

"She's not an old bat. And she's a very talented witch. And she's hard working. Something you clearly lack." Hermione retorted rolling up her essay for Slughorn.

"You're done the walrus' essay?!" Malfoy asked sitting up straight. His hair was messed up and he had bags under his eyes.

"Instead of complaining I finished my work." Hermione said calmly placing her work away.

"Bloody hell." Malfoy groaned. He stuffed his work in his bag.

"You should be gentle with that. If it gets ruined you'll have to do it again." Hermione drawled as she stretched out on the couch.

"Hey Malfoy?" She asked suddenly a question she'd been wondering to ask about came up.

"What?" He asked stretching as he got up.  
"Why did you want to name our password "Beauty and the Beast?"" She asked. He stood still.

"I didn't really have a reason. I just liked the name." He said shrugging. She looked at him in disbelief before letting it go. She trudged to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Their next Hogsmeade weekend was coming up this weekend and she was nervous to hear what exciting news Harry had to tell her.

She exited her last class of the day in a rush and headed to the library to get a head start on her homework before the weekend stole her time.

She sat down briskly at a desk and began scanning through her homework.

An hour later, Malfoy plopped down next to her and pulled out his wand.

"McGonagall just told me if I don't pass the next transfiguration test, I'm going to fail the subject!" He complained as he put his head in his hands on the table.

"I told you to practice yesterday instead of taking a ride on your broom." Hermione said not looking up from her book. He snatched the book away from her hands and held it too high for her.

"Hey!" She said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I'm having a crisis here and you're reading!" He said running a hand through his hair. He looked really flustered about something and she had a feeling it wasn't this.

"Can you two pipe down?" Zabini drawled a few shelves over. "You sound like an old couple arguing!"

Hermione blushed and sat down. "Malfoy what's really going on?" He sighed and sat down. Wordlessly, he handed her a letter and she eyed him before opening it.

 _Malfoy,_

 _You sneaky, slimy, foul git. You betrayed the dark Lord. The Dark Lord is dead because of you._

 _You better watch your back Malfoy. You won't have a back or legs or arms when I'm through with you._

 _Macnair_

"This is a threat!" Hermione said louder than she intended to. Malfoy hushed he before responding.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it-"

"Big deal?! This is a big deal! We have to tell McGonagall or Harry or-"

"McGonagall knows." Malfoy sighed rubbing his forehead. "I was in her class when the owl dropped it off. She wanted to know who was mailing at this hour so she could notify them when owls were allowed to deliver. I argued and you know her, she won, she read it, then she told me for my personal safety, I am banned from going to Hogsmeade in case they are there." He said doing a terrible mimic of McGonagall.

"You know it's for your sake." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm tired of hiding behind people! I need to face them. And I know these people. They talk big but they don't really mean any of it." Malfoy said expressionless.

"You can't pull that one." Hermione said crossing her arms. She raised her hand when Malfoy was about to interrupt. "When you were persuading me not to get involved and be your friend you mentioned how they were dangerous and vile and crazy and how they wouldn't hesitate to kill. You can't switch up the argument because the topic has changed." Hermione said knowing she got him. He looked away.

"Look. I'll get you whatever you want from Hogsmeade tomorrow and you can stay as per McGonagall's instructions." She said. Seeing his low spirits she added:

" I can come back early and we can do something." She said knowing, just knowing that she was going to regret this.

A big grin began spreading across his face.

"My choice of events?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded curtly and she couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute like a little kid excited for something miniscule.

"Oh you're in for a ride. Meet you in the commons tomorrow at 4. Don't be late." He said before walking out of the library completely forgetting their tutoring session.

Hermione bustled down to Hogsmeade. She had woken up late and was rushing to the Three Broomsticks for her meeting with Harry.

She entered the busy pub and spotted Harry sitting at the corner of the pub. She made her way over there and greeted him with big smiles.

"Hey Harry!" She said happily hugging him before sitting down. She had truly missed her two best friends, even Ron, as a friend.

"How're you Hermione?" He asked ordering two butterbears.

"I'm surviving." She smiled. "It's strange not getting into trouble that often."

Harry laughed. "I would think you would enjoy it."

"No no it's great. Just strange." Hermione said. She couldn't help it and she burst out with the question. "What did you say that you had to tell me? The exciting thing?" She asked a little too fast.

Harry laughed and glanced at his watch. "Took you 2 and a half minutes to ask. New record I must say."

"You bet on how long I would take to ask the question?" Hermione asked shaking her head. "You are so immature."

"So I've been told." He laughed. He saw how impatient she looked and decided to ease her impatience. "So I was talking to Kingsley the other day…"

Hermione sat straight at the mention of the minister of magic and nodded. He laughed and continued. "I was telling him how you went back to Hogwarts to complete your education…"

"Yes?" Hermione asked nearly screaming out of anticipation.

"And he told me to tell you that he was offering you a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as soon as you finish Hogwarts." Harry said before he was tackled with a hug from Hermione.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She squealed. Harry laughed. They talked for the next half hour before Hermione returned to the castle and Harry met up with Ginny.

She felt so happy at her job opportunity at such a young age. She was ecstatic as she made her way to the castle. The castle. Malfoy. His choice of events. Oh dear.

Author's Note

Pls Review!


	7. Chapter Six-Trust

Hermione trudged her way up the stairs and silently creeped into the common room. She gently laid down the supplies, Draco wanted her to get for him on the couch before tiptoeing into her room to change. She was half an hour early so she had enough time to change and get ready. Not that there was any reason to get ready. She was just doing this to be friendly and to cheer him up. They were friends afterall…

Five minutes prior, she walked out of her room and was surprised when she stepped on soft sand. She yelped and looked around in shock to awe.

The entire common room no longer looked like a common room. She turned around and her door had disappeared. Instead, before her, was sand. There was a beach setting and there were two beach chairs lounging by a _seashore._ A _seashore_ in their common room. The sea looked on endlessly and so realistically. But this couldn't be real. She gripped her wand and cautiously made her way forward. The water didn't look harmful but it looked to be so real. She dipped a finger in and was surprised to find that it came out dripping wet. She blinked in surprise at the sun that shone so brightly in the west. She turned in surprise when a voice rang out.

"Like it? I think if I show McGonagall this as my transfiguration, I'll get an automatic O." Draco drawled from one of the lounge chairs. He had a basket by the chair and he was in a tank and beach trunks. He had sunglasses on and he looked….good.

"You transfigured this?!" Hermione asked in disbelief. He stood and tossed her a pair of sunglasses.

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm hurt. But yes I transfigured this." He said motioning for her to join him on the chairs. She sat down clumsily still in awe of the common room. "What about all our school work?" She asked in alarm.

He laughed. He actually laughed at a time like this. "Relax. I placed a charm so this beach disappears at 11 tonight." He said pulling things at random out of the picnic basket. "What are we feeling?"

"Butterbear?" She asked putting on her sunglasses and kicking off her flats. He tossed her one and opened on himself.

"To us?" He asked tilting his bottle towards Hermione. She clicked their glasses and they took a sip.

She leaned into her chair and let the sun soak her in. She felt absolutely wonderful and relaxed as she lay on the chair.

After about half an hour she dozed off slightly when she was rudely jerked awake.

"Merlin!" She yelped as ice cold water splashed her. She raised her sunglasses to her hairline and looked around in anger. "Malfoy!" She screeched.

He bit his laughter back and gave a cheeky grin. It was then she registered that he was _shirtless_ and standing waist deep in the ocean and had a bucket of water levitating upturned over her. "Oops?" He offered.

Hermione scowled and transfigured her a swimsuit and waded into the water. He raised an eyebrow at her advancing figure. She used non-verbal magic to immobilize him. His eyes grew wide and she smirked. She transfigured a massive wave that shadowed behind him. She backed out of the water and took out a muggle camera. She waved her wand and the wave released on Draco and she was recording it all. He became mobilized again and was shivering in ice cold water. She had also taken that time to disarm him. He was scowling at her with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. She laughed. "We'll never forget this." She said raising the camera.

"You evil evil little minx." He said slowly trudging out of the water. She burst into fits of giggles and laid back onto her beach chair. She felt the sunlight missing and opened her eyes to see a shadow looming over her. Her eyes widened as the figure swooped her up and ran into the water.

"Malfoy!" She yelled kicking her feet and squealing. "Put me down this instance."

"Are you my mother?" He asked as they went deeper in. She stopped flailing in confusion.

"No." she answered blankly.

"Then I don't have to listen to you." He said simply dunking them both in before she could respond. She was cursing as she resurfaced.

"Wow, I didn't know Granger knew such naughty naughty words." Draco said shaking his head. "I'm awed."

She rolled her eyes. Her stomach gave a gurgle and Malfoy looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," she blushed. He grinned.

"Race you back." He challenged swimming back. She growled and began chasing after him. She grabbed his foot and yanked him back, propelling herself forward.

"Hey!" Draco shouted. "That's cheating!" He said swimming to catch up.

"You never stated any rules…." She said reaching the shore. "I win." She said triumphantly.

"It was implied." He grumbled.

"Don't be a poor sport." She teased wrapping a towel around herself and sipping her butterbeer. He sat in a huff beside her and wrapped a towel over himself as he pulled out what she assumed to be their dinner.

The sun was setting and the view was gorgeous as she ate her dinner. They ate in silence as they took in the scenery.

"Come on Granger." Draco said standing. She looked at him and he had changed into a pair of khakis shorts and a polo shirt. He looked dashing as he offered her his hand. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ you're going to love this." He said waggling his fingers. She sighed as she grabbed his hand and he lead her to the shore.

"What are we-" she was cut off when an engine sound became apparent and a large boat came charging out of nowhere. "The S.S Malfoy?" She asked in awe.

"It's been in the family for a while." He shrugged as the boarded the boat. The boat began chugging along slowly and gracefully as they made their way to the side rail of the ship.

"It's beautiful." She said as they watched the sun dipped low into the horizon.

"It is." Draco agreed.

An hour later they were back on the beach drinking another round of butterbeer and looking at the stars.

"That's Draco!" Draco said knowingly. He immediately spotted the constellation in the sky as soon as the stars came into plain view. Hermione struggled to spot the constellation. Draco impatiently pulled her onto his lap and pointed above them.

"The one right there." He said as she trailed his arm then his finger then finally landing on the constellation of Draco.

"It's amazing." Hermione said as the stars twinkled above them.

After a while she registered that she, Hermione Granger, was sitting on Draco Malfoy's lap. "Sorry." She blushed moving back to her own chair. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back down onto his lap.

"Don't be silly. There's a clear view of Draco." Draco smirked looking at the sky but winking at her. She blushed even deeper and placed her arms around Draco's. Was she dreaming or was Draco Malfoy flirting with her?

They gazed at the stars late into the night when suddenly, the familiar sight of the fireplace and sofas were back in sight.

"That was spectacular. Thank you." Hermione said at the door of her bedroom.

"Thank you." He said crossing his arms. "I would have been bored out of my mind if you hadn't come back earlier. This was quite….fun." He said smiling slightly.

"It was." She agreed sincerely. "Goodnight...Draco." She said walking into her room.

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling oddly cheerful as she looked at her clock. She was running late and would have to head straight down to class if she were to be on time. The events of last night went through her brain and she smiled at the sight of a drenching Draco. What a sight. There was also a shirtless Draco. What. A. Sight. She scolded herself inwardly at such thoughts and felt she should be repulsed at the mere thought but she wasn't.

She rounded the corner to see Draco strutting down the corridor looking almost like he did in the past. A chill ran through her as she scanned the events last night and noticed that he seemed more like his old self. Cheeky, smart remarks, his old sense of self confidence… He said he wouldn't go back. He said he wouldn't go back to forget who he wanted to come. She nervously sat down in Transfiguration and was beginning to feel extreme anxiety at the thought of Draco going back to old Draco.

She smiled when Draco managed to transfigure Nott into a teapot. Nott didn't look happy about it but Draco looked thoroughly pleased and proud. He locked eyes with Hermione and smirked. She blushed and turned away.

Was old Draco back?

Hermione bit her lip as she watched Draco sit up tall and proud, chatting away with Zabini at the Slytherin table in the great hall. She subconsciously stirred her spoon in her soup as she watched Draco smirk when Zabini pointed out something and to her horror, Draco turned around and spotted her looking and his smirk only grew wider.

"Am I going blind or were you just ogling at Malfoy?" Ginny asked in disbelief as she sat down next to Hermione in her quidditch robes.

Hermione blushed. "You were!" Ginny said her eyes growing as large as plates. "Do you...like him?" She asked nudging Hermione. Hermione licked her lips and took a peek at Draco who was laughing loudly and was being clapped on the back by Zabini and Nott.

"We're friends. Nothing more." Hermione said forcing her attention to Ginny. Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk before she went on to eat lunch.

* * *

Hermione paid as much attention as she could muster during the rest of her lessons and had snuck many glances at Draco and all those times, he was either smirking, sitting up tall and almost superior like or proudly. Or he was laughing but mostly smirking. At one time, she had spotted him telling off some first years who were staring at him. Old Draco. Old Draco. Old Draco. That's the only thing that ran through her mind as the day continued. She dreaded the fact that he might be back to his old ways. His old thoughts, ways, traditions, views of muggleborns…

She sat in the common room in the evening, finishing up some homework when Draco came walking in. He sat on the opposite sofa and pulled out his homework too.

"You look tanner." He said observing her. She felt a blush overtake her cheeks.

"I did go to the beach yesterday." She said smiling lightly and he laughed throwing his head back.

"It was quite sunny." He grinned as he pulled out his quill. "How'd you like the constellations? I must say Draco looked quite smashing." He smirked before bursting out in fits of laughter. Hermione shook her head and looked back down at her homework. In her head, the mantra of old Draco kept running through her mind like a loud alarm blaring and wailing.

After dinner, seeing Draco act how he was, with the sudden change of spirit, and then seeing him throughout dinner acting all snarky, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by questioning his change of character. But she was running out of options and her patience was wearing thin. The solution occurred to her and she began making her way to the Slytherin dungeons.

She mustered as much Gryffindor bravery as she could as she turned a staircase and slowly descended.

She finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin commons and pretended to walk around as if she were patrolling. Finally, Zabini and Nott rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Granger." They said curtly. Hermione was shocked. She knew Draco was her friend now but his friends too?

"Oh please. We couldn't possibly mistreat the little lady who rose Draco back from the ashes." Nott said as if this were obvious. Hermione remained silent in shock.

"Of course you mustn't tell Draco we told you that. He'd skin us." Zabini said laughing. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"I have a question." Hermione said finding her voice again. They both raised identical eyebrows and shared a look before nodding. "Draco….in the beginning if you hadn't noticed, he was all quiet and sad and all shy. Not typical Draco Malfoy."

"That's what we mean when we say you rose his from ashes." Nott said crossing his arms in impatience.

"Right." Hermione said blushing. "Well, now….he's sort of all proud and acting superior and he's all "Prince of Slytherin" again. My point being…...it's like he's back to the old Draco." Hermione said biting her lip.

The two Slytherins burst into loud outbursts of laughter. "Prince of Slytherin?" Zabini chortled.

"Shut up Zabini! Answer my question. Draco and I...we've become friends. And I'm just worried that he'll go back to being how he was. The arrogant and rude and selfish prick version." Hermione said in a huff.

"Granger." Zabini said a trying to keep a straight face. "We're his mates too and we're thrilled you managed to get him back to _himself_. Even if we never used to get along, ever since you started hanging around him and befriending him, he's been happier and we've noticed he's more himself. And as you call it-old Draco- it is true he's more confident and proud but after the war, we've all had our hardships, especially Draco, and even if he's back to himself, the arrogant selfish, blood hater, ignorant part of old Draco died along time ago. And his proud, cocky, smartass self is the real him. So get with it." Zabini said studying Hermione. Hermione blushed and gulped.

"I was just worried those characteristics would return along with him." Hermione said trying a small smile. Nott smirked and Zabini cocked his head.

"Thanks...Granger for bringing our friend back." Zabini said struggling to give his thanks. Hermione smirked and nodded.

"Thanks for watching out for him. And..we are friends…..so I'd do anything for him." Hermione said shocked at how true this was.

"Who?"

"Speak of the devil." Nott smirked as Draco rounded the corner. He stopped dead at the sight of us. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes went wide, it was quite amusing.

"What're you lot doing?" He asked straightening himself. Hermione laughed.

"We were just talking about you." She said innocently. He looked even more surprised.

"All good things." Nott assured winking at Hermione. She laughed even harder. Draco looked baffled as his three friends-two Slytherins and a Gryffindor laughed at some inside joke about _him_.

"Hermione we should go back to our commons. I'll deal with you two later." Draco scowled. He clearly didn't enjoy his friends in on something he was not.

"Deal with us." Nott scoffed.

"On a first name basis are we?" Zabini drawled smirking the most classic smirk ever. Hermione and Draco turned to scowl. The two Slytherin boys laughed as the two heads returned to their common room.

"Do I get to know what you were all talking about behind my back?" Draco asked once they were in their common room.

Hermione smiled. "Don't be nosy. It's none of your business."

"Of course it is! It's my two best mates and my...best friend." Draco said blushing. Hermione also blushed as she took out her homework.

"Do you trust me?" Hermione asked feeling his eyes demand an answer.

"Yes." Draco said waiting for a response.

"Than trust that your three best mates were not saying anything bad." Hermione said as she began writing her homework. Draco moaned and threw himself onto the opposite couch.

"Trust is for suckers." He grumbled as the night carried on.

* * *

Three days later in DADA/House Unity class, it was time for their next House Unity session after 45 minutes of defensive shields.

"Today's lesson is on trust." Giurbin said expressionless as usual. Hermione smirked as she thought of what Draco said yesterday. "Trust is for suckers." Well if they were going to be the winning pair for their N.E.W.T's instead of getting average, they would have to really work together. And she was not going to get a mere average. It would ruin any chance of her having the most expansive future. Then she remembered that she had a job for when she graduated from Hogwarts. She smiled to herself as the pairs began to make their way towards each other. There was a few seconds before Draco was sitting in the seat that was occupied by Neville earlier.

"Trust. The reliance on something or someone. The belief upon that person or thing. Trust is something all pairs must master before they can even begin any serious competition against other pairs. Mcgonagall and I have already discussed and planned all the challenges throughout the year you and your partner will face. There will be a total of 10 tests until the end of the year and the pair with the most winnings will get top grades. Everyone else either gets an average or below." Giurbin explained. Average. There was that word. It didn't settle well with Hermione. Draco better put his best foot forward because if she didn't pass because of him, she didn't know what she would do. "Your first challenge for all pairs is next class. Today you'll be working on trusting your partner's." Giurbin said monotone. With a flick of his wand, the desks disappeared and all furniture along with it. "This is a classic muggle trust activity but we're doing it anyways. Let's start with one partner in front, one behind. The one in front will close their eyes and release all their body weight and trust that the partner behind will catch them. You must fully trust them that they won't let you fall. Begin." Giurbin said as he headed over to Hannah and Terry.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt nervous as she stood in front of Draco. She wrung her hands together and inhaled a couple of times before taking a peek at Draco who looked relaxed and wasn't even breaking a sweat. He turned to meet her nervous glance and furrowed his brows.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip but nodded slightly. "Relax Hermione. I won't ever let you fall." He breathed into her ear as he dipped in close. Hermione nodded and inhaled once more before falling back. She felt herself being caught by strong arms as they wrapped around her underarms. She felt herself go slack as she felt his muscles wrap protectively around her, separating her from the ground. She shook her head as she stood and gulped.

"See?" Draco asked switching spots with Hermione. She rolled her eyes but moved behind him.

"Er...I don't know if I can catch you." Hermione said nervously. Draco raised a perfectly blond eyebrow.

"Gee thanks Hermione." He said.

"No! Not like that. I meant, you're a lot bigger than me and well you were stronger so you could catch me with all the quidditch you do and all but I'm not that muscular built and I guess my point is I don't know if I can catch you when you fall because as I've said your a lot-" Hermione said quickly before she was cut off.

"You ramble a lot." He whispered smiling slightly. Hermione blushed but shrugged. "That's why Giurbin said to use a weight loss spell to lower my weight so you can catch it." Draco said performing a quick spell on himself. "I thought you payed attention in class." He said smirking before he turned around.

"Do you trust me?" She asked opening her arms.

"With my life." Draco said before falling back into her arms and she caught him as he did her and he lay still for a minute before jerking out of her arms and sweeping her up. She gasped as he held her in his arms.

"I thought you trusted me." He said smirking. Hermione caught her breath and placed a hand to her chest.

"Yes until you decided to give me a heart attack." She grumbled as he laughed and set her down.

"Attention please!" Giurbin called waving his skinny arm around. "The last thing we'll be doing before the end of class is quick and simple. You must share a deep secret with your partner and if your partner tells anyone else, they will suffer the consequences….and of course you fail this class but nevertheless! Before you go, share a secret. Go." Girubin said sitting at his desk and watching us as he held a clipboard and quill.

"A secret hmmm?" Draco asked leaning against the wall. She couldn't help but notice the way his hair framed his face and his muscles bulged under his robes. And his eyes….so much were held in there.

"Yes. A secret." Hermione managed to breath out. Draco grinned and nodded for her to go first. "Why do I have to go first?" She asked sounding a little whiney. Draco grinned. "Fine. I'll go." He seemed to think a little as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've already told you my fears but I guess one of my secrets are, I've never been in love." Draco said blushing. Hermione blinked in surprise and Draco looked away as she seemed to digest this.

"But….you've had endless girlfriends and you're not a virgin and-" Hermione said before getting cut off _again._

"How do _you_ know I'm not a virgin?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh please." Hermione said waving a hand. "Your choice of woman have no sense of privacy. After you've done something with them, within the next hour, the whole school is aware." Hermione said crossing her arms defensively.

Draco laughed. "Your turn."

"I guess….a big secret of mine, is that, before the war, I...obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia so they would be safe away from the war and they wouldn't be in harm if they were to be targeted by Voldemort and the death eaters." Hermione said looking away this time. There was a silence as Hermione bit back tears. She felt a finger tip her chin up and she was met by Draco's grey eyes.

"You did a good thing. Yaxley was sent there not long after and he reported that the house was empty. You saved them Hermione." Draco said gently. Hermione sniffled and nodded.

The bell rang and she exited class with Draco and she felt her secret was safe with Draco. Part of old Draco was back. Himself. And if they were to be friends, she would learn to love the real Draco, accepting all those other characteristics weren't in his belief any longer. And to be honest, she already did.

Author's Note

Thanks for all your support and reviews I was really busy but here was the chapter.

*I have an Instagram account that is: bookworm_08. It includes all the books I've been reading and reviews, comments and ratings. So if anyones intrested, that's there. And if I decide to start a fan account for Harry Potter, including all my fanfiction latest updates or just facts, Dramione, I'll be advertising the username there.*

Reviews please :)


	8. Chapter Seven-Letting Go

Author's Note

Thank you all for all the kind reviews! I'll update as fast as I can :)

Hermione had spent the rest of the day in a considerably good mood. Whether it was because of Draco and her banters or whether it was the good weather, or the fact that her marks were consistently soaring.

Even the week following was filled with easy going days and funny, relaxing nights.

Of course with N.E.W.T's coming, she was constantly studying, but the fact remains that she was having one of the most relaxing, calm and fun school years she'd ever experienced.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as they sat down for Monday breakfast.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked buttering up her toast. She turned to look at Ginny who had a funny look on her face.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" She asked pointing her fork toward the Slytherin table. Hermione turned and spotted Malfoy looking staring at her. She blushed when he noticed her looking back and stood up abruptly knocking down three plates, a fork and a plate of toast.

The entire great hall broke into laughter, most originating from the Gryffindor side. Hermione stifled her laughter as Draco turned beet red and hurried out of the great hall, glaring crossly at everyone he laid eyes on.

His eyes finally sought out Hermione's and if possible, his face turned redder as he curtly exited the great hall.

Hermione was in her potions class before lunch and was rushing to finish off her potion when there was a sound of screaming.

Her head whipped around looking for a sign of danger. All the other students seemed as alarmed and confused as her. Slughorn leaped up from his desk and promptly, waddled towards the door. He pulled it open and looked both ways when a non-corporeal patronus flew in promptly delivering a message to Slughorn. He gave a jerk of his head and he bobbed back into class.

"Attention! Attention!" He exclaimed as he tripped over his robes to grab his wand. "There has been an intruder in the heads dorm! The intruder may still be in the school so we ask that all students return in an orderly fashion back to their respective dorms. Same goes for heads. Go." Slughorn said before rushing off to help.

"Not again!" Draco said in exasperation as we exited the class together.

"Know one knows for certain it's because the death eaters want you dead." Hermione said hopefully as they rushed down the corridor.

"Hermione! They searched the heads dorm! They were looking in the dorm they knew belonged to me and!" Draco paled and his eyes widened in recognition. "What if they see you're stuff?! Bloody hell Hermione this is why I warned you and I was so stupid to even-"

"You're rambling." Hermione said as the ran down the hall. He rolled his eyes.

"Been hanging around you too much." He said with good humour. She laughed despite the time of crisis they were in. Not long after his face darkened again.

"Before you launch a speech on the negatives of our friendship I want to remind you of the positives. We're happy." Hermione said as they ran down a staircase and she directed some scared 2nd years.

"Happy." Draco said to himself.

"Well at least I am." Hermione said quickly. He turned to look at her as they raced down among the chaos.

"Hermione don't doubt for a second that I've had the time of my life spending time with you these past few weeks. It's been a glimpse of heaven. I'm just worried where this friendship could lead you." He said earnestly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself these past few weeks Draco but let me tell you again that I can take care of myself. Don't ruin our friendship. It'll only make me miserable." She begged surprising herself about how true this was. She would definitely miss his company and she had grown used to spending time with him. She began to panic as Draco took his time to respond.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked smiling weakly. She grinned and gave him a hug as they ran.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice boomed from behind them. Hermione whipped her head around and there were death eaters launching spells at them. A jet of green light whizzed by her head. Draco grabbed her hand and picked up the pace only turning to throw back a few curses.

"Run !" McGonagall barked as she raced from out from a corridor and began throwing hex after spell after jinx after curse at the approaching death eaters. She was clearly skilled in the art. Seeing her in action was quite the sight. " ! Stay with him!" They were about to pass her when she grabbed Malfoy's arm. "I hope you don't take this personally," she said as she continued firing curses, Sinistra racing to assist her. "But I can't have you returning to the Slytherin commons in fear that they'll trace you back there and there are other children there." She said quietly. " , since they've seen you it would be unwise to return to Gryffindor commons as well. So please, the two of you, stick together and hide anywhere in the castle, away from the death eaters. Be ready, the Order is coming as well as the Ministry. I'll come find you personally after." McGonagall said waving them off as a Cruciatus curse nearly hit her.

"What about you professor?" Hermione asked watching the older woman battle.

"Go hide in the Forbidden Forest!" McGonagall yelled loudly enough for the death eaters to hear. So she was luring them away from the castle where the ministry and Order was likely waiting. She never seized to amaze Hermione.

"Come on!" Draco yelled playing along. He dragged her hand towing along her whole body as they ran from level to level.

"I'm sorry you're in this situation Hermione." He said as they slowed to a jog on the seventh floor.

"I can handle myself." She said drawing out her wand and placing a protego charm around them. "We've talked about this." She said hearing the plea in her voice. Draco squeezed her hand as they searched for a temporary room to hide in.

"Here's an old classroom." He said opening a door and walking in slowly with his wand raised.

"Homenum Revelio." He muttered and it came out negative. He sighed a sigh of relief as Hermione maintained the shield. "Lumos." He held his wand around the classroom and their was nothing in sight. Hermione placed a locking charm on the door and moved to sit on an empty desk.

Draco pushed a few desks to block the door and placed a few chairs on top of the desks. He sighed and sat on the desk opposite her.

"How long do you reckon this will last?" He asked her wiping his forehead.

"Depends how stupid the death eaters are." Hermione replied as she placed a muffliato on the room.

"Not all of them are thick headed." Draco said taking off his robes. Underneath he wore a knitted Slytherin sweater and black slacks. Hermione felt herself blush as she averted her eyes after catching herself staring.

"Now what?" He asked chewing on his lip. Hermione looked around the classroom and hopped off the desk.

"There's gotta be some sort of books in here." She said as she began searching the desks. She felt arms lift her off her feet and place her gently back on the desk she had abandoned. "Hey!" She said glaring at him.

"This isn't a light situation that calls for casual by reading. Hermione there are death eaters outside and you want to read?" He demanded. Hermione flushed and looked at her hands.

"Then what do you propose we do?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Talk to me. I think I might scream if I think one more second about how stupid these death eaters are being." Draco said staring blank faced at Hermione.

She sighed. She looked at him and he looked truly scared and frightened about the whole situation. Maybe because last time it was just an intruder, snooping around, causing trouble. Now, they were full on actually attacking the school. How did they even get in the building? Hermione walked closer to him and held his hand gently.

"Are you scared?" She asked looking at him carefully. He raised his grey, stormy eyes to meet hers.

"Are you?" He asked, some warmth coming back into his fingers.

She inhaled sharply. "I'm terrified." She replied.

He gave a weak grin. "I'm terrified too," he pulled her onto the desk beside him and wrapped a comforting arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder and they sat for a while in silence.

"You don't think anyone got hurt right?" Draco asked sounding worried. Hermione looked up at him and his eyes were guiltily ashamed and horrified.

"I….can't be certain." She said. "But if so, it's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not. Not one bit." She said willing him to see using her eyes.

"Damn it Hermione!" Draco said sounding like this had been building up within him for a while now.

You could tell by the fear in his eyes, old Draco would have ignored.

"There are students that are barely old enough nor smart enough to defend themselves, they most definitely wouldn't be able to escape the death curse! And the death eaters are here because they want revenge on me! And the whole school is suffering because of me." Draco said running an angry hand through his hair.

"You know you're actually a lot like Harry." Hermione said calmly. He looked bewildered then disgusted then back to bewildered.

"How so?" He asked calming down. Hermione felt a wave of relief. Draco angry was rather quite alarming.

"Well, you were both hunted by someone from Voldemort's area and you're both brave, proud and guarded people. Another thing is that you both refuse help. It took ages to convince Harry that he needed help hunting horcruxes. You refuse help when I first offered the auror assistance. You're both my friends and you both feel immense guilt when the cause leading to this effect was not your fault." Hermione said in one breath.

"You analyze a lot." He said sounding accusing. "I am nothing like Potter. I actually care about your well being. I didn't side with the Weasel." Draco said sounding immensely bitter.

"How did you hear about that?" Hermione asked alarmed. No one except the three of them knew that! How...how did he know?

"Hermione, you might not have been up to date with the wizarding news but it leaked out that when he was caught cheating the what...third time? That the "Chosen one" sided with Weasel on this one. A bunch of readers who adore you absolutely rampaged the Wesel at his next game. As a matter of fact, I considered joining them." He said sounding quite worked up about this. In a way it was sweet that he cared about my well being.

But Hermione couldn't believe that either Harry or Ron leaked it out to the press! It was true, she was an emotional wreck in my house that summer. She had ignored all mail including the Daily Prophet and must've missed the news. After Ron was caught cheating on her again, she had cut things off for good and Harry was there and he had sided with Ron that she should give him another chance. She was infuriated and had stopped speaking to either of them for months. Harry had tried apologizing multiple times and she had finally forgiven him but Ron was just too much to handle. Even though she could never hate him.

And she was too oblivious to know that the whole Wizarding world was aware. After the war, the Golden Trio were quite famous and were almost considered celebrities.

At least readers did side with her. She had forgiven Harry truthfully. He was sorry and he had sincerely said so. When someone was sorry, you could see the sorrow and regret in their eyes. She forgave him.

"I'm sorry." He said cautiously placing an arm around her. She sighed and nodded before leaning against him. She hadn't said a word since the break up or about it, not even to Ginny who was her best friend. And here, Draco was, getting her to let it out.

Tears gently made their way down her cheeks as the emotions of rejection and hurt pounded in her ear. Draco rubbed her arm and laid his chin on top of her head.

"He doesn't deserve you." Draco murmured as they heard shouts and cries from outside. He had his wand poised on his other side and Hermione shakily rose hers to join him.

"I'll find him one day. Someone who'll love me for me. And I'll get over Ron. I'll find the love of my life." Hermione whispered, barely audible. That was what she'd been consoling herself with since.

"You will. And he'll love you because you deserve to be loved. You'll be happy. You'll be in love." Draco said quietly. She sniffed and swallowed.

There was no sound whatsoever coming from outside the room. She felt a pang of nervous adrenaline as the familiar cat patronus flew in.

"I apologize for not coming to get you myself, but the second floor of the school is terribly damaged and I need to be there to supervise. No one was severely hurt. Professor Vector has a concussion but otherwise, there were no deaths or fatal injuries. There was a few students who were stupefied and had a temporary memory loss but madam Pomfrey has assured their full recovery. The castle has been approved safe and you two are to return to your dorms tomorrow and stay there until dinner. Classes resume tomorrow." It said before whisking off.

Hermione and Draco walked silently to their dorms.

"See? No one got fatally hurt." Hermione said soothingly as they entered their dorms. You could tell the death eaters had searched but that the aurors had checked it thoroughly because things were put back neatly just in all the wrong places.

"For now." Draco muttered collapsing onto a couch.

"It'll be alright." Hermione said kneeling beside him. She lifted his chin to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a mess." Draco said rubbing his temples and brushing her hand sending sparks of electricity up her arm.

"I'm a mess too." She said standing up to go to her room.

"Yes but at least a beautiful one." He muttered closing his eyes to rest as she walked obliviously to her room.

Hermione entered the great hall in time for dinner to see it full of bustling, nervous students clearly in distress from the attack.

"Attention students!" McGonagall called standing gravelly. Heads turned quickly, ears trained to listen and voices silent from fear. "As you all know there was an attack at the school during classes initiated by the death eaters. I assure you all that aurors have been stationed to guard the school intensely as of the second attack of the year with addition to a death at Hogsmeade and other issues. A death was in fact later discovered." McGonagall announced. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Mundungus Fletcher passed away this afternoon, killed by Dolohov. His funeral will be held tomorrow evening at 9 for students years 6-8. And students, I can not stress enough the importance of being on guard from here on out. Just because he who must not be named is dead does not mean all his followers are." She finished as she sat down, the whole hall erupted in chatter. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Voldemort was dead. Dead. Harry killed him, she had seen it with her own eyes. The source of evil was destroyed but the little parasites following it were still keen on continuing. She curtly exited the great hall, too disgusted to eat. She bumped into someone as she was leaving the great hall.

"Harry!" Hermione said hugging him in relief. "I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried." Harry sighed and hugged back.

"It was brutal. The fight. The ministry and Order were lucky to only have one dead." Harry said sounding overworked. "Mundungus was good at heart and he didn't deserve to die. He came when the Order called and he died in the process. The Order is hosting the funeral tomorrow. They've asked me to say a few words."

"That's good of you Harry. I know Mundungus wasn't always the most responsible when it came to you." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and Hermione noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how exhausted he looked.

"You really ought to get some sleep." Hermione scolded lightly but sternly.

Harry smiled. "I'm never able to escape you Hermione aren't I?" He asked.

She grinned. "Nope. But really, you need to get some sleep."

"Alright." Harry said sounding resigned. "But you need to stop studying too hard. There are shadows under your eyes too." He pointed out and she hugged him hard one more time.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"You too. Hermione really. It's dangerous out there. The death eaters would love to kill you to get back at you and you're definitely on the kill list to them." Harry said before he turned and walked away.

Hermione felt the sense of doom that was all too familiar. She couldn't believe that all this danger and hatred in the world was still there. In fact, she began to believe that it never left.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked standing at the doorframe of her room. She sat up in her bed and beckoned him in.

"I'm just thinking." She responded as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You're always thinking." Draco said holding her hand loosely. She felt her heart flutter at his touch and laughed lightly. "Really. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that we're all really lucky that we escaped the large mass of deaths and that we were safe up in that classroom. I'm thinking about my breakup with Ron and even though I know it has nothing to do with the past events but it's driving me mad. I'm wondering what's wrong with me? Why wasn't I enough? Why? Why? Why? I'm wondering what I could have done better. I'm thinking I'm lucky you were there to help me. I'm thinking what the bloody hell is wrong with me?" Hermione asked knowing very well she was rambling. But he didn't look amused like he usually did. He looked almost disappointed.

"Hermione you are the precise opposite of all those things. Look, I may have bullied you out of sheer stupidity the past few years and I have changed past that, but I wasn't blind. Even I could tell that you were smart and beautiful and bright and brave and kind. You were more than enough. And he didn't see it. You did nothing wrong. Wrong was done onto you." Draco said shifting next to Hermione and wrapping an arm around her. She didn't notice the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. This wasn't the first time she had so openly admitted things to Draco and had cried to him. And he was there. He was being the friend she needed.

"Thank you." Hermione said resting her head on his chest. Draco twirled a piece of her hair and kissed her forehead, sending sparks of swirls in her stomach. She felt her heart contract with a contrast of emotions, undescribable.

"Always," Draco said resting his head atop of hers.

Hermione walked into potions the next day feeling relieved. Like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt less stressed as she took her seat next to Luna and Neville.

"Have you ever considered restarting the D.A?" Neville asked before Slughorn came in.

"I don't know. But I suppose with all the recent events, it seems….appropriate don't you think?" Hermione asked actually warming up to the idea.

"Let us all know if you do. You would be the temporary leader since you did practically propose the idea and Harry is your best friend." Neville said as Slughorn marched in and began writing instructions on the board.

"I feel as if I should ask Harry anyways for permission. But I like the idea given things are still quite terrible around here." Hermione whispered.

She wondered if Draco would be interested in joining. Considering he was against it and in a squad that was aiming to destroy it pointed towards no. Nevertheless this was a perfect opportunity to see if he truly did want to get over all his old habits. Maybe she would propose the idea to him and see what he thought. Strangely enough, she hoped he would concur. She gazed at him sitting on the other side of the classroom.

He looked like he was listening but that he already knew what was about to be said next. His hair was hidden in the shadows of the dark classroom. His eyes were lazily flickering around the classroom, his hand gripping a quill that occasionally scribbled something down on a sheet of paper. He really had become a best friend to her. And he had been there for her at times when no one else was. He was just...there.

Hermione shook her head and began concocting a potion trying to shake such thoughts from her already clouded mind.

"Alright. Once more." Draco laughed as Hermione scowled and marched back to the other side of the commons.

They had been working on improving practice for N.E.W.t's which were possible but not likely to happen. Hermione insited. It would also be a good chance to practice for D.A. And ask Draco if he wanted to join. She decided to wait and hear back from Harry and then ask.

"Okay. Happy thoughts." Draco said seriously making Hermione giggle. They had found a boggart they were using for practicing. "This should be easy. Just think of me." Draco smirked before winking.

She went red and held her wand ready. "And remember. Don't help me. I need to really push myself." She reminded.

He opened the chest and out came professor McGonagall walking out sternly holding a test paper. Hermione bit her lip as she began speaking.

"Miss. Granger! You have just failed the entire set of N.E.W.T.'s! You will never get a job and I certainly pity and lowly company that has to take you for a job. Good luck!" Hermione's hand trembled as she thought of the happiest thought she could think of. Boom, the boggart changed to her parents walking out. "Hermione. We're so disappointed. We can't believe you used magic on us! You wiped our memories? What right as a person did you have to do that? You failed us Hermione. You failed." They chorused. Hermione growled as she thought of another memory. But she could feel the boggart getting to her. All her happy memories involved Ron. And Rone reminded her of her saddest memories. Suddenly a new person popped up, one she hadn't heard from. She had always produced a patronus even if it was a weak one before it reached the third person. The third person, was Ron.

"You were without a doubt the worst girlfriend I've ever had. You are such a bossy know it all and couldn't be more selfish and self absorbed. You worried about the stupidest things and you managed to fail being a decent girlfriend. You're nothing but a-" Ron was cut off with an explosion of lights.

"Riddiku-!" Draco bellowed. He looked infuriated at the boggart and vanished the chest. He looked murderous at the spot which Ron stood.

"NO! I need to do this!" Hermione said tears blurring her vision. She thought rapidly of a happy moment without Ron. But if she could just do this. She could let him go. She thought of the time when Draco sat with her in the rain under the tree finally confirming their friendship. How happy and myself he's made me feel these past weeks.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Hermione exclaimed. In a blink, it was gone.

Author's Note

Thoughts? Opinions? Reviews?


	9. Chapter Eight-More

Hermione collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tears. They weren't really tears of sadness and rejection but tears of happiness. She felt like the world was doing her the biggest favour. She felt all hurt and wounds she had received from Ron disintegrate into nothing. She felt anew and she felt more confident than she'd ever felt in a long time.

She felt strong arms lift her up and she wept uncontrollably as she was carried to her room. She felt herself being tucked in and the covers being wrapped around her.  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered moving a strand of hair away from her face. She inhaled a few times and wiped away the tears. "He's gone. No one will ever hurt you like that again."

She sobbed even harder and for the first time. That moment. That single moment in time. Tht second, she realized, she loved Draco Malfoy.

Maybe as a friend. Maybe as a best friend. Maybe even as a brother. Maybe... _more_?

He wrapped an arm around her and she squeezed his torso and cried into his chest. Her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed and tears were trailing down her cheek. But she never felt better. She had never felt more free.

* * *

Hermione walked to her arithmancy class and sat down. It was her last class of the day and she felt eager to finish it and get her homework done.

Professor Vector marched in and began writing on the board. She finally turned to address the class.

"Please take out a quill and a piece of parchment and copy the following." she said before whisking off to her desk.

Hermione reached into her bag and retrieved a quill. She was rummaging for a piece of spare parchment when her finger glazed a coin. She withdrew the coin to discover it was a galleon. It was the Dumbledore's Army galleon. She looked to see Vector still writing at her desk and she set the date for this Friday night at 8.

She smiled to herself and continued the rest of the class in a more cheerful mood.

As Hermione exited the class, she bumped into an excited Neville and Ginny.

"I can't believe it! I'm so glad we're restarting the D.A!" Ginny exclaimed. Neville nodding his agreement.

"I think it's time. Besides, I received a letter from Harry this morning on how glad he is that we're restarting the club." Hermione responded smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're restarting it. I can't wait!" Neville beamed before rushing off.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked nervously. Ginny turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. Hermione cleared her throat. "Well...you know Draco?"

Ginny suppressed a smirk. "Yes I know him."

Hermione fidgeted before replying. "Well he and I have become quite friendly. I think I've told you this but anyways, he does want to be a better person and I want to ask him to join the D.A." Hermione managed to squeak out.

Ginny considered this for a moment. "And you...really trust him enough to ask him to join?!" she asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded firmly but anxiously, as she waited for Ginny's verdict.

"Well…..I don't trust him. Yet, I suppose. But I guess I do trust you and you're a smart girl, you know what you're doing and if you want to ask him, as the leader of the D.A, I fully support you." Ginny sighed. Hermione beamed as she crushed Ginny in a hug.

"Thank you! What would I do without you?" Hermione asked smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "You'd probably be a lost little girl that got out even less." she joked. Hermione laughed and strolled to the heads dorm where hopefully Draco would say yes.

* * *

She walked in and found herself, unconsciously doing homework rapidly when Draco tromped in, clad in quidditch robes.

"Tired?" Hermione asked looking up from her parchment.

"Exhausted." he muttered throwing his broom on the floor and dramatically falling beside Hermione.

She growled. "You just messed up my organized essay!" she complained. He feigned fainting and she couldn't help but smile.

He grinned cheekily and threw off some shin pads behind the couch.

"You know you have to pick that up right?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

He groaned. Hermione laughed and swatted his stomach. "You should probably lose some weight."

He looked offended as he replied hastily. "I _do not_ need to lose weight. I have abs and muscles like you wouldn't believe."

Hermione scoffed. "Go clean up! You're sweating near me!"

He grinned wickedly. "Want a hug?" he asked holding out his arms. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and picked up her wand.

"Stupefy." she said smiling. He scowled as he was stunned. Hermione happily levitated him to their shared bathroom. She locked the door and placed a charm so that he could come out when he was clean. She removed the spell and she could hear his cries of anger from within.

She laughed to herself and continued with her homework.

When Draco came out half an hour later he looked mock angry at Hermione and snuck up behind her. She felt her books being levitated high where she couldn't reach and her books were packed away and sent to her room.

"Hey!" she said reaching for her wand. With his seeker reflexes, he managed to snatch it away and hold it firmly in his grasp. "Draco I have to finish that essay!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not due till next week! Besides, this is revenge for harassing me!"

"Harassing you?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Me?! I beg to differ! You were being completely unreasonable!"

"Me? And why would I dream of bothering the ever so perfect Hermione Granger?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe you just complimented me." Hermione said laughing.

"I was _mock_ complimenting you." Draco corrected.

"A compliment is a compliment." Hermione said waving a hand. She focused her mind and said a nonverbal spell stupefying him again. He looked furious as Hermione laughed and clutched her sides.

She sympathized him and released him. He looked infuriated as he tackled Hermione to the ground.

She shrieked as they fell and he had her trapped beneath him.

They stared at one another. Brown eyes meeting grey ones. The intensity was indescribable in the most imaginable, magical way. She felt her heart beat speed up and sparks of electricity burst from deep within her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He was so close that she could feel his chest mere cm away from her and his breath mixing with hers.

There was a peck on the window from an owl that effectively snapped them out of their reverie. Hermione gulped and Draco hastily removed himself to go get the owl.

What. Was. That?

* * *

The next day passed in complete and utter awkwardness and embarrassment between the two.

Why were things completely strange and abnormal now? Why weren't they acting like they usually were? Why did things happen the way they did last night?

Every time they spotted one another, they were turn red and look away.

Was she blushing? She scowled at her behaviour and forced her hand to copy down the notes Flitwick wrote although she knew the material by heart.

She exited class quickly, trying to avoid Draco. She didn't know why. She still wanted to be his friend but after last night, whatever she felt, it was making things...different between them. Different in a good way or bad...she wasn't sure yet.

At least she had D.A. tomorrow night to distract her. She had decided they would practice patronus' again and then move on to practicing their bat-bogey hexes which she was positive that Ginny would love.

She rounded the corner to see Draco making his way from the other end to their dorm. They both paused and stood to stare at one another for a while before she turned in embarrassment and stalked off to the library.

She longed for when things would go back to normal. Whatever happened last night, was an accident. She couldn't deny the electricity and sparks she had felt but she wouldn't get caught up in lost hope. Not again. She wasn't as vulnerable anymore. Never again.

Hermione walked cautiously towards the empty, abandoned classroom on the seventh floor where they were having D.A., since the Room of Requirement was destroyed.

She walked inside and placed a charm that blocked their voices, locked the door and only D.A members knew the wand movements to enter. That charm had taken a while to teach everyone.

Minutes later, the room was filling in with the other members.

"It's so good to see everyone again." Hermione said when everyone had made their way inside. Everyone smiled in response. Her eyes landed on Ginny and she made a questioning look as she searched the room. She would probably have to answer why Draco hadn't been informed yet.

"Anyways," she said nervously. "I thought since today was the first day, we could just go over some things but I wanted to tell you all why we are restarting the D.A. As you know, death eaters have been back striking again in revenge from the death of their leader. Well, they are particularly targeting people who fought for the ministry. That's why we need to be prepared. So practice your patronus' because the death eaters still have reign over the dementors so we should be prepared. Half way through we'll switch for the bat-bogey hex." Hermione finished. Everyone dispersed and found a partner. Ginny made her way towards Hermione.

She raised an eyebrow in question. Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ginny didn't look satisfied but made her way to practice her patronus.

Hermione inhaled and thought of a happy memory. The thought of Draco so close to her that night brought flutters to her stomach and she muttered the spell and before she knew it, the familiar otter came flying out.

Hermione took a step back in alarm and blinked several shook her head and began circling the room.

She had told them, she would coordinate the meetings with their quidditch practices and let them know when the next one was and after making sure the hallway was clear, she made her way towards her dorm.

She entered carefully and looked around. No one was insight and by no one, she meant Draco.

She hurried to her room as quietly as she could. She reached the door handle when a hand held the door shut and the other on the wall beside her. She slowly turned to meet the grey eyes she had been avoiding for such a long time. She felt exposed and shy as they looked at each other.  
"Draco…." Hermione said lightly brushing his hand on the knob. It remained where it was and she found herself lost in his eyes again.

"Why are we ignoring each other?" he asked. Good question, she thought. Because I would like to know as well.

"I don't know." she finally responded.

"Can we stop?" Draco asked sounding desperate. Hermione felt herself sigh in relief and nod. She hugged Draco tightly and felt his strong arms wrap around her. She felt safe again.

"We're so weird." Draco said laughing lightly. Hermione smiled and felt herself refuse to let go.

"I missed you." she breathed inhaling his scent.

"Did Hermione Granger, just say she missed me?" Draco asked sounding amused.

"You ruin every moment." Hermione complained swatting his arm. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"For what it's worth, I missed you too." Draco said sincerely. Hermione felt herself smile and sighed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked shyly. Hermione was taken aback and looked up. He looked awkward and completely self conscious as he stood there. "Why were things so weird and different after...after…?"

Hermione sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I don't know. I think maybe we were so used to being friends and we're really good friends and then we were suddenly in this new, different, out of our comfort zone area and we were shocked. We were caught up in the moment and maybe things trailed off awkwardly. Then we felt embarrassed at the previous event because it was strange and I don't if you feel the same as I do on these events but it was not because of anything I swear and-" she felt his finger press into her lip.

"You're rambling Granger." Draco teased. Hermione scowled.

"I don't like being interrupted!" she snapped. Although there was humour in her eyes.

"And I don't like homework! Life happens." Draco said joining her on the couch.

"Can we promise whatever…...stage of awkwardness between us won't ever happen again?" Hermione asked dreading another time when they would avoid one another.

"Yes. You can count on it. I missed teasing and bantering you for like 2 bloody days!" Draco said teasingly.

Hermione shook her head. "You really know how to ruin a moment."

"I also know how to make one memorable." Draco said smiling as he hugged her tightly.

It felt good to feel safe and normal again. Although, if that owl hadn't come that night and interrupted them, who knows what _could_ have happened. She couldn't help but want...more.

* * *

Hermione sat down after their 45 minutes of D.A and wiped sweat off her brow. It was getting chilly but Giurbin had created an obstacle course for their practice for N.E.W.T.'s outside. It was terribly long and when she reached the boggart she had lost major points there.

"Pair up with your House Unity partners and prepare for your first challenge. Remember, the pair with the most winnings will get top grades. Everyone else either gets an average or below. I will explain in a few moments." Giurbin instructed before turning away.

Draco was at her side and sitting down lazily within moments.

"Look Draco, I really want the top grade." Hermione said unable to hold it in anymore. Draco turned his head and a knowing grin spread on his face.

"I do too. We're head boy and girl. The smartest witch and wizard. We'll obviously work our asses off to snag that top grade." Draco said confidently and jokingly.

"Thank you." Hermione said sincerely. Giurbin had cleared his throat and was no speaking again.

"This challenge will be based off of the trust sort of. One partner will be blindfolded while the other must lead them around the castle and the first pair to work together to find the burgundy snitch," Giurbin said monotone as he held up a burgundy snitch for us to see. "Wins the top grade for this challenge. The pair with most wins gets the top grade for your N.E.W.T.'s. The clue to finding the snitch is as follows: _I'm small and burgundy as you can see._

 _I'm, hidden somewhere where words are knowledge._

 _I'm in the one with the most quantity._

 _I'm wonderfully transfigured and animated._ " Giurbin read. Hermione scribbled down the clue. He flicked his wand and Hermione felt cloth cover her eyes tightly and she inhaled sharply.

"Since this is your last class, you have till dinner at 6. Go." Giurbin said expressionless.

"Where shall we start?" Hermione asked looking at wherever she guessed Draco was. She felt his fingers tilt her chin a little to the right and she smiled gingerly.

"Well….it says: Somewhere where words are knowledge." Draco read.

"The library." Hermione said immediately. She could sense him smiling.

"Of course that's the first place you think of." Draco teased. "Alright it sounds right. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. She felt perfectly at ease at being led by Draco Malfoy. She had no doubt she would reach the library.

"We're reaching a staircase." Draco said suddenly as they came to a stop. She felt a wave of fear for a flicker of a second. She felt Draco's hand hold hers tightly and his body going lower than hers. She took a step carefully and felt her foot reach solid ground. His body went lower and then hers followed. They repeated that sequence until they were safely at the bottom.

"That took forever." Hermione said anxiously. "What time is it?"

"Four," Draco answered. They continued walking. In the distance they could hear partners bickering and yelling at one another.

"I'm glad we're not them." Draco said before announcing they were in the library.

"Okay. It says they're in the one with most quantity." Hermione said off her memory.

"Quantity means the amount, less or more. Maybe the most expensive book?" he asked sounding confused.

"All Hogwarts' books are fairly old and aren't all that expensive." Hermione replied.

"Oldest? Maybe it's referring to-" Draco said before he stopped. She felt confused before he continued. "It's probably referring to how many pages are in the book." Draco whispered excitedly. Hermione grinned and reached for his hand as he led them to Madam Pince.

"Miss. Granger, how can I help you and ?" Pince asked sounding surprised at the pair.

"Can we have the thickest book you have in this library?" Hermione asked politely.

"Of course." she said sounding surprised. She whispered an incantation and heard Draco thanking her and accepting the book.

"On friendly terms with the librarian are we?" Draco asked as he led them to a table.

"I see her a lot and she sees me." Hermione shrugged.

"It's not here!" Draco said sounding frustrated. "It's not in the book! Where else could most quantity be referring to?"

"Oldest maybe? You suggested it earlier. How about you go ask Pince for the oldest books in the library and we'll check all of them. Hand me the thickest one and let me feel through." Hermione suggested. She felt the heavy book fall into her hold and disappearing footsteps.

She fingered through each page and felt annoyed that she couldn't see nor help in the finding of the book. So all she could do was use her brain and help. She fanned through the pages and finding nothing felt disappointed.

She heard returning footsteps and the sound of books dropping to the table.

"Bloody hell Hermione. These books are heavy! How do you carry them around for _pleasure?_ I read, but not obsessively." Draco remarked. Even though he couldn't see, she rolled her eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes." Draco said knowingly. Hermione could feel the smirk vibrating off of him.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked nevertheless surprised. Draco laughed.

"That's the typical Hermione intuition." he said. Hermione laughed.

"And I can feel you smirking." she said smiling.

"This banter is amusing and all and I'd love to continue later, but I do want a good mark as much as you." Draco reminded. Hermione jerked straight and felt ashamed at how off topic he had gotten her.

"It's already 5." Draco said sitting down.

"Okay. Hand me half of the books and we can flip through the pages in search for the blasted snitch." Hermione said eagerly flipping through. Draco laughed but obeyed.

"Don't forget the last line of the poem is "I'm wonderfully transfigured and animated."" Hermione said paging through a lengthy book.

After 30 minutes, they had come to another dead end.

Draco groaned in exasperation.

Hermione sighed. She also wished she could _see._ Seeing things brought things to her attention. The vibrant colour and depth and design in pictures that were real and live before her. Picture. Colour. Burgundy snitch!

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed standing up abruptly. Realization settled into her face.  
"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked in alarm.

"" _I'm small and burgundy as you can see._ It means the snitch as we know.

 _I'm, hidden somewhere where words are knowledge._ Library, we've covered that.

 _I'm in the one with the most quantity._ You are right! I'm positive it means thickest.

 _I'm wonderfully transfigured and animated._ It means _pictures_. So the burgundy snitch, which is different from the regular one and easy to isolate, is in the library, in the thickest book, on a picture!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

She could tell Draco was beaming. "And by transfigured it probably meant, Giurbin had _transfigured_ the snitch into a picture and we can transfigure it out!" he replied fumbling for the thickest book again.

Hermione anxiously waited, knowing that time was ticking by.

"Hermione!" Draco cried happily as the blind folds disappeared. She was glowing as she saw the burgundy snitch that had been transfigured out by Draco. She leaped into Draco's ready arms and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back, the snitch fluttering against her back. He pulled back enough to see her face.

"We better return this to Giurbin." Draco grinned. Hermione nodded and they raced back to the D.A.D.A classroom. She was absolutely thrilled with their progress.  
"Hanging with a mudblood are we Malfoy?" a voice sneered. They turned to see Flint standing there arrogantly with 2 other Slytherins. She saw Draco move slightly in front of her to block her. She felt herself shatter at his gesture.

"Back off Flint. I wouldn't think of anything funny." Draco threatened.

"What's _funny_ is what a muggle lover you've become and how you've stooped so low. It's sickening and ashaming." Flint growled advancing slightly. Hermione pulled out her wand. They were outnumbered but she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Back off," Draco warned. She could see his muscles tense up and how angry he was getting.

"Make me." Flint breathed evilly.

"Leave it Malfoy. Go win that top grade with Granger. I have some unfinished business I have with...permanent scowl over here." Zabini's voice echoed from behind. They turned to see Zabini and Nott standing there with angry looks on their faces.

"Come on," Draco said tugging on her arm. Hermione followed. "Thanks." he added to the other two.

They rounded the corner and Hermione leaned into Draco. It was times like this that she could evidently see the change in him.

Author's Note

Hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry for the slow updates. Thank you for the support anyways.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter Nine-Free to Fly

Author's Note

Thanks for the support and views, reviews, favorites and follows.

They had been the pair to find the burgundy snitch first so Giurbin had assured them they would win this challenge.

Hermione was absolutely beaming when she had found out and she and Draco had celebrated with their own little feast in the common room. Followed by laughter, butterbeer and lots and lots of bantering.

The weeks passed on and Hermione couldn't have felt closer to Draco. They did nearly everything together. Including D.A. Draco had accepted to join and the other members were shocked but weren't completely exclusive. By the end of the class, they were quite taken by how much Draco had changed.

Hermione had begun obsessively studying for N.E.W.T.'s in the mid December season and was feverishly jotting notes down and reading through as many books as she could find.

She had even skipped meals to make sure she got all her studying done. Ginny had tried and failed to get her to come to the Gryffindor quidditch practice and watch instead of studying but failed. Neville had prodded her to brainstorm for another D.A. session but also failed. Harry had owled after hearing from Ginny and had begged her to go out more. He failed. Draco had bantered with her and tried teasing her but he even failed.

She knew they were getting anxious but she couldn't help it. She had to study.

"That's it!" Draco said snatching a book out of her hand. She blinked and stood up angrily.

"Give that back now Draco." she warned in a low voice. She heard her stomach rumble and the sound of the book returning to her room.

"No way. You've been studying like a mad woman and it's only December!" he exclaimed. He crossed his arms and frowned. "When was the last time you ate?" he demanded nodding towards her stomach.

Hermione blushed and looked at her feet. She felt so childish as she replied. "Breakfast." she said hastily.

"And how much exactly did you eat?" Draco asked pointedly.

"An apple." she said wincing before the boom.

"Hermione!" Draco cried. Hermione bit her lip. Draco shook her by the shoulders. "You can't harm your body like this. That's it!" he said waving his wand before turning back to her. "We're going for a picnic and you're going to eat till you're about to vomit."

Hermione bit back a laugh. "I am not. I am going to study and you are not getting in the way." she said moving towards her room. A broom suddenly whizzed in front of her. She stopped in alarm and spun towards Draco. He had a picnic basket in hand and he blocked off her other exits.

"Draco….." Hermione said cautiously.

"Hermione it's one meal. Do you know what time it is? It's 8:30 and you at an _apple_ at what 8 in the morning?" he asked.

"Seven." she muttered. He sighed.

"Please get on." he said motioning towards the broom. Hermione felt fear flash through her.

"No….I can't. I hate flying." she said shaking her head. Draco studied her before replying.

"You can. You're Hermione Granger. And I'll be here. I'll be right behind you." Draco assured.

"I don't trust that…. _thing_." Hermione said stubbornly.

Draco laughed. "It's a broom Hermione. People _sweep_ with it." he said grinning.

"I don't trust anything that can think for itself." she grumbled.

"Gryffindors and their damn stubborn pride." Draco sighed. "Tell me." he said coming closer to her. "What are you afraid of?"

"Falling," she stuttered. Draco came close to her but not touching. He whispered into her ear sending chills.

"I will never let you fall. I'll always be there to catch you." he said. And she believed him. She believed every word. She carefully got on the broom and closed her eyes as anxiety coursed through her. The basket was levitating after them. He climbed behind her and pressed her flush against him. Her breath caught in her throat. She leaned back and clutched nervously at the handle of the broom. He placed his hands on top of hers and she felt them lift off. She nearly yelped and felt Draco's arms around her. She melted into the embrace.

"Open your eyes." Draco whispered. She carefully pried one eyelid open and saw the night sky glittering in the moonlight. The stars were out already at 8:30 and the air was chilly. She felt a blanket wrap around the both of them and she shivered as she looked down. She nearly went into hysterics and her skin prickled against the thought of the ground meeting her.

"Hermione…..it's alright. You're doing amazing. It's beautiful out here and you're perfectly safe. We're almost there." Draco said guiding the broom to the top of the Astronomy tower. They landed gracefully and they hopped off. Hermione wrapped the blanket closer around her and sat down on a blanket that was spread out on the floor.

Draco joined her and opened the picnic basket. She smelt the aroma of food and her mouth watered. He smirked and handed her the food. She ate it eagerly despite her denies of hunger earlier.

After the meal she stretched out on the blanket. It felt like their night on the "beach" when they had eaten then looked at the constellations.

"What's that one?" Hermione asked pointing to one that stood out beautifully in her eyes. Draco leaned closer to her to see.

"That's Ara. She's one of my favorites." Draco said smiling.

"She stands out brightly. She magnificent." Hermione also smiled. "What about that one?"

Draco grinned. "That's little Scorpius. He's quite hard to find so I'm surprised you saw it. He's a little guy who likes to hide out. So Slytherin." he smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Oh who's that?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Lyra. I feel she's so different from all the others. She's definitely unique." Draco said tilting his head against Hermione's.

"They're all so pretty." she smiled turning to look at him. He grinned. They looked at another for a moment. They couldn't hear anything but one another and they couldn't see anything other than the other. They couldn't feel anyone else but the other. Before she knew it they were looking so intensely at one another, only 30 cm apart.

"Hermione….." Draco said.

There came a sudden yell and they jerked apart. Hermione stood up terrified and gripped her wand. Draco flanked her and held his wand.

The door banged open and a distraught Hagrid came rushing in.  
"Hagrid? What's wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"The dementors. They're attacking the castle. There's the dark mark outside. There's also a message Er-Mione. "You either fight with us or against us. Voldemort's reign never dies. Those against us will."" Hagrid said his eyes wide.

Hermione and Draco rushed to the window and to their horror he was right.

"Someone's already dead." Hermione whispered. There came loud screams from outside. Hermione stiffened.

"McGonagall says all 7-8 years may help fight the dementors if they know how." Hagrid said winking before bumbling off firing some spells.

"Let's go." Hermione said dragging Draco along.

"We're fighting." Draco said scowling out the window.

"We're fighting." Hermione repeated. _We_.

* * *

They raced out to the battle. The reasons why the dementors were attacking weren't completely difficult to figure out. It was either revenge against the people fighting for Harry and the ministry, because of revenge against Draco or both.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco bellowed pointing to a couple of dementors floating towards some second years.

"Go to your dorms!" I yelled at them before returning to firing spells.

"Expecto-" Draco began before he was cut off. A horde of Acromantula had surrounded Draco and were creeping closer. Draco had stunned a few but there were too many.

Hermione screamed his name but a group of dementors came swarming towards her. She struggled to produce a proper patronus as she warded a few off. She raced to Draco. He was bleeding on the side where it looked like a pincer had stabbed him. He managed to stun one more before his wand was knocked out of his hand. Hermione raced towards him and stunned the group of Acromantula. They were angry as they struggled to reach Draco.

Hermione grabbed Draco and levitated them to an empty hallway.

"Draco! Draco stay with me!" she cried tears flowing as she attempted to fix up the wound. The death eaters must have sent the Acromantula to target Draco specifically. She shook his shoulders weakly and muttered a few healing spells.

Nothing seemed to ease the blood flowing freely. His grey eyes fluttered closed and she began to panic. She rushed them to the hospital ward in hope that Madam Pomfrey was there. Indeed she was.

Hermione wept as she helped Draco into a bed and Pomfrey looked alarmed as she tended to his wounds. Hermione drew the curtains around them and held Draco's hand as Pomfrey began a sequence of complicated spells. Draco gasped and his eyes widened. He squeezed her hand and she murmured words of empathy as he underwent the treatment.

"Come on Draco." she said as his eyes began to close again. Pomfrey looked frustrated as she fixed up the unconscious Draco.

There were shouts coming from outside the room and hermione knew she ought to go back and help. She felt tremendously guilty for leaving him at a time like this. But when Luna, Parvati, Seamus and Colin were brought into the hospital ward, Hermione kissed Draco's forehead lightly before rushing off to help.

She felt her blood boil when she was the dementors overrunning the castle.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione yelled and banished a group of dementors. She raced from corner to corner aiding anyone in need. She felt angry as she watched her school being demolished. Eventually, ministry members came and helped dismiss the dementors and Acromantula. McGonagall was in a mad state as she tried to get the castle into control. Flitwick was talking rapidly with some ministry members and Hagrid was talking more like weeping to some Order members.

Hermione helped some students get to the hospital ward and directed them back to their dorms but all she could worry about was Draco.

She managed to wrap up and ran to the hospital ward. It was cluttered with injured or distressed students. She found the head of blond laying still unconscious in a bed. She didn't care if there were many students watching, she rushed to his side and grabbed his hand as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Please let him be okay. She thought helplessly. He was becoming more and more to her and she needed him now. Her best friend looked like he was dying. He was the only one that got her. Understood her. And she loved him for that.

Hermione sat with the unconscious Draco for hours and well into the night. Pomfrey had been so busy rushing about the castle tending the wounded, she had been able to stay with Draco. All the other patients were asleep as Hermione prayed that he would be alright.

She curled up in her chair and rested her tired head on her knees. What if he wasn't alright? What about their unfinished meal up at the astronomy tower? What about her?

Tears were coming down quickly and she couldn't deny the doubts of whether he would make it or not. The blood was already seeping out of the bandage.

"Hermione?" a voice croaked. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened and her heart clenched.  
"Draco! I thought you were dead!" she cried hugging him tightly. He winced and hugged her back.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been in the castle, the dementors wouldn't have come or the Acromantula." he said warily. Hermione sighed and glared at him.

"We've discussed this." she said quietly, tears still trailing down her face. Draco moved a pale finger out to wipe the tear away. He reached out toward her and pulled her in beside him.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked softly as he tucked the blanket over them both. She rested her head on his shoulder. She nodded. "You saved me." he finally said.

"I would do it again." Hermione replied earnestly. Draco squeezed her closer.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. She nodded and wrapped an arm around the side of his torso that was uninjured.

"Sleep." Draco commanded. Hermione willingly melted into his arms and went to sleep, more relieved than ever.

* * *

The week passed and Hermione spent majority of it promoting Draco's recovery. She carried his books, bags and was there to remind him to take his medicine. His recovery was slow but it was progress. He was still grimacing at times and Hermione grew worried. She knew he put on a casual face in front of her and she didn't buy it.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, studying feverishly as she scribbled down note after note. Her hair was overtaking her face and she was impatiently, shoving it out. She had three books propped up in front of her, some quills and ink beside her, bits and pieces of spare parchment littered everywhere and all her other studying necessities around her.

She was considering setting up another D.A meeting since they hadn't had one in ages. Learning patronus' in the session before was lucky given an attack had approached unexpectedly. There came a cry of agony from the other room-Draco's room.

She leaped up and raced to his room. She threw open the door without invitation to find Draco in a rage mode. He looked murderous and there was a single piece of parchment on his bed. He was groaning and he held his side. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood trailing down his trousers and onto the floor. She sent a patronus for Pomfrey and assisted him to his desk chair.

"Draco? Draco what happened?" she asked worriedly, her eyes darting from the parchment to Draco and from Draco to his wound.

He groaned and gripped the table. "The bloody coward!" Draco screamed as he groaned and his head lolled back. Hermione grew frightened and stood rigid at this sudden outburst.

The letter or whatever that was must have been what aggravated Draco.

"What happened? Draco! Talk to me!" Hermione said blocking his vision from the parchment. He looked close to tears as he hissed in pain. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was mad and then I went to take my medicine and I guess I had taken it a little late and in my anger, I banged my side against the post of the damn bed!" Draco said looking extremely pale. Hermione felt faint as Pomfrey charged in attending to Draco. She stood in silence, wincing when he did and holding his hand throughout.

"Well , you are very lucky Miss. Granger was here. You would have bled to death! From now on, Miss. Granger will give you your medicine and you will take it. Healer's orders." Pomfrey said sternly before marching out.

As the portrait door swung shut, Hermione realized tears were gracing her features. Draco turned and looked surprised to see her crying.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you and that I didn't take my medicine. I can't believe that old bat is making you give it to me. Sorry." he said not meeting her eyes.

"Did you purposely not take your medicine?" Hermione asked barely able to squeak it out.

"Of course not." Draco said shocked. Hermione inhaled and exhaled as tears blurred her vision. "I'd hug you but I can't feel my stomach." he said jokingly which only made Hermione cry harder. "Aw come on Hermione! I don't know how to handle this…." he said awkwardly which did cause Hermione to laugh. He threw his arms up in mock exasperation. "I'm glad my failure is to your liking." he said smirking.

Hermione smiled a watery smile. "Please take your medicine."

"Well you'll just have to remember to give it to me." Draco said grinning.

"Were you mad because of those letters?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco nodded sullenly. "They were from death eaters." he replied guiltily.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently sitting down next him.

"I am now. Thank you for saving me. Again." Draco thanked sheepishly.

"Always." Hermione said reassuringly.

"And I promise I won't let anything, or anyone hurt you. Ever." Draco said so seriously I looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione those letters, were about you." Draco said apologetically.

* * *

After the letter incident, Hermione had been more on guard than ever. She knew death eaters were seeking revenge but to threaten Draco and talk about me was really putting me on edge.

The words in the letter ran through my mind:  
 _You better watch yourself and that mudblood. We're not blind little Malfoy. We see you and that pathetic little mudblood running around together. Watch your back._

Not creepy in the slightest. "Mudblood" could have been a lot of people. But she was the only muggle born familiar with Draco.

He had been close to her the rest of the week and he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. She was "Sleeping" and he had opened the door to check on her. Sweet and very kind but not necessary. He was so sweet when he had that guarded and concerned look in his eyes when he looked at her that she just wanted to melt.

Draco had been steadily healing and he was showing some progress. He had been banned from quidditch until top notch recovery but he had begun to fly around again. He could walk without grimacing and he didn't need as much medication any longer.

She was still watching him closely for any other signs of pain. She had also made sure to administer his medicine on time, every time. She wouldn't let another attack like that happen.

"Do we have to keep going? It's a Friday night Hermione." Draco complained. Hermione had been making him quiz her on some Herbology on a Friday night and he wasn't too pleased.

"Please! One more." she said sounding like a little child.

Draco smirked. "You've been saying that line for the past 30 minutes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please! Tomorrow we can do whatever you want." she said hoping she wouldn't regret that.

"I like that….." Draco said wickedly. Hermione groaned and waited as he asked the next question. Halfway through the question, she interrupted him and answered the question.

"Well that's one more question." Draco said handing back her notes. She was quite reluctant to put them away but felt it would be a big scene if she asked to do just one more.

"Has….Potter told you about anything with regards to….my situation or this entire situation in general?" Draco asked uncomfortably. Hermione smiled lightly at him before responding.

"No he hasn't. But I know for a fact he's been really busy lately probably out trying to catch the escaped death eaters." Hermione said. "You know that a lot of auror stuff remains confidential." she added.

Draco nodded and looked at the fire. She took note of how his eyes reflected the firelight ever so delicately. And how his hair framed his perfectly chiseled face. She blushed when she caught herself staring and looked out the window.

"It's snowing." she smiled as she walked to the window. She heard Draco join her and they watched the small flakes of snow fall and litter the Hogwarts ground with a flurry of white.

* * *

Hermione walked with Draco throughout the grounds. The snow made Hogwarts look even more magical than it was. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her as she and Draco made their way passed the black lake.

"Are you sure you don't mind missing Hogsmeade?" Draco asked studying her.

Hermione grinned. "Don't mind at all. I can buy gifts at the last Hogsmeade visit." she replied.

"Do you ever wonder if we'll ever escape Voldemort?" Draco asked out of nowhere. She was taken aback but considered the question carefully.

"No. Maybe not ever. There will still be those in the world that worship him and want him to reign. I mean he's dead and yet the terrors that were related to him are still never leaving us." she said trembling as she spoke.

"Do you regret becoming...friends with me which probably put more of this dark dark world into your life again?" Draco asked looking deeply into her eyes. "Be honest." he added softly. Hermione turned her whole body to face him.

"I will never regret getting to know you. Despite the dangers because I would be in danger anyways and I might as well be in danger with someone that I care about. I've never told you but you've become such an important person in my life. Even though I make you study with me and I make you take medicine on a strict schedule and I get mad and irritated and annoyed at you, you've grown on me. You were there for me when no one else was. You brought me out of my shell and you were just...there. You Draco Malfoy have completely set me free from my restraining past and you've made my present and maybe future better." Hermione said never breaking eye contact with Draco. Every word she was uttering, that took all her bravery was worth it. He had a beautiful glint in his eye, his face was beaming and a light pink tinged his cheeks. He was holding the side of her face and she could see the tears of joy threatening to break out. She couldn't have been more happy.

He took a step closer and she took another one closer. She looked deep into his eyes and she felt her knees go weak. His eyes! His grey eyes that held so much and yet gave away so little. She loved it.

The intensity burning in between them was so intense Hermione felt faint.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they were so close, she could feel his breath, every inhale and exhale expelling from his strong chest.

Finally, he leaned in and kissed her.

The world stopped. Time stopped. But the sparks continued to fly.

Author's Note

AHHHHH! You don't know how long I've been waiting for that. Hope it's not too sappy. Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Reviews?


	11. Chapter Ten-They Don't Know About Us

_People say we shouldn't be together_

 _We're too young to know about forever_

 _But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

They pulled apart slowly and their eyes met again. Hermione felt an an energy and magic inside her that was pulsing and vibrating so forcefully inside of her.

She felt her heart pace accelerate and she could feel his heart matching her own pace.

"Hermione…...I want you…..I want to know you in ways we could never imagine. Will you go out with me?" Draco asked. Her body was pressed tightly against his as the snow fell in light flakes all around them.

She wanted to. She wanted to so bad. She realized that now and all her emotions were telling her yes in every language. But what would her friends say? What would the school say? The world? What would her parents say? His parents? His friends? The death eaters? Did it really matter? It was their life to live. She wanted this. She loved him. So….why not?

"Yes….." she said sounding more sure than she had ever about anything. Draco smiled so warmly his eyes seemed to light up. That made Hermione smile too. It was so rare to see Draco so happy.

Draco pulled her in again and their lips met with a satisfying feeling that both of them felt deep inside.

That evening, Hermione sat next to Draco in front of the crackling fire. Her legs were draped lazily over his long and lean ones and his arms was wrapped around her shoulders.

She was surprised to be so comfortable with Draco after only a few hours of being a couple. She supposed it was because they'd spent so much time together they might as well have been married.

"Who ever thought Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be together?" Draco asked lightly playing with on of the curls on her head.

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his leg.

"I guess we did. We are them after all." she said leaning in. He closed the distance and his soft lips pressed against hers and sent chills down her spine filled with thrill and wonder. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer.

She would never get enough of this and who knew it would be Draco Malfoy that made her feel on cloud 9?

They broke apart and she trailed a finger down his cheekbone to his chin then his jaw.

"I'm never letting you go." Draco whispered seductively.

"Good." Hermione replied snuggling closer to Draco.

After a late night filled with light chatter, and yes some snogging, they returned to their own dorms. Hermione could see the intensity and longing in Draco's eyes as she shut the door and she couldn't help but smile.

Now she sat in her History of Magic class as Binns droned on and she carefully wrote down important notes. She wondered what Harry, Ginny and….Ron would say when they found out Draco was her boyfriend. That was one phrase she never imagined saying.

Would they be mad? Angry? Murderous? Or would they accept it and be happy for her and trusting that this was her decision to make? Would keeping one person she loved mean losing many others?

She didn't realize that the class had let out and that a certain redhead was tapping her shoulder.

"Hermione!" Ginny said getting irritable. Hermione leaped up and shook her head when she saw it was Ginny. She packed her stuff and exited the class with Ginny.

"What were you doing in that class?" Hermione asked stuffing some quills into her bag.

"I was walking to my last class when I see you thinking so hard that the room shook inside that class." Ginny said pointedly at Hermione.

"I got lost in concentration." Hermione said sheepishly.

"I was also letting you know that Gryffindor quidditch practice is at 5 this evening till 6:30." Ginny said as they passed a grumbling Filch.

"And why would I need to know?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow.

"Because," Ginny said rolling her eyes as if this were obvious. "You're coming. No questions."

Hermione scoffed. "I certainly am not."

"Oh come on!" Ginny whined. "You never get out and you are constantly studying. Although you look a great deal more happy and cheerful today." she said eyeing Hermione raising an eyebrow. "Any shagging or snogging?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exploded with disbelief. "You know me and I wouldn't shag till marriage." Hermione hissed toning her voice down.

"Alright alright. But you're coming to practice. Bring your homework or whatever but you're coming. Neville, Luna, Lavender and Parvati will be studying on the stands too so you won't be alone." Ginny said walking off to class before Hermione could interrupt.

She stalked off to class rather annoyed as she entered potions, her last class of the day.

Just as the bell rang she found her seat and plopped down before taking out some textbooks and parchment/quills.

A certain blond sat down next to her as Slughorn marched in and began writing instructions on the board.

"Don't sit here." Hermione whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't want anyone to get suspicious." Hermione replied blushing.

"Of what? That we're dating? Oh come on muster up so Gryffindor strength." Draco murmured smirking as he too pulled out a textbook.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to keep it to ourselves for now and gradually tell people." she whispered hastily copying down the instructions to their potion today. It was true. She had asked him sincerely exactly that. And he had agreed with full consent.

"And sitting beside you suddenly implies that we're dating?" he asked raising a perfectly blond eyebrow. Hermione ignored the sarcastic comment and began her potion. Half an hour later, she finished first and received full marks from Slughorn.

She was pleased and turned to see how her partner was doing. She turned to see him lazily sitting back after a merry chat with Slughorn and he was looking most intently at her.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"You are quite adorable when you concentrate." he commented placing a hand on her knee. It sent warm flutters throughout her insides and felt as if a hundred eyes were watching even though only one was. Draco's.

She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it before placing it in his own lap.

"No PDA." she said smirking at his bewildered expression. "Not during class at least." she said shifting to the front of her seat.

She could feel his eyes boring into her back and she was quite pleased to catch him looking so flustered.

She had finished her classes for the day and had snuck off to the library to study. At all costs she would try and escape attending that blasted practice Ginny was keen on her going to. She had been peacefully working for an hour and a half when she felt her books packed up magically and her bag floating up next to her.

She sighed and turned to see Neville and Luna looking sheepish as they handed her her stuff.

"Ginny," Neville explained. Hermione nodded and took her bag and headed off to the pitch with her friends.

When they arrived at the field she was bewildered to see a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors _together_ on the same pitch and was no murdering each other.

"What's going on?" Neville asked Lavender and Parvati who were already seated and watching intently.

"The pitch was accidently double booked." Parvati said her eyes never leaving the scene below.

Hermione saw Ginny and Draco talking civilly and were discussing the matter quite well. Everyone else seemed just as shocked as she. The two teams stood awkwardly on the sides glaring at one another.

"I thought Flint was the captain?" Hermione asked clearly remembering Flint being quite an arse towards Draco. She pulled out her homework and quills and parchment.

"He got outvoted by the team. Malfoy had cast a vote with the team. They then elected him team captain. He seems to be doing just fine." Luna said dreamily as she drew circles with her wand.

"Listen up!" Draco called to the two teams. The Slytherins turned respectively towards him and the Gryffindors who knew he was a better person now thanks to D.A did too somewhat. Others just listened reluctantly. "Madam Hooch has discussed with McGonagall and they have agreed that it is safer due to our circumstances that two teams practice at once to be more safe. Weasley and I have discussed and we have agreed to man our own teams accordingly. Slytherin we'll take the left half of the pitch and Gryffindors the right. And we know you'll be all dramatic about copying one another's tactics." Draco paused with a knowing look. Ginny rolled her eyes and eyed both teams. "The smartest witch of our age happens to be sitting among us today so if she will do us the honour of casting a charm so the field is "duplicated" and we can each play our own games along with casting a charm to allow only the designated to team to view their side." Draco said turning to look at her. How did he know? She blushed and nodded.

She cast both charms and sat back down beginning her studies and trying her best to focus.

Ginny then led the Gryffindor team to the right and stretched before they began to practice with a scrimmage. She gave instructions to each specific player according to position.

Draco led the Slytherins to the left and began warming up.

"The Gryffindor team looks fairly good doesn't it?" Neville asked using a pair of omnioculars.

Hermione wasn't listening whatsoever. Was that a bad thing? Her eyes were glued to Mr. Draco Malfoy. It had been 10 minutes into practice and Draco's team was sweating from the intense fitness he had gotten them warmed up in. They were finishing up with some chin ups. They each held onto their brooms and hauled themselves up.

"10." Draco yelled. They clambered back onto their brooms utterly exhausted. Thing was, they were all boys who decided to take their shirts off from the extreme sweat. And Hermione was absolutely gawking at Draco's nicely toned abs. Help her Merlin if he ever knew she was that impressed.

Lavender and Parvati were half out of their seats as they gawked at all the boys shirtless on their brooms. She shook her head and tried to finish up an essay. She failed, miserably.

The rest of the practice she watched as Draco barked instructions and advice out to his teammates and flew around gracefully on his brom. They had put on their quidditch robes to prevent any injuries and she could see Lavender and Parvati's face fall.

At the end, she left the pitch hastily as the teams headed to the change rooms. She could see Ginny eyeing her suspiciously and she only rushed quicker.

That night, she sat at her desk reading a few lessons in transfiguration and was learning quite a bit when Draco swooped in and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and poked his freshly clean shirt. His wet showered hair dripped onto her neck and his scent wafted towards her and inflated her with emotions she never knew she could feel.

"Haven't seen you at all today." he whispered in her ear.

"You sat right beside me and disturbed me the entire potions class." Hermione reminded.

"Ah, you see. I don't think I _disturbed_ you I think I _distracted_ you." Draco corrected smirking that oh so irritating but seductive smirk.

"So what if you do?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"You admit it?" he asked pulling her closer.

"I'm considering it." Hermione said not falling into his trap.

"Mhm," Draco murmured before pulling her in for a kiss which she returned without hesitation.

They pulled apart and he watched her as she struggled to speak.

"I think Ginny's on to me." she finally managed to say.

"On to you?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think she has a feeling that I'm into you or someone on the Slytherin team because my eyes never….." Hermione failed to finish because of two things. Draco's signature smirk and she was embarrassed. Draco's smirk quickly clouded over to a dark look.

"I am never letting my team take off their shirts." Draco said crossing his arms in mock anger.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Draco's chest. "For what it's worth…..my eyes never left you." she said knowing she wouldn't regret this.

"That's reassuring." Draco murmured pulling her in.

The next morning, Hermione was awoken to the wonderful pecking at her window. She opened it quite annoyed to find Harry's owl.

She grabbed the letter and tore it open. Inside was just some insight into the threats she had reported.

They hadn't caught anyone and he was ashamed to admit it but they had no leads either. Hermione grew more worried to read Harry's anxiety and concern to all those concerned with this matter.

She got ready for the day and a sudden thought jolted through her. During the attack, there had been a dark mark. Who died?

She raced down to the headmistress office and knocked on the door. She was granted admission in a few short minutes and she burst into the office.

"Professor McGonagall! I'm sorry for the time and the intrusion but-" she said before her eyes landed on Harry. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry's face looked older than the last time she'd seen him. "Hermione. Those letters didn't explain everything." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh you might as well join us." McGonagall said warily transfiguring another chair.

Hermione sat down and awaited Harry to continue.

"Things are a lot worse that I had proposed Hermione. The ministry wants to keep things calm and not create a panic with the wizards. There was a murder here last time the dementors attacked. There was another murder this morning." Harry said gravely.

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Who?"

"Last attack was a little first year who got in between an avada and safety. The one this morning was one of the ministry member's wife." Harry said with grief.

Hermione gasped and squeezed her hands together. That poor first year whom she couldn't save. She never saw a first year running around separated from the group returning to their dorms.

"We've been doubling aurors shifts and we're working nearly 20 hours a day with these cases. I don't know how much longer this world can continue even when we rid the world of Voldemort. His followers are still consistently active. People have begun to talk even more and the ministry has no choice but to talk. With the murder of a kid student at Hogwarts…..parents, people, are not in hysteria." Harry said. Hermione could see the dark circles that surrounded his eyes and the way his whole body sagged from overexerting himself.

"You can't run yourself dead on these things. Killing yourself isn't going to solve these cases any faster." Hermione said glaring at him but sympathy and admiration shone in her eyes.

"I came here to tell you professor that there are going to have to be curfews for students, heads will have to do more patrols, a few more for prefects, teachers alike. Teachers will have to monitor where all students are at all times. And I came here to lend you this." Harry said handing her the Marauder's Map. "Use it to keep an eye on all students. Their safety is one of our top priorities."

"Thank you Potter." McGonagall said eyeing the map with a knowing look. Now she knows how we committed half the violation of rules we did. "I appreciate your dedication to this school and as Ms. Granger has said, don't kill yourself over work. Think about yourself."

Hermione's day was swept up in a haze. All her classes seemed like deja vu. Similar to when teachers had to escort them to classes.

"Tough day?" Draco asked flopping onto the couch beside her.

Hermione nodded. "Very. We're going to have to extend the prefect schedules and hold a meeting tomorrow." she said rubbing her eyes. She had been patrolling from 8-10 through the halls and was exhausted. She had told him about the meeting with Harry and McGonagall and how bad things have gotten. He was after all apart of this.

"I forgot to tell you." Draco said yawning. "McGonagall asked me to tell you that she would really truly appreciate it if we could plan that little first years funeral. I felt really bad and I had a feeling you wouldn't mind so I accepted."

Hermione felt a shiver run through her. "Which first year?"

"Arianna Trench. Gryffindor student who was quite witty and smart. She was quite the prankster but overall good spirit. Always enthusiastic and only child. Half-blood." Draco said reciting from memory.

"Her poor parents." Hermione murmured hugging her knees to her chest. Draco wrapped an arm around her.

"We have to meet with her parents this Saturday." he whispered softly.

"Do we have to? I don't know if I can bear it if I have to plan their poor girl's funeral." Hermione said looking intently at the fire.

"They requested to have it here so yes it would be quite kind of us to do this." Draco said his eyes closing.

"We still have to plan the prefect schedule extensions…." Hermione yawned trailing off.

"We'll wake early to do it….." Draco said his eyes already closed. Hermione consented and fell asleep.

She woke up groggily and pried her tired eyes open. They still had a prefect schedule to plan and she had the whole day ahead of her. Tomorrow they would have to discuss Arianna's funeral with her parents.

She turned to see Draco looking peacefully asleep. It made her feel guilty to think about that….no. No. She wanted this and whatever others thought...didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. Then why did she feel so guilty? She hated lying to her friends and to keep her sane, she'd have to tell someone-maybe Ginny.

"Draco….wake up." Hermione said poking Draco in the stomach. He remained asleep. Hermione sighed and spoke up. "Draco! Wake up."

He remained unfazed and all he gave was a little snore. Hermione grew impatient. "Draco! Wake up now!" she said louder. He shifted onto his side and found her hand and gave another snore. She sighed and smirked before leaning over and kissing him gently. He finally began to stir. And she had roll her eyes. She felt movement come into his lips as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Good wake up call." he said grinning brightly.

"You git." Hermione said swatting his chest.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked groaning and stretching.  
"As I remember you said: "We'll wake early to do it…"" Hermione said crossing her arms defiantly.

Draco sighed and leaned into the couch. "Fine. Let's plan this stupid thing so we can get on with life."

When she was with Draco, all her insecurities and worries seemed to disperse before her eyes. She seemed more alive and happy. She felt so free.

So why was she so worried about what her friends would think? She obviously gave no care to what people thought of her in general. She read as she pleased, studied and spoke her mind. Even to her friends. Did Ron fall into the friend category? Ron….betrayal….disgust….

Maybe she was just afraid that she'd lose her friends like she lost Ron. Maybe because she didn't want to lose the only things worth living for.

Was it possible for them to understand? Was it possible to have the best of both worlds? Was it possible for them to see how happy she was?

She wasn't one to judge when she hadn't even told them. She wanted to have more faith in her friends but it was hard. She couldn't bear it if they hated her.

She flew through the day, all out of it. When 4 o'clock ran around, she made her way to an empty classroom where Draco was waiting and a few early prefects.

At 4:15 everyone was accounted for. "The Slytherin prefects: Blaise and Lara." Hermione read nodding towards them. "The Ravenclaw prefects: Padma and Terry." when she spotted them she handed the sheet towards Draco, her eyes downward refusing to meet his eyes.

"The Hufflepuff prefects: Hannah and Ernie. The Gryffindor prefects: Ginny and Dean." he said putting the sheet away. Hermione began handing out the new schedules as Draco explained. Within ten minutes they were done and Draco and Hermione returned to their dorm in a tense silence.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked stopping their walk. How did he know?

"Nothing," Hermione lied her eyes cast down. His finger lifted her chin up.

"I don't believe you." Draco said carefully. She sighed and held his hand.

"You have to understand I'm loving this relationship a lot. And you make me feel emotions I never knew I was capable of feeling. But...I am worried my friends won't understand how much I want this. How much….I want you." she said blushing a deep red and looking away.

"Hermione…." Draco said smiling lightly. "You are a wonder I will never understand." he sighed and pulled her close for a hug. "If your so called friends are really your friends then they will accept what you want and support you through it. They will be there for you if they care and if they don't it's their loss isn't it?" Draco said after awhile. The pattern of his heartbeat send reassuring sparks through her.

"I can't lose anyone. I'm not willing to sacrifice you or them." Hermione said burying her head in his arms.

"And you don't have to. You were always there for them and if Potter and Weasel," he said earning a weak glare from Hermione. "Hey he cheated on you and I'm never going to be okay with that." he retorted. She leaned against him again so he couldn't see her goofy grin at his protectiveness.

"Anyways if they really love you and little Red too, if they care about you they will accept your choices." Draco assured running a hand down her back.

"Know I won't let anything affect this relationship no matter what anyone says." Hermione said looking finally up at him.

He slowly smiled which was a rare thing. "They don't know about us."

Author's Note- IMPORTANT

Sorry for the long waits! That's why this chapter is longer…

I have a serious question for you guys: Do you think their friendship is too fast? Their relationship? If so I might have to rewrite a few chapters with minor changes.

Also the name of this chapter, the lyrics and the last line: "They don't know about us" is from the song by One Direction. Listen to it and I feel their relationship will be a lot like the lyrics described.

Likes? Dislikes? Opinions? Comments? Reviews?


	12. Chapter Elleven-Guilt Broken

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

 _Oh_

Hermione went to bed that night in a satisfaction of knowing Draco was always there for her. She liked to think that no one else knew the bliss she was in when she was with Draco. She liked that their love was theirs and only theirs. She liked the fact that only he could drive her insane and that everything in between them was for their eyes and hearts only. It was true, they didn't know a thing about them. So who cared what anyone else said?

The next morning her alarm jerked her out of bed and she inwardly groaned at the thought of doing patrols at 6:30 am. Then she remembered she was doing it with one of her favorite people….

In 15 minutes she was up and ready and she met just that person at the portrait door.

Draco smiled warmly but their was tiredness in his face. Hermione unconsciously reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Morning." Draco smiled brighter wrapping his arms around her waist.

She touched their foreheads and inhaled the scent of him. It sent tremors running through her and she couldn't have felt more happy.

He swooped in for a morning kiss and she responded without hesitation. It worried her how much she depended on him so soon and how much she loved him already. She hoped this was the one permanent thing in her life.

He held her hand and they walked out of the portrait door. It was early, so no students should've been roaming around to spot the two lovers.

"Any more letters?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco looked down at his feet. "Yes. I got five last night and three this morning. Two of them were about how much they hated my guts and how my sorry ass would get kicked. Two were about how they would curse my children into oblivion and how I better watch my back, yadda yadda. And four….four were about you." Draco recited glumly. Hermione felt his hand tense and he looked around guardedly.

Hermione felt creeped out that death eaters were talking about her. And it was absolutely frightening that they knew she was...familiar with Draco or at least meant something to him.

"How do they know?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know." Draco said sounding angry. He stopped them as they turned the corner and trapped her between his hands against a wall. "But I promise you I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them get to you let alone touch you." Draco said looking murderous.

Hermione's heart ached to see him so upset over her. She locked her hands behind his neck and stared at him patiently till he felt safe enough to meet her gaze. She kissed his forehead softly and held his hand tightly, not caring if the world was watching.

They made their way down the hall and after a while, their conversation became more lighthearted and less depressing. The first Slytherin match against Ravenclaw was next saturday and Draco was training harder than usual. Hufflepuff was a good team despite past history and stereotypes.

"Will you come watch?" Draco asked tentatively, trying to act casual but she could hear the curiosity and hope in his voice.

"I want to Draco….but what if someone questions why I'm there? I'm a Gryffindor and I don't even like quidditch, people will wonder why I'm there when my house isn't even playing." Hermione said feeling guilty.

"Just come with the crowd. Maybe if you tell…Weasley, about us….then you can make up a story where she dragged you to the game." Draco said shrugging. Hermione nodded as they continued down the hallway. It was odd to see Hogwarts so still and silent. Rather peaceful, but not Hogwarts.

"It's hard hiding." Hermione said looking at their interlocked hands.

"I know. But for our safety, our friends and family, we should probably keep this a secret." Draco said sighing and stopping at a big bay window at the end of the corridor. Hermione leaned into Draco and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The sun was shining bright and early as they tried to take in these last few moments together before reality drew them apart.

"I'll tell Ginny today-" Hermione began before she was cut off by an urgent and demanding kiss from Draco. She was startled and opened her mouth which without knowing, granted Draco access. Soon, it was a battle of the tongues and Hermione wanted domination but Draco wouldn't concede.

Hermione's back pressed into the wall and she knotted her hands in his hair and his hands roamed all over her body. She felt his lips move in sync with hers. He was pressing his body tightly against hers and she could feel every muscle on his body.

They broke apart panting when there came a stiffle of laughter from behind.

They spun around to see Ginny dressed in quidditch robes looking absolutely smug at the two who were blushing madly.

"I guess I don't have to tell her." Hermione muttered catching Draco's teasing eye.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat in the Gryffindor change rooms after practice with Ginny. She had been heading down to early Gryffindor quidditch practice when she had seen Hermione and Draco.

"Ginny there are reasons you could never imagine why I didn't tell you. For one, if it's any consolation, we didn't tell anyone. I was going to tell you as the first person today, but clearly, that's not necessary."

"I can't believe I saw Draco Malfoy snogging Hermione Granger in the middle of the hallway against a wall, looking like they were having the time of their lives!" Ginny said in disbelief as she sat next to Hermione.

"I know Ginny. But...I hope you'll understand because I….I really like him and he's different. You've got to see that in his behaviour and in D.A . Please you have to trust me." Hermione said looking intently at Ginny.

Ginny had a perfect poker face when it suddenly broke out into a large grin. "Why would I be mad? I….guess it's strange having our rival as your boyfriend, but...I trust you. You're a smart girl and if he makes you happy, then so be it." Ginny said before she was tackled into a hug from Ginny.

"Thank you!" Hermione cried squeezing the red tight.

"Remember I called it?" Ginny asked smiling from ear to ear. Hermione looked at Ginny as if she were mad.

She sighed in exasperation. "At the Halloween dance? I called it! I knew you two would get together, so it's not a huge surprise." Ginny said nudging Hermione. Hermione blushed and swatted Ginny's arm.

That night, Hermione returned to her dorm feeling an odd sense of utmost relief. She was so grateful Ginny understood where she was coming from even if it would take some time to get used to.

"The little red was okay?" Draco drawled from the couch. "I see you back in one piece so I'm assuming things went well?"

Hermione sat next to him and felt his arm wrap around. "Yes she was very understanding and supportive. The same won't be said for my other lovely friends." Hermione said thinking of Harry and Ron's expressions.

"Does it really matter?" Draco asked yawning.

"I suppose not." Hermione sighed hugging her knees.

"I missed you." Draco groaned inhaling her scent.

Hermione laughed. "That was sudden." she teased kissing his temple. He wouldn't settle for that and pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His lips were now more relaxed and impatient. She was feeling somewhat the same after seeing him after most of an entire day.

He shifted so she was lying down on the couch and he was on top. His forearms beside her head as they supported his weight. Her arms were still locked around his neck as their mouths explored.

There came a sudden knock on the door which broke them apart.

"Bloody hell. Whoever it is, better have a damn good reason." Draco grumbled stomping to the door. Hermione stifled laughter as she adjusted her robes.

Draco opened the door and there stood Ginny and Blaise looking alarmed.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked a little impatiently. Hermione stood curiously and walked beside. She saw the knowing look in Ginny's eye and if she wasn't mistaken, she saw accusation in Blaise's.

"There's a dead second year on the third floor." Ginny said sounding frustrated.

"No!" Hermione gasped. Not again. How could it happen again? "How? We extended prefect schedules and we...we went on more patrols, teachers are too, and…..the castle is always secured...what? How could this….this is ridiculous." Hermione said shaking her head in disbelief when she felt Draco's hand grip her elbow in assurance.

"We should go. Where are the other prefects?" Draco asked sharply.

"The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects just finished their shift and Slytherin and Gryffindor were just coming on. Lara is at the site of the crime, keeping an eye out and Dean is continuing patrol in case they're still here." Blaise explained calmly.

"I want Blaise to go notify McGonagall and Weasley, lead us to the site." Draco barked as he shut the portrait door tight and withdrew his wand.

Blaise rushed off towards the headmistress office and Ginny lead us forward at a run.

"Do you know who it is?" Hermione asked also holding her wand out.

"It's Martin Ellwood in Hufflepuff." Ginny answered as we ran up a staircase.

"Martin?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione looked at him confused. "I...I helped him during one of the raids the death eaters lead. I waved a way an avada and sent him to his dorm. Then….I had given him some flying lessons when kids were teasing him on it." Draco replied solemnly.

"That's so sweet." Hermione said tears in her eye as she squeezed Draco's hand. That was one of the times, she knew he had changed for the better.

"Look!" Ginny cried pointing forward. Lara was holding her wand above the site and was looking intently. She turned with tears down her face when she heard our approach.

Hermione inhaled sharply when she saw the dead and mangled body of Martin Ellwood. Draco fell to his knees beside his body and examined it carefully.

"It wasn't an avada. It looks like several sectrumsempras." Draco said unconsciously wincing and touching his side.

Just then, Flitwick, Hooch, Pomfrey, Slughorn, Giurbin and McGonagall came bounding down lead by Blaise.

"Oh my goodness!" Pomfrey cried covering her mouth. "Is he breathing?"

"No." Lara responded whimpering. "There's no sign of life."

"What about the map?" Hermione exclaimed. She turned towards McGonagall. "Did you catch anyone's name that wasn't supposed to be there?"

"No I did not. I was in an important meeting." McGonagall replied looking grievingly down at the poor kid.

Hermione felt a tear slip down her face as she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. He stood up stiffly and wrapped an arm around me as I fell into them, not caring if anyone was watching and cried silent tears of sorrow for a kid I never knew.

It was 3 am and we were up late busy trying to plan for Arianna's funeral. We were meeting her parents today and we had to have something to present.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly.

"No. I can't help thinking that I could've saved that kid." Draco responded looking down at his hands. There was a crease in between his eyes and his jaw was locked tight. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No you couldn't have. The death eaters will stop at nothing and sacrificing yourself will do nothing but give them satisfaction and encouragement to continue." Hermione said forcefully hoping that maybe, that way, it would make it real. True even, but nothing could ebb away the guilt and destruction that seemed to be tearing Draco apart.

"Maybe….maybe we should take a break." Draco said rubbing his eyes. Hermione felt tears glisten within seconds and her hands went still.  
"Draco….." Hermione whispered not believing it.

"I can't….I don't know what I would do if one day, Ginny and Blaise came to my door and told me that they found your dead body." Draco said sounding almost angry. "I won't! They're killing people everywhere and I'm not going...to sit and...watch as they take everyone I love…" Draco said standing up and that was the first time, she'd fully seen Draco Malfoy cry. Tears were streaming down his face. "I can't handle it." he sobbed as he grit his teeth and yelled out an anguish cry. A table went smashing down into smithereens.

Hermione was scared stiff and was crying along with him. She was too afraid to make him more upset so she wrapped her arms around herself. "I….I love you Draco." Hermione whispered turning her head away.

She could hear his heavy breathing go still before his sobs seemed more controlled. "I love you too Hermione." Draco said turning to meet her gaze. "And I love you enough to let you go."

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered crying hard now. "I can't...I can't do this alone. I need you….I...don't...don't leave me." Hermione exclaimed slipping down against the wall.

"Hermione…." Draco murmured apologetically. "I won't watch them take everyone I love away. I won't watch your murder unfold before my eyes!"

"And I won't watch yours either! You think leaving me will save me? You'll just drive me to kill myself inwardly! I...I need you Draco! Damn it please…" Hermione weeped.

The world was spiraling and Draco was just one step out of reach and it was killing her already. "I won't watch you die." Draco repeated through strained breaths.

"And I won't watch _you_ die either!" Hermione yelled becoming angry. "I can't live without you…" Hermione said barely audible as tears streaked her face with agony.  
"Hermione...you have to understand…" Draco said frustrated.

"No! No Draco _you_ don't understand. I have given more to you than I've ever even thought of giving to any other damn person on this earth and you're just going to leave me for something out of your control?" Hermione screamed at the beginning before it toned down to a sob.

"I can't put you in this position!" Draco yelled back.  
"What if I chose to be in this position? I would rather die with you in my life than without," Hermione cried sobbing hard.

Nothing had ever hurt so much as this. Nothing would ever compare to this pain that was flooding through her right now.

It was funny how the ones who made you the happiest could also make you the saddest.

Draco had walked over to her now and she lifted her tear stained face to meet his identical one. He swooped her in his arms and kissed her hard and passionately. It took her a moment to realize he was kissing her, before she pressed her lips pleadingly to his.

They broke apart and tears were shining on both of their faces.

"Don't leave me." Hermione whispered holding his grey eyes with hers.

"Never. I won't, I swear it." Draco replied.

Draco and Hermione slept in her room that night. She couldn't bear being separated after that.

She woke up when the sunlight shone in and hit her face. She turned onto her side to see Draco snoring lightly, his arm draped across her waist and his body pressed close to hers. She studied his features and thought about how close she was to losing him that night.

"Morning," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." Hermione responded curling into his chest. He rubbed her back lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We have to meet Arianna's parents today." Hermione said sadly.

"At least we don't have to meet Martin's." Draco said looking away. Hermione didn't know what else to do but wrap her arms tighter around him.

"Let's go." Hermione murmured after a while, tugging him out with her.

Minutes later, they were in the common room tidying it up for when they arrived.

There came a soft knock on the door and Hermione and Draco shared a look before Draco walked steadily to the door and opened it.

"Hello. You must be Mr and Mrs Trench?" he asked politely.

"Yes. And you are Draco Malfoy?" Mr. Trench asked trying to be polite and not mournful.

"Yes, why don't you come in?" Draco asked trying to look at their faces that looked so much like Arianna's, it hurt. Hermione had only ever seen Arianna three times. Once, was at the sorting where Arianna stumbled onto the stool and people laughed but she still continued on and into Gryffindor. Hermione admired her for that.

The second, was when she was patrolling the halls. She turned the corner to see three Slytherin boys and two girls teasing a Ravenclaw girl who was weeping. Arianna stood angrily in front of the girl and told off the Slytherins. They left in a strut of ignorance and Arianna proceeded to befriending the girl. Hermione beamed in respect at that.

The third was during one of the attacks, not the one she died in. Some miniature Acromantula were crawling up the walls as Hermione raced by and Arianna was stunning a few as she rushed her bleeding friend back to the dorms. She was about to shut the Gryffindor portrait door when a scream came from behind them. She rushed out where there was a little boy and girl, twins, who were being advanced by some smaller Acromantula. She leaped in front of them and stunned them but not before a small pincer stabbed her side. Hermione had rushed her to the hospital ward after escorting the other two back. Hermione always remembered that.

"This is Hermione Granger, head girl." Draco introduced as she was snapped back to the present with tears in her eyes.  
"Hello. I'm so sorry about your daughter." Hermione whispered.

Mrs. Trench began crying softly as Mr. Trench wrapped an arm around her and sat down.

"We appreciate all you've done. Truly." Mr. Trench said and she could see the worry lines etched on his face. "I'm Andrew and this is Marianna." Andrew added as he rubbed her back.

"It's no problem at all. I-we are so sorry and we will do everything our power to ease the grief. Anything you need for this funeral, ask." Draco said looking intently at them with sincerity as he sat down next to us.

Marianna's crying only increased and Hermione felt her own tears begin to fall.

Once Marianna composed herself, they had discussed all the funeral arrangements, Draco and Hermione had planned.

"Thank you so much." Marianna said wiping away tears as she and Andrew stood to leave.

"It's no problem." Draco assured convincingly.

"We hope...we hope that all this death eater nonsense will be be rid of soon. We both attended Hogwarts and trust the teachers and people here. Our other children, Annabeth and Charles come here too and...I know Hogwarts is safe." Marianna said sniffling.

"We'll do anything and everything we can to help protect this school." Draco said wrapping his arm around Hermione and she could hear the honesty in his voice.

"We appreciate this so much. We hope our next one will be in a safer world." Marianna whispered stroking her stomach softly. Hermione could really feel the tears spilling off her cheeks and onto Draco's robes now. She could feel his muscles soften as they watched the couple share a look as they had a moment with their unborn.

"It's beautiful." Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Which part?" she murmured watching them.

"The family." Draco replied holding her close.

The next day passed in a blur as all the eighth years struggled to finish off their homework. The week had been busy with the recent deaths, attacks, quidditch practices and such.

Hermione had spent the entire day locked in her room as she scribbled notes for an upcoming potions test, she reviewed her D.A.D.A chapters, she had tutored/practiced transfiguration with Draco, read Herbology books from front to cover and did all her other homework with addition to making more notes.

She had forgotten to eat dinner that evening when Draco had left for quidditch practice. She rushed to the kitchens hoping to claim she ate before Draco came back. He did not like it at all when she skipped meals.

When she returned he hadn't yet so she continued with homework when the shower came on and she knew he was back.

She still had to go over the funeral plans for tomorrow. Then they had to extend their patrols to 9-11.

"I'm exhausted." Draco mumbled as they sat together on the couch.

"I am too. There's so much work to do." she said as she shuffled some papers. Draco kissed her neck softly and she groaned and shoved him away.

"How are we supposed to finish if you keep doing _that."_ Hermione demanded.

Draco laughed as they began reviewing their plans for tomorrow.

At 9 o'clock, they were walking down the corridors together absolutely drained.

"I'm feeling really guilty now that we met Arianna's parents." Draco said quietly after a while.

"I am too. And don't you put this on your shoulders." Hermione said softly before telling him her three heartwarming encounters with Arianna.

"I feel so bad for her parents." Hermione added thinking about the dread and grief she would feel if her daughter was killed and their next child might be brought into a world filled with vengeful death eaters.

"I hope those good for nothing asses are sent to Azkaban for life." Draco grumbled.

After a while, they brought their conversation back to a more lighthearted one trying not to think about the inevitable funeral awaiting their presence tomorrow.

"How about I take you on our first real date?" Draco asked close to her ear.

"With all this going on? Are you crazy?" Hermione asked playfully but truthfully.

"No I'm not crazy. What about Christmas Eve? We're both here anyways." Draco suggested seductively.

"Well alright." Hermione smiled.

At least it was something to look forward to.

Author's Note

Thanks for patience :)

Thoughts? Likes/dislikes? Comments? Reviews?


	13. Chapter Twelve-Just Within Reach

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s

But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

 **Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

The morning of the funeral came. The pain and sorrow Hermione felt was like a crack of the whip to the heart.

At 7:30 she couldn't sleep any longer and crawled out of bed. She sat in front of the fireplace and hugged her knees. It's strange, even when you know you're loved, you can still feel so alone at times. This was one of them.

She cried quietly for the world that was ruining the lives of others. A world derived from hate and death. It was sickening what the world had become.

She heard the ring of Draco's alarm and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She just didn't feel like seeing anyone for the moment. Hadn't he said she was an only child? That was obviously a response told to Draco from McGonagall. The stress was affecting the poor headmistress more than ever.

After half an hour she was in the Great Hall setting up for the funeral. She lowered her wand and held Arianna's picture in her hands. She flinched when she thought of the nasty and horrible end for this little girl who had a big future.

By 9 o'clock the entire school had gathered in the Great Hall to send Arianna off. It was one of those times that she could see the unity of the school despite background, blood or house. Without knowing it the school had found a reason to come together in solidarity.

Hermione stood at the back of the Great Hall as they carried Arianna in. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her in the shadows. She leaned into him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

She wept harder when she saw Marianna holding her stomach and sobbing into Andrew who had tears running down his face. Annabeth who looked to be about in third year was crying hard and rocking back and forth. Charles was in seventh year, Ginny's year, and was standing solemnly as tears trailed slowly down his cheeks. His posture was stiff and pained.

"Today, we say goodbye...to one of Hogwarts' bravest and strongest students." McGonagall spoke gravely. "We lost Arianna Trench last week, it was a terrible death, one that will not go unaccounted for. There were many things that Arianna deserved. She deserved a future, she was capable of so many things, she deserved to live out her life with her family...she deserved to graduate and get a job, start a life. But she did not….deserve to be…..murdered by death eaters. Arianna's life was lost to a dreadful cause, but Hogwarts will always remember the little girl who fought." McGonagall finished before walking stiffly to her seat. The little girl who fought. I liked that, it described her perfectly.

There weren't many others who spoke of Arianna. Her death was such a painful one and completely unnecessary. Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey and a few friends spoke. Hermione felt herself walking towards the podium.

"Hogwarts lost a talented and brilliant witch. The world lost a wonderful student. It is a shame what this world has become in a time of hatred. It is a shame to see what people are willing to do if someone gets in the way of what they want. It is a shame to see innocents murdered for being nothing more than who they were." Hermione felt tears trailing down her face followed by anger. "Arianna was one of the most strong and amazing students I've ever met. I remember seeing her on the day of her sorting. She fell but got up and continued. She was a fighter. I also remember seeing her stand up for a student who was too shy to. She was strong. I finally remember seeing her go back for injured students and saved the students. I'm just so sorry I couldn't save her. I will never forget her. The world is not what it used to be. Arianna's death showed that." Hermione ended before walking back to her spot and collapsed into Draco's arms. She felt his tense muscles and his hand stroking her back.

"That was really kind of you. I don't think her parents knew that. You made her death a bit more bearable." Draco whispered holding Hermione tight.

"My sister," Charles spoke loudly but struggling to maintain an even tone. "Was a determined little girl. I'm not going to tell you about how good she was because I think you can get the picture from all the kind words said. What you don't know, is that there will be consequences for this world that took my sister away from me. She didn't deserve to die." Charles paused a lone tear running down his face. "She had her whole future ahead of her. What she stood for, what she did," he shook his head. "Will never be forgotten. And neither will the death eaters. The death eaters will pay. And Arianna will be remembered." Charles whispered before stumbling into his mother's arms. She hugged him tight and the hall was silent in loving memory of Arianna Trench.

* * *

The weeks passed slow and painful. Everyone was quite curious on the backstory of what Hermione knew with Arianna's bravery.

All Hermione wanted was for the holidays to come and for her to spend them with Draco. Draco had been slow and gentle with her seeing her reaction to Arianna's death. She knew he was having it hard too with all the hardships of school, his threat notes and the Marcus' death. Sometimes, at night, she would simply lay in bed with him. Their world was a world of pain and hate and spending time alone with Draco, was her only escape.

She was sitting in the library a week from when Christmas break would come. She held her book tightly as she sat beside the window and watched Draco fly around. Tomorrow was the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match. Draco led the team in some drills before stopping and talking to them before flying again. They had been practicing from 4:30 and now it was 6. She was absolutely paranoid now with Draco. Last night he had received a letter with a self sacrificial deadline for tonight. Along with a threat that if he didn't come, another muggle family would find themselves in a tough position. Hermione would be keeping a strict eye on him, she wasn't willing to watch him go. If it was selfish, oh well. So was sacrificing his life.

By 7, the team was heading into the change rooms and Hermione had closed her book, intending to meet him outside. She put her cloak on and had made her way to the Slytherin change rooms. She met him outside and he rolled his eyes at her worry but his eyes held exhaustion. They walked into the castle trying to look like they were returning at the same time.

"Can we have dinner in the kitchens?" Hermione asked pleadingly. She wanted to be with him tonight. He sighed but nodded as he was reluctantly pulled to the kitchens.

"I thought you were against house elf mistreatment?" Draco inquired as she politely asked the house elves for some dinner.

"Oh I am. But I leave stuff for them at night and slip some knuts into it." Hermione replied holding his hand tightly.

"Hermione…" Draco prodded with his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her unsure if she was comfortable. She willingly complied and leaned into him. She hadn't been that...intimate lately. She had been so grief stricken, she had begun to feel bad for neglecting Draco at times. But he understood and that made the pain lessen.

"I'm sorry I haven't been that….into it lately." Hermione whispered.

She wished she could just hide with him forever away from their problems as she buried her head in his chest.

"Hermione that isn't all I want from you." Draco said softly. She sighed hugging him tightly.

"I know. But thank you for being so understanding." she murmured kissing his temple.

"Of course." Draco responded but his eyes began drifting towards the baked potatoes, soup, vegetables, chicken and pasta being brought out. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boys._

After their meal together Hermione gripped his hand tightly as they creeped back to their dorms.

She sat with him on the couch in front of the burning fire and snuggled close as the minutes ticked by. Draco was rather stiff the entire time waiting for midnight when either Draco or a muggle family would die.  
"I feel so selfish." Draco murmured as he watched the clock above the fireplace.

"You know sacrificing yourself is selfish too. You're giving in to them. And...you're leaving me." Hermione replied shivering inwardly at the thought. It frightened her how much she depended on him after a while of dating. It wasn't truly frightening but rather surprising.

"I'm always with you." Draco whispered nuzzling her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You better be." Hermione said daring him to counter her. He gave a weak smile and slowly pulled her in. His lips were soft and gentle, knowing how sensitive she was. She responded more eagerly and desperately. She wanted him to know how much she relied on him. His strong hands wrapped around her waist resting on the small of her back. He seemed hesitant for a moment so Hermione pushed him back and she was on top of him kissing him hard. He seemed taken aback but responded lovingly.

"I love you." Hermione whispered when they broke apart. The fire crackled as she wondered if she said the wrong thing.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco murmured pressing his lips to hers. She held him in a strong embrace afraid that at any moment he would slip through her fingers….just out of reach.

She had a sudden vision of Draco being hit with a green light emitted from an avada. She was standing there and couldn't do anything to help him except watch. He was just out of her reach as she desperately reached for him. She gasped and pressed her head onto his chest and without knowing that tears were spilling onto his robes.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt more tears escape when she saw his loving face. "All our days are filled with so much tears and death." he murmured sadly as the clock chimed midnight. Hermione inhaled sharply and straddled him around the waist.

"Hermione you're really scaring me now." Draco warned sounding alarmed. Hermione laughed through her sobs. She looked up to see his bewildered face, her arms still locked tightly around his waist.

"I just…..I just pictured….what would happen if you had gone…." Hermione cried softly. "I'm so grateful….that you're still here….I don't care if it's selfish." Hermione continued as Draco pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm glad to be here with you. Stop crying Mya, I'm here." Draco chided hugging her tight. Mya?

"Mya?" Hermione asked. Was it another girl? No. No he wouldn't do that. Right?  
He grinned sheepishly. No. "Can't I give you a nickname?" he asked at her worried expression. She hit his arm lightly. He laughed and she could feel his laughter reverberating off his chest.

Her-my-oh-knee. Oh….My-Mya. She felt stupid at her doubt but felt assured all the same.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked when she went silent. She nodded.

"Just thinking." she smiled inhaling his scent.

"You're _always_ thinking. But I know how to get you distracted…." Draco grinned wickedly. She blushed a deep crimson when he pulled her in a swift motion and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat tiredly in the great hall. She had woken early and untangled herself from Draco's sleeping form to study for N.E.W.T.'s. Just then, the owls swooped in to deliver the daily post. A newspaper fell into Hermione's lap and she hastily opened it and right there on the front cover was what she dreaded.

There had been a murder of a muggle family by the name of "Danforth". She looked up, eyes wide and her eyes locked with Draco's grey guilty ones. She swallowed and shook her head fiercely at him and scowled.

Another letter just fell onto her lap delivered by Harry's owl. She nervously pulled it out and read it over. He had told her that the newspaper hid some of the truth as to not put Draco in danger. There had been a message written under the dark mark. "Never doubt the words of the Dark Lord's force. Slimy swines would know first hand…..not self sacrificial are you Mr. Malfoy?"

The message brought shivers to her. She glanced up to see Draco reading a letter from the ministry. Probably from Harry who knows about the case with the threats.

As the bell rang, Hermione made her way to her DADA/House Unity class. They would be doing their second challenge today. She was bristling with anxiousness as she took her seat beside Draco.

"Nervous?" Draco drawled. Hermione chewed her lip as Giurbin walked in.

"Not at all." Hermione replied ignoring Draco's smirk.

"Today's challenge is a more _physical_ task. Both you and your partners will be outside today and your job is to avoid getting hit by a snowball, fired from other pairs. Wands may only be used to levitate and launch snowballs. Not defend or dodge. It is similar to a muggle game-lazer tag. If you are hit, your wand is rendered useless and you can not throw for 20 seconds. Only wands, no hands. There are trackers on your wands so it can count your successful throws and unfortunate hits. This task requires teamwork and union. " Giurbin droned as he draped a scarf on. "Get ready and meet outside." The class bustled outside rushing to get their cloaks.

"We have to win." Hermione insisted as she threw on her cloak in a rush.

"We will." Draco assured. "We're head boy and girl. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Brains and brawn. Even though I do have brains." Draco said thoughtfully as they made their way outside.

Something clicked for Hermione. Head girl, head boy. Brains, brawn. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Pureblood, muggleborn. Complete opposites but somehow they matched. _Beauty and the Beast._

In the beginning of the year, Draco thought of himself as a beast because of his war guilt and all the pressure from the press about sending him to Azkaban. His hardships from the past and his history with Voldemort had torn him. And he thought of himself as a beast when he realized what he had done. Then that first day on the train, he had called her a beauty. His hatred, not for her but for him, after the realization of everything and when he had been relieved of the pressure, had brought all these negative thoughts on himself made him believe he was the beast.

But to her, he was so much more. She didn't want to tell him she understood his thoughts for the sake of disrupting their atmosphere of lightheartedness, so instead she just grabbed his hands tightly. He gave her a confused look and she just smiled.

Once outside, the rest of the class was almost there so Hermione separated herself from Draco trying to put a reasonable distance between them.

With a flick of his wand Giurbin sent a buzz through their wands. "You may begin."

The pairs sprinted away from one another in fear of being hit. Draco pulled Hermione behind a large tree trunk. "Climb," Draco whispered creating a snowball with his wand as his eyes scanned the area. Hermione scampered up the tree and created a snowball herself keeping watch as Draco climbed up. When they were both perched up on the tree raising snowballs a loud scream came from behind the castle. Pansy came running shielding herself as a snowball hit her back and Dean yelled for her to look out. Zabini was smiling wickedly and Neville looked sheepish as Zabini launched one at Dean. Dean tried to dodge it but Neville threw one from the other side hitting him in the face.

"You must work together!" Giurbin called in a bored tone. Hermione smiled to herself. She and Draco worked well and they had to win.

"Should we throw some?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head his eyes still scanning the area.

"It'll give away our spot. I'll sneak over to behind Hagrid's house and fire some at the stumbling Pansy and Thomas. You stay here and cover my back." he said.

Draco was already sliding down the tree before she could respond. She had to trust him on this, strategies weren't her best strength regarding this battle. She had a pile of growing snowballs beside her now and was preparing herself as she carefully watched Draco slink his way behind Hagrid's house going unnoticed. His stealth surprised her as he whipped up some snowballs and launched them the scowling Pansy in the stomach. She howled and fell hard on her butt. She could picture Draco's signature smirk as he threw another one at Dean who looked startled.

Her eyes sharpened as she spotted Zabini sneaking behind him looking smug. He was about to shove one down Draco's back but Hermione fired a fast snowball that hit Zabini on the hand sending the snowball skittering. He looked shocked as he swiveled around to find the culprit. He missed me in the trees however Draco grinned to himself and threw one at Neville on the shoulder who was standing absentmindedly to the side.

Draco made his way back to their tree hitting Seamus and Millicent. Oh how she hated Bulstrode. She felt a triumphant smirk come to her lips as her chest filled with pride at Draco. She had spotted Zabini dumb enough to try sneaking up on Draco again. She actually laughed at his need for vengeance as she hit him square on the top of his head. He looked murderous as Draco turned back to see then laugh as he dodged Neville's weak attempt and hit him on the chest with a snowball before racing past our tree to feign our hiding spot.

A few moments later, Draco was laughing with Hermione in the tree.

"Blaise is just so thirsty for revenge against an unseen enemy." Draco chortled.

"We made a pretty good team." Hermione smiled creating more snowballs.

"It isn't over yet." Nott teased throwing a snowball packed with ten others and his Hermione hard on the back spiraling her forward as she fell in a heap on the soft snow that caught her fall.

Draco looked angry as he was hit too but not enough to topple him over. Nott laughed and friendly punched his shoulder as Parvati looked sheepish behind Nott.

He leaped down and helped Hermione up before they raced towards an empty bleacher near the quidditch pitch.

"I will get Theo back for that." Draco vowed although he had a goodnatured smile on his face.

"You do that." Hermione replied feeling amused by their antics. "I think it's time to stop hiding." she said curtly before launching snowball after snowball at hidden players.

Together, she and Draco dodged and threw working like a well oiled machine. They had hit many targets and were returned with many angry players. Draco was hit once when he was laughing so hard from Zabini being whipped in the butt. He was hit by Nott who looked mischievous but it was soon gone when Hermione fired one at Nott.

The class was herded back into the classroom by a harassed looking Giurbin who was shuffling around looking at some results as he tallied up the scores.

"Our winners for this challenge are our head boy and head girl. Scoring a total of 357 points and a -50 points. Congratulations on winning the second challenge." Giurbin said monotone as the bell rang dismissing us.

Hermione was beaming as she exited the classroom and heading off to the library for her free period. She smiled brightly at Draco before entering the library. He winked as he whisked off to Charms.

She found a snug spot at the back of the library at a desk by some books in an area that was deserted.

Hermione spent her last period scrawling out more study notes and reciting from a few textbooks. Before she knew it, angry footsteps approached her.

"Do you know what time it is?" Draco's fiery voice demanded. She raised her eyes to meet his questioning ones. She felt herself blush as guilt flooded her. "It's 8:30. _8:30_ Mya and I didn't see you eating dinner."

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Hermione said sheepishly packing her stuff up.

Draco sighed wrapping an arm around her. The library was empty, no one was ever here this late. "I wonder how you survived without me reminding you to eat."

Hermione grinned as they walked down a shortcut that led to their dorms after stopping for a late dinner in the kitchens.

"I told Theo and Blaise today." Draco said as they entered the common room. They had discussed telling Draco's friends this time since last time Hermione well, explained to Ginny what scene exactly she saw.

"And?" Hermione asked becoming slightly worried.

"Well let's just say that Theo owes Blaise 2 galleons." Draco smiled. "They bet on when we would get together." he added and began blushing.

Hermione laughed. "Ginny called it when we were at the Halloween dance."

"When did our friends become so involved in our love lives?" Draco asked pulling Hermione beside him.

"Draco N.E.W.T.'s are coming up…." Hermione reminded struggling to reach her books.

"And you've studied enough." Draco whispered huskily kissing her neck.

"Draco…." Hermione warned. Draco laughed a throaty laugh.

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" he asked smirking.

"Of course you can. But not when she's trying to study." Hermione huffed.

"I'll make you a deal, as soon as Christmas break starts, you stop studying till after." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Deal," Hermione said already scrambling for her notes.

* * *

"Bye Ginny. Tell Mrs. Weasley thank you and wish everyone else for me." Hermione said hugging Ginny. She smiled and nodded before falling into the crowd leaving for the holidays.

"And the holidays begin!" Draco singsonged as Hermione re-entered the dorm.

Hermione sighed. "I will keep my word."

Draco laughed at the expression on her face. "Don't you want to spend time with me?" he asked mock hurt

"I do Draco I'm just stressed." Hermione replied kissing his cheek.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Draco asked seductively as he kissed her jaw. She groaned and smiled a small smile.

"You can't get it out of me." Hermione said running her hands through his hair.

His lips trailed till they found her lips. They moved in a well practiced dance in sync with hers.

"Not even now?" Draco asked his eyes twinkling.

"No, but nice try." Hermione smiled.

The next evening Hermione looked around the dorm in a tough frustration.

"The room looks so…..boring." Hermione commented when Draco came out of the shower.

"Not with you in it." Draco smirked wrapping his arms around her waist. She shook her head but placed her hands on his.

"Nice. But no that's not what I meant. It looks too formal." Her eyes lit up. "Why don't we decorate a Christmas tree?"

"Aren't they magically pre-decorated?" Draco asked furrowing his brows.

Hermione smiled at his confused face. "Come on," she said pulling him towards an empty space to fit their first tree together.

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for support :)

 **Likes? Dislikes? Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen-Heart, Key and Dragon

Author's Note

Thanks for reviews and reads, follows and favorites!

 _One touch and I was a believer_

 _Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

 _It's getting better_

 _Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

Hermione transfigured a quill into a magnificently grand tree that sat quaintly next to their fire place. Draco stood surprised when it appeared naturally without decor. Hermione smiled and transfigured a box of old quills into ornaments.

"Now we decorate." she said picking up the streamers.

"How?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione pulled him over and instructed him on how to assemble the tree with the streamers all around.

"Now we make the tree festive with the ornaments that we hang on the branches." Hermione explained hanging a red and white striped one.

Together, they decorated the tree. Hermione played some muggle carols and hummed along as they finished off.

"Now for the most important part." Hermione stood back admiring their work.

"What?" Draco asked standing back to look too.

Hermione pulled out a glass star that was pale yellow. It was so fragile and delicate she held it with two hands. It was her family's star that they had been using for centuries. She always brought it to Hogwarts with her and now she would put it on their tree.

"The star." she said explaining it's family importance. She tried to reach the top of the tree but couldn't and was about to ask Draco to do it when strong arms lifted her up as she placed it on the top.

They stayed like that for the moment watching the star twinkle.

"I love you." Draco whispered holding her gently. Hermione smiled as her stomach fluttered. She never imagined herself being so easily in love with someone or that anyone could ever make her feel this way.

"I love you too." Hermione said pulling his face closer.

His lips were loving and passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. His hand circled around her waist hugging her close.

"All I want for Christmas" began playing as they broke apart.

"All I'll ever want is you." Hermione murmured looking deep into those startling grey eyes.

He pressed his cheek close. "You already have me."

* * *

Christmas Eve was here and Hermione sat excitedly in her room preparing her gifts. She would mail them today and place a timer so they only arrive in the morning.

She had purchased another broomstick servicing kit for Ginny and Draco although that wasn't Draco's only gift. A huge box of chocolate frogs for the Weasley family and a book on the history of aurors for Harry. As well as some cleaning and gardening tools for Hagrid. She had sent some wizarding goods to her parents too.

She glanced out the window as the owls flew off. The snow was falling softly in gentle flakes. Hogwarts always looked magical in the winter.

She headed downstairs to hear laughter and glasses clinking. She saw Draco sitting with Blaise and Theo lounging on the couch talking.

"...you must really love her." Theo said downing a shot. Draco nodded and blushed. Blaise and Theo smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into view.

"Hey Hermione!" Blaise greeted tilting his glass. "Do you want some firewhiskey?"

Hermione gaped. "How did you smuggle _firewhiskey_ into Hogwarts? As head girl I should report you! And Draco you're head boy!" Hermione scolded.

"But as Draco's girlfriend?" Blaise inquired. Hermione blushed as did Draco as Theo and Blaise burst into laughter.

"These gits are joking Mya. It's only butterbeer spiked with a little firewhiskey. None of us are looking for trouble." Draco said glaring at the others.

"I don't care as long as I see all three of you in one stable solid piece when I return. Everything else is _also_ in one piece and not damaged, I don't care what you do." Hermione scoffed exiting the portrait to more laughter and glass clinking.

She walked to the Great Hall and headed off to dinner.

When she returned to her dorm she was relieved to see only Draco sitting there.

"Sorry about Blaise and Theo." he smiled as Hermione sat next to him.

"It's fine. They're your friends. And they just have a...sense of humour." Hermione smiled too.

"They really are good chaps." Draco shrugged pulling Hermione closer.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Hermione said snuggling close. "It should be interesting."

Draco nodded before smiling lightly. "I know you won't tell me what I got for Christmas but I need to know if there is….a time slot you require tomorrow for the two of u or alone. I need to choose a free slot of your time." Draco smirked playing with her fingers.

She grinned. That was so….Draco. "I need your afternoon . That's all your getting out of me. And you? I'm free everywhere else so pick a "time slot" of my time." Hermione played along.

Draco chuckled. "Your evening Miss. Granger. Perhaps night." Draco said winking.

She laughed and swatted his arm. "Don't you get any funny ideas." she warned playfully pushing him on his strong chest.

"And why would…..I….do something….like that…." he wondered pulling her on to him. Hermione laughed.

"What you're doing know definitely implies something." Hermione responded calmly fingering his hair. Draco grinned cheekily.

"And what's that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione smirked.

"Your tired. You want to sleep." Hermione began. Draco nodded slowly. "Let's go then." Draco looked surprised as Hermione tugged him into her room. She charmed her clothes into a pair of her pajamas and Draco did his as he curiously eyed her.

She pulled him into bed and she pulled the covers on top of them.

"You sneaky little girl!" Draco teased tackling her around the waist. She saw the growing bulge in his boxer shorts and she laughed. "You led me on."

"Are you mad?" she asked tentatively. She just wasn't ready.

"I would wait forever for you." he whispered huskily.

Hermione pulled his face closer and kissed him forcefully putting all her emotions toward him into it. She knew she would never love anyone as much as she loved Draco. Draco wrapped his bare arms around her because of course he slept without a shirt most of the time and boxers. She pulled his face close, so close their noses were touching.

He rolled over so he was on top of her. He supported his weight with his forearms as his mouth roamed hers and made their way to her cheek, jaw, ear and neck.

She groaned and gripped his shoulders. His hands found her waist and slipped under her shirt. She placed her hands on top of his and interlocked them.

They broke apart and Draco looked deep into her eyes. They held so much emotion that she could feel it pulsating all around them.

"I love you." Hermione whispered. It felt like she had said that a thousand times already and this was just them. It was something no one else would ever know. They didn't know about us, as Draco had said.

"I love you too." he replied hugging her close as they fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up groggily but snapped awake when realization dawned on her. It was Christmas. She turned to see a sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful when he slept, she supposed everyone did but it was so rare to see Draco like this.

She snuggled close and studied his face. His eyes slowly peeled open and they lit up when they saw her. Hermione blushed but kissed his temple.

"Happy Christmas." she said sitting up.

"Happy Christmas. We have the whole day ahead of us so come on!" Draco smirked towing Hermione out of bed.

They raced down the stairs and under the tree, were presents piled up high.

Hermione's presents resulted in clothes from her parents, a couple books from Harry, a heart with an intoxicating scent with a note from Ron, a calendar/agenda from Ginny and a whole bunch of potion supplies from Draco.

"What did you get?" Hermione asked Draco who was promptly tearing open every single present labeled Draco. He was such a little kid.

"A new set of quidditch supplies from my mother as well as some clothes, some books from Andromeda, some chocolate frogs from Theo and a book on quidditch tactics from Blaise. And then of course from you is the wicked broom servicing kit." Draco said in one breath.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the potions ingredients. I was running out."

"I know." Draco smirked. The oh-so-Draco smirk never seemed to go out of style on his face. But she was sure anything he wore never did.

"You reconciled with Andromeda?" Hermione asked.

"My mother and I did after the war. She and Teddy are staying with her at the manor now." Draco said as Hermione began getting up.

"That's good of you." Hermione said as Draco also got up.

"Where are we going?" he asked sending their stuff to their rooms.

Hermione smiled. "Go get ready to go outside for the rest of my gift."

Draco crossed his arms. "Do I get to know?" he pouted.

"No. Now go be a good boy and get ready." Hermione said pushing him towards his room.

"I am not a dog." Draco whined as he made a show of going up the stairs. Hermione laughed. She pulled out her wand and placed a lock on his door that she could open when she was ready. She heard banging but she smiled and began to set up.

She had taken a leaf out of his book and transfigured the common room into an ice rink. She got creative and sprinkled rose petals all around. She decided to make it an ice rink she had seen in Paris when she visited with her parents. It was like a ice path that winded through a winter garden. It was called-Des Merveilles D'hiver, which translated to Winter Wonderland.

She took a deep breath and charmed her clothes to a warm jacket, gloves and a hat. She placed two pairs of skates on the side and felt inside her coat pocket for the gift.

She unlocked Draco's door and he came tumbling out onto the soft snow with an oomph. Hermione stifled laughter as he looked amazed and stood up.

"Are we in Paris?" he asked in awe.

"Yes. Have you been?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Not to muggle Paris. The wizarding part...yeah." Draco said staring all around. Hermione smiled. She pulled him towards the bench as they laced up their skates.

"Can you skate?" she asked.

"Not as good as I can fly. But I can manage." Draco grinned helping her onto the rink. "What's this place called?"

"I re-created as much as I can remember when I visited Des Merveilles D'hiver." Hermione said as they skated along, their hands interlaced.

"You did a wonderful job." Draco commented as they passed an ice fountain with French inscriptions.

Hermione smiled. Together they skated through the park. They found a spot on an antique sleigh beneath a tree as she created some hot chocolate.

"I could stay here forever." Draco murmured sipping the hot chocolate and closing his eyes. Hermione too sipped hers and watched as Draco slowly opened his eyes.

His face turned into a smirk when he saw her. "What?" she asked.

He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth before making his way to her lips. His lips were sweet and delicate as they played with hers.

"What?" she repeated as Draco laughed, the snow gently landing on his hair.

"You had some chocolate on the corner of your mouth." he grinned. She laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

After a while of peaceful silence, she raised her head and smiled brightly. "Here's your other gift." she said handing him a small box wrapped neatly.

"Another gift along with the broom kit and this?" he asked taking it. He opened it and amazement was plastered on his face. He gently took out the snow globe that had a picture of them skating in one direction. It showed their backs and their hands interlocked. The snow and Eiffel Tower was in the background.

"It's amazing. Thank you Mya." Draco whispered holding it in his hands carefully. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately in the afternoon Paris sun.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Hermione said as the room transformed into their dorms.

"Not too tired for my surprise I suppose?" Draco asked smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I do want my surprise." she grinned.

Draco laughed. "Nice attire for a nice night from a nice boy to a beautiful girl." Draco said slinking his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you practice these lines?" Hermione asked playfully poking his chest. "Well, it's 4:30. If you are expecting nice attire from me I should probably get ready."

"You need from 4:30 till 6 to get ready?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just skated around with you the entire morning! I need to shower." Hermione said defensively. Draco smirked yet again as Hermione retreated to her room.

After her quick shower it was 5 and she went to her table and found some light makeup, finishing with a bit of mascara. She wasn't one to go too big or fancy. She used her wand to curl her hair into soft waves that fell down her back.

It was 5:30 when she finished hair and makeup. She went to her closet and found a turquoise green dress that was v-neck and was tight around the chest and had a light belt on the waist and flowed the rest of the way to mid thigh in a flowy but smooth dress.

She found a pair of nude heels that were comfy and not too high. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She looked mature and she hoped good. It would be their first official date. They planned for it to have happened yesterday but pushed it to today.

It was 5:59 and she found a deep red side purse as she walked out the door.

Draco was already waiting there with a bouquet of red roses in hand.

"You look amazingly beautiful Hermione." Draco whispered pulling her closer and handing her the roses. She took them and put them in a vase on her desk. She loved red roses. It was so classy and pretty.

"You look great too." Hermione said eyeing him up and down. He was dressed in a tux that fit him perfectly. It was black with a silver tie that complimented his eyes.

He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Draco grabbed their cloaks and they exited the portrait.

"To Hogsmeade. I got permission from McGonagall. I just told her I was treating you and you know she loves you so she granted me permission. Although I think I saw her smile before I shut the door." Draco explained when they exited. Hermione laughed as they put on their robes. She held his hand tightly as he apparated them in front of a restaurant.

The restaurant was a fancy but quaint one called-Lucia's. It was an Italian delicacy that was fine dining but delicious.

They entered the restaurant and it was busy tonight. Draco led them to the host at the front.

"What's your reservation under?" the man asked with an accent.

"Malfoy." Draco said carefully. The host nodded and led them to a table near the window at the corner of the restaurant. He left promising to be right back with the menus. They sat down on their chairs and Hermione eyed the restaurant. It was a friendly yet romantic restaurant that looked like it had been open for a long time because of it's culture. It also looked like it was family run.

"Is this place family run?" Hermione asked Draco who appeared like he had been here before.

"Yes. Their great great great grandmother Lucia Santiago opened it and now it's run by the family. The owner now-Alessandro and the Santiago family is quite familiar with my family. We used to come here a lot. My mother and I loved it, I still do-" he said before the waiter came handing them the menus politely before bustling off.

After a while, a young girl who looked to be no older than 17 came over with an apron and notebook.

"May I take your order?" she asked before recognizing Draco. "Draco Malfoy? How is Narcissa? I hope well….it's good to see you again." she said smiling. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek hard.

"Nice to see you too Michela. Narcissa is fine. I'll take the spaghetti and small salad. Desert will be strawberry shortcake." Draco ordered nonchalantly.

She seemed quite chipper as she continued. "And you?"

"I'll take the lasagna and small salad as well and for dessert cheesecake." Hermione said handing her the menu as she smiled and walked off.

"She seems to know you." Hermione commented spreading the cloth on her lap.

"She's Lana's daughter. She is such a brat once you get to know her. Don't let looks deceive, she's a bloody nightmare." Draco shivered.

"And you know how?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen her with her endless line of boyfriends." he said rolling his eyes. "Enough about her." he said grabbing her hand across the table. Hermione smiled.

A sudden thought came over her. "What if someone sees us?" she whispered hoping he knew who someone was.

"Don't worry. They don't come here, it's too public. And it's reservation only. Plus it's Christmas." he said reassuringly squeezing her hand. She nodded as their food came out. It turned out to be delicious as she ate it all through merry chatter.

A young boy about 20 maybe 22 came out carrying desert and he almost dropped the plates upon seeing Draco.

"Draco! Good to see you!" he said shaking his hand after setting the plates down.

"Nice to see you too Cristiano." Draco said seeming more enthusiastic this time.

"Ah! And you've brought a girl! Finally! You never brought in people unless you liked them!" he winked at Hermione. She blushed and began eating.

"Yes _thank you_ Cristiano." he said pointedly indicating for him to scoot. He smirked before leaving. Within seconds an older man and woman came to their table.  
"Draco! How good to see you again! And I see you've brought a signora! Ciao!" the older man beamed. He had a kind face that looked happy.

"Ciao. This is a fantastic restaurant." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione this is Alessandro and Lana." Draco introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said shaking hands.

"You better keep her." Lana grinned as they both turned beet red.

After they finally left Draco leaned into his chair mock exhausted. Hermione laughed. "They're great people." Hermione said.

"Yes but they like to talk and embarrass me." Draco muttered. Hermione laughed again.

Within 20 minutes Draco had payed the bill, refusing to let Hermione pay and they walked into Hogsmeade hand in hand.

They continued walking aimlessly through the streets of Hogsmeade as snowflakes fell gently from the sky.

The sound of music came from somewhere. The tune of the muggle song-"Deck the Halls" came floating around and without notice Draco swung Hermione to face him and he began waltzing a funky absurd waltz with her.

She laughed. "You are so weird." she said shaking her head.

"Am I now? Then it would be normal, since I'm weird for me to do this?" he asked before sweeping her off her feet and twirling around.

And then he shouted so loudly it scared Hermione and she was sure it shook everything around them.

"I love Hermione Granger!" he shouted into the empty street. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms tight around Draco.

"Oh god what if someone hears you?" she asked at that point not really caring.

"Screw it!" he laughed. "Don't worry I placed a muffliato charm." he chuckled.

"And if someone _sees_ you?" Hermione laughed harder. "They'll probably be blinded."

"By my outstanding beauty and handsomeness." Draco said smirking.

"Or by your grotesque looks and manners." Hermione teased.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Draco drawled mock insulted.

"Or I suppose it could be by your stunning, charming and downright sexy looks." Hermione considered. Draco grinned from ear to ear.

"Do go on." he smirked. She rolled her eyes but pressed herself closer to him. "Did you just call me sexy?"

"Maybe I did." she said cocking her head to the side.

"I think you did." Draco decided swaying them from left to right.

"Did I?" Hermione asked furrowing her brows.

"You did." Draco said kissing her before she could reply. She kissed him hard loving the way his lips moved with hers. The way she felt was Draco had no comparison with anyone else she'd ever met.

His hands found their way to the small of her back pulling her in close. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

"I think _that_ response gives me all I need to know." Draco whispered softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. He reached one hand behind his back and pulled out a small box wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon.

"Draco you didn't have to. Dinner was expensive." Hermione reminded.

"You're worth more than this is." he said handing it to her lovingly. She took it reluctantly but happily. She unwrapped it neater that Draco had his and was awed at the magnificent charm bracelet. It was classic, a piece of jewelry but it had something different. It had a piece of Draco signed on it.

There were three charms, a heart with red rubies encrusted inside, a key with silver stones and the third was a small green dragon.

"This….is amazing Draco. Thank you…" Hermione trailed off more in love with the person giving the gift. "It's so meaningful, it...was obviously picked with care."

"The heart, because I love you." Draco said tucking hair behind her ear. "The key because you opened the door for me to come into your life, for a better life."

She felt tears prick her eyes. It was clearly picked with her in mind and not something ordinary, it was original. He thought of her.

"And the dragon so you can always have a piece of me with you." Draco said.

Author's Note

EEEK! I absolutely love this chapter!

Hope you enjoyed as much as I did.

Thoughts? Comments? Likes/dislikes? Reviews?


	15. Chapter Fourteen-You and Me, Me and You

Author's Note

Thanks for support!

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

 _But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Hermione was on an ecstatic high for the next few days. Happiness just seemed to spurt from her and no matter the situation, she was always merry.

Some would say it was due to the holidays. Some would say she had too much firewhiskey. And then there were those like Blaise, Theo and Ginny who knew it was because of Draco.

She had refused to separate from the special bracelet he had gotten her since she laid eyes on it. It was the most heartwarming and thoughtful thing, she had cried right there in the streets of Hogsmeade.

It was a day before the students would be returning from the break and Hermione and Draco were sitting casually on the couch in their commons.

"How is your mother?" Hermione asked when Draco had finished returning a letter to his mother.

"She's good. She had depression after the war, you know, with the trials and all that, of course it was thanks to you and Potter, for me as well but she's better. I think Andromeda is a big help on that part." Draco sighed.

"It's good. You know that their relationship is rekindled." Hermione said as Draco draped an arm over her shoulders. "You know I don't regret that right?" Hermione asked at Draco's suddenly darkened mood.

"Yes Mya, I appreciate what you and...Potter did but I can't help but feel guilty." he replied watching the flickering fire.

Hermione sighed. "How many?"

"7 letters. 4 about how I betrayed the Dark lord, 2 on cursing my future and 1 very long one about you." Draco mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Hermione tried to remain poker face. How did these people know? She had suspected him receiving letters the days after Christmas when he spent hours in his room shredding paper and muttering under his breath.

"I called Harry." she finally said. He turned to look at her raising an eyebrow. "I called Harry to come and...get more insight on this case." she said avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "Why? He can't _do_ anymore. He's already busy enough looking for them and if he finds them then hooray, solves my problems too."

"Draco things are getting creepy, how do they know that I'm close to you? Or all these facts that they shouldn't know? Especially when we're in Hogwarts! It's not safe for us or the school." Hermione said softening her voice to hold his hand tight.

"When is he coming?" he asked sounding wary.

"Today in about 5 minutes." Hermione mumbled untangling herself from Draco and pacing. He groaned.

"Oh come on Draco. He will maintain a professional mode. I warned him about it and so has McGonagall. He has matured from his Hogwarts days and hopefully you have too." Hermione said crossing her arms. Hopefully he had matured at least.

"I am mature." he huffed leaning into the couch. Just then there came a knock on the portrait door. Hermione went to open it.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned hugging him tight that some of his coffee sloshed to the floor. "How are you? How's work? Are you alright? Are you resting?"

"I'm _fine_ Hermione. Healthy as a horse." he assured walking in steadily.

Draco stood awkwardly in front of the fire. Hermione felt the urge to walk over to him and console him but from the stiffness then calmness of Harry, restrained herself.

But there was a part of her that hated lying to her best friend. It was ridiculous but then came the fact Harry may not take it well. But then again, he was not Ron.

Harry cleared his throat. "Malfoy." he greeted.

Draco nodded. "Potter." Then it was quiet. And uncomfortable quiet. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Are either of you going to sit? Or stand there like dolt heads?" Hermione asked impatiently as they finally sat on opposite couches. She watched as Draco began heading to her couch but noticed Harry's confused face before he faked getting another pillow and heading back to the couch.

"Well Malfoy, Hermione has told me about how much more serious this case has arisen to." Harry began talking with as much as professionalism as he could.

"Yes. Her-Granger has told told me she repeated my...case to you. Things have worsened I guess you could say. Just more threatening notes. I have tried tracing the letters to a location but they come out in a dead end." Draco explained.

"Well, aside the search parties the ministry is doing anyways, I have assigned a couple of aurors to research stores for parchment and quills coming from strange people. We are keeping an eye on all previous death eater locations in case they make a reappearance." Harry relayed from memory.

Draco nodded. "Is there any other subjects they discuss besides threats to you and your future?" Harry asked. Draco considerable stiffened and gulped. Hermione froze too and waited for him to respond.

"Yes." he finally breathed. "They...they threaten Hermione." Draco said looking away. Harry's eyes widened and his head whipped back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"What? Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Why would they target you?" he asked looking at Hermione now.  
"I've built….a friendship with Draco. You know...with the head duties and all." Hermione said in a rush. Draco bit his lip.

"Really? And you're both okay with this? After years of animosity between one another?" Harry demanded. Hermione kept a steady face and nodded firmly.

" And Hermione you didn't tell me they were threatening you too!" Harry all but yelled.

"Harry you were coming anyways and Draco would tell you about it all." Hermione tried her best to remain calm.

"Do you have any of the letters?" Harry asked a new anger in his eyes as he asked Draco as civilly as he could manage.

"I burned the rather….personal ones but I did keep a few." he muttered summoning them and handing them over. Harry read them and his eyes widened in horror before anger and rage.

"You-two need to be more careful! I advise you not to go out wandering alone and to keep under school surveillance. When you both graduate, if things get….worse, the ministry might be forced to offer you hidden protection. Of course hopefully by then they'll be caught." Harry went on as he ran a hand through his untameable hair. "I have to get going. I'll look deeper into this. Take care Hermione and be careful please. Malfoy, stay alive and keep as many letters as you can for the ministry." Harry said hugging Hermione quickly avoiding her eyes and nodding to Malfoy.  
"Harry wait!" Hermione said running after him and slipping on something before crashing to the ground. Her eyes fluttered shut to some cries before all went black.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me? Wake up, please. Come on Mya." a voice whispered as a grip tightened on her fingers. Hermione slowly peeled her eyes open. She felt a pounding headache and felt groggy.

Draco was sitting at the edge of her bed holding her hand and looking relieved.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"Drained. And a pounding headache bloody hell what happened?" Hermione asked trying to get up but failing.

Draco gave a wry grin. "You chased after Potter and slipped on his blasted coffee before falling and hitting your head and getting a bloody concussion." he said lightly brushing the bandage on her head. Oh, so that's why.

"Is he still here?" she asked looking around. She spotted Harry looking exhausted and apologetic in a chair not far away. When he noticed her watching he jerked straight out and began rambling.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to spill the stupid coffee. Are you okay?" he asked worried. Ginny was also there holding his hand and looking concerned.

"I'm fine Harry. It was my fault. I knocked the coffee down. It's stupid. After fighting death eaters and hunting horcruxes, I get a concussion from coffee." Hermione joked.

Draco scoffed. "It's not funny." he said pushing her down when she tried to rise.

Hermione stared into his wonderful gray eyes and he stared back.

Harry finally spoke. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on here? You two seem all chummy and Ginny knows and these two refused to tell me claiming I'd hear it better from you. So what the hell is going on?" Harry demanded looking annoyed. Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Draco's gaze and met Harry's furious and confused ones.

"Harry, I guess there's no hiding it now." she sighed looking at Ginny who looked sympathetically at her. Then Draco who looked amused and encouraging. "I'm going out with Draco."

Harry looked like he'd been slapped then patted on the head the slapped again. Anger rose followed by betrayal. Hermione winced. Then came accusation, doubt then confusion. "Why? No...is that why you notified me of his case? Why you were friends? But why Malfoy? I get we stood up for him court and all that because he's no death eater but _Malfoy_? The boy who teased you every day and was our arch enemy?" Harry asked incredulous. Draco swallowed hard.

" _Your_ arch enemy Harry. Yes he was mean and yes he can be a git but that's why we stood up for him. He's no death eater. Can't you see he's being threatened by them? And it's Draco because I want it to be and he wants it to be. I'm telling you because you're one of my best friends but I won't listen to you ruin one of the only perfect relationships in my life." Hermione fumed.

Harry looked speechless. He eyed Draco as if studying him and then his eyes swiveled to Hermione and stared hard at her too.

"Well, I suppose I trust your judgement Hermione. And...I did see how he reacted to when you fell...and of course this has to stay a secret for both your safety….but doesn't mean I'll be besties with Malfoy….but I guess I trust your judgement at the end of the day and whatever makes you happy." Harry sighed.

Hermione grinned. "That's all I ask."

Just then Giurbin marched in claiming Draco and Ginny needed to return to class. Draco kissed her forehead before leaving with Ginny.

"I still can't believe you chose ferret." Harry said shaking his head. Hermione hit his arm.

"He's being civil and you ought to be too." Hermione scolded.

"I can tell he really loves you." Harry said quietly. Hermione looked up surprised. "When you fell, Malfoy leaped up and raced to you like you were some sort of anchor holding him to earth and he picked you up like he'd done it a million times," Harry explained and Hermione smiled at that. "And he rushed you to the hospital ward murmuring things to you. Then when Pomfrey got an explanation out of me and tended to you, Malfoy was there the entire time holding your hand and afterwards he didn't stop _staring_ at you. It was rather alarming for me. I was stunned stupid. But Malfoy….Malfoy really likes you." Harry said with disbelief.

Hermione smiled. "I really like him too."

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded surely.

"Thank you for being understanding. And don't tell anyone." Hermione said.

"I have to go. Of course Hermione. I am still watching him though. And if I had said otherwise, you wouldn't have listened anyways." Harry smiled hugging her lightly.

Hermione smiled back. "And you're completely sure?" Harry asked again.

Hermione nodded again. "I may have my doubts about a lot of things….but Draco….I think I've always been positive about Draco."

* * *

After two nights and three days of being kept in the hospital ward, Draco was finally allowed to escort Hermione out and back to their dorms. She had insisted all her classwork/homework be brought to her so she wouldn't lag behind.

"There is one article of classwork I couldn't bring to you." Draco said as he placed Hermione on the couch.

"What?" she asked worried.

"The third challenge. Giurbin wouldn't postpone." Draco said sitting next to her. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Who won?" she asked dreading the feeling of an incomplete.

"Blaise and Longbottom." Draco chuckled. "They had to make a complicated potion under 45 minutes which is nearly impossible and you should have seen Blaise as he barked instructions out at Longbottom. Blaise was running like a madman determined to win and catch up with us. He's rather competitive. They failed the potion but were the only team to submit one and work "together"." Draco laughed.

Hermione felt irritated that Giurbin wouldn't postpone. "We could have won."

"Yes we could have. But I think watching Blaise was quite hilarious." Draco chortled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"McGonagall visited me during my stay." Hermione said when Draco stopped laughing. "She told me about how each house is allowed to have a New Year's Eve party." Hermione said turning to look at Draco.

"She told me too. And all we have to do is make sure each pair of prefects are aware of the rules." Draco's grin suddenly turned mischievous. "And we….get our own party...alone." he said kissing her jaw.

She smiled slightly. "Perfect time to review for the new year! You know, our couple's New Year's resolution should be daily study sessions together….perhaps 2 hours a day...double on weekends…" she trailed off before she was silenced by a forceful and demanding kiss from Draco.

She liked that she could make Draco as desperate and needing as this. Longing was written in the way he kissed. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He stood abruptly and lifted her up by the waist to match his height and his tongue prodded her lips. She opened willingly and a low moan escaped Draco.

A wall was suddenly slamming into Hermione's back. Her legs wrapped themselves around Draco's waist. His arms locked on either side of her head against the wall, careful to avoid disturbing Hermione's bandages.

Their tongues always tended to battle one another for dominance. She supposed it was the competitiveness they both held and even when kissing, it didn't let up.

Draco pressed his body close and it was Hermione's turn to moan. Her hands gripped his hair as she pressed her lips against his.

There came a knock on the door as they broke apart.

"Bloody prefect meeting." Draco muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and classes ended half day. Hermione had just finished lunch and was heading over for the beginning of the Gryffindor New Year's party with Ginny. This year it was being thrown by Ginny, Dean and Seamus.

Gryffindor's always managed to throw wicked parties that lasted long into the night.

A pale hand grabbed Hermione as she and Ginny took a shortcut.

"I'll give you two a minute." Ginny smirked when Draco walked out of the shadows. "But she's mine for the evening." she warned.

A smile tugged at the corner of Draco's lips. "Whatever you say Mrs. Potter."

Ginny turned a violent shade of red before stalking off.

"You could be nicer." Hermione chided as Draco snaked his arms around her waist.

"I could." Draco said thoughtfully. "But it's an improvement in itself." he reminded.

She sighed. "It is. Is there something you needed?" she asked.

"Do I have to want something to say hello to my girlfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. His face split into a smirk. "Okay. Fine. Can you come to the Slytherin party at 11?"

"Why?" she asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"So we can have our midnight kiss." he said as if this were obvious.

"And why can't we have "our midnight kiss" that you think you're getting in our dorms?" she retorted.

"Because there's this awesome secret view that leads from the Slytherin dorms to a tower with wicked views for Hogwarts fireworks." Draco said with his signature smirk.

Interest piqued in Hermione's mind. She contemplated accepting and she could see Draco knew it would persuade her, the fact of not knowing.

"But the Slytherin dorms are partway in the Black Lake." Hermione persisted.

Draco smiled tucking hair behind her ear. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

She nodded without hesitation. "There is a secret passage that leads to a secluded tower. Please, come, 11 o'clock." he said with a gentle tone.

She trusted Draco. And if he wanted to show her this, then she would go. "How do I get in?" she finally asked.

"I'll meet you outside the entrance at 11 and if anyone asks, I'm bringing you in to cover up some Heads stuff." Draco replied as Ginny returned impatiently.

She nodded as Ginny towed her away.

The Gryffindor party was loud. That was one of the two ways to describe it. It was insanely _loud_ and absolutely _crazy._

Ginny had snuck in Wizard Weasley Wheezes, courtesy of her brother against Hermione's say.

Seamus had smuggled butterbeer and rumours were firewhiskey into the dorms.

Music blasted and Hermione spent her time meeting all her friends and talking. However, her eyes kept drifting to the clock and despite her previous doubts, she was anticipating 11.

When it was 10:50, Hermione curtly exited the commons and made her way towards the dungeons.

Merlin, if she got caught, she would kill Draco Malfoy.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Draco waiting with a smile at the entrance.

"Gryffindors drive you mad?" he asked throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"No but Merlin they are loud." Hermione said rubbing her ears.  
"Well I can't promise Slytherin's are any quieter." Draco laughed as he opened the dorm door. Hermione groaned softly as they entered.

Eyes turned towards them and narrowed at her and accusation thrown at Draco.

"Will you stop gawking and return to your damn party? I have heads business with Granger." Draco snapped and they immediately returned to their previous activities. If she thought Gryffindors were bad, Slytherin's were criminals. There was no doubt firewhiskey in people's hands, people dancing drunk and people doing the most intimately disturbing things publicly. It was like a club within the dorm. The lake gave the dorm the typical Slytherin green glow. People parted for Draco as they walked by.

Wow, Draco had authority. She saw Blaise wink over some people's shoulders. Theo wolf whistled and she knew it was directed at them.

Hermione blushed furiously as Draco led them up the boy's staircase.

"Can't you do this in your own dorms?" Flint sneered when Draco walked in on him and some Slytherin girl making out. Flint was simply shirtless. She noticed Draco moved slightly in front of Hermione almost as if defensively and to hide her view of this horrendous scene.

"30 points from Slytherin for your actions and 20 for talking back. And for your information, I didn't want to leave the party so soon." Draco said his eyes flaring furiously.

"Fine. Wouldn't want to be anywhere near a mudblood and mudblood lover." Flint seethed dragging the girl elsewhere.

"Watch your mouth Flint! That's another 20 points." Draco yelled.

Once they were alone, Hermione placed a hand on Draco's arm.

"Thank you." she said softly. "But I don't think you want to antagonize Flint."

"I don't care at the moment." Draco said calming himself. "Come on." he said pulling her along.

They made their way to the end of the dormitory and to a chipped and broken wall. She watched in amazement as Draco muttered a password under his breath and the wall parted revealing another staircase ascending higher.

They climbed the many many steps that finally ended with a rickety door at the top. Draco opened the door and they walked through.

Hermione felt shock fill her as she took in the view. They were at the top of a tower that had a spectacular view of the entire castle. It showed the large quidditch pitch and then the magnificent lightly drizzled snow filled, Hogwarts grounds and the thin layer of ice over the Black Lake right below them. The Forbidden Forest was shadowing the lake gently and the moon was up high.

"This is...how did you find this place?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I stumbled upon it when I wanted refuge in 6th year." he replied quietly. Hermione's hand subconsciously found Draco's and squeezed it.

"Good find." she whispered turning to look at him. He was looking at her deeply.

He smiled lightly. "Can you find the constellation Draco?"

Hermione gazed up at the sky. She studied it for a while scanning it for the familiar figure. She smiled and directed his face in the right direction. "Right there and here." she said squeezing his hand again. He squeezed back.

"You're getting better at it." he remarked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Practice makes perfect." she responded leaning against Draco. "We're alone?" she asked knowing he understood the meaning of her question.

He nodded. "No one knows about this except me."

"How can you be sure?" she asked worriedly.

"I came up with the password." he smiled.

"How many people know about it?"

"Just you and me." he said turning her to face him. "You and me, me and you. That's it."

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. If it was cheesy, oh well, she liked that it just the two of them. Their place.

Ironic though. They found their place after a massive war, where they were on opposite sides yet they found each other. Now, they're so different but they've discovered themselves together. And this place, was another one of their little secrets.

His eyes met hers, gray to brown. Her heart fluttered as she leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

Fireworks exploded behind them but Hermione could only see, hear and feel Draco.

Author's Note

This story is about halfway done :)

Things are happy now...but things get dark later on and in the sequel _Hideaway_ which should be out soon.

Thanks for support.

Reviews?


	16. Chapter Fifteen-Blood Stained Snow

_They don't know how special you are_

 _They don't know what you've done to my heart_

 _They can say anything they want_

 _'Cause they don't know us_

It was only the second week of January, but teachers were buckling down hard on students, raving about the importance of N.E.W.T's. The homework load became ever more large and Hermione couldn't help but agree.

She had just finished tutoring Draco for a while in the library before they had to patrol again.

"Your transfiguration is way better." Hermione said as they exited the library.

"All thanks to you." Draco replied shouldering his bag. He sighed. "I have patrol from 5-7, half an hour dinner then quidditch practice from 7:30-8:30."

Things were even more hard for Draco and Hermione as they had head duties, Draco had quidditch and all the stress from N.E.W.T's and the death eater issues.

"I'll see you later." he murmured before kissing her forehead and walking to his designated hallway. She sighed as she watched him go.

When would their world be over with this? With Voldemort? With this hate driven world?

The burdens on Draco Malfoy, the man she know loved, was showing in everything he did. And it pained her to see this.

A week had passed and Draco had dark circles from sleepless nights, his shoulders sagged from exhaustion and his eyes drooped with stress.

"That's it. You need to take a break from quidditch." Hermione said marching up to him when he returned from practice at 9 one night.

Draco groaned. "I'm fine, Mya. Just a little stressed-"

"A little?" Hermione screeched making Draco wince. "You are not a _little_ stressed. You have too much on your shoulders and quidditch is not helping."

"I'm managing okay? I know it's a lot, but it's just till school lets up." Draco assured. Hermione wouldn't give in.

"That's rubbish! Have you seen yourself? You are dead tired! And it's way too much for one person to handle." Hermione glared. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Not straight hours but small snippets of time at night."

"I know. Because I hear you thrashing awake. Then your heavy breathing. Finally your small ones before a little later and you begin gasping again." Hermione said softly. "When I came the first time, you assured me you were fine and told me to sleep. Draco, I'm having rough nights too. I keep getting repeats of Horcrux hunting and all these images of death eaters coming towards me-"

"Hermione. I am fine. And as for the death eaters, they won't touch you." Draco said firmly.

"I don't care if I have to fight them to protect those I love." Hermione sighed. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll lay off quidditch for a while as soon as the Slytherin Ravenclaw match is over this Saturday." Draco amended.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "And then it's you and me in the dorm."

Draco smiled crookedly and Hermione whacked him with a pillow. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Malfoy. I meant studying and possibly other things." Hermione said avoiding his triumphant smirk.

"Until then." he said.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the stands as the wind roared around them. Hermione surveyed the stands and her eyes narrowed.

"I have a bad feeling about today." she muttered.

"Oh come on, even I admit, Draco isn't that dreadful at flying." Ginny joked as they found a spot.

"I didn't mean it like that." Hermione responded still scanning the area. "Taken to calling him Draco? I think Harry would love that."

"Draco doesn't seem like a total git. I saw him at D.A and Harry told me about the coffee incident. And Harry can't tell me what to do." Ginny shrugged. It was true, the D.A seemed more comfortable around Draco, some actually congratulating him on his accomplishments.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, chasers-Zabini, Nott and Flint. Keeper-Bletchley, beaters-Plow and Harris. Seeker-Malfoy. My, all of them are in quite top shape." the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood flooded the pitch.

The Slytherin team marched out led by Draco who seemed freezing but calm. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Hooch blow the whistle and the two teams rose into the air.

Ginny was taking notes on both teams. Hermione rolled her eyes. How people were so obsessed with quidditch, she would never know.

"And Ravenclaw chaser Davies, also their captain has the quaffle and oh, just got intercepted in a clean move by Nott of Slytherin. And he makes his way to the keeper and he aims oh! He fakes it and passes it sharply at Zabini who targets the left hoop throws and oh my! Throws it to Flint who swerves around two Ravenclaw chasers and is hit by a bludger before weakly passing to Nott who fakes yet again and dives under the swarm of confused Ravenclaw to pass quickly to Zabini who finally throws it at the hoop and scores! 10-0 for Slytherin!" Luna exclaims. Hermione shook her head trying to comprehend what on earth just happened. Ginny looked confused and a little frustrated as she scribbled down hastily what happened.

The Slytherin house erupted in cheers as Ravenclaw chaser sped towards the Slytherin hoops.

The game continued on and Hermione's paranoia began to die down. It was an entertaining match as the score was now 160-90.

"No sign of the snitch yet." Luna piped up. "But Ravenclaw scores bringing the score to 160-100 Slytherin."

The game began getting faster as Ravenclaw fought with new hope and Slytherin trying to maintain the lead. An hour and a half passed and Hermione was shivering by now.

"Merlin! I think Malfoy has seen the snitch! He's racing towards the sky and I must say, battling against the snow must be more difficult than anything. And Chang is after him but no...oh...Malfoy has it! And Slytherin wins….310-100."

Hermione beamed as Draco flew towards his best friends. She clapped trying to match the rest of the Gryffindor politeness but she was clapping more enthusiastically before she could stop herself. She felt a swell of pride for Draco.

There came a blur as the players made their way down. No. Something was wrong.

"McGonagall!" Hermione began her eyes narrowing at the landing figures.

McGonagall had realized it too as 44 people landed rather than 14. 30 extra people….clad in dark robes…

"Run!" Hermione yelled. Kids broke into hysteria as Ginny and Dean did their best to usher them towards the castle.

"Back to your dorms!" McGonagall exclaimed into her amplified voice.

Hermione disarmed one approaching death eater and stunned him as he advanced on some racing Ravenclaw students. She raced against the wind doing her best to stop the oncoming death eaters.

She spotted Professor Vector racing by probably to call the ministry and help students. Flitwick was fighting a nasty battle, dueling with two death eaters.

She waved away some curses towards an escaping group of Gryffindors and she sucked in a breath as green and red whizzed by her head.

"Hermione!" a voice screamed over the chaos. A blond head was beside her within seconds and his eyes seemed to check her body for any injuries. She grit her teeth as she yanked him out of the way of a green curse, ha wonder which one that was, and disarmed the death eater.

"I'm fine. Draco are you okay?" she asked noticing his limp as he turned and fired spells.

"Just a little twist of the ankle." he mumbled knocking a death eater unconscious. He was still in his quidditch robes as he fought.

"What if someone sees us?" Hermione asked as the defenders began backing up and the death eaters began advancing.

"I don't care. They seem to know anyways. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Draco said forcefully.

"Good." Hermione smiled lightly squeezing his hand. His hand covered hers protectively as someone chortled behind them.

"Lovey comments during a battle?" Blaise asked firing a spell. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Zabini." he muttered as the death eaters suddenly rose in the air on their brooms. They spread out to reveal a message in the sky.

 _Voldemort's reign lives. We will avenge his death. Traitors and mudbloods have no place in this world. And neither do our enemies._

The ministry began arriving in a storm and just like that the death eaters were gone.

"We did it Mya." Draco smile wryly squeezing her hand. She squeezed back so relieved that it was over. She looked forward to a nice night with Draco, relaxed.

Ministry members were bustling around trying to give chase. Hermione was just glad it was over. That was one big ambush and it was one that had never happened in Hogwarts history. Aside the war. And like the war, there were severe casualties.

There came an ear splintering cry next to her and she turned in horror to see a death eater remaining who had fired a spell at Draco who lay unconscious on the floor. The ministry began firing spells at the lone death eater but he rose in his broom and flew away. Ministry members were ordered to give chase although it was obvious, the death eaters had won this one.

Hermione gasped as she knelt down to see Draco and there was a large deep gash down his back that was simply oozing blood onto the snow.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione all but shrieked. Blaise was on Draco's other side looking down in horror.

Professors and aurors alike surround them as Pomfrey came over in shock.

They had rushed Draco up to the infirmary as Pomfrey tended to his wounds.

"Miss. Granger I'm sorry to interupt but it is necessary that we speak with you. You are one of the key witnesses as you spotted this intrusion first." an auror said to her. She stared at Draco and refused to acknowledge the auror.

"Miss Granger I must _insist._ He will be here when you return." the auror continued to pursue.

"And how would you know that? Did you see the cut? No! Now please leave me! I will speak with _Harry_ later." she snapped back grasping Draco's hand. The cut was made from a spell Pomfrey didn't know the cure to, so he would have to heal the muggle way. She shivered to think- _if he healed._

"I must insist." the auror said louder. Hermione felt anger and annoyance bubble within her as she spun to glare at the cowering auror.

"Just go Hermione. Save the poor guy cardiac arrest." Blaise prodded Hermione by the shoulder as he entered the infirmary. "I'll watch him." he added softly.

Hermione inhaled deeply before exhaling and glaring at the auror. He led the way to an empty classroom where aurors were milling around talking to students in corners of the classroom and some barking orders to others. There in the center stood Harry sending off some aurors and reminding others.

"Harry you said you got trainees and not _pests._ " Hermione scowled.

"Sorry Mione but this is important. Thank you Harley." he said to the guilty trainee.

Harry led her to a secluded area where they sat on two chairs facing each other.

"Hermione I know this might be difficult under these circumstances but I need you to tell me everything from your point of view as soon as things went downhill." Harry said as Kingsley walked in.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting in on this one." he said in a low throaty deep voice before motioning for Hermione to proceed.

She grit her teeth as she began retelling the horrible events.

"I just knew something was off about today." she finished.

"How?" Kingsley asked with admiration for the girl before him.

"Something felt different. It felt unsafe and like something was out of place." Hermione struggled to explain. Kingsley nodded and rubbed his chin.

They asked her lots of questions about the specifics of everything she had seen.

"Thank you Hermione. I'll er….let you get back to your previous activities however the ministry may have more questions later and of course the Daily Prophet may require some infor." Harry said but Hermione was already out the door.

She rushed back to the hospital ward and burst in not bothering to be quiet. She earned a glare from Madam Pomfrey but she ignored it and sought out Draco.

He still lay limply on his stomach as he was shirtless and there were many bandages wrapped around him. He had lost so much blood. It was still seeping through.

"I don't know what to do. No cure to bleeding spells/cuts work, muggle bandaging isn't helping...this is nothing I've ever seen. He may not live." Pomfrey whispered quite frustrated as she tended to other wounded ministry members and students.

So Draco was bleeding due to an unknown spell and he was dying. Hermione felt like her insides were failing her needs. Like this pain, this hurt inside her, was tearing her out slowly, like a doomful death was racing up her blood stream.

He couldn't be dying. But he was. And she could see it.

She pulled the curtains around and sat down in a chair and watched him as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

"Come on you haven't eaten a single bite since I brought dinner to you an hour ago." Blaise drawled as he entered the hospital ward. She scowled as she continued gripping Draco's hand.

Hermione was practically living in the hospital ward now. She did her homework and classwork here. She ate little meals here. She only ever left late at night to sleep, for classes and patrol. Nothing else.

Draco hadn't changed at all in 4 days. The emotional toll and worry she was withstanding was killing her too. Slowly, and ever so painfully.

"I'm not hungry." was Hermione's curt reply. Blaise shook his head as he and Theo sat down next to her. They had visited every day and were always chiding her to eat along with Ginny.

"You always say that. Come on, Draco will murder us in our sleep if we don't make sure you are alive to meet him when he _does_ wake up." Theo stressed.

Hermione remained silent. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as it rose in raspy breaths, struggling to keep up with the air he needed.

He was getting bandage changes 9 times a day. Blood just kept leaking. Blood Replenishing potions was what he was living on.

"Hermione when was the last time you went to sleep early?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Hermione grumbled still eyeing Draco.

"Go Hermione. Go to bed. Draco will be here tomorrow. He's healing, see even Pomfrey admitted his vitals were stronger." Blaise prodded again.

Hermione refused to budge as she finished off some homework.

Blaise sighed. "At least _eat_." he motioned at the food. Hermione curtly ignored him and continued on. "I'm wishing you good luck mate. She's stubborn." he muttered before he and Theo stood to leave.

"We did try so we can't be held responsible." Theo added.

And then she was alone with Draco. How did this happen? How could she let this happen? He was right beside her, and she failed to see any danger. She wasn't even able to help him.

Her head fell into her hands as warm tears made their way down her face.

Things for the school were still difficult. If parents were considering pulling out their kids before, now they were finally complying. But when Harry stepped in and gave an announcement on the Daily Prophet advising parents as head auror, that they should keep their kids at Hogwarts as it is one of the safest places he knows, things calmed down.

It didn't stop the fact that everyone was on edge. Students from 1st year to last. Teachers, everyone.

Word got out that Draco Malfoy, head boy was hurt. And that Hermione Granger, head girl couldn't help but stay by his side. Pansy to her utter disgust ran in wanting to "cuddle" with Draco. Luckily, Blaise and Theo were there to tell Pomfrey that if they knew Draco, Pansy would be the first person he refused to see. And that Hermione would be the first he did want to see.

Fear overcame her as endless questions entered her mind. What if he didn't make it? What if, this was it? A few months together was all she would get. If a few months ago, someone told her she would be crying over Draco Malfoy's life, she would have reported them to the mental ward. She would have never thought herself ever being in love with a slimy, cheating, arrogant ferret. But now, oh how things were so different.

He was kind. She had seen that every time he consoled her and helped her get over her past.

He was scared. Of what he almost became, the past that haunted him and the things that he had done and seen.

He was loving. Every kiss they shared, every little moment, every grand gesture, every I love you.

What started as an ordinary day, a normal quidditch match at Hogwarts turned into the biggest surprise ambush Hogwarts had ever seen. And with one spell, one split moment, everything came crashing down.

Hermione tromped to her Herbology class, her mood the same way it had been since the big ambush. Ginny had tried, Blaise and Theo and they all failed to raise her spirits. She knew Draco wasn't dead-yet. But the whole ambush, the whole deal with how hate driven this world was becoming, was making her more depressed than ever.

The casualties of this ambush was the injuries of over 37 students including Draco and the deaths of 4 aurors, the muggle studies professor and three students two in Ravenclaw and one in Gryffindor. None of whom she knew but attended their funerals. The death rate in Hogwarts was more severe than ever.

And she hoped to God that Draco wouldn't be added to the pile.

* * *

She did her best to look less shaken as she headed to the empty Great Hall for the press conference she had been asked to attend by Harry to answer some questions for the public to ease their worry.

"Thank you Mione, this is a big help." Harry whispered as she sat next to him at the big table. She nodded without saying anything. "You know you're going to have to speak during this right?" he joked as everyone filed in.

"Yes Harry. I am not stupid." she snapped.

"Hermione you are a lot of things, but not stupid." he said before welcoming and addressing everyone.

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter! What would you say is the main priority for the Auror Office?" a peppy reported asked.

"Well ever since the downfall of Voldemort, it would still be imprisoning the remainder of his followers." Harry spoke in a clear voice. People flinched at the name even now.

"Mr Shacklebolt! What is one of the strong suggestions you have for the wizarding community in this dark time?" a male reporter asked scratching down hastily.

"Beware of who you see and where you go. Always have an eye out. And go out with another person. Never drop your guard despite the downfall of Voldemort." he responded in a booming voice.

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger would you please describe the attack from your point of view?" the sweet voice of a snarky looking male reporter asked.

"44 people landed from the match rather than 14. I knew something was off. That's when the battle ensued. They just...kept firing spells without mercy. Killing curses, torture curses, everything. The professors did their best to round up the students as did the prefects and heads. Then we fought. Older students and professors alike." Hermione forced out.

"Don't leave any details out please!" the reporter quipped raising an eyebrow.

"Casualties?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"37 wounded, 8 dead." she said through grit teeth.

"Anyone you knew?" he asked stressing _knew._ Passed tense.

"The professor, none of the aurors or students except Draco Malfoy, head boy." she said grinding her teeth together, dreading every minute of this.

"You knew Draco Malfoy well?" the reporter asked cocking his head pressing the subject. "Familiar? Or weren't you enemies? How would you describe him as you knew him?"

"He's not dead!" Hermione screamed before getting up, fury in her eyes. She was trying to convince herself the same thing. "Harry, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." she apologized.

"It's alright Mione. Thank you for your help." he nodded as she rushed out of the suddenly hot and claustrophobic room.

It had been a week. A week since the big ambush and 2 days since the press conference that was broadcast all over the wizarding world. It included the "Outrageous and Perhaps Flirtatious Defending Outburst from War Heroine Hermione Granger" as Witch Weekly titled it. A whole page dedicated on her outburst and the "Possible Crush for Hermione Granger on Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy?"

Then the "Surprising Outburst from Hermione Granger" from the Daily Prophet. She knew that after the war, she Harry and Ron were practically celebrities in the wizarding community. For their friendship with Harry and being war heroes. Harry being head auror and Ron being a quidditch star. Then Draco Malfoy was also front page famous because of his family name and "Impossibly Human Sexy Looks" deemed from Witch Weekly. Papers called him "The Boy Who had No Choice" on the entire war matter when he had switched sides during the war.

Now she sat cursing all the publicity in the hospital ward as she held Draco's limp hand.

"You wouldn't believe the publicity we're getting. Just because I couldn't control my temper." Hermione smiled sadly. Talking to injured people was said to help. "Witch Weekly thinks I have a crush on you." she laughed as tears welled. "I think they're right."

She sniffled as she wiped away tears. "If your in some state, between life and death, please come back to me. Tease me, banter with me, kiss me, whatever you want, just please don't leave me." she murmured watching blood seep slowly from the wound to his bandage. "Just come back." she cried softly.

It was strange, when someone you loved was dying, it made you realize the most absurd things. The love she felt for him, would live on even if he didn't. "Come back to me."

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed it :) Intense chapter :)

Reviews?


	17. Chapter Sixteen-The Past Returns

_They don't know what we do best_

 _It's between me and you, our little secret_

 _But I wanna tell 'em_

 _I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

Another week passed and Draco remained the same. Slow improvements like less blood loss and gaining of strength, stronger vitals. But the biggest improvement would be if he woke up.

Hermione finished patrols, exhausted on Friday night at 11 and wanted to visit him shortly before turning in.

She sat down next to him and watched his slow breaths. He was able to lay on his back now that blood loss was decreasing. Without giving much thought, she crawled into the bed with him and wrapped an arm around his stomach careful not disturb his wound.

She inhaled the smell of Draco and felt herself long to talk to him again. Smile with him. What she would give….She didn't even care that they missed their fourth challenge and that Blaise and Neville won, tying them up. She just needed to see him.

"Hermione?" a raspy voice asked. Hermione jerked up and gasped at Draco blinking his eyes with a tired expression.  
"Draco! Are you okay? Oh my gosh I've been so worried! Are you hurt? Merlin, Draco took you long enough to wake up, you made me wait to see you again with utter fear! Whatever I'm just so glad to see you." Hermione trailed off grasping his hand tight.

He gave a wry smile. "Tada."

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Don't do that to me again."

"I'll do my best." he grinned squeezing her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy! It's good to see you up. How are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked rushing out.

"Just sore in the back oh fu-" he winced as he attempted to sit up before Pomfrey and Hermione pushed him back down.

"Do you remember what happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Just that we made it?" he asked between wheezes of pain.

Hermione retold the events he missed as Pomfrey checked him over and handing him potions.

"What was the challenge?" he asked as he made a face from a potion.

"One hand and ankle from each partner was tied together and they had to rock climb up a tall wall Giurbin transfigured and ring the bell before coming down." Hermione smiled. "Blaise nearly half dragged poor Neville up."

Draco laughed. "Sounds like Blaise. You're not mad about missing the challenge?"

"I don't give a _damn_ about the challenge. I'm just so glad you're okay. Don't you dare scare me like that again." she replied.

"You look so pale. Have _you_ been eating or were _you_ hurt?" he asked eyeing her.

Before she could respond, McGonagall entered followed by Blaise, Theo and Pomfrey.

"We tried to force her mate but she's stubborn. It's your turn to feed her now." Theo drawled coming to clasp Draco's shoulder.

"You should have eaten." Draco said looking at Hermione with disapproval.

"You can only blame yourself mate. You were the reason she was practically living in the freaking hospital dorm." Blaise smirked crossing his arms.

"Well Blaise, I didn't plan on being hit by a spell and going into a half dead half living state." Draco rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I think he's feeling better." Theo chuckled.

* * *

After two days of rest, late in the Sunday evening, Pomfrey had allowed Hermione to escort Draco back to their dorm. He was still on high orders for daily medication and to report back for bandage changing but other than that, he was much better.

As they entered the dorm, they passed people staring at Hermione grasping Draco's hand tightly.

"You're okay with this? The people staring? I mean they all probably know about us." Hermione said once they sat together on the couch.

"I read the papers I missed. People suspect it and after all that….I don't really care." Draco said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "And we still have to be alert for any other death eater attacks."

"Draco I have no problem taking care of myself." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As your boyfriend, I think I have a right to be a little protective."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. Draco smiled slightly and pressed his lips to hers. The longing over the past few weeks was flowing out now and onto his lips. Her hands knotted his hair and he pressed himself closer. A low moan escaped Draco and Hermione felt the lust escape her and she pressed herself even closer.

Late at night, after a snogging session to make up for their loss of each other's presences over the past few weeks, they retired to Draco's room where they fell into bed.

Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and it felt like almost nothing changed.

The next day, Hermione rushed to class to class but now she was able to go out publicly with Draco. He seemed fine about it too and held her hand as they entered potions.

Whispers trailed after them everywhere they went but after weeks without Draco, Hermione really couldn't care less.

"Happy couple?" Blaise asked as Draco sat next to him and Hermione proceeded to the front. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Draco kick him under the table and she smiled to herself.

As the class continued on, it grew loud with conversation as Slughorn seemed to be working off a hangover.

"So Granger, dating Draco now are you?" she turned around to see the scowling face of Pansy.

"Yes Parkinson, how dim can you get?" she asked as she focused on chopping her roots.

"You don't _deserve_ him. He's a freaking Slytherin Sex God and you...I bet you're still a virgin." she sneered. Hermione blushed and that gave Pansy all she needed to know.

"Our relationship is really none of your business." she fired back.

"Do you know how many girls he's gone through? He and I were going strong and Merlin can he make you scream." Pansy continued on heartlessly. "You're just another one of his flings." she hissed.

Hermione felt her impatience wear thin as she gripped her knife firmly against the roots. How dare Pansy go this far.

But the words hit home. All along she'd been worried he was the same as his old self. And she had heard many rumours about his constant flings and it disgusted her, it still disgusted her. But he was different now.

"Draco? Oh bloody hell he is one master in bed." Daphne Greengrass said in a dazed voice.

The bell rang and Hermione felt herself rushing out. Was he really _that_ experienced and had he really gone through that many girls? Compared to him, she was very inexperienced.

After her last class of Arithmancy she blew past Draco and raced to the Gryffindor commons to grab Ginny and storm to the girls dorm.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked in alarm at Hermione's frightened face.

"Draco. Ever since we went public, girls have been blabbing off about how much fun they've had with him in bed. And you've heard the rumours in the past of how many sluts he went out with. I'm so inexperienced." Hermione gasped.

"You're kidding me." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"You said Draco changed, and that means he's done with all those girls. He changed because of _you_ and your his girlfriend now. So you have nothing to worry about." Ginny said a little impatiently. "Now go see your boyfriend. I have to go write to Harry." she said shooing Hermione out.

Hermione slowly walked back to her own commons and when she entered, she was not surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch starting homework.

"Hermione are you alright? You flew out of Arithmancy like the devil was chasing you." Draco said standing up.

"I'm fine." Hermione said a little too quickly. "I'm fine." she said again.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Hermione assured with a weak smile before rushing to her room and shutting the door.

McGonagall had tasked them with planning their next ball for Valentine's day. She always hated Valentine's day. It was a day for frilly romance that was all cheesy and fake.

She met Draco in the common room to plan and he seemed to study her carefully.

After an hour of planning they decided to sleep in Draco's room again.

They always slept better when they slept together. They seemed to ward off each other's dreams.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked when he climbed in to join her.

"Nothing's-"

"Great. Now what's really bothering you?" Draco asked holding her close.

She took a deep breath. No denying it now. "Pansy was telling me-"

"Oh just 'Pansy' starting off a sentence means nothing good." Draco said with a disgusted face.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Hermione asked a little grumpily.

Draco laughed and motioned for her to continue.

"She was telling me all about your past…..dating/sex life." Hermione said blushing bright red.

"Hermione-"

"I know it's not happening now. I was just feeling embarrassed because compared to you and all those other girls, I know nothing on that whole matter." she said still bright red.

"Mya that was my _past_ for a reason. I changed not only because I wanted to, because I had to, but you showed me I could be something else. And my past is going to come back but I don't live it anymore." Draco whispered holding her tighter.

She nodded and felt more relieved than ever. "I love you."

"Love you too." he replied and she could tell, that he really meant it.

* * *

"You're taking a break from quidditch right?" Hermione demanded the next night after the hardships of their classes. McGonagall had even got them to write a practice N.E.W.T. from previous years.

"Yes Mother. I do know what's good for myself. And that's not saying no to you." Draco smiled as he began a charms essay.

"Smart boy. And I think as your girlfriend I have a right to be worried." she smirked as she picked up a D.A.D.A book.

"You look very Slytherin doing that." Draco commented with a hint of pride.

"Don't flatter yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I probably shouldn't spend so much time with you."

"Nuh uh. In fact, I think we should spend more time together." Draco said slyly. "Be my Valentine to the ball?"

"I love you and all, but you know I hate Valentine's day." Hermione said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Is that a rejection?" Draco asked a little disappointed.

"Never been rejected? But no, I just thought we could skip and hang in the dorm." she replied nonchalantly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Pansy and her lot does it?" he asked watching her carefully.

"I don't care what she says. I've had practice ignoring." she responded not looking up from her book.

"Well then come. Be my Valentine." he whispered snaking closer to her on the couch.

"Draco…..we have homework." she reminded as he kissed her neck.

"And I have the most beautiful girl in the dorm alone with me and we're alone and it's the most beautiful girl...did I say alone already?" Draco continued his distracting kisses.

"You will most certainly be alone soon if you don't let me study." she laughed as he scowled and sat up. She pecked him quickly on the lips before returning to her homework.

" _Did you take the sword and cup out of my vault!?" she screeched into her ear._

" _No! Please...I didn't...stop...please." Hermione begged. She felt a sharp splinter of her skin breaking as blood came pouring out. She screamed and thrashed as the blood dripped onto the floor._

" _You filthy mudblood! How dare you lie to me!" Bellatrix shrieked sending ripples of agony onto Hermione as she screamed again. Out of her blurred vision she spotted Malfoy, the familiar pale and pointed face stand there emotionlessly and watched as Pansy gripped his arm and led him away. Her only hope….leaving._

 _A scream tore through her once more._

"Hermione! Shhh it's okay. You're okay." Draco whispered stroking her hair as they sat huddled on her mahogany coloured bed.

"I'm fine." she said in a raspy voice not looking at him. It would be all too real.

"You were screaming." he added looking hurt.

"I know." she said looking at her hands.

"You screamed 'Don't hurt me. Draco.' and I….used legilimency on you, to see what's going on and...I'm so sorry Mya." Draco said not touching her anymore.

"It wasn't you-" Hermione protested feeling abashed. "I just...I was reliving a memory except Pansy was added to it."

"I'm so sorry. Get some sleep Mya." Draco said clearly ending the conversation. He lay down and turned on the other side. She sighed and hugged her knees before laying on her back, wishing he wasn't a skilled legilimens.

* * *

They spent the day a little to polite and formal around each other and Hermione couldn't bear it anymore so she fled to the library after dinner.

Finally at 10 she nervously returned to see Draco sitting up waiting for her on the couch reading a potions book, although he didn't look like he was reading much.

"Studying?" she asked lightly. He nodded, avoiding looking at her. She sighed and wished he wasn't so talented in legilimency to have seen _that_ particular dream.

They went to bed without a word and the next day parted awkwardly.

Hermione was in her room the next afternoon jotting down notes for History of Magic when she decided to get some water. She headed down her side and heard voices in deep discussion.

"I don't know what to do. Seeing Bellatrix's reign of terror from her point of view was even more horrible." Draco spoke sadly.

"You did what you had to." Blaise said rather gently.

"Which was nothing." Draco said dully.

"You couldn't have _done_ anything-"

"Her screams Blaise, her screams….and I…..It's so awkward with us now. And before Pansy, that slut, went blabbing nonsense off to her and I just….things aren't looking good." Draco sighed rubbing his head.

Hermione retreated to her room and felt terrible about how he was feeling but it wasn't like it was any brighter for her either.

"Hermione we need to talk." Draco said as Hermione exited her room Friday morning.

"Draco I just need a little space-" Hermione said weakly.

"You've had space for like 3 days and I'm losing patience. We need to talk." Draco said firmly.

"About what?" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

"That dream. I know you've been having it and I don't blame you but did you really see me as just a heartless jerk watching? And then Pansy came in and I know you're still pretty annoyed about that." Draco explained guilt threaded into every word.

"It's not your fault. And yes, Pansy was in them, so what? Just recent event slipping in. And well….we were enemies, of course I had hope that you would interject but I understand. You couldn't have done anything." Hermione spoke softly.

"You have to know that that was one of the most horrible moments of my life and that I would do anything to change it." he whispered. She grasped his hand and pressed it to her face. The feeling of him on her again was bliss.

"I understand." she murmured lowering his face to meet hers. The feeling of his lips moving with hers sent spirals of joy through her veins. Just as Draco was about to deepen the kiss by pressing her closer and against a wall, Hermione broke it.

"We have to get to class." she smiled. He rolled his eyes but held her hand and exited the dorm together.

"You're not attending the ball?" Ginny asked incredulously Friday evening.

"Ginny you know I hate Valentine's day." Hermione reminded as they sat on two armchairs in the Gryffindor commons.

"But you would go with Draco. And you could snog and all that in public now." Ginny said almost as if she were hanging bait in front of Hermione.

"I just don't feel like dressing up and going to this fancy party. I'd much rather lounge in my commons, with Draco." Hermione said packing her stuff up.

"Well tomorrow's Hogsmeade. Let me know if you change your mind and want to go dress shopping." Ginny said with a glint in her eye.

Hermione shook her head and returned to her dorms to find it empty. She dropped her bag on her chair and found an envelope folded neatly.

Inside was not a letter but rose petals. In confusion she looked around and spotted a bouquet of red roses on her desk.

She then noticed the rose petals trailing from the desk to outside into the commons. She narrowed her eyes and followed the trail that led to Draco's room.

She opened the door carefully to see more petals littering the floor and it finally ended at a pair of neatly polished black dress shoes. Her eyes followed up the shoes to see black slacks followed by a fitting tux that was worn by a nervous Draco. He held another bouquet of roses and his hair was askew. It looked like it was combed but had been run through with nerves.

"Draco?" she asked in wonder. She walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know you hate Valentine's day. But I am asking you to come to the ball with me and be my date. If it's rumours or the past that's bothering you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. To that ball, now that it's out, I want the whole school to know that I am the luckiest man because I have you by my side." Draco murmured softly into her ear, his lips just brushing her ear.

She really didn't want to go. But that mini speech, Draco just said to her, was melting her. She felt her spirits rise as she met his unblinking grey eyes watching her.

"I'll go to the stinking ball with you. But only because you're taking me." Hermione smiled locking her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard and he dropped the flowers to wrap his arms around her back. His hands were warm through her robes and her hands gripped his hair. His tongue prodded her lip and she granted him access and she dove herself into the kiss. He pressed himself closer and she felt herself wrapping a leg around his leg.

This surprised him so, that they toppled onto his bed. Hermione sat on his lap and continued kissing him. She pushed him onto his back as her hands roamed his body.

"I'll go anywhere with you." she murmured.

* * *

"Did you know he was going to make a grand gesture about it?" Hermione demanded to Ginny as they walked in the winter storm to Madam Malkin's.

"I may have heard of it." Ginny grinned.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in shock. "But why did he tell you? I mean you're not all buddy buddy."

"He told me about that hag, Pansy, and as your best friend I have a right to know and can't imagine why you didn't tell me, but I intend to make you even more irresistible than you are that Pansy will never open her damn mouth again." Ginny beamed.

Hermione gaped. "Well you don't have much to work with." she muttered.

"Don't be stupid Hermione. Beneath the books you have a lovely body and with your tame hair and stunning eyes, you are simply beautiful." Ginny said ignoring Hermione's protests.

She was dragged into Madam Malkin's by Ginny and looked with disinterest at the gowns as Ginny towed her along.

"Gin I think I found one for you." Hermione paused at a teal green gown that matched with her pale complexion nicely.

Ginny nodded wordlessly as she took the dress and tried it on. She came out and they decided it was perfect for her. She bought it instantly and seemed set on finding Hermione one.

"I have my Yule ball gown, I can place an enlargement charm and-" Hermione said after an hour of searching.

"No. We're finding you a gown if it's the last thing I do." Ginny insisted darkly.

After another half an hour, Ginny resurfaced with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"Found it." she said wiggling a dress in front of Hermione's eyes.

It was Wednesday and Hermione and Draco were returning to their dorms after an intense D.A session.

"I can't believe you used _levicorpus_ on me." Draco grumbled.

"You offered to be my example." Hermione reminded. "Blaise and Theo took keenly to being part of the D.A." she commented. They had introduced Blaise and Theo to the rest of the members, promising they were just like Draco. Everyone seemed doubtful at first but became more polite at the end.

"Any excuse to whip one another off their feet." Draco shrugged.

They entered their commons for an hour rest before they had patrol from 9-10:30 then had to wake again at 6:30 and patrol to 8.

"We have a lot of homework." Hermione sighed as they began their homework.

N.E.W.T.'s were wearing hard on all 7th and 8th years. Hermione was already highlighting and underlining notes.

"Excited for the ball?" Draco asked casually once they made their way for patrol.

"I suppose. Besides the frilly decorations and ridiculous fantasies of it all, going with you shouldn't be too bad." Hermione said holding her wand out to illuminate the way.

"Oh trust me Mya, going with me is going to be a blast." Draco smirked.

"I'm sure it is." Hermione couldn't help smiling a little. It _would_ be nice to relax a bit before the hard core studying and spending time with Draco anywhere really, was always interesting.

She found herself suddenly being spun around and pushed against the wall as Draco's lips came down on hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth and despite being on patrol, Hermione couldn't help locking hands around his neck and playing with his tongue.

His hands gripped her waist firmly and pressed her against the wall and she could feel every inch of his body against hers. A moan escaped her and she ran her hands through his hair.

A shuffling came from somewhere and Hermione gasped and held his shoulders tight as she dimmed her wand and walked forward.

Draco moved beside her extinguishing his light completely and pressed them both into a small alcove.

More shuffling came as someone walked passed them. Despite Draco's arm trying in vain to pull her back, she stuck her head out and spotted a dark shadow creeping down the hall.

"Stupefy!" she cried aiming her wand at the figure.  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted next to her. There came a sound of banging as the figure tore away.

"We have to split up." Hermione said panicked. "Give chase." Draco looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but nodded reluctantly and moved down the opposite way to search.

"I'll find a teacher. The teacher's room is just a little ways down." he said before giving her a last look and racing down the corridor.

Hermione tore down the corridor in hot pursuit of the figure. She could hear a ruckus being made in a few corridors over and raced towards the sound.

A scared first year was stunned and lying on the floor in a heap. She muttered the counter-spell and freed the poor first year and instructed the first year to stay in the abandoned classroom right behind them before locking it so only she could open it before continuing her search.

The petrified first year pointed a wobbly finger towards the disappearing figures at the end of the hall. There were two apparently. And they were running through the castle, somehow.

She winded the corner to see the cloaked figures shooting spells at her. She ducked a green one and blocked the red. When a crossroad of corridors came ahead, they separated and the one on the left created a tumble of rocks blocking her way. She growled and continued after the one on the right who didn't.

She was panting as she chased the figure shooting spell after spell, trying to stun him or rid him of his wand. But the figure was running in crazy patterns and in turn, fired more violent spells back. She was just on his tail when he stopped and to her surprise Draco stood on the other side pointing his wand at the figure. Hermione aimed her wand too and heard Draco disarming him and Hermione quickly stunned him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly as he shoved past the death eater.

"I'm fine. Are you? You just got off an injury." Hermione panted gently brushing his back.

"I'm just a little tired. There were two. Did you get the other one?" he asked.

"He blocked off the hallway and I tore after this brute. The other one….he got away?" she asked feeling her spirits sink.  
He nodded solemnly as they binded Macnair and bumped into a flustered McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra and Slughorn.

The stunning spell was wearing off and the death eater began cursing under his breath. They were waiting in the headmistress' office waiting for the ministry when McGonagall unmasked the death eater revealing the ugly scowl, she recognized of Macnair. The executioner for Buckbeak.

"Filthy mudblood and mudblood lovers. Vengeance is a promise that will be served, I promise you that, mudblood and mudblood lo-"

Macnair didn't get to finish because McGonagall silenced him as ministry members rushed in.

She felt Draco's arm tighten considerably around her waist.

Author's Note

In case anyone thought the whole Draco-slut thing was kinda cheesy and the events thereafter, I just wanted to show that they came from VERY different pasts and backgrounds.

And I plan on making chapters longer :) Thanks for support.

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter Seventeen-I Won't Give Up

_They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_

 _But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_

 _They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_

 _Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

 _Vengeance is a promise that will be served._

The words rippled through her mind as the ministry bombarded them with an ongoing interrogation.

"Professor, did you see the other death eater on the map?" Harry asked when Macnair refused to spill.

"Minerva, Potter and yes. It was Rookwood." McGonagall answered at 5 in the morning as they sat in her crowded office.

"You two are to return to your dorms and classes are cancelled for the day as the ministry conducts a search throughout the school and as the investigation continues. Students are to stay in their commons until further notice." McGonagall said to Hermione and Draco. "I trust you can inform the prefects in each house?"

"Good job Hermione. You did a good job giving chase on the death eater and successfully trapping him." Kingsley spoke kindly to Hermione as they stood to leave. "And Mr. Malfoy that was quick wand work." he added.

They nodded their thanks and retreated to inform the prefects. After 20 minutes, Hermione was exhausted and made her way back to their commons after talking to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects.

Draco wasn't there yet so she decided to shower before flopping onto his bed.

She closed her eyes and thought of Macnair's hateful gaze scowl at her. How did they keep getting in? Hogwarts was one of the most highly protected places and they seemed to be able to get in without a problem.

She felt Draco slip in and his arms wrap around her.

"That was too close." he murmured hiding his face in her hair. "That...I can't believe it."

"We did it though. We finally got one of them." Hermione replied. "But I just wish I knew how they kept getting in."

"The vanishing cabinet was destroyed in the fire." Draco recalled in a distant voice.

"There could be other entrances. The Honeydukes one, the Whomping Willow, ta blocked one and three Filch know about." Hermione recited frustrated. "It's unlikely that-"

"Sleep Hermione. You think way too much. It's been a long night. Get some sleep." Draco yawned and curled into her.

 _Vengeance is a promise that will be served._

* * *

The investigation in the castle continued on until Monday when McGonagall insisted the classes resume. That didn't stop the ministry from bustling around still looking into the case and aurors patrolling the halls with the heads, prefects and teachers.

It was now Friday and Hermione sat attentively in Arithmancy as professor Vector instructed them on some new sequences and gave them a whole chapter of revision for a test the next class.

Classes were cancelled for the afternoon as the Valentine's ball was tonight. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust after lunch as she stayed behind to set up the Great Hall. Trelawney was flitting around merrily as she seemed to be taking charge of the decor. Hermione laughed as she made her way to Draco on the other side of the hall and waved her wand as a dozen glittered and jeweled hearts fluttered onto him. With another wave they settled themselves on the table.

Draco looked shocked to see them shower over him and then shock turned to immense dislike towards Trelawney.

He turned to see her laughing and a glint appeared in his eye as he turned towards Trelawney and spoke to her more politely than she would have managed.

To her horror, Trelawney made her way over to Hermione and grasped her hand in a dazed expression.

"My dear….I see great things in your short but considerable future. I see failure and…..oh my….a downturn of events during the N.E.W.T.'s. Yes….it's foretold." she said in a mystical voice as she stared intently at Hermione. Hermione felt anger bubble as she spotted Draco chortling behind Trelawney.

As Trelawney whisked away to decorate the head table with pink lace, Hermione turned on Draco and scowled.

"You prat, what was that for?" she demanded her hands on her hips.

"That old fraud showered me in the most disgusting _pink_ decor I've ever seen and instead of support I get laughter from you? Ah my little lion, I seeked revenge." Draco grinned.

"Well, the joke's on you. If she _predicts_ my failure during N.E.W.T.'s I will just have to study harder...No time for any…. _distractions._ " Hermione sighed dramatically. "Afterall, it _was_ foretold…" she smiled to herself as she retreated to the Gryffindor commons to get ready.

Ginny was already doing her own makeup when she arrived and was absolutely horrified to see bags under Hermione's eyes.

"You work way too hard Mione." Ginny shook her head as she did Hermione's hair.

Within an hour she was ready. Her hair was up in soft waves and she had light makeup on. Her dress was lilac, strapless and tight in the chest. It had an empire waist and came down in soft chiffon but was layered at her knee. She took a deep breath as she returned to her dorm and walked in.

Draco looked smart in his emerald dress robes that were made finely and fit his body and he looked so sexy. She felt herself blush as his eyes roamed her body up and down.

"I'll have to thank the little Weasley for having enough revenge towards Parkinson to make you go all out." Draco said thoughtfully. "Bloody hell Hermione you look amazing."

"And you would look even more sexy with one of those pretty hearts in your hair." Hermione laughed as Draco swept her towards him.

He nipped her ear gently and she bit back a moan. His hands were warm even through the fabric of her dress. "More sexy? Are you implying I'm sexy in general?" he asked trailing kisses up her neck to her jaw.

"No." Hermione breathed gripping his shoulders. He continued to kiss everywhere except her mouth and this time she did moan. He bit down on the side of her neck and she inhaled sharply. "Yes." she sighed and she felt his lips turn upwards on her jaw as they finally settled themselves on her lips.

His hands lifted her so she was sitting on top of a table and he pressed himself in between the space of her legs.

His kisses were more demanding as they pressed harder against her mouth. Hermione's tongue entered his mouth and roamed as his teeth grazed her lower lip.

She felt his very hard body against her as his hands began making slow circles on her back. Her hands messed up his hair. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. She pulled on his dress robes crushing him to her and he gave a throaty moan as they broke apart panting.

"We're going to be late." Hermione gasped hopping down from the table.

"Now I should blame Weasley for making you _too_ sexy." Draco sighed as they exited the common room.

They entered the Great Hall and the ball seemed to have already started. The teachers seemed to deep in conversation to yell at the crazy students or instruct the heads on giving the first dance.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione said out loud as they made their way to Blaise and Theo who were drinking butterbeer at a table.

Everyone seemed to be watching them as they made their way down. She tried not to take notice of the amount of girls glaring at her or the amount of disgust on some fellow Gryffindor students.

"Say Hermione, is that a hickey on your neck?" Theo asked in mock amazement.

Hermione's hand flew to her neck where indeed there was just a small mark. She hastily waved her wand to place a concealment charm to hide it. Blaise's laughter rang in the air as Hermione flamed scarlet. Draco was blushing slightly too but seemed otherwise calm.

"Courtesy of Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise asked between gasps of air.

Hermione scowled. "Why don't I give you a good hex? Courtesy of Miss. Granger."

Blaise reddened and Theo howled with laughter. Draco joined in laughing with Theo. He punched Blaise lightly.

"I wouldn't antagonize her. She's not one to bother." he suggested to Blaise who recomposed himself. Blaise muttered something incoherent and Hermione felt herself beam in victory. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"I can't believe I didn't cover it up sooner. Oh Merlin I hope no one saw."

Draco chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I'm going to go say hi to Ginny and Neville." Hermione told Draco. He nodded and she headed towards a table in the corner where Ginny and Neville were talking casually with Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot. Ginny and Neville had decided to go as friends since Harry wasn't here and neither wanted dates.

Hannah stopped talking and looked at Hermione with disdain. "Terry I'm rather thirsty. Shall we get a drink?" she asked and walked off without waiting for Terry. He sighed and followed her.

"Don't mind them Hermione. Hannah fought in the battle you know?" Neville said sympathetically.

" _You're_ not mad?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I can see how happy he makes you. Anyone in their right minds who even considered looking would see that." Neville shrugged. "In D.A he was a lot nicer. I see a change. And we don't have to be best buds you know? I do trust you." Neville looked sincere and Hermione felt herself hug him tight.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione whispered. "Gin you look beautiful. I'm sorry Harry couldn't be here."

"So do you Mione." Ginny smiled at her. "And it's busy at the ministry. I understand. Besides, Neville's great." she smiled at Neville. He blushed red and turned away.

"Excuse me, but may I invite you to dance?" an eighth year from Ravenclaw asked politely. She smiled and nodded taking his hand and stepping onto the dance floor.

"I'm Andrew Barkley. I've heard all about the super war heroine Hermione Granger." he said casually as they swept around the dance floor.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you but I'm really not all that. Having a good time so far?" she asked.

"Just lovely. My girlfriend broke up with me so I came alone. My friends are all with their ladies so I'm flying solo." he shrugged.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she said politely.

He shook his head. "I don't really care. Not that close." he said smiling. They continued to dance and they talked about the coming N.E.W.T.'s and the attacks and the curricular. He was very keen on intellect she noted.

His hands were low on her back, on the bottom brim. She felt highly uncomfortable and stepped back slightly as they continued their conversation.

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice asked although his eyes shone it as a statement.

Andrew smiled at her before sweeping away. Draco stepped in glaring after him.

"He didn't do anything." Hermione smiled lightly pecking him on the cheek.

"You didn't see his eyes roam, or his hands." Draco sounded bitter.

Hermione drew out her wand and removed the concealment charm on her neck briefly before replacing it. "Maybe I should have let him see that."

"I think you should have." Draco sounded a great deal happier as he pulled her close. They swayed from side to side. Unlike Andrew who was polite enough, was way too jerky in his dancing and was none too subtle about his intentions although ever polite, Draco danced with Hermione like an equal. He didn't jerk, he lead but was ever the gentlemen and held her like….like an anchor.

"I guess I can't blame him entirely." Draco sighed. "You look stunningly beautiful." he whispered huskily into her ear.

She turned red. "Then I can't blame the girls eyeing you." she grinned.

"I only have eyes for you." he murmured before kissing her soundly for everyone to see. Her cheeks burned but she didn't pull away.

They didn't know about us.

* * *

As they took a walk around the lake the next day, hand in hand, Hermione couldn't help but notice all the Slytherin's glowering at Draco. Draco glared back but continued on, otherwise unbothered.

"You really must have low standards." Flint sneered. "Fraternizing around with a mudblood. Lost all your dignity have you?"

"10 points for language. I have my dignity thank you Flint but you should go find yours elsewhere." Draco retorted fire in his grey eyes. Flint scowled but retreated with his friends.

"You really don't care? Your house hates you." Hermione asked quietly.

"I couldn't care less. I prefer them hating me for the right reasons rather than liking me for the wrong." he said looking deeply into her eyes. She felt a warm rush and squeezed his hand.

"What about you? How are they treating you in the lion's den?" he asked.

"Ginny and Neville are supportive. Dean and Seamus seem offended, the quidditch team was furious but I think Ginny spoke to them, Parvati and Lavender keep asking me if I've slept with you and how you are in bed and the rest of the house-well they don't say much but glare. D.A members seem polite enough." she shrugged.

"It must be harder on you, you cared about your house members." he said softly.

"My friends are accepting it and my house will soon enough." she assured.

"You don't always have to be so strong." he whispered when they found a large oak to settle under. "Not in front of me."

Hermione looked out at the lake, at all her house members chatting in the stands and flying around. She felt a pang of rejection as she remember Hannah's disgusted look.

She didn't say anything and just leaned against Draco. Draco sighed. "You never have to hide okay? You don't have to always be strong."

She nodded and hugged him close. She kissed him passionately biting on his lip, allowing her to enter his mouth.

His lips began making their way to her collarbone. She ran her hands up and down his back. When he reached her mouth again, he crushed his lips against hers.

His arms wrapped around her securely and she placed her hands on top of his. In his arms she had never felt safer.

* * *

The teachers seemed to see no reason to let them slack off of school work despite the weather improving. Draco was back on with hard core quidditch practice and their workload seemed to reach an all new climax.

"This much homework should be made illegal." Ginny muttered as they sat in front of the fire. "Poor Neville collapsed with exhaustion when he stayed up till 2:30 last night finishing his Charms essay. He's in the hospital ward now."

"It's not that much. It's only the amount of research that needs to be done before the actual homework." Hermione responded. She yawned and checked her watch. "I should get going." she said packing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't stay up too late." Ginny grinned as she blushed and returned to her dorm.

When she entered Draco had his back to her and was facing the fire.

She set her bag down and sat down next to him. He had a letter in his hands.

His eyes were blank as they stared into the fire.

"Draco? Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. "Is it another threat? Maybe we should save it for Harry."

"It's from my father." he said still looking at the flickering fire.

"What did he say?" she asked beginning to get worried.

"He read the papers. He's threatening to disown me. And he's threatening to put out an arranged marriage if I don't….break things off with you." he gulped finally looking at her with despair.  
"But-how? He's in Azkaban. He can't put out an arranged marriage! And he's most certainly in no position to disown you." Hermione said disgruntled.

"He can Hermione. All he has to do is contact the family financial advisor and as long as he's alive, he's legible to change the inheritance of the Malfoy money after he dies. I don't have a huge problem starting from scratch and making money to create a living but an arranged marriage that would just screw up everything." he said running a hand through his hair. "All he has to do is propose the pureblood arranged marriage deal to another family and if they accept and sign, then I have no choice. It's all old ritual."

At this Hermione was speechless. "But...but you're legally an adult in the wizarding world! Surely your parents can't still choose who you marry?" she asked astonished.

"They can Mya. Until I'm 20 in the pureblood tradition they can plan arranged marriages without another option. After that they can only make suggestions." Draco said sounding tired.

"I'll talk to Harry about this, see what he says and I'll go to the library and research some ways to prevent this kind of pureblood rubbish-no offence-and find a loophole." Hermione said sounding more determined than she felt.

Draco's face broke into an amused smile. He began laughing and holding his stomach.

"What?! What? What's so funny? _Really_ Draco this is no time to laugh." Hermione said looking at him with annoyance.

"Hermione your motto is truly-when in doubt go to the library." Draco laughed.

"Ron said the same thing. Harry told me." she blushed. Then a sudden, horrible thought occurred to her. What if the arranged marriage was his only escape?

"Unless...maybe you want to go through with the arranged marriage? I mean it would save you a lot of work and you'd get your inheritance and you wouldn't get disowned because I know, it's your father and despite everything at the end of the day, he _is_ your father and I love you but I don't want to make this a difficult choice for you. I'll understand, it's your father and I want whatever's best for you and-" she said in a rush.

His face turned serious then and he seemed to consider this for a while.

Hermione felt her heart begin to shatter. She loved Draco right? Enough to let him go? Enough to give him the best possible future even if it was with another woman?

"Hermione I don't know how to say this to you." he finally said sounding wary.

Hermione felt her heart rate increase as her palms began to shake. "I've never met anyone like you. I treated you like shit from the time we first met till just this year. I insulted you constantly and I bullied you without remorse. And then, you found it within your heart to notice me in our 8th year. You saw some sort of miraculous change and you...you were kind to me despite everything. You slowly became my first real friend. You looked past our history and you saw that I wanted to change and you believed me." Draco said shaking his head as if still trying to convince himself.

"Then under that tree, when I first kissed you, I never thought I could love someone so quickly. And I do, I love you and I would do anything to protect you. You're willing to risk your life to be with me and, I've never met anyone remotely brave or kind enough to do that and even consider getting to know me. Then our relationship, honestly Mya it is the best thing to have ever happened to me. And now, now you're telling me you're willing to let this go just to give me a future with money a useless father and to be rid of his threats? How am I even supposed to respond to that?" he asked looking at her.

Hermione couldn't speak. Was she ready to let him go? To give him this easier future? Her head said yes, that it was for the best. Her heart said no, selfish or not, she was keeping this man.

"You're right. Things would be much easier if we broke things off. You never seize to amaze me with your selflessness and bravery. I've never known love until I met you. And things would be so _easy_ if this was over now." Draco whispered.

Hermione felt her world as it shattered into glass on the floor. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"But I'm not willing to give up on us even if I have to fight tooth and nail for us. I won't give up on us." he murmured wiping the tears that trailed down her face. She was crying hard as he pulled her in close. She cried into his robes and he stroked her hair murmuring things into her ear.

"I'll find a damn loophole Draco." Hermione said through sobs.

"I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love you Hermione. And just remember that some damned contract isn't going to change that." he whispered kissing her passionately on the lips.

She wanted this man and she was going to fight for this. For them.

* * *

Hermione found it rather difficult to focus during Potions the next day as she wrote out the homework Slughorn was ranting on about. Pairs were made and she was working hard beside Neville when she spotted Pansy goggling at Draco as she ran a hand up his arm. Hermione felt anger ripple through her as she threw some unicorn hairs viciously into the cauldron as she stirred angrily. The girl just never knew when to give up even after Draco yelled at her, resulting in Slughorn taking 10 points from Slytherin.

"Will you stop groping me Parkinson?! I have a girlfriend in case your thick head forgot!" he yelled splattering frog intestines all over the floor.

"My boy calm down." Slughorn gasped walking over. "Clean this up, both of you."

As the bell rang for the end of the day Hermione exited the classroom talking to Neville about splitting up the essay between the two of them.

She made her way to the library to finish up some homework and to get a good look into the disownment and arranged marriage case.

Draco joined her after dinner and quidditch practice at 7:30 to do his homework and then they flipped through thick books ranging from "A History of Pureblood Marriages." to "The Technicalities of Arranged Pureblood Marriages" and "Legibilities of Azkaban Prisoners."

"I wrote to Harry. He's rather busy so I expect him to respond soon." Hermione said as they exited the library loaded with books.

"We'll find something." Draco assured noticing Hermione's stressed face.

"I know we will. We have to." Hermione replied flopping on the couch.

"I'm exhausted." Draco groaned removing his robes. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He slowly pushed her on her back and supported his weight with his arms as he continued to kiss her. She moaned as she felt his _very_ hard body. Her hands were running up and down his chest and slipped under his shirt.

He groaned and his forehead fell on hers. As he breathed heavily and began kissing her neck. He gave a throaty growl has he ripped off her robes revealing a thin cotton shirt and jeans. His eyes roamed her up and down as he began kissing her with a new vigor.

Her hands struggled to lift off his Slytherin casual t-shirt. He raised his arms to help her remove his shirt and he instantly returned to rubbing her stomach all the while making his way up. His legs were entangled with hers as his tongue began a challenging dance with hers.

Her hands undid his belt and tossed it behind the couch. She used her toes to push off his slacks to reveal green boxers. His shirt was nearly torn as he tore it off.

He panted as he began attacking her jeans and successfully ridding them.

They were breathing hard as they looked intently at one another.

His grey eyes were a shade darker with all the intimacy as he nipped her ear lightly.

Her hands brushed the bulge in his boxers and he seemed to lose it and began trailing kisses on her neck with fever.

A voice suddenly boomed in the air loudly and clearly but panicked.

"All students are to make their way to the great hall immediately. Repeat, all students to the great hall now." Flitwick's urgent tone squeaked.

"What now?" Draco groaned brushing his lips against her temple. They reluctantly got more presentable and headed down to the Great Hall where students looked terrified as they bustled in. Sprout and Sinistra were standing at the doors looking around and ushering kids in.

Slughorn, Hagrid and Vector were at the front door standing guard.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Lara the Slytherin prefect who was entering nervously too.

"I don't know but I heard professor Slughorn say something happened in Hogsmeade." she said sounding terrified.

Draco and Hermione watched as aurors rushed around the castle ordering positions and people muttering charms of protection.

"Attention students!" McGonagall's voice echoed in the air. The commotion dropped to pin drop silence. "I need you all to be calm as there has been a murder in Hogsmeade. Aurors and teachers as well as the ministry have decided on placing a lock down. All students are to remain in the great hall. Heads will be in charge and prefets occasionally patrolling to switch with heads. No one enters or leaves." McGonagall instructed grimly magicking up some sleeping bags.

She and the teachers left the room locking them in with more protection spells.

"I want the Gryffindor prefects out on patrol and then we'll rotate after." Hermione said speaking to the sleepy Ginny and grumpy Dean.

Draco was already addressing the students and calming a few crying first years and telling them to sleep.

"Get some sleep Blaise. You and Lara have next shift." Hermione said to Blaise who looked highly peeved to be awake at this hour. He nodded sulkily and collapsed into a sleeping bag in the extreme corner of the Great Hall.

Hermione began quietly making rounds around the great hall and was exhausted when 2 o'clock came around. After the Slytherin's the Hufflepuff's had taken it and Hermione had just instructed the Ravenclaw's to take it.

"Padma, Terry, time for your patrol." Hermione said shaking them awake. She yawned and continued walking.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you to continue later." a voice said softly in her ear. She turned to see Draco looking tired but he had his full attention on her.

"I'm fine." Hermione assured as she attempted to go around him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him.

"Mya you always look beautiful but you really look like you're going to drop dead." Draco chuckled rubbing his nose on her ear.

"You don't look any better." she grumbled. He laughed and kissed her jaw.

"Get some sleep." he whispered. She sighed reluctantly and kissed him softly.

"Oi! Get a _room!_ Some people _are_ trying to sleep! And what a great example your showing _heads_." Blaise whined throwing his pillow at them. Draco caught it before it hit Hermione's back and whipped it back at him.

"In case you haven't noticed Blaise we're in only one room." Draco reminded.

"So find a sleeping bag." he retorted haughtily. Hermione blushed in the dark and sent a silencing charm his way before crawling into the depths of her welcoming sleeping bag.

Hermione awoke to the sound of chatter and the clinking of plates. She looked around to see everyone eating in circles of friends and talking quietly. She looked around to see Draco eating a pancake beside her looking exhausted. Theo was talking to him quietly.

"You didn't wake me up!" Hermione accused whacking Draco with a pillow.

"You were so tired Mya. You needed rest." he said tucking hair behind her ear.

"And you need rest too!" she snapped getting up to take his half eaten pancake before shoving him into a sleeping bag and ordering him to sleep. He rolled his eyes but complied falling asleep within minutes.

She shoved the half eaten pancake into her mouth and scowled at the chortling Theo. She stood to see Blaise and Lara patrolling around.

"How long have you been patrolling?" she asked them as they walked by.

"Hours." Blaise muttered rubbing his forehead. Lara smacked his arm and he cursed.

"You git we've been patrolling for 10 minutes." Lara rolled her eyes. "We're good." she added to Hermione. Hermione nodded and continued walking.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked passing Ginny who was reading a letter over with worry.

She looked up and smiled warily. "George just owled saying he was alright when the death happened. It was to a shop owner on his block. Mother's having a fit."

"I'm glad he's alright." she smiled gently before continuing her walk.

At noon, the teacher's filed in with McGonagall looking older than when she left.

"All students are to return to their dorms. Classes start tomorrow. And since we missed so much class time, Saturday will follow your Tuesday schedule." she announced. Many groans were heard around the room as the doors swung open.

"Never gives us a break do they? We just work work work." Theo huffed exiting with Blaise.

"Ernie? Can you and Hannah patrol until the Gryffindor's take theirs at the assigned time? Just to make sure students get back safely." Hermione asked.

He nodded and left just as McGonagall approached her.

"Thank you Miss. Granger and you Mr. Malfoy for keeping an eye on the students. And for your calm heads in this." McGonagall said to them.

"Who died?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"A shop owner of a small shop no one really payed attention to." she responded gruffly before shuffling off to scold peeves.

"What store professor?" Draco asked calling after her.

" _Devlin's Daily Deeds."_ McGonagall replied grimly.

Draco looked at Hermione and Hermione was confused but he seemed very grave on the name of the shop.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked automatically.

"I'll tell you when we're back in our common room." he muttered as they winded through the crows. People seemed to part and stare at them as they passed. Hermione pointedly ignored them too eager to find out what was going on.

As they passed a group of grumbling Slytherin's, Pansy stuck out her foot trying to trip her. She pretended she didn't notice and gave a good kick to Pansy's ankle before "accidentally" falling into Draco. He caught her and looked around to see a howling Pansy, clutching her ankle and caught on.

"Oh Mya are you alright?" he asked as lovingly as he could, giving her a small wink. She grinned slightly.

"Perfect thanks to you love." Hermione said reaching up to peck his lips before continuing walking with Draco, hand in hand away from a ferociously angry Pansy.

"She deserved a good hex too." Draco laughed as they entered. "Well played my little lion." he said grabbing her around the waist so she fell on to his lap on the couch.

"I learn from the best." she smiled before he pulled her into a long kiss.

She pulled away much to his annoyance. "Why were you so grave at the name of the shop owner who was attacked?"

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Never miss a thing do you?" he chuckled. She pursed her lips waiting. He sighed. "For dark wizards who know about Devlin's Daily Deeds which is a contracting a financial company, who want to form a contract where there is no possible out see it ask "Devlin's Dark Devices and Deeds."" he explained with a dry throat.

"What's your theory?" she asked already dreading the answer.

"My father is aware of that company. He always uses it to bind house elves and such. I believe….I believe he's asked the family contractor from _that_ store to begin making contracts for my disinheritance and to ensure the pureblood Malfoy line continues. But contracts that severe are very expensive and Lucius can't withdraw money from Azkaban." he said looking away. "And to do that, our contractor probably had to kill the owner to get the right contracts for the task."

Hermione grasped his hands tightly. "We can start researching again."

Draco smiled wryly and rubbed their noses together sending her heart on a rollercoaster. "I just need some distracting from all this, I can't possibly focus-"

Hermione grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. His hands found her hair as he allowed her to push him onto his back as she crawled on top.

His lips were slow and seemed to want to take their time, very unlike all his usual kisses. She licked his lips and he allowed her access.

"Focus on me." she murmured and without any more words he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

She couldn't help thinking of how little time they had left. And how much Lucius would go to to keep Draco from her.

* * *

Hermione was returning from the library after a hard study session. N.E.W.T.'s were coming up faster than ever and she was working extra hard to create solid study notes. She had highlighted and underlined till her orange magical highlighter had run out. She then decided it was high time to return to her dorms.

It was 10 as she slowly made her trek back to her commons.

McGonagall's face was nothing short of someone on their deathbed every time Hermione had seen her in class or in the Great Hall. But that didn't stop her from the amounts of homework she piled on them.

She bid goodnight to Padma and Terry who were finishing up their patrol and walked into her commons.

Draco sat hunched in front of the fire holding a letter and looking very white.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked sitting down beside him. He slowly turned to face her.

"My father has found me a fiance." he said horror etched in every word.

Author's Note

Worked hard on this one:)

Hope you enjoyed:)

What are your thoughts and predictions on the chapter?

Reviews?


	19. Chapter Eighteen-Why Does it Hurt?

_They don't know about us._

 _They don't know about us._

"Who is it?" Hermione asked in a tone of voice barely audible.

"Astoria Greengrass. Slytherin, pureblood, a year younger." he muttered shredding the letter angrily.

"So it's done then?" she asked gazing at the flickering fire.

"Not quite. He has found a suitable family using that contracting company and now, all the family contractor has to do is propose the deal to the Greengrass family and it takes roughly 4 months for the deal to be approved and for the dark magic to work properly." he said shutting his eyes. "We'll be out of school by then."

Hermione was quiet as she considered this. About four months to spend the rest of her small forever with Draco until he was legally betrothed to someone else.

"We'll find something." Draco said quietly. She didn't say anything because right now, she knew, that neither of them really believed that anymore.

Hermione sat stonily in Transfiguration as she read the chapter she'd already read before again. She had received an owl from Harry that morning stating that Lucius had no ability to withdraw or transfer money and if a family contractor wanted to contract an unbreakable pureblood betrothal he could. But the impossibly unbreakable, bounded for life and broken by death contract owned by the dead shop owner was indeed an illegal shop and if the family contractor really had managed to get a copy without paying, it was already a done deal. Harry was looking into it, but it was likely that there would be no proof.

The bell rang and Hermione packed her stuff and began making her way to charms.

Just that moment, she spotted Pansy chatting loudly with Astoria Greengrass as they walked by in the halls.

Astoria had pretty brown hair that fell in smooth waves till mid back. Her eyes were a honey brown and her lips were always glossed in something pink. Her hair was never without style and she did have a good figure.

How would she ever compare?

The day passed in a haze of her seeming to bump into Astoria everywhere. She annoyed by the time she walked out of the great hall after dinner and knocked straight into her.

"Oops oh I'm so-" she broke off when she spotted Hermione. "Hello! Sorry about that." she smiled politely before strutting off. She was nice too?

In a sour mood, Hermione stalked off to the library where she found an empty lounge chair to begin her homework. Draco was at quidditch practice till 8:30.

As a head she had permission to stay in the library after hours. So at 9 she finished her homework and began flipping through more books on breaking the contract or a way out.

At 11:30 she slammed a book shut and returned exhausted to her room. Draco was in the shower and she slipped in to brush her teeth. When she entered Draco was in the process of pulling on a shirt. He had boxers on and his hair was a mess.

"Sorry." she muttered roughly squirting tooth pace.

"What's the matter?" he asked quizzically.

"Nothing. Just a tough day." she sighed leaning against the wall. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing a brush and dragging it through his silky hair.

"You know I don't want to marry Astoria right? She's a little whiney princess who always got what she wanted as a kid and she is always, I tell you. Sweet on the outside but that's just so she can weasel her way close to you and then she turns ugly." Draco said following her into her bedroom. She magically switched her clothes and crawled into bed.

"I know." she replied as he slipped in and pulled her close. "It's just difficult. I won't ever fit into your world. Not with the pureblood traditions and the looks and everything-it'll never be me."

"You _are_ my world. Not anything or anyone else. Life's been so tough, that now, when the one good thing comes into my life, I'm not easily giving up on it." he murmured into her ear. She felt her uneasiness the entire day fade to nothing.

"You can't fight fate Draco." Hermione responded turning to face him.

"Why would I fight being with you? Because that's my fate now, not anything else, not what my father says or what the Greengrasses and the rest of the world think, or a damn contract. Just you and I. You're my today, tomorrow and forever." he whispered and just like that, Hermione began to have hope again.

* * *

It was the middle of March and Hermione had just received top marks in a practice N.E.W.T's in potions and she was eager to start the weekend.

She stumbled into her common room intending to start some homework when Draco walked in. Upon spotting her, he grinned and sat down beside her.

"Tired?" he asked nipping her ear.

"Very. But I still have loads of homework, not to mention double patrol tonight and I still can't find anything to get you out of that pureblood dung." she sighed.

"I think we need a break. All this stuff it's clearly clouding your mind. You forgot me, where's the you and I time on that list?" he asked huffing.

Hermione laughed and swatted his chest. "How could I forget my sarcastic and weird boyfriend? I kissed you before we left this morning. And I saw you when we totally won that challenge in DADA." Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, we won that "N.E.W.T Trivia Maze didn't we?" he chuckled recalling their rush through a virtually transfigured maze that questioned them N.E.W.T practice questions.

"That's 3-2 for us." Hermione smiled happily. "Halfway through."

"No that's not what I meant. I think we should go on another date." he said trailing circles on her palm.

"Yeah why not? When?" she asked stretching her legs on his lap.

"Next Hogsmeade?" he offered, his hot breath tickling her neck. She nodded.

"Come on, we have homework. We won't have time to do it tomorrow when it's the "Prefect Planned Party". They've been working hard to plan it for the seventh and eighth years tomorrow night." The Prefect Planned Party was offered to let the prefects show their capability of working together to plan something in preparation of head duties they may receive in the future.

"Yeah, Blaise convinced them to host it in the Slytherin dorms. Perfect place to cause a racket." he grinned kissing her softly.

Hermione moaned arching her back to meet his kiss. Draco smirked as he gripped her waist and trailed kisses from her jaw and down her neck.

"We...have….homework." she whispered gripping his hair. Draco sighed and moved off of her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love homework more than me." he smiled slightly.

The next day, Hermione spent the morning and afternoon with Ginny as she watched their quidditch practice before joining her in the common room.

The Gryffindors were all treating her at least politely and civilly now.

"I can't believe you guys decided on a club type theme. And that you get to pick my outfit? That's hardly fair." Hermione complained as Ginny walked out in a silver strapless dress that complimented her pale face. Her hair was down straight and made her look stunning.

She had chosen a black v-neck dress in the front and back that was about mid-thigh for Hermione.

"You fashion sense is so innocent! And you really would have worn a professional dress to this. And a club theme is fun Hermione, we're graduating soon, we need to relax a bit." Ginny chided. Hermione huffed pulling down the skirt to cover more. "Come on, it's 10, we should get to the Slytherin commons. I still can't believe Zabini convinced the other naive prefects to host it in the Slytherin common room. Do you know how much bigger the great hall is?" she continued rambling as they winded through corridors to get to the Slytherin commons.

About three corridors away, they could hear music blaring a muggle rock song. When they entered, there were people yelling and dancing on a big dance floor. The prefects had made a magical Dj and set the room up in a very modern club style. Lights flashed and to her horror there was a bar in the corner where people were laughing and taking shots.

"You guys smuggled in firewhiskey?!" Hermione shrieked turning on Ginny who matched her towering temper.

"No! ZABINI!" Ginny screamed shoving through the crowd to get to a cheering Blaise. Hermione smiled a little as little hotheaded Ginny yelled at the fearful tall Blaise.

"Don't worry. I have no doubt Weasley will handle him." Draco smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Hey you."

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"No Mya. I promise. And I don't even get a proper hello? Straight to the accusations? I'm hurt…" he smirked his hands on the small of her back.

Hermione grinned and crushed his lips to hers. She bit his lip and her tongue slipped in, beginning a fierce battle with his. One hand remained on her back while the other was in her brown curls. She groaned pulling him by his blue dress shirt closer. Her other hand was at the back of his neck as she devoured his lips.

There came loud catcalls and wolf whistles. They broke apart both out of breath, breathing heavily.

"Get a ROOM!" Theo yelled to howls of laughter. To her surprise, Hannah walked over to her blushing pink.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you. I see how much you love each other." she smiled shyly. Hermione grasped her hand and smiled back. After she walked away Draco turned her towards him.

"I think that girls right. I think I _do_ love you." Draco grinned cheekily.

"Oh do you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked smiling as she playfully fingered his collar.

He groaned and their foreheads touched. "If you keep doing that little innocent little Gryffindor act, I might devour you right here, in front of everyone and no yells from Theo can stop me." he warned kissing her neck.

She laughed. "I'm going to go get a butterbeer." she whispered pecking his lips before striding off towards the bar. Hopefully they had something that wasn't going to get her high.

She managed to get a butterbeer that hadn't been tainted with booze after yelling at the poor Hufflepuff bartender over the noise.

She took a gulp and surveyed the crowd. Ginny was yelling at Blaise and he was laughing and stumbling around. Lara to her surprise, was not drunk but was dancing heatedly with Blaise as he purposefully, ignored Ginny.

"You insufferable prat!" Ginny screeched before stomping off to tell off people who were drunk. After her round of scolding, she approached Hermione.

"Can you please ask Draco for some hangover potion? Theo says he has it and I need anything to get them sober. It should be strong enough to work now." Ginny asked massaging her head.

Hermione nodded before walking between the crowd in search of Draco. He was nowhere to be seen, she had to yell in Theo's ear before he heard her and he directed her to the eighth year's dorm for boys.

"HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT GETTING LOTION! I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Theo screamed in response. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

" _Potion_ Theo and stop drinking!" she snapped before running up the stairs.

At least Draco was smart enough to already have the potion on hand.

Hermione sighed as she opened the door and her stomach dropped.

She was crushing her lips onto Draco's using her leg to wrap it securely around his waist and shoving him onto a bed. Her hands tore at the buttons of his shirt and her skimpy white dress rode up. She was Astoria Greengrass, and she was currently making out with her boyfriend.

Hermione felt her worst fears confirmed, despite how much she had forgotten about them these past months.

Astoria had successfully prised his shirt open when he managed to roughly shove her off and she landed with a light thud on the floor.

"What the fuck!" he demanded. "What the hell is your problem? I-" Draco sputtered absolutely seething with anger.

Astoria stuttered. "Well….we're going to betrothed….and I thought you would be smart enough to break things off with her. And I don't see why we can't get ahead of the marriage and-"

"I DON'T INTEND TO EVER BREAK UP WITH HERMIONE. Do you know what you've done?! I am not following the proposal you-" Draco yelled in a tone and volume Hermione had never ever heard him use with anyone. It scared her. She decided she was done with this party and she turned to leave when she heard her name.

"Hermione," Draco whispered catching sight of her. "I-you saw what happened-I-"

"I know." Hermione replied before tearing off down the spiral staircase. She _saw_ what happened so why was she overreacting?

She had always been worried about not being like the other girls but that was also not what was bothering her. It was happening. Again. Even if it wasn't the same case, she had caught her boyfriend in the process of cheating with another woman in bed again.

The memory was still haunting her as she recalled the surprised look on Ron's face. On Draco's face, it was full of horror and sorrow.

It couldn't be happening again, it felt so familiar and it just couldn't….

She raced out of the Slytherin common room and out into the hall. She broke into a sprint as she made her way to her dorm. She grabbed some clothes and ran the long route to Gryffindor tower.

She found an empty bed in the eighth year girls' dorm and collapsed on top of it.

She shut her eyes as tears began making a path down her cheeks.

"But he pushed her off _and_ yelled at her." Ginny said furrowing her brows at 2 in the morning as they sat in the common room. Hermione had just retold the story to her and she seemed disgusted until she heard the last part.

"But Ginny, it was so...so...deja vu. It reminded me so much of when I caught Ron in bed with that veela and it doesn't matter that this wasn't intentional, it hurts Ginny, it hurts to see it with someone I was considering marrying!" Hermione whispered crying softly. "Why does it hurt?"

Ginny studied her for the briefest of moments before wrapping her arms around Hermione. "It hurts because it was a repeat of something that broke your heart. It hurts because your heart is in between heartbreak and heart healing. It hurts because you really loved him." Ginny whispered.

Hermione cried a little more and Ginny allowed her to cry into her shoulder rubbing her back. "Are you breaking up with him?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I know it's not his fault but it hurts so much I don't know if I can look at him. I just need a little space." Hermione sniffed.

Ginny led her to her dorm and they got dressed before returning to their bed. Hermione curled into a ball feeling the absence of Draco's arms that had always wrapped themselves around her at night. He had always warded off her dreams and gave her that safe sanctuary. How did that disappear so quickly?

Hermione woke up at 5 again in the morning and sighed when she couldn't return to sleep. She decided to retrieve her school stuff from her dorm. He should be asleep by now. Maybe Astoria was with him she thought bitterly.

She then shook her head as she remember his quick defense.

 _I don't intend to ever break up with Hermione._

He had said that, it was true, but she just couldn't face him right now.

She crept through the halls pretending to be patrolling and finally reached her dorm. She snuck in and peered around. To her surprise, he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands gazing mournfully into the dying fire.

She tried to slip into her dorm but he had seen her.

"Hermione?" he croaked. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see him.

He was looking deeply into her and she felt herself look away.

"I'm just getting some stuff….I'm staying in the Gryffindor dorm for a while." she mumbled turning to leave. She felt his warm hand grasp her arm and he turned her to face him.

"You saw what happened right? And you heard me? I-I didn't-" Draco said sounding almost like he was pleading for her to understand.

"I know. I'm not….I just need some space. It was all too familiar to me…." she whispered chancing a glance at his defeated face. "I love you." she whispered.

He looked up and raised a hand to wipe a tear away with his thumb. "I love you too." he murmured slowly resting a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his lips gently on hers.

When the tears were covering her entire face, she pushed him back gently and wiped her face with the back of her palm. She looked one last time into his desperate grey eyes before grabbing her school bag and racing back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione was an emotional wreck as she sat through the longest Herbology class she had ever attended. After receiving a long essay, she departed for Astronomy feeling miserable.

I just need time to sort my emotions out. I'm not breaking up with him, I love him...but I just need to get my heart back in place. She thought decidingly as she sat down and began taking notes.

In every class, Hermione's mind always drifted to Draco. And every class they had together, her eyes kept locking with his. She glared down at her DADA assignment and waited as Blaise settled himself into the chair. They had been assigned with their partners to practice the new spell.

He looked her up and down particularly studying her face. "You know it was a misunderstanding in sorts right?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied not needing to confirm what they were talking about.

"Then why the hell do the both of you look like crap?" he asked none to polite.

Hermione shrugged and began practicing wand movements.

"Why are you guys killing yourselves when there is no reason to?" he asked pursuing the subject.

"I don't know." she muttered focusing hard on her wand.

"He loves you." Blaise reminded as if she needed reminding. "And you love him. So what the bloody hell is the problem?" he demanded.

Hermione felt her anger begin to peak. "I don't know." she said again through gritted teeth.

"Just make up already! I don't see what the issue is. You two are disgustingly in love and it wasn't really cheating and there's no reason to be miserable! I don't under-" Blaise continued when there was a _crack_.

"It doesn't matter if there was no cheating! It's too familiar, you don't understand...he broke my heart!" Hermione screamed tears falling again. The crack had come from her as she lost control of her magic as it reached a towering height and shattered the window nearest them. Wind began blowing in as she turned and grabbed her bag.

"May I be excused?" she asked Giurbin. He nodded solemnly before fixing the window. Hermione turned on her heel, ignoring the stares, particularly the grey eyes before racing out and back to the Gryffindor common room.

It wasn't often that she lost control of her magic like that. She handled situations much more maturely than that usually, but Blaise had reminded her of all the things she knew were true but needed to put aside for her to get her emotions back in check.

She did love Draco, it wasn't cheating. Wasn't that all she needed to know?

She skipped dinner that night and Ginny came in looking sternly at her before they did their homework together. Ginny was downstairs notifying the quidditch team of their practice in three days time when she returned looking serious.

"Hermione," she said tentatively. Hermione looked up. "Er-someone wants to talk to you. Er….Draco's waiting in the common room."

Hermione felt her face drain of colour. "What does he want? If it's the plans for the graduation ball I left them in the heads common room for him." she said in an oddly strained voice.

Ginny looked incredulous. "He wants to talk to you." she said softer. Hermione looked at her hands. She sighed and stood up before walking down the stairs.

It was late and no one was in the common room except Draco who looked almost as bad as her. His hair was a mess, his robes were askew and he looked like he hadn't shaved recently.

His eyes lit up brightly when he saw her but his face remained grim.

"Hermione I know you want space but you have to understand that I never meant for any of that to happen. She just came on me. You saw that right?" he asked hopefully. She gave a small nod.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked still looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes. You heard me yell at her that we were together and that I didn't intend to break things off with you or go through with the arranged marriage. I also apologized to her. I told her that I was sorry that we were in this position as it was probably my father's fault and that we both deserve to choose the ones we want to be with forever. I told I was sorry that I could never love her the same way I loved you and that, that wouldn't change no matter how many years we were betrothed. And that it wouldn't be fair to her for me to be completely and irrevocably in love with you." he said staring intently at her that she felt her eyes draw up to meet his.

"How did she take it?" she asked now staring at the floor between them.

"She adjusted her skirt walked up to me kissed me on the cheek and smiled before walking away. I honestly can't understand how girl's minds work. Is that a 'yeah okay' or 'we'll see'?" he asked trying to make her laugh. She gave a small smile and she walked up to him slowly and kissed him on the cheek gently before smiling lightly and retreated back to her dorm.

Hermione felt hands shaking her awake and she jerked upright staring around her. It wasn't the familiar room she was used to with either green and silver bed sheets or red ones. But there was a mop of red hair belonging to Ginny who was shaking her madly.

"Hermione are you alright?" she asked sounding worried. "You were screaming."

"Yeah just a nightmare." Hermione replied hugging her knees.

"Again? You have one last night too." Ginny said recalling Hermione's screams.

"They happen every night. Ever since I started sleeping with-" she broke off feeling her stomach go cold. Draco, ever since she started sleeping with Draco.

Ginny seemed to understand and didn't push the matter. "Get some sleep. The Slytherin, Hufflepuff match is tomorrow and your coming, if not for the boyfriend you love but need space from, or the best friend who needs to take notes on how to beat that boyfriend." Ginny decided walking off to her room.

Hermione woke again to another nightmare at 9 in the morning and headed down with Ginny for breakfast. Slytherin had their match against Ravenclaw and winner played Gryffindor in the finals.

"Hufflepuff is already out on the pitch." Ginny noted scribbling that down. Hermione rolled her eyes as they ate a good breakfast before they headed out to the bleachers for the match.

She spotted Draco entering the Slytherin change rooms with Theo and Blaise and was severely tempted to walk up to him and kiss him before wishing him good luck but forced herself to follow Ginny who was commenting on the odds of the match.

"I mean Slytherin overall has the better chance because their team is much more professional. Hufflepuff's only good players is one of the beaters, two chasers. The Slytherin team has majority good players and the rest are decent since Draco picks on skill rather than size like the previous captains. Oh but would you look at that! The beater is coming off an injury!" and Ginny continued on and on about the chances of the match.

Hermione told herself that the outcome of of the match shouldn't matter, but it did. Of course she _had_ to want Slytherin to win because of another particular Slytherin.

"And this is the Slytherin Hufflepuff match that will determine who faces off Gryffindor in the Quidditch Cup match on May 31st." Luna's voice drifted into the stands as the players began marching out.

Hermione observed that aurors were surrounding the pitch. Probably because of the last time, and how vulnerable the students were descending from the sky. She even spotted four-five of them circling in a large circle in the sky.

The red head beside her was no longer there. Instead she was racing towards the head auror who was standing under a large tree speaking into his wand when Ginny jumped onto him. Hermione smiled as her notepad and quill lay forgotten on the bench.

She turned away for she didn't want to see how the two lovers were reuniting.

"And Slytherin team chasers-Zabini, Nott and Flint. Keeper-Bletchley, beaters-Plow and Harris. Seeker-Malfoy." Luna recited before introducing the Hufflepuff team. Hermione's eyes followed as Draco led them onto the pitch looking the same way he looked last night. Mournful and sorry. She looked away as the captains shook their hands and mounted their brooms.

"Hufflepuff is off, the chasers are really working on this new tactic I see, and they're soaring to the Slytherin hoops, Matthew shoots he scores! 10-0 for Hufflepuff." Luna said to loud cheers from Hufflepuff.

Ginny had returned looking flustered. "What's Harry doing here?" Hermione asked smirking slightly.

"He's supervising the match so there isn't a repeat." Ginny said blushing as she picked up the notepad and began taking notes.

"Hufflepuff scores again making it 20-0 for them. Nott takes the quaffle as he makes his way to the other end in hopes of evening out the score. Would you look at that! Hufflepuff's beater who just came off and injury has sent a speeding bludger but it is way off target! It soars by Nott and hits Slytherin captain Malfoy on the shoulder!" Luna gasped.

Hermione stood up and tried to get a clearer view. Draco was sent flying left a few feet before he readjusted himself, cursing and cussing as he rubbed his shoulder.

Once Hermione saw that he was okay, she slowly sat down, pursing her lips as she watched the Slytherin team score making it 20-10.

She ignored Ginny's knowing look and continued to closely watch Draco as he circled the pitch.

An hour later and the score was 150-140 Hufflepuff. If Draco caught the snitch now, they would win the match. The Hufflepuff seeker was actually yelling at one of the worse chasers for flying into another player and practically handing him the snitch. Blaise had looked smug as he scored their last point.

There was a moment when game play seized. Everyone was watching as Draco soared towards the ground beneath the Gryffindor stands and Hufflepuff seeker was on his heels. Draco was speeding at a pace Hermione severely disapproved of towards the ground as he suddenly adjusted his broom his arm up in victory. The small snitch was fluttering in his hand as he smiled.

Hermione was shocked to see him smiling directly at her. She looked at him smiling slightly trying to convey her congratulations as she clapped along with the others.

She was so trained on looking at those startling grey eyes and Draco seemed to be too because minutes later, he was toppling to the ground when he forgot to keep grip on his broom during their exchanged stares.

Hermione screamed louder than the others as she directed her wand hitting him with a slowing spell. She was at the bottom of the Gryffindor stands within seconds watching as Draco floated to the ground.

She strode over to him furiously. "You idiot! You need to be more careful, speeding towards the ground like you intended to collide with it and then catching the snitch and NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING! You idiot! You decide to fall off your broom and give me a bloody heart attack!" Hermione screeched once he spotted her. He stood up facing her grinning lopsided.

"It's your fault for distracting me." he said looking at her intently.

"My-how...how is this _my_ fault?! I saved your sorry arse!" Hermione snapped her hands on her hips.

"You distracted me with those big brown eyes." he retorted tapping the corner of her eye.

"Git." she spat hitting him hard in the arm. "You absolute _prat._ You ought to be more careful, quidditch is one of the most deadly sports I've ever seen, the way you people get all serious and rough during matches, it's just a _bloody game._ Draco I'm going to kill you if you're ever that careless again if quidditch doesn't kill you first." Hermione scowled before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Idiot." she murmured caressing his hair.

She heard his laughter ringing out as he lifted her off her feet in a tight hug. "Are we good?"

She nodded and kissed him hard. Her body was going crazy missing him these past few days that now, she was taking this all in. His hands were soft against her skin as they pulled apart.

"I think we have company." he grinned at the laughing, raised eyebrowed, whistling, cat calling crowd.

Hermione blushed and disentangled herself looking at the ground. But Draco pulled her by the waist close to him refusing to let go of her.

She spotted Ginny smiling at her as Harry stood beside her looking slightly startled and disgusted.

Draco's teammates were surrounding them clapping Draco on the back and celebrating their victory.

"Don't get too excited, you're going _down_ during your next match." Ginny called followed by the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch teams agreement.

"Yeah right little Weaslette. We're way better now that Draco's captain. And we also clearly have one of _your_ species with us." Blaise snorted.

"We're the same species Blaise." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I'd give you their tactics the day I lose my mind." she smiled.

Ginny was beaming and Harry seemed smug too. Blaise looked betrayed and he looked at Draco. "Can't you seduce her into giving us their tactics?"

"She can't be seduced Blaise. Believe me I've tried." Draco gave a wry smiled as he pulled her closer. She smiled at Blaise's disbelief.

"Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor." he muttered before retreating with the team to the changerooms.

Hermione bid goodbye to Draco before following the others back to Gryffindor Tower so she could get her things again.

Since Draco fell after their little staring episode, she had finally realized that he loved her that much. She felt more reassured than ever and felt her worries evaporate. The fear she'd had for him through her love, was overpowering any insecurities she had.

Dean and Seamus walked up to her as she walked to the portrait hall. "Look Hermione, we're sorry for being such jerks. After you told Zabini that you would never betray your house, we know your loyalty is always with us. Even if you snog a snake-but that's besides the point." Seamus said quickly at her glare.

"Thanks Seamus. I understand. Sometimes the rivalries between houses are just so stupid. Not to mention that quidditch doesn't help with that either." she said her lips thinning with disapproval.

Seamus grinned. "Maybe you would prove your loyalty by giving us _their_ tactics?"

"Nice try Finnigan." she laughed exiting the portrait.

"Can't you steal it from his bedroom or something when you're snogging?" he called after her to laughter from the common room.

She shook her head and made her way back to her common room. A sudden thought struck her.

What if things weren't the same anymore? That was undoubtedly one of the most difficult periods of her life and would things be normal between them or awkward and different?

She hoped it wasn't the latter, if things were different, one of the strongest relationships of her life was gone.

She slowed her steps and carefully approached her common room. One more night in the Gryffindor Tower perhaps? No, she needed to muster her bravery and just go. It was Draco. And she loved him.

She entered the portrait and looked around. Draco wasn't in the common room. He was likely to be celebrating their victory with the Slytherins. Was Astoria there?

She inhaled sharply and began to put her things away.

When she walked in her room, Draco was sitting on the bed reading in only boxers. His hair was in a mess as he flipped the page.

He looked up when she entered. "Hey," he smiled.

She smiled back. "Aren't you supposed to be celebrating with the Slytherin's?"

"I'd rather celebrate here. With you." she blushed and magicked comfy clothes as she climbed into bed.

"I missed you." she murmured. She was looking at the ceiling as she said this, was this awkward already? She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I missed you too. And you know I'm sorry for what happened. I talked and yelled at Astoria and I'm really sorry it hurt you." he whispered staring at her.

"I know it wasn't intentional. But it was just all too familiar…" she trailed off.

"I know and I'm even more sorry for that." he responded tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know what happened and I'm so sorry you had to see it again."

"I'm sorry I made you wait while I sorted things out." she whispered.

He looked down at her and she finally brought herself to look back.

"I told you, I'd wait forever for you. If I had to wait a thousand years, whenever you're ready whenever you are okay, I'm here. You're worth the wait." he murmured.

She raised a hand and caressed his face lovingly. She was wrong to ever think that this, this thing between them would ever change. "I'd always come back." she said with a dry throat. "It hurt. And I didn't know why it hurt. I suppose it hurt more than the first time because this time, I actually really love you."

"I love you too." he said pulling her close almost tentatively.

"Seamus tried to get me to snog you and steal your quidditch tactics." Hermione smiled feeling at ease already.

Draco chuckled. "I don't mind the snogging….but I don't think you would." he smirked. He tapped her nose. "All goody-two shoes."

Hermione huffed. "If I weren't here to restrain Harry and Ron, they would probably have been expelled. If I weren't here to restrain Ginny, she probably would have done something rash in her temper. If I weren't here to restrain you, the world would be demolished." she smiled.

"Ahh, so you were here to mother us all?" he asked drawing circles on her shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly in luuurve." he growled kissing her neck. She squealed and tilted her head back.

"I _really_ think you practice these pickup lines." she rolled her eyes.

"I don't _need_ pickup lines. I have you." he grinned.

"Lucky you." she smiled turning to face him.

"Yes, I'm very very lucky aren't I?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The luckiest." she laughed kissing him firmly on the lips.

He broke apart still holding her close, almost as if he were afraid that if he did, she would disappear.

"You and I are on a date next week during Hogsmeade." he reminded her with a slight grin.

"Do I get to know what your plans are?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope." he smiled kissing her nose.

"How about now?" she asked running her hands up and down his chest and kissing him softly.

"No…." he grinned pushing her so he was on top. "I'm the seductive one here."

"I think you're a really bad influence on me." she said quirking her lips.

"I think you're a really _good_ and _bad_ influence on me. Making me fall off my broom with those eyes…." he whispered kissing the corners of her eyes.

She smiled as she turned towards him and closed her eyes.

She could only hope that the future held no more rough breaks between them. Because if another one, a much worse one were to happen, would they survive it again?

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews?


	20. Chapter Nineteen-Burn

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank everyone for the views, follows, reviews and likes, they are SO appreciated and they make this worth it.

I feel like I have a big Dramione family right here :)

Thanks again.

Keep reading :)

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _Well, there's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?_

"-so I can not stress enough the importance of N.E.W.T.'s and the vitality that each and everyone of you put your best foot forward because these exams will ultimately decide the future you want to live out. Healer, auror, ministry employed, whatever the case, these exams are the biggest and most important ones you will ever write. This does-yes Thomas, Finnigan-it does take precedent over quidditch, not that I don't want Gryffindor to win again but your grades come first so I expect each one of you to work for this." McGonagall finished her lengthy speech at last, Hermione drinking in every word.

She didn't need the reminder, for she was up to par on the importance of these exams. Even though through Harry and Kingsley, she had a job secured already at the ministry, she had this need to prove to herself that she had worked for this and not won it through acquaintances.

As the Gryffindor 7th and 8th years filed out, Hermione headed straight for the library intending to pick up some Arithmancy and Ancient Rune books as well as more insight into pure blooded marriages.

She settled herself into an armchair, waiting for Draco to finish quidditch practice, for their study session and tutoring in Transfiguration.

He arrived looking absolutely exhausted, like he would drop dead any moment.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Didn't Slughorn tell the Slytherin's? McGonagall told us as we should know, that these last exams take precedent over quidditch."

Draco eyed her warily and collapsed into the armchair next to her. "He did, although I bet his speech wasn't nearly as long. And how could I forget with you reminding me every second? I know Mya, I just want to win this match, it's my last chance to win the cup."

Hermione sighed and closed her book and grasped his hand. "As long as you get enough study time and pass."

He smiled squeezing her hand. "I'll manage." Seeing Hermione's disbelief rolled his eyes. "We also have that date this weekend." he reminded.

"In the middle of this?" she asked incredulously gesturing to their massive pile of homework.

"Come on Hermione, you're going to pass with top marks, and everyone knows it." he assured. She blushed looking at their hands. "What?" he asked.

"I have a job already, at the ministry. For the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." she said blushing furiously.

Draco burst out laughing, laughing so hard till Pince came swooping over and whacking him on the head with a thick book before scowling and retreating.

Draco scowled in return rubbing his head. Hermione smiled. "Good, if she wasn't going to do it, I was." she grinned.

Draco huffed before his grin spread again. "So. You haven't got out of school, yet you have a job already before anyone else at a well known department, you're already a genius and you're _still_ stressing over N.E.W.T.'s?" he asked raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

Hermione mumbled incoherently and Draco smiled only wider. "Impossible."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Hermione scoffed hastily opening another book on Charms.

"It's not. It's just you being you, in fact, I find it rather attractive….." he trailed off sneaking his hand on her waist.

Hermione knew where this was heading but found her belief in rules begin to disappear as he pressed her back against a big book shelf.

He trailed little kisses from her ear to her jaw, collarbone and neck.

She felt herself tilt her head back in ecstasy. She felt herself becoming wet and grabbed his face, crushing his lips to hers. Her tongue began a well rehearsed dance with his as his hands roamed the length of her body. He gave a small moan as he pressed himself close to her.

Her hands were playing with his hair as she locked her ankles tightly around his waist. The spines and corners of books were digging painfully into her back, and as head girl and boy, they probably ought to have been more restrained in public, but she found she wasn't able to resist him.

She felt his rock hard stomach and chest press against her and felt him grow immensely hard. His right hand was tight on her waist, holding her up as the other ran up and down her legs sending her into a fiery bliss.

She gently brought her tongue down his lips and onto his adam's apple and making it's way behind his ear. His eyes were shut and a small smile was on his face as he pressed his lips more demandingly against hers.

They heard footsteps padding towards them and broke apart reluctantly. Once Pince saw that they were simply reading casually in the same armchair, she whisked off highly irritated.

"I can't believe we just snogged in the public library." Hermione mumbled turning very bright pink. She had noticed that Draco's grey eyes turned stormy when angry, lighter when scared, warm when happy and fiery when lustful...

"I can't believe that old bat swooped in when we were getting close to something bigger than snogging." he pointed out. Hermione's eyes widened as she stuck her nose in the book.

All class times were spent in an intense revision as N.E.W.T.'s neared. Hannah Abott was muttering madly as she passed by on Hermione's patrol. She spotted a reluctant Theo chanting a spell from their third year rapidly in the great hall.

Hermione returned for a free period to their common room to find Draco scribbling down a DADA assignment angrily flipping pages. "Who knew we learned over a hundred spells in only DADA?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You people all would if you'd bothered to begin studying earlier." she reminded.

"Lost track of time." he muttered rolling up the scroll. "I have quidditch at 6 tonight. Could you bring some dinner back for 8?" he asked.

"I thought you were focusing on school?" she asked hands on her hip glaring with accusation.

"I am. I cancelled practice for tomorrow for an extended practice today." he said avoiding her eye.

She sighed. "Fine. Be careful on your broom. You know," she said smirking a little smugly. "Harry never fell off his broom."

Draco glared at her mockingly. "Yes well, Potter's girlfriend was in the air with him and not distracting him in the stands."

"You admit Harry is a better quidditch player than you?" she asked pulling out her Herbology essay.

"Not on my deathbed." he retorted also pulling out his Herbology essay.

There was a sudden explosion outside to screams of terror. Hermione leapt up holding her wand and running to the window. Outside, were about 5 large dragons charging towards the school. One had surround a Care of Magical Creatures class and Hagrid looked horrified as he backed up with the fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's.

She turned to see Draco's identical look of horror and they raced to the lower levels to teachers and students alike were in a hectic state. She spotted McGonagall flooing the ministry as teachers ushered students to the dungeons, the lowest and likely safest part of the school.

Without needing to know who the culprit was, she knew it was the revengeful death eaters.

She felt the air become sticky and hot. Glancing out of a glass window, the dragons were breathing fire angrily. She felt the tips of her hair singe as she raced out onto the courtyard, towards a dozen Slytherin third years, standing petrified beneath a tree. She yelled at them all to go to the dungeons and fired a patronus on the opposite side of the courtyard, distracting the dragon.

She tore back into the castle after checking that there were no more students in the courtyard with the ferocious dragon.

In her haste, she knocked straight into Draco who had half his robe in tears.

"Ripped when I pressed myself against the wall to avoid getting burned by those dragons." he explained. His eyes locked with hers, and they both knew the cruelty to set upon dragons on the school full of children. Question was, how did they get this far into the country without being seen?

She felt highly vulnerable standing there, knowing death was once more a breath of fire away. His grey eyes, stormy and light, angry and scared also showed how on guard he was and took in her appearance almost as if it was the last time. They seemed to be having a lot of these moments lately.

There came screams that brought them back to the present as people ran towards the safehouse of the dungeons.

A loud roar echoed off of the walls as glass shattered and a glint of gold, hungry eyes shone before fire came speeding towards them.

She felt his hand yank her against his chest. She hugged him tightly as the wind of the breath breezed by them. It became so hot and difficult to breathe that she was coughing into what was left of his sweater. He had his face buried in her hair, both hands protecting her head by pressing it to his chest. He was using his whole body to wrap around her as the second blast of fire burned the opposite wall.

"RUN!" McGonagall shouted running with her wand towards the front entrance to open it for the oncoming assistance.

He gave her one last fleeting look before she nodded and they parted ways to direct students.

Flitwick, Giurbin, Sinistra, Vector and Sprout were rushing out in hopes to subdue the dragons temporarily.

She bumped into a terrified Ernie and Hannah who looked ready to faint. "Look, round up any students you see, send them to the dungeons and cover the Hufflepuff commons and dorms and make your way to the dungeons as well." she instructed before a loud boom echoed from the courtyard and fields.

He scurried off directing students as she dashed towards the dungeons, checking rooms on her way there.

She passed a spiral heading towards the north tower when she saw smoke rising from it through the window. She dashed up the stairs, to see Trelawney running down it with half a class of third years in tow. Hermione continued her way up when she heard screams and felt the air become thick and humid.

There came a roar of outrage presumably from another dragon who had likely found it's way to the north tower.

She made it to the top pulling the trap door open and took in the scene. Students were hiding under desks with a part of a ceiling half covering them. The desk being their only barrier between being crushed by the fallen piece of ceiling or moments from being burned by the dragon who was shaking it's head a few feet in the air.

She could see ministry members aiming poorly at the dragon from below. A few were summoning brooms to get better aim, but none too keen on getting near the dragon.

"Hold on! Dragon experts from Romania and the far parts of Great Britain are coming!" ministry members yelled. Their main priority seemed to be not only to subdue the dragons that would surely end up killing people but also the fire the dragons were spreading which would also eventually kill people.

Hermione used her wand to levitate the ceiling off the students and screamed them over. "Get down and away. Cover your noses and mouths and go to the dungeons! I stationed Blaise and Lara by the dungeons, they'll direct you!" she ordered watching as they stumbled down. Most were badly burned already and she suspected two had broken bones.

She surveyed the room coughing as she covered her face with her sleeve searching. When she spotted no other students, she was about to turn and leave when a cry of agony came from below the open window.

She looked out to see Draco hanging on to the edge of the breaking window, holding the hand of a small girl as they dangled from the window. The dragon had ropes attached to it's legs as they attempted to pull it down when stunners were being missed and uneffective.

She recognized it as a Hungarian Horntail that was shooting fire towards the dangling pair.

Draco looked up to see a frightened and mortified Hermione and grit his teeth before yanking the girl up and Hermione caught on and grabbed the girl under the arms pulling her into the room.

"Dungeons!" she screamed sending the girl nodding and racing down. She turned back to Draco to see the dragon emit a large breath heading straight towards him, he swung to the left and it burned his arm and he gave out a groan as his other arm became badly singed.

Hermione screamed as she fired away another blast, firing water to extinguish it.

"Hold on!" she yelled firing away another shot of fire which unfortunately burned away the side of the wall she was leaning on in an attempt to reach out to flick the fire from Draco. Her wand went toppling towards the ground where it lay uselessly. As the wall disappeared, so did her balance for she had been relying on it to ground her as she misdirected the fire. She went toppling out of the tower, only barely managing to grasp the pillar remaining.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed his eyes widening in fear as she only managed to grab on before falling to her death.

Another blast of fire, further away than the last shot towards them. Draco leaned away and yelled for Hermione to do so too.

"Just hold on! Pull yourself up! Come on, Mya." Draco wheezed as part of the fire singed their clothes.

The pillar was much further in the tower than the sill of the window where Draco hung on one arm and she managed to pull herself up.

She was panting as she raced back to the window using it to support her. "Give me your hand." she panted.

He looked up and met her eyes. His grip was slipping as the dragon missed his attempt to burn and it completely disintegrated the lower part of the wall on the tower.

He yelled out in pain as he lifted his wounded hand for hers. She grabbed his hand and began to pull when there was a clear and audible crumbling sound as the sill he hung on to broke off.

The last thing she saw was his startled grey eyes as he crashed towards the ground along with the wall.

* * *

Hermione had a moment where she stood horror struck at the top of the tower before she returned to her senses and raced to the main floor where aurors were milling and McGonagall was retelling the events. Ignoring them on the whole, she ran into the fields, doubling back towards the bottom of the tower. Yells came after her but she only had one thing in mind.

She had to save him. He wasn't dead. She was going to save him.

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry demanded tearing after her. Hermione continued on, ignoring his threats to put her in Azkaban and to get her expelled. She finally reached the pile of rubble at the bottom of the tower and scrambled over, picking up her wand.

Harry's stronger grip since his career as an auror began closed around her arms and pinned them together.

"Let me go Harry. Now." she said in a low voice, while scanning the rubble for a glimpse of the blond. He could be dying right now. He could be breathing his last breath! Or….or he could already be dead.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Harry asked angrily as Romanian dragon experts raced out towards the Horntail who had broken 2 of the 4 ropes chaining it. Many aurors were already injured and were being led off by others.

In the distance there came the encore of screams of terror and the howls of the infuriated dragons.

"Draco is in there Harry! He could be dying! Let me go NOW." Hermione hissed tearing herself out of his grip. He grabbed her arm and held her back.

"We'll get him. If there's someone in danger of dying, I am a ministry member and head auror. But I'm also your friend, despite your choice in dating the Ferret, I'll help you." he said quietly already directing his wand to levitate chunks of the building off of Draco.

Hermione joined him feeling oddly similar to when she Ron and Harry officially became best friends. Where was Ron now? At least Harry was here. To think of it. Through her years, Harry had always been there.

Fire had narrowly missed them on several accounts but they had finally managed to rid Draco of the heavy load and there he lay. He was unconscious and paler than ever if possible. His arm and leg were at a weird angle and there was blood coming from his head.

Hermione's face scrunched up in fear as she ran to his side. She let out a sob as she levitated him out of the way.

"Hermione get him to the dungeons!" Harry barked as he blasted away fire that was speeding towards them. He ran behind them as she levitated him along, blasting away fire. Once he saw she was on her way to the dungeons he turned to leave.

"Thank you Harry." she called through her tears as she saw the burning Hogwarts.

"Get to safety Hermione. And tell….tell Ginny that I'm okay and to stay where she is...and that I love her." he responded smiling lightly before dashing back towards the dragons.

Hermione watched in despair as her best friend found himself in the midst of danger. She wiped her eyes and ran to the dungeons.

Blaise stood there alert and was gasping in horror as she came running down the hall levitating Draco in front of her.

"What-oh, Draco….mate….geeze…" he managed to get out running a hand over his hair.

"Blaise let me in there before I hex you." Hermione snarled bringing him back to reality, albeit a little rudely.

He complied by opening the door and ushering her in. "They just did a full count of the school, they're all crowded into the further extended Slytherin dorm and you and Draco were missing."

She nodded her thanks before rushing towards the small room labelled "Temporary Infirmary" where dozens of students and aurors alike lay wounded as McGonagall and a few older students bustled about attending to them.

Hermione collapsed on the ground before gently laying Draco on the small mattress in the back of the room.

"Oh dear me." Pomfrey said shaking her head as she flitted to Draco's side. She scanned him over performing a few spells before beginning to wave her wand around more certainly as bandages wrapped around his head and his arm and leg adjusted himself. Another bandage wrapped itself around his torso.

"Is he alive?" Hermione croaked from where she sat watching in a stiff wooden chair beside the bed.

"Dear, I wouldn't bother treating him if he weren't." she smiled not unkindly. "A cracked skull which is mended easily, broken leg in several places as well as arm, easily fixed, cracked rib all good as new and that old wound on his back reopened, can be healed with a few more doses of blood replenishing potion." she recited.

"Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said gratefully before Pomfrey rushed off.

She felt relief sag on her shoulders as she thought of the recent events. Draco had shown a great deal of bravery today. Saving that little girl like that. He had almost died, and she would murder him later for it. But for now, she was finally somewhat at peace.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sounds of people clambering around. She looked around and saw that she was lying very awkwardly on the stiff chair. Up to her waist was on the chair seat, her head hanging off the back of the chair and her legs sprawled on the floor.

She straightened herself and took in her surroundings. Draco was still very much unconscious but knowing he would heal, she felt better.

She wandered out to the common room where students were eating a plain breakfast talking amongst themselves in grave tones. She spotted the flame of red hair sipping coffee solemnly at the corner of the room alone and staring at the murky coffee.

"Hermione," she smiled at the sight of her. She handed her a mug that had appeared at her silent question for more coffee. Oh, she hoped the house elves were safe too. "Are you alright? I was returning with Dean as the last pair of prefects returning when Zabini and that Lara girl told us you and Draco were still missing."

Hermione retold her the events as she had already done to McGonagall before drifting to sleep last night.

"Oh my god Hermione." she said wide eyed. A small smile appeared. "You really love each other." she commented leaning her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"You know Ginny, Harry told me to tell you that he was okay and that to stay where you are and that he loved you." Hermione said softly. Ginny went still before her eyes became wet.

"He's such a bloody hero all the time, I swear it's so annoying! Yet I find it so attractive…" Ginny said sadly shaking her head. Hermione laughed and reminded her that she and Dean were on shift soon before she went to check on the other prefects.

The Ravenclaw prefects had just come off and Hufflepuff was on now.

She had circled around assuring a few students, before she wandered into a set of bunks. There were a few extra rooms magicked into the dungeon common room filled with tightly spaced bunks for the rest of the school to sleep in. It was also filled with students talking in low tones. People stared as she walked by and she felt highly uncomfortable. She had a feeling that this was how Harry felt all his time here.

There was a fork of pathways, one for boy's bathroom and one for girl's. She decided to have a quick shower in the simple and small bathroom and put back on her only pair of torn clothes before making her way back to the infirmary.

It was alive and she saw Padma and a few other girls she didn't recognize tending to patients. Pomfrey was scolding a group of boys who were chortling by the entrance. She spotted Draco's bunk, to see he was still unconscious. But he was not alone.

Pansy was there stroking his hair sickeningly and placing kisses on his forehead leaving bright red-pink marks where her lips last touched.

Hermione set her face and strode towards the pair. She glared at the girl and she looked up and narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"May I ask what you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded.

"What do you want mudblood?" she sneered nastily.

"Don't you dare use that language and tone with me Parkinson. I'll take 10 points for that." Hermione snarled feeling all the hatred for this girl fire her up.

"Whatever. Now get lost mudblood and find yourself someone who cares." Pansy said turning her back on Hermione and continued petting Draco.

"Parkinson what the hell is your problem? I've done nothing to you and since we were kids you've been nothing but mean. You know I'm dating Draco and you're still being a cow about it. So why don't you-" Hermione growled.

Draco lay innocently still as Pansy stood up shaking in fury. "He was _mine_ long before he was foolish enough to become yours. I know _every_ part of him, and he knows every part of me. We grew up together and I don't care if he's in this strange phase, I know you are nothing to him." Pansy hissed venomously.

"I know what Draco and I have and it is none of your business. I don't care about what you think or what you have to say so get lost before I curse you into oblivion." Hermione threatened drawing out her wand.

Pansy drew out hers too and the two glared at each other, each trying to convey their hate for one another.

"I'm going to ask you one last time civilly Parkinson. Get. Your. Arse. Out. Of. My. Sight." Hermione snarled clenching her fists in temptation to curse her every part.

"Your nothing but a mudblood in love with someone higher than you. You are nothing but scum, dirt on our shoes, filth unfit to be born, someone who is beneath people like Drakie and I. Nothing but _filth._ " Pansy spat.

There came a bang as Pansy flew ten feet across the room and right into the door.  
"You keep your fat mouth shut Parkinson, before I lose my self control and curse you with something much worse." Hermione warned pocketing her wand. To her luck, Pomfrey had escorted the hooligans to elsewhere and there were only students here who clapped for the head girl and her rebellious loss of temper.

She heard loud clapping and whooping behind her and turned to find Draco grinning madly and clapping merrily along with the rest.

" _Draco_ ," she breathed sitting down on the chair beside her. "How long have you been up?" she asked blushing.

"Good hex by the way. And your trash talk was spectacular." Draco smirked.

Hermione's blush spread across her face and a hint of remorse at her hex on the Slytherin girl.

"She was stroking you." Hermione said making a face when she recalled the memory.

Draco laughed loudly. His laugh made her feel warm inside and she grinned back. "I saw your whole argument...very bad Miss. Granger….I'm very disappointed in you."

"Oh come on, you've done much worse. You saw everything and did nothing?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Ah my little lion, you handled it wonderfully on your own. Besides, Pansy deserved that. Plus it's nice seeing you scold and argue with someone other than me." Draco chuckled.

"We don't argue that much." Hermione muttered to more chortles. She whacked his good arm. "That was really brave Draco."

Draco looked at his injuries and then back up at her. "She reminded me so much of you. Sticking her face in a book at the back of the classroom, not taking in a word of Trelawney." he said smiling slightly at her. "She had been knocked backwards and was hanging where I was and then the dragon fired at us and iI ducked lower and before I knew it I was toppling towards the ground with her and I had just used my wand to levitate us back up but the fire burned my hand and I dropped my wand. That's where you come in." he smiled.

"You almost died. Again." Hermione sniffed holding his hand tightly. "One day….we're not going to be so lucky and the death eaters will have accomplished their goal and-"

"Don't say that. We're going to be fine. I'm not going to let them get you. And that's why I don't want to be a healer anymore." Draco said moving over as far as he could. "Come sit here, that chair looks dreadful." he beckoned towards the bed. She crawled into the small bed and lay her head on his chest.

"I thought you wanted to become a healer." she said fingering his shirt and looking up at him.

Draco sighed. "I did. In fact as you know, in the beginning of the year that's what I was studying for. But I've also been getting lots of letters with threats I haven't been telling you about, I didn't want to worry you. And it's made me realize how much we're in love and how much I need to do to make us safe again." Draco trailed off looking lovingly at her.

Hermione reached up to place her hand on his face. He placed his hand on top holding it there. "You make me feel safe. As long as you're here, I'm okay. You don't have to change your dream career. I can take care of myself." Hermione said a little defensively.

Draco smiled. "I have no doubt you can. But I realized that...if we ever become a family and start one….they would never be safe all because I was in something I shouldn't have been in." Draco blushed a little.

"I was in the war...they want revenge on me too." Hermione pointed out feeling her heartbreak at his proclamation.

"So I am going to become an auror. Work under Potter's hand, probably get my share of revenge from him and I'm going to find those death eaters and make sure they are far away from us." Draco promised holding her close.

Hermione's eyes glazed over. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. To keep you safe. To give us a better future, our kids a better future. Then we can be safe and happy." he whispered.

* * *

Life in the little underground bunk went on for three days. Draco had left the infirmary on the second morning and they had found two empty bunks in between Blaise, Lara, Theo and Goyle.

There were often sounds of screams and roars outside, people grew wary of those, looking up at the ceiling in fear. Almost as if it were going to shatter and dragons would come charging down to burn them all.

Hogwarts was in smithereens. Much like after the war. Hermione sighed as she sat on Ginny's bed watching Ginny read a letter from Harry.

"Well?" Hermione asked once she finished.

"He said he's okay. There have been 60/100 aurors injured after the dragon attack and that Charlie and the Romanian dragon experts had managed to get the dragons under control soon enough. Now it would take a day of overtime for ministry workers to rebuild the parts of Hogwarts that were demolished." she said rubbing her head. "I have a feeling that he hasn't slept since he arrived here."

"He tends to get like that sometimes." Hermione smiled squeezing her shoulder.

"I have to write back. I'll see you in a bit." Ginny smiled weakly before heading towards the common room for parchment.

Hermione returned to their twin bunks to see Draco reading a letter, his face contorted with rage.

"Draco?" Hermione asked sitting next to him. Merlin, she couldn't count the amount of times that she had asked him this in cases of him reading a letter.

"A death eater has taunted me about how they almost got me. Just a few more seconds and I would have died from the building which unfortunately fell on that leg and a smaller piece on my stomach. He also threatened to find you and maybe killing you would kill me and this is just making me want to beg and kiss Potter's robes to let me hunt down this blithering idiot." Draco seethed.

Hermione burst out laughing. "I'll let Harry and Ginny know you want to kiss Harry's robes."

"You know what I mean. And you should take this more seriously." Draco huffed.

Hermione smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"I love you, you know that? It's not the first time they've threatened us. And I feel very smug that I disobeyed teachers and aurors to save you which ultimately ruined their plans." Hermione grinned hoping to cheer him up.

"Hermione Granger. Disobeying school rules since 1979." Draco drawled stroking her hair.

"Rubbish. I only knew about this world when I was 11." Hermione reminded kissing him softly. "You should give that to Harry. He'll need that as proof death eaters were behind it as well as this case. And then maybe you can kiss his robes. Send him my love and thanks would you?" she asked. She laughed at the face he made as she headed out to do rounds.

On the evening of the third day, McGonagall announced that the ministry had fixed Hogwarts in the damaged areas and that classes resumed tomorrow. She didn't forget to remind 5th, 7th and 8th years that exams were approaching.

Draco grumbled as they entered their commons. "Bloody war could happen and she would assign us homework."

"But she's right Draco, we've got the biggest tests of our lives coming up." she reminded him. "Well it looks like the fire didn't get to our dorm."

"But it did get a lot of other places." he replied. It was true, the tower was the worst, then part of the Forbidden Forest was burned, large parts of the school and a corner of the great hall.

"I still want to know how they smuggled in several dragons without causing a scene." Hermione said repeating this question for the tenth time.

"I'm sure the whole ministry is off the hooks trying to answer that same question." Draco guessed sitting on the couch, pulling her down beside him. "At least we have classes tomorrow and Hogsmeade Saturday. Which is our long overdue date." Draco reminded.

"Can you at least tell me what to wear?" Hermione asked knowing full well he wouldn't tell what they were doing.

"Just normal clothes. We'll be outside." he smiled kissing her temple.

"Hogsmeade is outside." Hermione persisted furrowing her brow.

"Ah. Who said we were _going_ to Hogsmeade? I just said we were having the date _on_ Hogsmeade. Afterall, when majority of the school is at Hogsmeade, it's the best time to be alone." Draco grinned evilly before wrapping his arms around Hermione and pushing her onto her back.

She squealed as she thought over this. "Well said. But there are the innocent first and second years wandering about. And I wouldn't like to scar them with things….so young."

"We're head boy and girl, big bad death eater and war heroine, we can get them to do anything we want. Including leaving us alone for the day." Draco said in between heated kisses, he trailed onto her.

"You may have been a death eater to others but to me, you are just Draco." Hermione murmured playing with his hair.

"I'm always just going to be the death eater." Draco responded rather sadly as he kissed her sweetly. "I'm just lucky you are okay with it." he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"Draco, you are so much more than that. I wasn't just 'okay' with it. You made me okay with it." she whispered kissing him firmly, putting all her love into it.

"Hermione, I am who I am. I know what I was, I know I'm not like that anymore but I was and I can't change what I was." Draco persisted.

"But you can decide who you want to be. I've told you this before. And you have. You made yourself the man I'm uncontrollably in love with." Hermione murmured blushing a little.

Draco smiled sadly and nuzzled his face in her neck. "I love you too, but others may not ever understand this."

"I've learned that we shouldn't care. They don't know about us." Hermione smiled, repeating what he had told her so many months before.

"I will never forgive myself or forget those years." Draco shook his head pulling up his sleeve. "If I could just take it all back."

He sat them up and showed Hermione his forearm that bore the faint black skull and mark of a death eater. Hermione carefully lowered herself level with his arm and kissed it slowly. She pulled up her sleeve revealing her mudblood scar.

"Our scars don't define us, they show our strength." Hermione whispered placing her arm side by side with his.

Author's Note

A few things.

-The song at the beginning is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz and I think it explains their state of relationship right now.

-I have the rest of the story planned out :) There may be a few slightly M rated scenes…

-What do you think of the new cover? Not too great at editing but it shows two different sides of people who are now one.

Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Reviews?


	21. Chapter Twenty-Amour Circle

_Well, I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

After a lengthy day of classes that were rather cautious as everyone seemed frightened of another high danger attack, Hermione found herself exhausted as she lay on the couch in her common room yawning.

She had patrol till very late last night and had nearly drifted off to sleep in the middle of lunch.

N.E.W.T.'s were beginning on Wednesday rather than Monday due to the recent dragon attack.

Tomorrow was her date with Draco and to be frank, it was not only a getaway from this difficult life but her only sanctuary and safehouse was with Draco. And her heart told her she would only ever find it with him.

Whatever his devious mind had cooked up for their date, she was too tired to think about. She would just let him handle it.

She began revising feverishly when she realized she had been lying around for half an hour without doing anything productive.

By 7:30, she had gone over every subject several times and was reciting a few charms when Draco swooped in looking just as exhausted if not more tired.

He was carrying a heavy load of books as he traipsed into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

"What have you been loading up on reading?" Hermione asked eyeing the large volumes of books.

"Pureblood marriages." he muttered dropping them onto their small kitchen table.

"What?! You were supposed to be studying." Hermione accused standing up.

"I was Mya. But I wanted to take out some books on the subject before I left the library. I had to study there mind you because when I study with you, you always distract me!" he panted collapsing into a chair.

"Distract you?!" Hermione repeated incredulously shaking her head and sitting back down muttering things under her breath.

"Did you eat?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Hermione flushed and began hastily reviewing her Transfiguration. "Hermione!" he said sounding exasperated.

"I lost track of time." Hermione mumbled fumbling with her notes.

"That's always the same excuse." Draco sighed rubbing his forehead. "Come on, let's go to the kitchens." he held out his hand.

She took it contently with his little knowing look he cast her whenever she forgot to eat.

"I don't know how you forget to _eat_ Mya." he said shaking his head with exasperation.

"I've done it before. Harry and Ron just never really noticed." she shrugged as he tickled the pear and they entered.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, I thought you said you needed your meal for tomorrow-" a little house elf squeaked.

"Er ACTUALLY!" Draco yelled drowning out the elf with a panicked look. "That's separate. It's for a date, with….her." he stressed jerking his head to Hermione. Hermione smiled at his panic. The house elf's face showed realization dawning on him.

"Ah...sorry sir. What can we get you?" it asked as many others surrounded them with interested looks.

"Can we have a small dinner for one please?" Draco asked looking relieved. They nodded and scuttled off preparing.

"And you sir?" the house elf asked politely.

"No thanks I've eaten." he replied not unkindly as he led Hermione over to a counter.

"If only the house elf had finished his sentence. Then I would know your plans for the date." Hermione grinned sipping the pumpkin juice a house elf handed her.

"Yeah well….you keep dreaming lovely." Draco smirked slightly as the house elves carried over a large plate of roasted potatoes, bean sprouts, some pork chops and treacle tarts.

"Now eat." Draco commanded pointing at the dish. Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating.  
"Why did you really take out so many volumes of pureblood marriages?" she asked swallowing some potato.

Draco looked at his hands. "I didn't want it to seem like I was just expecting you to do all the research. I wanted to put more effort into this."

Hermione grasped his hand. "You've helped a lot Draco. And I found this volume mentioned in 'similar books' on the last page of one of the books. It looked quite dark and serious. It's not at the library unfortunately but I ordered it from Flourish and Blotts. Should be here soon." Hermione said quite pleased as she finished eating.

They returned to their commons late at night to continue studying a little. Much to Hermione's disapproval, Draco was reading more on pureblood marriages that night rather than on their exams. But no amount of her protests affected him in the slightest.

"What's this?" Hermione asked after a moment as she found a brochure slip out of one of the big volumes Draco brought back.

It was a colorful brochure on how to become an auror. She raised an eyebrow and he blushed slightly. He moved to sit beside her.

"I told you." he whispered in her ear taking it out of her hand and wrapping his arms around her. "I am going to do whatever it takes to make us safe again."

* * *

Hermione woke up to the light flitting into the room through a space in the curtains. She tried to get up but found herself trapped in Draco's arms. He had them wrapped securely around her and was still sleeping heavily.

She tried to slip under them but they only tightened. She bit back a smirk as she watched his tufts of hair frame his face handsomely even in his damn sleep. His strong arms were holding her tight simply refusing to release her. His bare chest was snug against her back and he was still snoozing along pleasantly.

Because of course that's how Draco Malfoy slept. Shirtless, in boxers and using Hermione Granger as his body pillow.

She attempted to shove a pillow into his arms to replace her but there was simply no room to shove the pillow. Hermione growled in frustration. She was dying to pee.

She heard him stirring behind her and turned to glare at him. He grinned back.

"Finally decided to wake up have we?" she snapped although there was a playful glint in her eye.

Draco smirked. "Your body curves perfectly into mine. It's only natural to want to keep you there." he drawled. Hermione blushed red and scooted out of bed.

He laughed as she stalked towards the bathroom.

She exited dressed in her favorite comfy muggle jeans and a cropped top for their date outside. He was clad in tan khakis and a dark polo tshirt.

Her eyes raked him up and down drinking in every inch of him. He met her eyes at the top. His eyes were a fiery grey-lustful.

"Shall we head down to breakfast?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Can I have you for breakfast?" he asked and then realizing what he said his eyes widened and so did the bulge in his pants.

Hermione giggled. "Come on." she grabbed his hand and they walked down to breakfast. Everyone watched as the unlikely couple made their way into the great hall and parted to their respective house tables.

"Is it just me or is Draco turned on?" Ginny asked as she flipped over a page of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione blushed and mumbled incoherently and began eating eggs. Ginny laughed and bumped her shoulder against Hermione's. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Draco's planning a date for us here." Hermione said sipping her coffee. "Are you visiting Harry?"

"Yes. We're meeting in Three Broomsticks but only for an hour and a half. He's really busy." Ginny sighed before departing for Hogsmeade with most of the school.

She looked around for Draco and couldn't find him. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up and off the bench.

"Hey beautiful." Draco whispered huskily. "Ready for our date?" she nodded and he led her slowly out to the grounds. As the crowds thinned out, they made their way out into the sunny bright day.

The younger kids and older ones who didn't feel like Hogsmeade or students studying were milling around on the grounds. Draco led her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and muttered a spell.

His broom came soaring towards them. He caught it and mounted and offered his hand. She shook her head pursing her lips thinly.

"No way. You got me on once but not twice Mister." she said stepping back slightly.

"Oh come on. It's a short ride. And it's the quickest way to get us to our destination." he said smiling as her curiosity was attracted once more.

"You know me too well." Hermione said slowly boarding the broom. He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing herself close.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." he commented as they rose into the air. Her grip tightened as they began flying smoothly over the grounds.

"If you don't slow down, Hermione will kill Draco." she gasped as they continued their flight. Draco's laughter ringed out in the air as they soared majestically over the grounds.

"Nearly there love." Draco said more gently as they finally touched down in a spot she'd never been to before.

It was in the extreme corner of the grounds that was always overseen due to the massive quidditch hoops and large trees that were not apart of the forest. The trees created a small circle behind the hoops.

There was a small worn in pathway that led to a pair of willow trees that happened to grow towards each other their trunks curving in the other's direction. The thick green leaves were hung over elegantly and swayed with the wind. There was a space between them that had a perfect view of the trees surrounding.

Hermione spotted an engraving on one of the trees with the label- _"Amour Circle"_

Hermione was shocked at this small garden type place right on the grounds of Hogwarts that she had failed to notice over the many years.

Draco led her in between the trees and pulled her close. "I love you." he murmured all laughter gone from his face and simply love that she could feel reverberating from him.

"I love you too." she replied pulling him from behind his neck towards her so she could press her lips firmly on his. His hands were warm as they pressed her against one of the willows and began trailing kisses on her neck. She leaned her head back as she wrapped one leg around his waist pulling him against her tighter, as to leave no space between them.

His lips left searing marks and a burning wonderful sensation wherever they touched.

She moaned as his lips reached hers again. His eyes were more fiery than he had ever seen them. But they had a warming depth to them and knew it wasn't just lust but love too.

She began moving her hands up and down his chest as he pressed either of his hands beside her head against the trunk. His breath was matching hers in a fast paced rhythm as he looked penetratingly at her.

He lowered his lips painfully slow back onto hers. She kissed him back urgently and was desperate now for his touch that rendered her speechless, his kisses that made her heart soar, his eyes that gazed lovingly at her bringing her into an all new high.

There came a shout of cheering and whooping from the pitch that made them both jump. Draco scowled as he glared mockingly at the pitch.

"Those damned kids." he said turning back to face her. She smiled and pushed him against the other tree which was not that far apart.

"I told you they would be here." she murmured running a hand up and down his body, her fingers lightly brushing his bulge.

Draco groaned and gripped her hair. She kissed just behind his ear, teasing him as she kissed everywhere but his mouth. In his impatience he lifted her up by the waist and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She squealed as her feet left the ground. She wrapped them around his waist and kissed him back.

"That's not fair." she breathed as they both broke apart breathing heavily. "You're stronger than me and can get what you want faster."

Draco chuckled. "I still haven't explored all of you."

Hermione blushed. "I need to be safe. I need to only give myself to my husband. I can't give up my virginity and the next day turn to be alone in bed. I need finality, Ron made me realize that." she said hoping he would understand.

He didn't say anything because there was nothing to be said. He kissed her sweetly before leading her forwards from the tree. He used his wand to transfigure a blanket they sat on in the circle of trees.

"Marshie?" Draco called into the air. A tiny house elf appeared in a clean white table cloth and had the cutest face Hermione had seen on a house elf.

"Yes Master Draco? Master Draco called?" the elf squeaked bowing.

"Can you bring the meal?" he asked politely and Hermione grinned knowing he was putting an effort specifically for her.

"But of course Master." Marshie replied disappearing with a bow.

"Marshie belongs to the Malfoy's but mother sent him to work at Hogwarts until I leave to help me. Although I suspect it's to make sure I do not return home or get into trouble until school's over." Draco explained wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"I see you treat them better than Dobby." Hermione said softly remembering the free house elf.

"I didn't know Dobby. He was my father's personal house elf." he responded looking at the trees.

"Are we having lunch? Is that the meal?" she asked changing the subject.

"A picnic yes." Draco smiled kissing her forehead as Marshie appeared.

"Here you are Master." she squeaked as she and three other house elves placed the trays of food on the blanket.

"Thank you Marshie and the rest of you." Draco spoke to them as they disappeared. They began eating the best meal Hermione had ever eaten. It was nothing she had ever eaten before in the wizarding or muggle world.

"What is this?" she asked as Draco grinned and leaned over. He wiped a little food from the corner of her lips and kissed that spot.

"It's actually traditionally old wizarding food. I know no one eats it now because it takes so much more preparing and effort but it's really my favorite. There are four, one is Primentineé the meat stuff, the second one the soup was Lavorittle Bisque, that colorful one over there is Richardo and the desert was actually just Creme Brulee." he blushed after finishing explaining it in one breath. "I just thought you would've liked to taste a little bit of wizarding history. If you're still hungry I can get Marshie to bring-"

"I love it Draco. I love the food Merlin it's the best thing I've ever eaten, I love the thought you put into this and I love you. Now shut up and pass me the bisque." Hermione grinned at his flabbergasted face.

He handed over the bisque and watched as she spooned it into her bowl. "You are all kinds of amazing." he said smiling.

Hermione smiled as she drank the soup eagerly. "This really is the best thing over. Even if it's more effort it tastes hella good. Why doesn't anyone bother to make it?"

"The recipe was not only complicated but it got lost over the years when several families argued over the only copy. It was found later on by someone and they finally got the brains to duplicate it. But not many people realized it was the traditional recipe, people just thought it was some complicated old recipe." Draco smiled slightly at the interest on Hermione's face.

"Well do you have a copy?" she asked setting her bowl down.

"Yes." Draco responded laughing at the delighted look on her face. "It really is my favorite."

"Mine too. I expect you to make some more for me soon." Hermione smiled crawling to sit in between his legs.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The effort is worth it to see that little kid happy face you make."

"You clearly haven't seen _your_ face on Christmas morning." Hermione scoffed.

"That's how I look every morning when I see you beside me." he corrected craning his neck to give a small bite on her neck.

"Did you see _my_ annoyed face when you used me as your personal body pillow?" she demanded trying to sound exasperated but only managing it in tones of soft breaths for his lips were beginning to overcome her sense of self control.

"Yup, still sexy as ever." he whispered huskily. She turned to face him and pushed him onto his back.

He pulled her higher up on him and she could feel every part of him. His hand wound itself in her hair and captured her lips softly. She relished his every touch for a part of her was terrified that one of them would be the last.

* * *

Draco was at quidditch practice as it was the final one before the finals tomorrow against Gryffindor. She sought a comfy lounge chair in Gryffindor common room thinking she would study there while he was at practice but how wrong she was.

Ginny was holding a big white board and was explaining things as she drew out a game plan and pointed at important parts. The team surrounded her like a well behaved class and took in her every word.

"This is really the danger point. If we can't defend here, they gain advantage on our turf and then our offensive have no change. Defense need to be supremely strong at this point never mind, the whole match. And-" Ginny instructed before she was interrupted by Cormac McLaggen who was their sub Keeper. Ginny couldn't handle his personality on the team.

" _She's_ here." he warned in hushed whispers that travelled around the common room and everyone spotted her sitting in the chair shuffling papers. "The lion in the snake's cave! The lion in the snake's cave!"

" _She_ is my best friend. So you keep your trap shut or I'm kicking you OUT! I don't have time for this and neither do the rest of us." Ginny snapped her face contorted with rage and irritation. Hermione shot her a thankful glance before she decided she couldn't handle any more tactic talk as she had heard enough last night with the whole Slytherin team who were listening just as attentively to Draco.

She sighed as she made her way to the library and sat down for revision.

The next day she woke up and walked down to the great hall where there was the usual buzz the games created. No Slytherin's jeered at her as she passed probably now that Draco was her boyfriend.

The Gryffindors were all chatting merrily, excited for the game.  
"Who are you supporting?" a snobbish voice asked. She turned to see McLaggen looking at her with contempt.

"Both." was her short and simple reply.

"But you said that you wouldn't give away our secrets!" he half yelled earning a few eyes to watch them.

"And I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me…" she said standing to leave. He was truly a leech that liked to annoy the hell out of her wasn't he? To her shock, he jerked up and grabbed her wrist painfully tight. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked glaring at him.

"You can't support both….it's either Slytherin the slimy snakes or Gryffindor, your own house." he said frowning.

"And why can't I support both?" she countered wrenching her wrist out of his grip. Everyone was watching now and she felt her cheeks go hot. She turned to leave but was stopped yet again by his painful grip on her waist.

To her disgust, he crushed her against him and his face was mere inches away from hers.

"Get the bloody hell away from me." Hermione snarled trying to shove herself away. People were watching intently now. She felt his hand grope her butt and she snapped. She slapped him hard across the face and he screamed.

"I knew it! Mudblood you traitor! You are siding with the snakes! Your own house member and fellow quidditch team keeper wants to go out with you but you refuse! What is ruddy hell WRONG with-" Mclaggen  
 **BANG!**

McLaggen went crashing into the opposite wall and went sliding down in a heap.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend McLaggen. If I so much as see you use that language and tone, that close near to her I will personally kill you." Draco growled his wand still pointing at McLaggen.

"Now Gryffindor has no sub Keeper! SABOTAGE!" a fourth year wailed.

Before Draco could respond Ginny did. "He deserved that! Did you not see him groping Hermione when he knew she had a boyfriend sitting right there?" Ginny snapped and the fourth year immediately went silent. Hermione felt all eyes on her, thankfully teachers were out setting up extra defenses for Slytherin was beginning to get angry.

"You watch your mouth kid! That was Draco's girl and he went groping her in the middle of the damn great hall!" Theo yelled as the rest of the team stood defensively.

"Enough!" Draco said loudly over more sneers from the Slytherins. "Stay away from her McLaggen. I'm warning you." he said in a dangerous voice before he grabbed Hermione's hand and led the Slytherin team out.

Hermione gripped his hand tightly and he was squeezing back just as tightly.

"I'll meet you in the changerooms." Draco said in clear dismissal of the Slytherin team. They exited wordlessly each still grumbling about that fourth year. Draco turned to face her with a stormy face.

"Draco I-" Hermione began before he tugged her into a little alcove off the side of the hallway.

"I want you to stay away from him." he said simply looking at her. Hermione was lost for words.

"He's a Gryffindor, I'll see him everywhere, we may share classes-" she said furrowing her brows in confusion.

"He's an arse Hermione and I don't like the way he yelled at you and called you a traitor in front of the whole school. Just avoid him, ignore him and stay clear of him. I have a feeling he still likes you even though he called you those vile names." Draco said with a dark look on his face.

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes to see care and concern shining in them and despite her dislike for being told what to do, she did respect his wishes and they weren't hard ones to comply. She _did_ rather dislike McLaggen…

"Alright." Hermione sighed.

"It's only because he is plain trouble. And I don't like him one bit." Draco said softer caressing her cheek.

"And you're jealous." Hermione muttered kissing his cheek. He scoffed and brushed away his hair.

"I don't get jealous." Draco huffed crossing his arms. Hermione laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind when I go see if say….Theo is free for a drink tonight?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco scowled. "Like hell. Remind me to give Theo some acne potion."

Hermione continued to laugh as they made their way down to the pitch. She bid goodbye and goodluck to Draco and found herself a seat in the Gryffindor stands.

The crowd was packed with every student in the school. Teachers alike were eager to see the outcome of the match. Neville and Seamus had conjured a massive wave of people each holding a letter spelling out "GO GRYFFINDORS GO" in big flashy letters that shone across the pitch in startling shades of gold and bright bold red.

"And here we are….the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the quidditch cup." Luna said carelessly as players marched out with their brooms in hand. "The Gryffindors Seekers-Thomas, Robins and captain Weasley. Beaters Peakes and Coote. Keeper-Nobles and seeker-Brand. And the Slytherins-chasers-Zabini, Nott and Flint. Keeper-Bletchley, beaters-Plow and Harris. Seeker and captain Malfoy." Luna said gazing elsewhere.

The captains shook hands Ginny sticking her tongue out and squeezing hard. Draco raised his eyebrow and squeezed back harder.

The players mounted their brooms and took off on the whistle. The players soared into the air and the quaffle was immediately taken by Demelza Robins. She was tearing towards the Slytherin hoops dodging a bludger and diving beneath two Slytherin chasers.

"Robins of Gryffindor speeds to the hoops. She is aiming but no! Flint checks her and takes the quaffle and heads towards the Gryffindor hoops in a horizontal line formation with the rest of his team chasers. Weasley and Thomas are standing strong blocking their way but the Slytherins are well practiced. Flint passes to Nott who flies over while Flint and Zabini fly diagonally knocking both Weasley and Thomas sideways. Nott shoots he scores! 10-0 to Slytherin." Luna drawled without any raise of excitement at climaxing points.

There were cheers booming from the Slytherin end as Nott punched the air and tore back to clap his team mates.

"Weasley-Thomas back to Weasley across to Robins she is really speeding fast there between all three chasers and one bludger! She's taking aim but no...Robins has lost possession of the quaffle when a well aimed bludger from Plow has knocked it out. And it's back to Zabini." Luna continued reciting the match without much effort or care. "Ooh some dirigible plums are those? Hanging by the Whomping Willow?"

People laughed as Luna's face lit up. Hermione smiled and continued watching the match. It was clear how much Draco wanted to win this. It had been ages since Slytherin had had the cup before Harry came along. He had sheer determination on his face as the match went on and he had clearly trained his team to the top form as he could in hopes to restore Slytherin's former glory. Every move was performed flawlessly and cleanly that even McGonagall looked grim as she watched not shaking her fist and cursing like previous matches against Slytherin had led her to.

They had taken a health break 45 minutes in when Ginny flew down terribly sick as she vomited violently into the grass. The team flew down to check on her and Hermione had raced down to see if she was alright. Pomfrey had come bustling out too to see what was wrong.

"The nerves! The pressure and stress! What with exams and this dangerous sport too? Ridiculous!" Pomfrey shrieked as she patted Ginny's back.

Ginny didn't play as good as usual after that. She seemed unsteady and unsure during movements. Hermione kept a close eye on her.

The match was a very invigorating one. Although Slytherin held the lead all throughout. They were currently leading 420-360.

"Merlin this match is long. And I think the Herecaloopus Bronkolonta has bit me! Oh now I really must pee." Luna commented to more rounds of laughter.

"He's seen the snitch!" Seamus screeched as Draco was racing towards the sky rocketing upwards at high speeds.

The Gryffindor seeker was chasing along but he had been flying low on the pitch and was flailing behind.

When the uproar of the Slytherin crowd overcame Luna's take on the match and groans from Gryffindors, it was clear that it was over. Slytherin had won.

Hermione was cheering one out of the many many slightly irritated Gryffindors as McLaggen shot her a dirty look she ignored.

When Draco flew down he was surround by a huge crowd of cheering and celebrating Slytherins and team members.

"The new quidditch cup champions!" Luna cried as McGonagall reluctantly handed over the trophy to a beaming and surprised Slughorn who was merrily content and personally went over to congratulate the Slytherin team.

Hermione found no entry in the horde of Slytherins but there was no need for her to go pushing through. Draco had already found her and had lifted her and turned gleefully in a circle. She was beaming as she kissed him hard on the lips and hugging him close.

"WHOOHOOO!" Theo screamed jumping up and down, utter glee and victory etched on his sweaty face.

The Slytherin team marched back to their common room with shouts of triumph and glory. Draco was laughing and shouting with his friends and teammates, leading her along by holding her hand as they walked.

When they entered people immediately began setting up a bar and dance floor. Slytherins' seemed to particularly enjoy club type parties.

Draco and the team ran up to shower and change and Hermione sat awkwardly on the couch watching the Slytherins milling around in victory. Some shot disgusted looks at her and she didn't hesitate to glare back.

A hand lay on her back gently. "Come on Mya. Come up with us." Draco said softly so only she could hear. He must have noticed the unpopularity she still held amongst some certain Slytherin's.

Hermione wordlessly took his hand and they ascended the stairs together. Draco rubbed his thumb soothingly on her hand as they reached the 7/8th year boys dorm. Theo cat called as they passed jokingly still in his aura of victory. Blaise smirked as Hermione stretched out on the bed as Draco found some clothes.

He kissed her forehead before walking into the boy's bathroom. Once he was clean and changed they headed down to the celebrations.

People stared but Draco lead her on fearlessly. They sat together on the couch, Draco's arm around her shoulders. Theo was drinking firewhiskey and holding the cup proudly. Blaise was off somewhere with Lara.

After a while of celebrations, Hermione stood. Draco's confused grey eyes followed.

"I should go console the Gryffindors. Show my support. You go have fun." Hermione said squeezing his hand before exiting and going to console the mournful Gryffindors.

When she entered, they were all sitting in the common room, sadness on their faces. She looked around and Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked sitting down beside Neville.

"She went to the hospital wing with Harry and Pomfrey." he responded looking miserably down at his mug.

Hermione went around congratulating the Gryffindor team anyways on their hard work. She then headed straight to the Infirmary.

She walked in to see Ginny looking awestruck on the bed as Harry looked like he'd been slapped across the face. Pomfrey was bustling about smiling to herself.

"Gin? Harry? What's up?" she asked worriedly sitting on a chair beside Ginny's hospital bed.

"I….we….Merlin, bloody hell! We're having a baby!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed slapping the mattress in her excitement. "Harry!" Ginny gasped hugging Harry close. He kissed her sweetly when Ginny whirled towards Hermione.

"That's why you threw up during the match!" Hermione gasped. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Hermione. Oh my god this is amazing….two months along…." Ginny said tearing up. "What will mum and dad say?"

"They love Harry." Hermione laughed patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah…." Harry said still looking gobsmacked as he sat down beside Ginny too. "No more quidditch for you." he said more sternly.

* * *

As N.E.W.T.'s arrived the following Wednesday, students were going into anxiety with the thought in mind.

Hermione was frantically flipping through her Transfiguration notes quickly before the written exam in 5 minutes.

Draco looked harassed too as he muttered incantations under his breath, waving his wand in complicated motions.

As soon as the 5th years exited the great hall, they were ushered in for their turn.

After time was up, they were all shepherded towards empty classrooms for the practical. Hermione was shaking as she sat down and withdrew her wand.

After lunch they headed to write their Astronomy tests and had dinner to revise before the practical.

"JUPITER LOVES SATURN!" Theo gasped as he jerked awake from where he had fallen asleep on the Slytherin dinner table.

People roared with laughter as half of his kidney pie was smeared on his face.

"I told you lot to study earlier." Hermione said eyes on her paper.

"But Hermioneeeeeee, it's booooring. And soooo much work." Theo groaned.

"And I told _you_ to eat properly." Draco said loudly waving a hand in front of her face. "You haven't eaten anything except a sip of juice!"

"I will! I will!" Hermione mumbled reaching out for a piece of bread. A couple of rolls entered her hand and she finally looked up to see Draco looking at her expectantly tilting his head to the side. Hermione huffed as she munched through them fast still scanning her notes.

The next day after the Astronomy exams that carried on long into the night, Hermione's year were fussing over their next exam. Potions was coming up and Hermione was simply drowning in notes she had everywhere in the room.

She sat in the middle of the couch with dozens of papers around her as she muttered things under her breaths.

"Sometimes I think you love studying and reading more than me." Draco sighed as he rubbed his forehead and picked up a random sheet and scanned it lazily.

Hermione ignored him and continued muttering.

As they finished their potions exam they were beckoned to the classrooms to concoct potions.

Halfway through, Theo's produced the most foul potions that wafted around the room. It was so intoxicating, Parvati threw up into the empty cauldron beside her.

Theo was given a new cauldron and the examiner looked severely annoyed as he cleared his old potion.

After lunch most students headed to Divination while Hermione rushed to her Ancient Runes exam.

The next day was Charms written then practical, lunch, Arithmancy. The day after, DADA written then practical, lunch, History of magic written then Herbology written and practical. Their House Unity exam was to be given after everything else was done.

Draco and Hermione lay on the couch exhausted after the hard week of exams.

"And we still have House Unity exams. We still have 5 more challenges!" Draco complained as he played with Hermione's curly hair.

But their answer came after dinner. Giurbin looked utterly bored as he held back the 7/8th years for their exam dates.

"Since this year was rather hectic and there were many interruptions, rather than 5 more challenges, we will have one massive last challenge as your exam. Something we will not have done as a lone challenge. On Monday till Wednesday, three days, you and your partners will be camping out in a forest that we've determined. You will be living like muggles and you will have to work together to get everything you need. Food, water, shelter...whatever. No wands, no money. Simply handwork." Giurbin announced to many groans and complains. "You may take one backpack each with clothes and necessities, no food or water, we will check your bags. So be ready for Monday." he finished waving them off.

Theo was cursing so loudly, McGonagall whacked him on the head hard. This caused him to simply cuss under his breath as he stormed to the dungeons.

"We have to win." Hermione insisted as they entered the common room.

"We will. There's no way we're losing to Blaise." Draco assured wrapping an arm around her waist.

Author's Note

Thanks for support! Sorry for late post.

Thoughts? Comments? Likes? Reviews?


	22. Chapter Twenty One-More Than Life Itself

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We've got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No, I won't give up_

Monday morning, Draco and Hermione along with the rest of the pairs in House Unity were standing in front of the great hall chattering anxiously.

Each of them passed through security and were forming circles around portkeys. Hermione and Draco found a portkey along with Padma and Ernie, Dean and Pansy as well as Neville and Blaise.

"We're gonna kick your asses." Blaise whispered to Draco and winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and so a little smile on Neville's face. To her surprise Blaise swung an arm around Neville and held his head up high.

"Yeah right. Be prepared to get burned and beaten because _we_ are winning Zabini." Draco scoffed swinging his arm around Hermione.

"We'll see." Blaise grinned as Giurbin began counting down.

"Hold on to the portkeys. They leave in three….two….one." his voice faded and the air closed in as Hermione was compressed in the familiar feeling and transported onto the hard grassy surface in front of a forest.

Everyone else adjusted themselves and stood up shakily. Giurbin, Flitwick, Vector and Sprout were standing in proper muggle clothing with grins on their faces, except for Giurbin of course.

"Now, as you can see, we are standing in the middle of the Taiga Forest. The largest forest in the world. We have divided a small portion of it so you can only stay within boundaries and are not to get lost. No sabotaging other teams, we have cameras everywhere and your task is simple. To survive in the Taigan woods. To successfully cook all your meals by hard labour and by finding your own means of hygiene and whatnot. The cameras will also tell us how you did what you do to survive. No one will die, because we've made sure there are no wild animals of danger and three days is the maximum for a time period without food and that's how long you have. Sounds simple but you'll see it is rather the exact opposite." Giurbin explained as the teachers exchanged meaningful glances.

"Excuse me! But I don't see how this is important. This class, these tasks with our partners...it will never help us in the future." Pansy said in a high voice.

"Actually, it is rather quite important. A whole war was waged because people saw only differences between people and not similarities. This class of House Unity is just as important as your other subjects because the light side won. And that's the way it should be. You will encounter people of different backgrounds and that's how life is. This class forces you to spend time with other people of various histories to see how alike you are, not unalike. This will help you in the future I promise you that. You people are the next generation. And if the next generation is like the first, you'll be seeing yourself a 3rd wizarding war." Giurbin's expression remained stony as he explained the lengthy answer to Pansy.

"Three days. Go." Giurbin ordered. It took a few moments for people to snap out of it and get going into the forest. Vector stood there with a bag for their wands.

The forest was bright and sunny not hot but a cool and sunny temperature. Draco took Hermione's hand as they wandered into the forest.

"Do you anything about camping?" he asked a little worry on his face.

Hermione smiled. "I've been camping before. And last year Harry, Ron and I were on the run surviving without much remember?"

"I don't like to remember." he murmured as they hiked through the natural forest bramble.

"We should find a spot near the river. It allows better access to gathering water." Hermione pointed out. She stopped them and shushed him. "That way." she said once she heard the familiar sounds of water running.

"At least one of us knows how to do this." Draco smiled dryly. Hermione gave a small smile as they found the river. "How about here?" he asked finding a spot a little ways away from the river.

She nodded and took off her backpack. He did too and they managed to set up the tent with Hermione directing Draco.

"It's a normal muggle tent. No enlargement tent." she whispered reading the manual again.

"Fine by me." he whispered huskily wrapping his arms around her waist. She went still and felt him hard against her. Bloody hell.

He was wearing a vest over a long sleeved shirt and slacks. She was wearing her favorite jeans, a woollen sweater with a half sleeve shirt underneath. In conclusion not much between them.

There came a sudden scream from their left. They jumped and looked around frightened. Hermione groped for the wand that wasn't there.

A few moments later, Flitwick came trotting out from where the sound had come from.

"What's wrong professor?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh Miss. Parkinson just realized there is no enlargement charm on the tent." Flitwick chirped happily as he trotted away.

"Well not everyone was going to love this." Hermione shrugged tossing their bags inside the tent to set up the sleeping bags.

Once they were set up she felt strong hands push her down on one of them. His lips kissed tenderly up her neck causing her to bite back a moan.

"Draco….we can't." she panted gripping his vest.

"We can…." he breathed his hands running up and down her waist.

"We have to survive this first and we may not even…." Hermione trailed off. "Let's survive this okay?"

"We're not going to die remember?" he asked sounding put out.

"Let's go find breakfast." Hermione smiled slightly leading him out of the tent.

He reluctantly exited the cramped tent and they wandered towards the river. Hermione leaned over the river looking down at it searching for fish. "We can catch some fish for dinner." she offered. "And I brought a book that would tell me what plants and berries are edible from last year and I see some over there." she said.

For breakfast were the berries and Hermione could feel the hunger kick in slightly. After breakfast they began planning together outside their tent for the graduation ball.

"Okay the invitations to parents are finalized now McGonagall has to approve and send them." Hermione read and pocketed the copy of the invites.

"Do you think my mother can come?" Draco asked fingering the grass.

Hermione turned to face him. "I already asked Kingsley about that."

Draco's face filled with shock. "And?"

"He agreed. Afterall, her house arrest is nearly over." Hermione smiled kissing him softly.

By 11:30 they finished planning the graduation ball and made their way to find some plants to eat.

"Disgusting!" Draco cursed as he spat the leaves onto the ground. Hermione laughed at his funny face. "Makes you miss the wizarding traditional food doesn't it?" he asked now watching Hermione stare off imagining the food.

"This _is_ hard!" Draco sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Let's go catch fish for dinner, that should take a while. But first we need a fire." Hermione thought aloud ignoring his complaints. Together they collected wood and Hermione whittled a fire.

Draco watched in wonder before Hermione lead him back to the river. She began rolling up her jeans and she took off the woollen sweater.

"Uh….I like where this is going but I thought we were catching fish?" Draco asked still watching her.

Hermione shot him a dirty glare and he smiled slightly. "Roll up your pants and take off your vest." she instructed.

He grinned cheekily and began doing as he was told. Then Hermione climbed into the river and slapped her hands together.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed clapping a hand to his heart. "What are you doing?!"

"Catching fish!" she responded slapping the water between her hands again missing slightly. "Damnit." She made another move for one swimming rapidly away from her. When she missed she turned back to face him. "Come help."

Draco looked wary as he hopped in. A wave of water suddenly hit him full in the face. He roared in surprise wiping his eyes.

He caught her giggling as she smirked slightly. "Oops. I thought I saw a fish."

"Oh haha." Draco grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "Let ME try." he said smacking his hands together hard crashing a wave of water over Hermione.

She shrieked and flailed before falling on her butt on the cool river floor.

She whirled on him. "Why you…" she said standing up. She tackled him onto the river floor engulfing them both in water.

Draco laughed wrapping his hands around her waist and capturing her lips.

They were now both soaking in water from head to toe. Hermione straddled him and locked her arms around his neck kissing him hard. Passion sparked through her making her body react lustfully towards his. His hand began travelling skillfully down. His lips trailed searing kisses all the way down her neck and found her collarbone and top chest. His other hand slipped underneath her shirt and began fingering her bra. Hermione kept one hand around his neck and the other gripped his shirt painfully tight. Instinctively, she grinded against him and he groaned low and deep.

"Fuck Hermione, if you keep doing what your doing I'm going to fuck you right here in this damn river." Draco breathed hard his hands on either side of her.

Her chest was pushed tightly against his and she could feel his rock hard abs beneath.

"I think we scared the fish away." Hermione giggled. "Looks like it's plants for dinner." she smiled as his face fell.

"Ah well it was worth that snog." he smirked lifting them both out of the water kissing her again.

"I guess we're going to have to find another river to catch dinner, this one seems er-occupied." came the voice of Dean. They looked up to see a sheepish Dean rubbing the back of his neck and a furious Pansy next to him.

"You little bi-" Pansy began before Dean grabbed her wrist and dragged her away sending an apologetic glance towards them.

"Let's go get dried then we can pick some damn weeds for dinner." Draco smiled as they returned to their tent.

* * *

The next morning was rather cloudy and gloomy. Hermione predicted a thunderstorm and so they made their way to the river early in the morning for hygienics and an early catch of dinner and lunch. They had lots of extra berries from yesterday.

Draco shamelessly stripped down in front of her revealing his boxers and bare chest. Hermione blushed and walked along down the river.

Luckily for them, they seemed to be the only ones in this general area. Except for Dean and Pansy but they probably avoided this river if they could.

Hermione stripped down behind a tree and wrapped a towel around herself and slipped into the water.

Draco had already dunked himself under wetting his hair. He was leaning against the edge of the river running a hand through his hair.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she turned away blushing madly. She bobbed under and sprung up her hair now wet. They had packed travelling shampoos and she lathered her hair with it and rinsed off. She couldn't help occasionally glancing towards Draco.

She felt his eyes on her more than she had allowed hers to be on him. She refused to meet his eyes in case it lead to more.

She rinsed one last time and was about to hop out when a painfully sharp prick sunk into her mid calf. She screamed and grabbed her bloody calf and shuffled away tears cascading down.

"Hermione?" Draco called alarm evident in his voice. He cursed and swum over where she was surrounded in a pool of blood. She breathed in and out heavily as she pressed a hand limply on top of her calf.

Draco cursed as he swept an arm under her knees and the other under her arms carrying her out of the water. He was already dressed in clean clothes and was soaking now from the thigh and under.

She was still bare and was in too much pain to think about their position. She bit her lip to refrain from screaming out loud as blood trailed down her calf.  
Draco had run to the tent and had laid her on the small patch of dirty clothing they used to sit on outside and his eyes popped at her wound.

"It was a snake. There was a snake in the river." Draco murmured worry in his eyes. He tore off his shirt and wrapped it around her calf tight. She cried out in pain as the knot was tied securely. "It's alright Mya, you're okay. Breathe. It's just a bite." he whispered as he found some emergency bandages around his shirt and pressed firmly on the wound. Her tears slowed as the pain became a repetitive thud.

Hermione's vision blurred briefly and the last thing she saw was Draco's frightened face.

Hermione woke up inside the tent and heard the sound of heavy pounding against the tent ceiling.

Rain was pouring down hard against the tent ceiling and she found herself tucked snugly in her sleeping bag wearing a long sleeved striped shirt and a knit sweater on top with Slytherin sweats on. Her hair had dried and her injured leg was hanging outside her sleeping bag wrapped securely.

Her eyes scanned the room and Draco was watching still from his sleeping bag clad in his damp khakis and a Slytherin sweater on top.

"Are you alright?" he croaked reaching towards her. She grasped his hands tightly.

She nodded trying not to wince in pain as she sat up.

"How long was I out?" she asked her voice raspy. He handed her their last bottle of water and she drank a gulp.

"A few hours. It's 8." he replied crawling towards her and touching the back of his hand to her face. "How are you feeling, really?" he asked.

She hesitated before responding. "The wound just hurts but that's normal. You did a wonderful job. You saved me." Hermione smiled squeezing his hand.

His face showed little change and remained stonily worried. "You almost died."

"I've almost died before and I have a feeling there will be many more opportunities for that in the future." Hermione sighed.

Draco winced and looked into her eyes, his grey eyes startlingly intent. "You won't."

"Don't blame this on yourself, it was a part of nature." she said narrowing her eyes. He nodded reluctantly and his face softened.  
"I'm glad you're okay love." Draco whispered moving to sit behind her wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into him pecking his cheek.

"All thanks to you." she murmured enjoying the feeling of his body against hers.

"Can you answer something for me?" Draco finally asked as the rain continued to patter hard down against their tent.

"What?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Yesterday, we were kissing….and you said we can't. I said we can. Then you said that we had to survive this first and that we may not even...what? 'We may not even' what?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

She was touched by memory of every little word he remembered and the passion and love he had for her.

"It's not that I don't want to make love to you. I know I told you that it was because I wasn't ready because of past events. And I wasn't. Until recently when I realized that I _had_ already moved on and that I was just waiting for the _one_. And I know that you are the _one_ for me. And I'm ready to give myself to you. But...we may not even find a way out of this whole betrothal messed up stuff. I can't….I just _can't_ give myself to you and then find out you aren't mine anymore. That you're someone else's. Whether you like it or not, if this betrothal is approved, it's over. We're over, you can't cheat. Dealing with that itself will kill me but giving myself to you then losing you to someone else, will kill me all over again." Hermione whispered hastily wiping away tears that were dripping down her face. Draco kissed away her tears and hugged her closer.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried softly. "I've noticed, you've noticed, I'm sure your father has noticed, that time's nearly up."

"We'll figure something out." he replied his own eyes glistening fearfully but now more determined than ever.

That was the slap of reality. Time was ticking, there could be a new Mrs. Malfoy soon and they might not be able to stop it.

* * *

Hermione had fallen back asleep again in Draco's arms and awoke to the sound of the nature and wilderness outside.

Draco was snoozing softly as she lay on top of him. She noticed that her bandages were changed and Draco had washed and wrung out the dirty clothes.

Hermione noticed they were out of plants but had enough berries for breakfast. Lunch and dinner, they would have to be sure to catch fish instead of a snake.

"Mya?" Draco asked groggily sitting up. "How're you feeling?"

"Better." Hermione smiled warmly. "No, really, much better." Hermione insisted at his disbelieving look. He studied her before eyeing her wound.

"It's healing." he muttered brushing the bandage. She placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you." she whispered caressing his face.

"I love you too." Draco replied capturing her lips passionately.

Hermione clambered on top of Draco and pressed him down, kissing him hard. His tongue swirled along with hers and she couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

Draco ran his magical fingers up and down her leg, thigh, stomach, waist and landed on her lower back, rubbing slow circles. His other hand was tangled in her tangled hair. Hermione's arms gripped his shirt, keeping them close together. His lips parted slightly in a low groan and she bit his lip softly.

"Merlin Hermione…." Draco trailed off breathing hard, his face buried in her neck.

Hermione smiled and squirmed her way out of the tent grabbing the bowl of berries on her way out.

"Be careful on that leg Hermione!" Draco yelled rushing out. His hair was ruffled and his eyes had dark circles as he made a seat with their dirty clothes and forced her to sit. "You're not walking on that." he said with finality.  
"I can walk! I'm perfectly capable of moving! Plus this is an _exam_ remember? I'm not failing." Hermione scowled munching a berry harder than necessary.

"You can help in other ways." Draco amended sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "But no physical labour."

Hermione rolled her eyes and popped a berry in her mouth.

At 11 on their third day, Hermione was assisted to another river with the help of Draco after he refused to return to the river where she was bitten.

"You realize the snake can move too right?" Hermione demanded after he made another seat for her with the dirty clothes he brought along.

Draco smiled slightly before rolling up his sleeves. "I better not see you moving missy with that leg. Now time to catch some damn fish." he said before sliding into the river. He spent the next 40 minutes clapping his hands for fish. At last he managed to seize one by the tail and jumped in victory as the fish squirmed in his grip. Hermione enjoyed watching him run around aimlessly around the river.

She knew he was making a show for her enjoyment. In total, he had managed to catch three fish by the end of the day and they headed back to their site collecting wood along the way.

Hermione added it to their burned out fire and whittled a new one. Draco began cooking the fish as best as he could and soon a wonderful smell of fish was in the air. Hermione's stomach was raving as she swallowed the pieces of fish eagerly.

They spent their afternoon going over every aspect of the graduation ball and then began dinner preparations again.

"And after our speeches, the headmistress and then the name call for diplomas and such." Hermione read off her list pulling Draco's vest tighter around herself.

"Then party time!" Draco grinned his face bright in the light of the crackling fire.

"Yes yes, party time. We're going to need the prefects help decorating before the party. Remind me to tell the prefects." Hermione said still scanning the list.

"I remember our first day." Draco suddenly said smiling crookedly. "You were the bushy haired girl with a bright face and brilliant smile bobbing up all over the place looking for some damned toad." Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed too. "And you were the pale blond boy with a pointed face and an ignorant attitude, innocent and sweet. Cute even actually if I remember correctly." she grinned. "What _happened_?"

Draco scowled playfully pinning her to the ground. "I turned into a man. The handsomest man you've ever seen in fact."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes and you fell in love with him at first sight and had the HUGEST crush on him their whole childhood." Draco finished smiling in a faraway look.

"Sure. Whatever you want to believe." Hermione laughed lightly.

"Hard to believe we're graduating." Draco smiled resting his head on his hand.

"I know. Feels like just yesterday we got out first owls." Hermione matched his dreamy smile. "But now it's….the beginning of the rest of our lives."

Draco watched her seriously now. "You are always going to be the most important part of my life."

Hermione reached up to press her hand against his face but didn't say anything.

Time was ticking. And it seemed to be one of the many things still fighting against them.

On the morning of the fourth day, all the partners met up at the front of the forest with the professors who looked intrigued as they gathered around them.

"Well you all are alive and well. None gravelling for food so that's wonderful." Giurbin remarked. "Well, we have calculated the results of this task and exam and have come to a conclusion."

"Bow down Malfoy." Blaise whispered watching Giurbin intently.

"Not a chance Zabini." Draco retorted gripping Hermione's hand tightly.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Giurbin read to a loud round of applause. "And let me tell you WHY!" Giurbin shouted over the chatter. "They were very successful in their other tasks firstly, secondly, they worked together extremely well in the woods. Not only to survive but they had something no one anticipated. There was a snake that was in the river they were bathing in and had bitten Miss. Granger's calf. It could have been deadly but Mr. Malfoy saved her. Then they worked well together to live well off these past few days. So top marks to the two of them."

Hermione beamed as she kissed Draco sweetly before the crowd began torpedoing towards the portkeys, all grumbling about a waste of time and want to get prepared for the graduation ball in two days.

"At least we're back to decent methods of survival conditions." Theo muttered darkly before he stalked off towards a boot portkey vibrating madly.

In a whoosh, they were all transported to the front of the gates where Pomfrey was waiting in case any of them needed emergency help. Draco dragged Hermione towards Pomfrey who healed her bite easily before dismissing them and praising Draco on his potential as a healer.

As the students got back settled in to castle routine again, they were all abuzz with excitement for the upcoming graduation the next day.

Teachers, prefects and heads were crowded in the great hall decorating according to the head's plans.

"That's not straight Terry. I need the Hogwarts crest to be centered not crooked! A little to the right." Hermione called over for the tenth time to Terry as he attempted to hang the crest.

"Geeze it doesn't have to be perfect." he muttered becoming annoyed.

"Yes it does! This is our last year, our _graduation,_ don't you want it to be memorable?" she snapped moving around the hall.

The morning of graduation dawned bright and early. The graduating class were chattering excitedly, some rather nervously. Hermione had spilt her coffee several times as she muttered her speech to herself repeatedly.

"Hermione! You're going to be fine!" Ginny assured as her newspaper was soaked.

"Sorry." Hermione replied and went straight back to muttering her speech.

"Come on." a voice said in her ear. She turned to see Draco holding out his hand for her.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Get her to chill, she's being overly nervous again." Ginny told Draco getting up too. "I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room at 5." she said before walking off.

"Where are we going?" she asked taking his hand as he lead her outside.

"I was thinking Amour Circle again. I got some of your favorite foods…" Draco smiled as Hermione's face lit up.

"The wizarding food? Let's go!" Hermione smiled dragging Draco faster towards Amour Circle.

They nestled themselves in between the two willows and began their early lunch since neither had much breakfast.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Draco asked watching as a little Slytherin boy chased around a fanged frisbee.

Hermione was startled and turned to face him from where she lay in between his legs basking in the sun. "Well I did...er complain about you when I was younger but I owled them that I was dating you a while back. After a few assurances, I think they understand somewhat." she said before posing a question herself. "Do you think _your_ mother, obviously not your father, but do you think your mother will like _me_?!" she asked and couldn't help the panic flood into her voice.

"Don't worry Mya. She wants whatever I want. She just wants me to be happy. And you make me more than happy, so she'll understand I promise. She's nothing like my father." he assured drawing circles on her forearm.

"It's 4:45. I should go meet Ginny." Hermione said getting up. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll meet you in the Gryffindor commons. Hurry up though will you? I don't fancy angry and vengeful Gryffindors tearing me apart." he said acting serious.

Hermione laughed and turned to head back towards Gryffindor tower.

Her dress was one she had had an eye on for a long time. She got it the same time she did for the Valentine's ball.

When she entered the tower, many boys were lounging around carelessly playing exploding snap.

"Come to join the squealing girls upstairs?" Dean asked looking up from his game with Seamus.

Hermione winced at the thought of the high pitch squeals as she entered the dorms. Girls were showering and doing their makeup with utmost attention and she spotted Ginny taking out her dress.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled. "Ready? This looks like a nightmare of work." she nodded towards Lavender and Parvati who were focused so attentively on their makeup they hardly noticed the paper airplanes being sent up to drop off snarky comments from the boys downstairs.

"No…." Hermione sighed as she began the long process with Ginny.

Hermione had light makeup, nothing over the top. Her hair was down in lovely curls that framed her face wonderfully.

Her dress, was her favorite part of her entire outfit. The dress was a raspberry rosy pink colour that was strapless and heart shaped leading to an empire waist. It flared out in sharp angles of chiffon that flowed down magnificently. The back had a large oval sized opening with a thin layer of material over it.

Hermione matched it with a pair of light pink glossy heels that complimented her makeup. She'd never put this much effort into a ball before. But this was her time. She deserved this graduation ball after years of hard work.

Suddenly, a little girl in second year came skipping towards her and handed her a package. "A delivery for you, Miss. Granger." she said holding the book above her head. This girl reminded Hermione very much of a house elf.

"Thank you." she said not unkindly and took the package. She unwrapped it quite surprised to see her book she ordered from Flourish and Blotts that was under the 'Similar Books' in other pure blooded mariage books.

This book was called in beautiful scripted writing-" _An Alternate Impossible Future"_

She decided to flip through briefly and came to a stop when she read pg 47 in chapter 3-I do.

No. Not possible. No.

Hermione yanked out that particular page and placed it in her clutch somehow forcing her mind to believe that it was true before she slammed the book shut and shoved into her bag shaking her head feverently and rubbed her temples.

Impossible. It would never work. It was over.

She masked her fallen hope and walked down the stairs.

Draco was waiting there with a bouquet of red roses and his mouth promptly dropped upon seeing Hermione walk down the stairs.

"Bloody hell Hermione." he managed to get out before handing her the roses. He pulled her tight against him his lips close to her ear. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly. His hands gripped her waist firmly pressing her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, raising her leg to wrap around his waist. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss that rocked Hermione's world.

"Oh come on!" a familiar voice complained from behind them. They separated and turned to see Harry looking disgruntled as he entered with a disgusted look on his face. "Can't help but snog publicly can you?"

"Sorry Potter. I mean Mr. Potter. I mean Boss. I mean er….what should I call you?" Draco asked his arm firm around her waist.

Harry scowled. "All my workers call me Potter. And you haven't even passed Auror training yet. How am I supposed to know whether I'm Potter-Potter to you, or Potter-Boss-Potter to you."

Hermione shook her head and walked towards Harry and hugged him. 'It's good to see you."

"Good to see you to Mione. Although I would've fancied a more...subtle hello than bumping into….that." he shuddered. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Be nice." she warned. "Both of you." she added. Draco dramatically sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow….er…..I guess….it takes a lot of love if _Malfoy_ is willing to actually take orders from you." Harry said wrinkling his nose.

"I don't take orders." Draco huffed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up both of you. Draco we should get going. Harry we'll see you and Ginny there." Hermione said pulling Draco out of the portrait hole.

"Damn Potter for interrupting us." Draco grumbled as they headed towards the great hall.

"Oh according to Ginny, he's nothing compared to...Ron….Ron...was much...worse." Hermione trailed off. She shook her head and continued on.

Hermione and Draco took their seats as everyone else filed in. She waved to her parents and the Weasley's.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, George, Bill and Fleur were there smiling brightly next to her parents who beamed with pride.

Ginny, the chosen prefect to give the introduction speech finished, Hermione stood for her speech utterly shaking.

"Good evening parents, professors and students. Welcome to the Hogwarts Graduation Ceremony. I'm Hermione Granger and it is a pleasure to be your Head girl this year. Let me start off by saying that not long back, we were the first years starting off at Hogwarts. Just remember, how you felt, and looked when you received your Hogwarts letter. When you first went to Diagon Alley for supplies. When you first boarded the train to Hogwarts. When you got the first sight of this castle. When you entered it and was sorted into your house. Your home away from home inside another cosy home-Hogwarts. Your first class, your first time on a broomstick, your first exams, your first friends and adventures, your first match of quidditch, you first Hogsmeade trip, your first yule ball. And now...now look at you, and where you are. We are all at our final step. Our final part of our journey at Hogwarts. Although it is sad to say goodbye, it is not goodbye forever. In 2 years you could be a professor here. In 10 years you could be sending your kids here. In 18 years you could be sitting where your parents are sitting watching your child graduate. It's never really goodbye with Hogwarts. Hogwarts is always home. And we all have a place here. Thank you." Hermione finished to a massive applause.

She hadn't wanted to talk on and on about how their year was and all that, she wanted everyone to realize Hogwarts never truly left them. And realize the journey they've all taken from first year to last.

"Good evening fellow parents, professors and students. I'm Draco Malfoy your Head boy. Wow I wish I had gone first, because there's no way I'm topping that speech." Draco smiled at Hermione. The crowd roared with laughter. "I started here as a complete opposite of who I am now. Hogwarts changed me. It made me better, stronger and helped me grow into the person I want to be. This final year has made me realize who I want to be more than ever. To me, it was a year of self discovery and self growth. I discovered new things about myself and became the person I wanted to be. So just think….all these years...what has Hogwarts made you? Are you different from when you started on your first day or the same? What was this year to you? This is only the beginning my friends and we have much more to come. This is simply, the beginning of a new chapter." Draco finished sitting down to an applause to match Hermione's.

After McGonagall's speech, each student was called up to receive their diplomas. The graduating class stood before the crowd as one, to a loud round of applause.

Afterwards, was time to greet your parents for a while. Hermione's parents found her and enveloped her tightly hugging her close.

"We're so proud." her mother whispered tears falling. "We love you so much."

"I love you too mom." she replied hugging them both. The Weasleys and Harry made their way towards them and began hugging again.

"Congratulations Hermione." Mrs Weasley cried hugging her hard. Hermione had always been so grateful that the rest of the Weasley's still welcomed her despite her downhill with Ron.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione responded her eyes wettening.

After rounds of hugging and talking, Hermione searched the crowd for the familiar blond. Instead she spotted Mrs. Malfoy sitting at a table sipping wine. She took a big breath and walked towards her. Mrs. Malfoy looked up and smiled.

"Hello Miss. Granger, that was a wonderful speech." Mrs. Malfoy complimented.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I...just wanted to introduce myself formally. I'm Hermione Granger, please call me Hermione." Hermione managed to keep her tone smooth and not shaky as she felt.

"Then I'm Narcissa to you." Narcissa said gently grasping Hermione hand. "I truly thank you for helping my son and appreciating who he wanted to become. And giving him the love he deserves."

"I love your son very much. And he changed on his own accord. He really is a good man." Hermione smiled shyly.

"I know he wasn't the kindest when you were younger but he had a lot of respect for you until his father told him otherwise. I know he still respected and liked you, I just wished Lucius hadn't ruined our little boy." Narcissa said a little sadly.

"I know what you did for Harry." Hermione said softly. "That was very brave."

"Thank you, but really, I just wanted to see my son." Narcissa smiled waterly.

"Understandable but still nevertheless brave." Hermione squeezed her hand.

"You're good for him Hermione. Take care of my boy." Narcissa said when Blaise began shouting.

"PARTY TIME! PARENTS OUT!" he hollered. Mrs. Zabini whacked him on the head but he was still grinning away madly.

"I will." Hermione added to Narcissa as she stood to leave. Hermione spotted Draco to her surprise, bidding her father and mother goodbye.

"I did raise him with manners." Narcissa smiled seeing what she was seeing.

"Goodbye Narcissa." Hermione said smiling. Narcissa pulled her in for a hug.

"Goodbye Hermione, you must come over for dinner soon." she added before whisking off along with the parents whom were rudely kicked out by Blaise.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you were talking to my parents." Hermione said smiling at Draco who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's all good. They were very polite and understanding." he grinned. "I see you met mother dragon. How was she? I wish I was there, you should have called me."

"I couldn't find you. She was just lovely." Hermione assured.

"HEY DRACO. DO YOU HAVE SOME HANGOVER POTION?!" Ginny screamed over the noise. "MCGONAGALL DOESN'T WANT ANYONE DRUNK DURING THE BALL!"

"I forgot some." Draco said smacking his forehead.

"I brought some. Here look through this, see if you can find it. I'm gonna go welcome the band in to set up." Hermione shoved the clutch in his hands and made her way towards the weird sisters.

The party was very much like not a ball and more of a club again. She couldn't blame the Slytherin's, they were all free now and wanted to party.

She found a few friends and she talked merrily before going in search of Draco.

"Meet me at Amour Circle in 30 minutes." he whispered suddenly in her ear.

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"I have a surprise for you, but I really need to go do something. Just hold on! I'll see you there!" he said smiling before rushing off.

Hermione was flabbergasted and utterly confused. That was Draco for you she shrugged still confused. But Ginny dragged her to the dance floor as the weird sisters began playing.

"Don't drink Ginny, you're pregnant remember? How did the family take it?" Hermione asked as they danced on the dance floor.

"Happy but a little surprised we didn't wait for marriage. They thought we were bound to get married anyways." Ginny grinned as they kept dancing.

At 20 minutes to, Hermione exited the great hall and made her way to Amour Circle. Her heart beat increased as she walked outside the grounds.

She pushed her way through the trees and stopped short in front of Amour Circle.

There were lanterns hanging on trees, each giving off an peachy glow. Draco stood in the middle of the circle waiting for her with more roses.

She walked up to him and hugged him hard. "Where did you go?" she asked.  
"To call back my mother." he said smiling.

"Why?" she asked her confusion growing.

"Because." he simply answered. He then bent down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. "Hermione Granger...I love you... more than life itself. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond on a thin band with two smaller sapphires beside it.

Hermione was shocked as tears threatened to spill. "Yes." she murmured yanking him up to kiss him hard. He lifted her up and she could feel him smiling against her.

"But what about…?" she trailed off her face falling.

"I read that piece of paper in your clutch. The one from that book! About how to break the betrothal." he smiled.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it was impossible. It said that the Head of Malfoy house must give blessing of alternate marriage to break betrothal. Lucius would never do that." Hermione whispered.

"Right, but Lucius is in jail, therefore ineligible to be Head of Malfoy house. I am too young, until my 20th birthday. Therefore….my _mother_ is head of Malfoy house." Draco beamed.

Hermione's face lit up. "And what did she say?" she asked excitedly.

"I called her back through McGonagall's floo after asking permission. She came over and blessed the ring with her approval." Draco murmured taking her left hand and slipping the ring onto it. A small glow emitted from it.

"I love you Draco, so much." Hermione murmured kissing his jaw, tears falling. "I love you more than I can say."

"I love you more. And I can't wait to spend the rest of forever proving that to you." he whispered kissing her longingly.

Author's Note

Yayyyyy. Long chappie, really hope you liked it!

NOT the end, there will be more, this series is long…..

Please review your thoughts!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two-Dramione

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

As Hogwarts faded away into the distance, Hermione reminded herself it was definitely not goodbye and that it was simply see you later.

It was supposed to be happily ever after wasn't it? She got Draco, they broke the betrothal and they could be happy together.

But it wasn't. The world was safe yet. The death eaters were still out there, and last night, as Draco and Hermione slept peacefully in their bed one last night at Hogwarts, the longest threat letter came pecking at their window at 3 in the morning. Draco didn't sleep the rest of the night, as he had a lengthy floo conversation with Harry.

There was still much to do. In three days, she would start her work at the Department of Regulation and Control of magical creatures. And Draco would begin auror training.

She would be sharing a flat with Ginny in central Diagon Alley in an apartment called Witchly Towers, mainly for young witches only.

Were they really that close to the happily ever after they imagined?

When they arrived at King's Cross Station for the last time, Draco returned from bidding his friends goodbye as Hermione bid farewell to hers and they walked together around the train double checking that students were off.

It was a silent walk as they did their best to get off the train with good spirits.

"I'll see you later love." Draco murmured once they were on the platform. He kissed her sweetly before he boarded another train to head to his dorm at the Auror Academy of Great Britain.

Hermione watched him go and joined Ginny on the Knight Bus to their flat.

Her ring sparkled nicely in the dim lights when they reached Witchly Towers.

"When are you starting your time with the Holyhead Harpies?" Hermione asked as they took the lift up.

"Well since I'm pregnant, I can't play till after the birth and maternity leave but I have a contract for 2 years right now." Ginny replied as they stepped into their flat.

It was a very modern flat with a black and white theme. The living room included the requested tv, couch, lounge chairs and bookshelf. A little to the left was the dining room with a good sized dining table. Across from the dining room was the small kitchenette. There were 2 bathrooms, and two bedrooms, enough to keep the two of them on their feet.

Ginny was exhausted and turned in early. Hermione decided to unpack before sitting at the dining table, sipping some tea while reading a manual on the Daily Life of a MOM worker.

Then a sudden sadness overcame her and she felt immensely depressed. Her tea froze over and her feet became icy cool. Her lips turned blue and the windows glazed over.

Dementors.

Hermione groped for her wand weakly and gazed around. There came the thud of footsteps nearing their flat and the iciness and sadness grew. Then suddenly, the door was flung open and 4-5 dark hooded creatures swooped in silently surrounding her. A thick fog crowded the bottom of the floor emitting a drowsy aura. Hermione collapsed to her knees, her wand held limply in front of her.

"Expecto…..expecto…." the words wouldn't form when a masked figure entered the flat. His wand hand raised, the fog moving with him, apart of him.

He walked towards Hermione and eyed her darkly. He kicked her wand out of her hand and it clattered to the floor. His own wand pointed directly at her temple.

The dementors moved in closer, forming a tighter circle around the two. The fog seemed to drag Hermione down with an unknown, unseen weight.

" _Die mezzosangue. Die mezzosangue...Avada-_ " the man whispered before a bang emitted and over a dozen other men entered the flat. The masked man disappeared with a turn and so did the dementors and fog.

Hermione collapsed onto the ground and knew no more.

* * *

"Hermione….wake up…." a familiar voice murmured stroking her hair.

Hermione prised her eyes open and saw she was on the couch as aurors milled around. Security tape was plastered around the dining room and Harry was shouting orders to everyone.

Draco was kneeling on the ground in front of her, his face filled with worry. Relief flooded his face when she turned to face him.

"Where is he? Where….WHERE IS HE?!" Hermione screeched clutching at his hand glancing around terrified.

"Hermione calm down…." Draco whispered wrapping an arm around her. Harry walked over and crouched down next to her.  
"Hermione….I need you to tell me what happened. We only saw a glimpse of it." he said looking at her calmly. Draco sent a dirty look towards Harry but he continued to look intently at Hermione.

"Where is he?" she whispered quietly her eyes darting around anxiously.

"Who? Who Hermione? What happened?" Harry asked a crease forming between his eyes. Ginny came over and sat down on the other side of the couch placing a comforting hand on Hermione's knee.

They didn't understand….where was he?

"I was drinking my tea when it went cold. I felt miserable and I felt like the world was ending. The windows fogged up, my tea froze over and I knew that there were dementors." Hermione whispered staring blankly.

"Yes. We got the alert from someone on the upper floors that there were dementors in the building." Harry said.

"Then they came in. Surrounded me and….they didn't do anything. The fog then came. It seemed to pull me down, kept me paralyzed. Then...a man came in. A masked man. He pointed his wand at me, kicked my wand out of my hand and said some things. Then you guys came." Hermione finished her body still and rigid. Her eyes still darting around nervously.

"That's it. Your staying with me till we find a final place to live." Draco said in a grim voice standing up.

"No Malfoy. We need her to stay here." Harry said standing too.

"Like hell." he sneered grabbing Hermione and pulling her up.

"Look, she's a ministry of magic worker and we need her to stay here. The threats, the attacks, now this...we know whoever this is is after her. So as a ministry of magic worker, we need her to stay here and if this man does come, to send a patronus and hold him there, stall, whatever until we can come and catch him." Harry said disdain in his voice too.

"No way. We're leaving." Draco snarled but Harry raised his hand to stop him. "Look Potter, boss, whatever. This is my _fiancee_. My Hermione. There's no way I'm letting her be bait for the damn ministry." Draco growled his eyes cold.

"I don't want her to do this either Malfoy. But she's a trained ministry worker now and we trust her to do this." Harry said sounding like he severely disapproved of this idea too. "It's not even up to me. I tried to talk the head of magical law enforcement out of this but he refused-"

"What does he want? Money? Artifacts?" Draco asked cutting him off.

"This isn't a matter of what the ministry wants or needs. The death eaters are still reigning terror even after Voldemort's demise, you should know that better than anyone Malfoy. The threats and such. The ministry needs to catch these criminals and if Hermione as a ministry worker is willing to do this, it could lead to this death eater's capture." Harry explained clearly disapproving of this idea.

Draco looked furious. "Draco, I can do this." Hermione interrupted speaking up for the first time. "It's time to bring everything remotely linked to Voldemort to an end."

"I agree, but not using you as bait!" Draco yelled glaring at the ministry members as they roamed about observing the crime scene.

There was a brief silence before Harry did something shocking. He placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and looked sympathetically at him.

"I understand what you're going through. My fiancee is living here too. My future kid is here. And they both could have died tonight too Draco. But we, you and I, are both doing all we can to prevent any more death threats to our loved ones. I think we can agree on that can't we?" Harry asked. Draco paused before nodding.

"Can't you at least make this safer?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"How about this. I'll station a couple of young aurors to live here and I'll make sure at least one of them are always home to keep tabs on the area." Harry offered.

Draco nodded still quite upset but allowed Harry to continue as he rushed around barking orders, sending messages and making calls.

Draco pulled Hermione outside of the apartment and hugged her close.

"We're gonna find a place to live before the wedding." he said firmly. "After I become an auror and we become more settled." he promised leaning his forehead against hers. He nuzzled his nose against her jaw.

"Don't worry about me." Hermione smiled kissing kiss nose.

"I'm always worried about you." Draco rolled his eyes but held her closer.

"Well relax. I'm probably way better at dueling than you, so if it comes to it, I'll be fine." she assured.

"Don't even think about if it's come to that. It won't." he groaned glaring at the door to the flat. "Potter better station the best aurors they've got. And they better be old and ugly but not blind so they can see that ring of yours." he grinned.

Hermione laughed. "You can't have old and ugly but not blind and still the best aurors."

"Well they should." he huffed. Hermione smiled and lead him back inside the flat.

In two hours, the aurors finally left and Harry promised to have the best aurors moved in tomorrow.

Draco kissed Hermione sweetly at the door and glanced around warily. "Just go live with the Weasley's at the Barrow or whatever." Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Draco. And it's Burrow. Goodnight." she smiled before closing the door.

The next three, days Hermione spent getting ready for her first day of work. She had her clothes picked, her work bag ready and lunch prepared the night before. The morning of, she was up early at 6 and was out the door by 7. She didn't really start till 8, but she wanted to get acquainted with everyone and everything.

She took a glance in the mirror and breathed deeply. She was wearing a half thigh length pencil skirt, a thin white blouse that buttoned up and her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She had her purse, her work bag and was utterly nervous again.

She hadn't exactly slept well, after the creepy memories of the masked man wandering in.

She exited the apartment and bumped straight into a buff chest. She glanced up to see a dark haired man with a charming smile. His teeth were that kind of pearly clean white that was used in dentistry commercials.

"Sorry." she said flustered as she walked around him and continued on her way.

"Your Hermione Granger aren't you?" he asked calling after her.

She turned around. "Yes. And I'm guessing you're one of the aurors Harry stationed?" she asked.

"Yup. Matt Damon. He ordered us to keep tabs, make sure you come to and from work. There's a mood scale spell on your flat that links to ours so we can tell if you're in danger. We have security cameras linked to our telly so we can watch who comes in and out." he replied smiling. Draco was wrong. Harry didn't station ugly or old aurors.

"Well, I should get going." Hermione said before reaching the apparition point and turning on the spot. She arrived outside the doors to the ministry of magic and took a deep breath before entering. The ministry was filled with bustling workers rushing about. She made her way towards the Guest Services and handed the bored man her ID.

He gave her her official M.O.M ID that she clipped to her skirt. He checked her wand before logging it into her account and he took her photo for the ID.

She then checked her recruitment papers and saw she was on the 4th floor. She took the lift up and found her small office. She made it her own before beginning her day.

The week passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Ginny was steadily gaining weight and Hermione was steadily gaining stress. The next weekend Hermione attended Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ginny refused to be heavily pregnant and a bride at the same time, so the wedding was planned early.

Hermione spent her mornings, going to work early, staying late till about 7 when she ended at 6. Draco called her every night and visited her as often as he could during lunch.  
Ginny, Harry and Draco took turns visiting her to make sure she ate much to her annoyance.

"Honestly Harry! If one more person interrupts me I will hex off whatever part comes to mind!" Hermione growled. Harry had sent multiple aurors in that morning to get reports from her on the behaviour and signs of dementors. There were still aurors working on the threatening letters that seemed to find great efficiency on questioning her for their case rather than hearing the relayed messages from Harry when she was at school.

"Don't worry, it's a much more appealing person than Harry." a voice chuckled. Draco entered carrying a bag of food and wearing an exhausted but bright grin.

Hermione's face automatically split into a grin too as she stood to greet him. She kissed him hard and he dropped the food, wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her against the wall. His lips were soft, pulling and tugging at her lips, his tongue making her swoon. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands gripped his hair. His hands were firm against her waist and one was drawing slow circles against her back.

"I missed you." he murmured moving her hair over her shoulder to kiss her neck.

"Yeah. It's strange not having you right next to me when I wake up." Hermione whispered leaning her head back.

"Don't worry. Soon, I'll be next to you in our own bed, in our own house and we'll shag all morning and night." Draco grinned. Hermione smiled and hopped down leading him over to her desk.

They sat down and ate the Italian food Draco brought them and chatted happily.

"How's auror training?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Exhausting. But it's all worth it in the end I suppose. But I still have to do more than physical training! I actually have an exam next week on Wizarding Laws and in two weeks I have an exam on Auror Regulations and Protocol then in three weeks, I have an exam on how to perform a raid and then the final exam next month!" Draco said sounding wary.

Hermione smiled. "School never really leaves you." she said grasping his hand. "Don't overwork yourself."

"Me?" Draco asked incredulously. "You still forget to eat and you still work late and you _still_ stress more than ever." Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing new." she joked.

Draco looked disapproving as he leaned back in his chair. "Tell me some good news. How ugly are those stationed aurors?"

Hermione giggled. "Then you're in for bad news. They're quite hot if you ask me."

Hermione would have payed for her to see that face again. Draco's face was a mask of pure fury and yes...it was fantastic to see the jealousy.

Draco harrumphed. "Well then I'll have to redeem myself. You and I are going on a date tomorrow. It's Saturday so no excuses." he decided crumpling up his wrapper.

Hermione smiled. "It's a date."

Draco had owled her that they were going to have lunch at Three Broomsticks when Harry asked her to work that Saturday to help the aurors practice with a boggart for dementors.

Draco was angry but was promised the postponed to Sunday by Hermione.

On Sunday, Hermione was dressed in tights and a sweater on top. She had her hair down messily and was ready with her purse when the doorbell rang.

"Hello Future-Mrs-Malfoy." Draco grinned handing her a bouquet of roses. She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's go Mr. Malfoy." she said taking his arm as they exited through the lift. She felt his arms and noticed how much stronger they were. Not overly large but a nice, very nice, muscled arm. "Someone's been paying attention to those physical exams aren't we?" she asked poking his abs.  
Draco turned to face her. "Why I was physically appealing before too!" Draco said all faux insulted.

Hermione playfully poked his chest. "Really?" she asked feigning shock. "I never noticed."

Draco grinned crookedly before tackling her to the ground and pinning her arms above her head. His body was brushing hers but not enough to hurt her. He was in a what muggles would call, plank position with her underneath. But a very...compromising plank.

"Not strong you say?" Draco asked playfully nipping her ear. Her breathing became harder as he taunted her by kissing her neck and sucking on it, she felt another Draco mark left on her neck.

Then, Draco was whipped off of her and she sat up startled to see Matt pinning Draco against the wall, his arm against Draco's throat. Draco's eyes narrowed angrily as he kicked Matt in the gut sending him stumbling against the nearest wall. Hermione stood up and placed a shield in between them severely annoyed.

"What are you doing Matt?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"I heard a thud and came rushing out. Then I see him practically on top of you…" Matt trailed off surprised by her annoyance.

"Yes well-" Hermione was cut off my an even more irritated Draco.

"Look mister. I don't care if you think she's the sexiest woman alive but you are stationed her to protect her and if you're not completely blind, and you noted, like a good auror is taught, that she had a ring on her left ring finger! And if you observed before jumping to conclusions, the person 'practically' on top of her was actually kissing her and they were sharing a rather intimate moment!" Draco sneered. Hermione didn't interrupt as Matt flushed slightly before walking away sheepishly.

Draco grumbled all the way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione stopped him outside and looked deep into his stormy grey eyes, smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked finally noticing that they stopped walking.

"You. You're rather hot when you're jealous." Hermione grinned kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back.

"You certainly know how to cheer me up." he grinned as he lead them into the Three Broomsticks. After calling over the waiter they ordered and sat down at the booth in the back of the room. "You know I should probably request for some new aurors at your place."

"I think he got the message." Hermione smiled holding his hand. "You know I'm yours." she added in a softer tone. Her ring glistened in the dim restaurant light.

"And I'm yours. I just don't like other guys thinking you're theirs." he said darkly.

Hermione laughed. "And how do you think I feel? You were voted the Hottest Bachelor or whatever the hell Witch Weekly is up to. Girls are crawling up your legs."

"Yeah well I'm only interested in my fiancee." he grinned. "I love saying that. It's such a fancy word. _Fiancee._ Especially when it's linked to you." he added. "Fiancee." he said as they finished their meal and exited.

Hermione laughed. His hand was wrapped around hers as he held the door open for her and they walked through Hogsmeade full.

"You're so weird!" she smiled as she stopped them at a new bookstore in Hogsmeade.

"I'm weird? You're the one who loves books more than her…. _fiance._ " he winked. "There's that word again." he chuckled as they entered the store-Literary's Finest.

Hermione and Draco left the store laden with 10 of Hermione's new books.

"Give it here." Draco laughed as Hermione checked her bill carrying all the books.

Draco took all the books easily and carried them in his arms while slipping her small hand into his.

"I can carry some." she muttered shoving the bill in her pocket.

"I'm sure my strong lion can but let your big strong snake carry it for you." he smiled bumping his shoulder against hers. She rolled her eyes but smiled as they continued strolling down the street.

They decided to apparate back to her apartment for dinner. There was no sign of Matt as they entered and Draco seemed much merrier after that.

"Can you write my auror exams for me?" Draco asked as he collapsed on the couch pulling out his sheaf of notes.

Hermione brought some tea over and picked up a piece of paper. "You got this fact wrong." she said pointing to a lightly scrawled line.

"How do you know?" he asked as he re-wrote the correct answer.

"Because I'm Hermione Granger." she said in her best know-it-all voice.

"Ah but you're wrong there." Draco grinned cheekily.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked crossing her arms. "But I think I know my own name."

"Actually it's going to be Hermione _Malfoy_ soon." he said dreamily as he scrolled through his papers.

"Here let me help you study." Hermione sighed reluctantly as they spent the evening reviewing his notes. They had some small ordered takeout from Gregallie the Greek. It was mainstream Greek fast food by a wizard obviously.

They spent the evening chatting merrily and fell asleep together on the couch, oblivious to the plotting and planning. Scheming and deciding. The deadly decisions and death wishes all narrowing back down to them.

* * *

"WAKE UP! This is important!" a shrill cry came. Hermione felt a whack to the shoulder and groaned as she woke up.

Ginny was hovering furiously on top of her holding a scrolled up paper. "WAKE UP! DAMNIT FERRET!" she screeched. Harry wordlessly walked over and poked him in the gut with his wand. Draco jerked up and glared at Harry.

"What the ruddy hell do you want?" he demanded scowling.

"Yeah. I'd like to know that too." Hermione said rather crossly. Ginny silently shoved the paper towards Hermione as if it were some venomous disease.

In fact, it wasn't a paper at all. It was a magazine-Witch Weekly to be exact. There was a picture of Hermione kissing Draco as the cover page.

She turned to the page stated on the cover for the article and saw the three small squares beneath it with pictures from yesterday in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. One of Draco and Hermione walking with their hands intertwined, one with Draco carrying Hermione's books and the last of Draco whispering something into Hermione's ear.

" _DRAMIONE."_ The cover stated as well as the article in big pink letters. " _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were spotted yesterday strolling casually and happily through the streets of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. But WAIT. That's not the shocker. They were caught kissing, holding hands and sharing intimate moments. One in which former death eater Draco Malfoy, whispers in her ear. But as he CHANGED? He was also seen carrying her books as they exited Literary's Finest._

 _BUT WAIT. If we look closer, on Miss. Granger's left ring finger, there is a ring. Look's like there will be a new Mrs. Malfoy soon. And it is our very own war heroine Hermione Granger. My fans and readers, all of the wizarding world, bow down, to our new POWER couple-_ _ **DRAMIONE**_ _._

 _More on this story as it develops."_

"So? It was bound to get out sometime." Hermione sighed rubbing her forehead.

"That's not the issue here." Ginny said through her teeth.

"I don't see any issue here Red." Draco drawled fingering the word Dramione.

"Well _actually_ it's not a thing. It's a person. Tall, freckled, red hair, annoying, loves to eat? RON?!" Ginny shrieked her eyes scarily burning. Pregnant Ginny was very scary.

"Damn." Hermione whispered. "I would've liked to tell him myself."

"Who the hell cares? He cheated on you. He wants your forgiveness but didn't work for it. You're not obliged to tell him or care what he thinks Mya." Draco rolled his eyes.

That was true. She shouldn't care. But she did. "He's my friend Draco. I want to be friends with him. And I hope he takes this well." she said worriedly.

"Unlikely." Ginny mumbled as Harry lead her to the kitchen.

Hermione went to get dressed for work and headed to the ministry with Harry as Ginny rested and Draco headed back to campus.

Hermione earned some glares from young female interns and some longing glances from young males. Other times, she received questioning glances and often hateful glares.

Hermione spent her morning helping the aurors on their threat and death eater case. It wasn't her area of expertise but she was the one Harry sent them all to.

Harry came in at lunch to drop of some food. "Don't worry about-"

Before he could finish his sentence the door was swung open roughly and the familiar redhead stalked in angrily before slamming the door shut. He violently walked up to Hermione and yanked her up by her sweater.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he bellowed shaking her.

"Ron I-" Hermione chided. Harry shoved Ron into a chair and silenced the room.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!" he screamed standing to face her.

"Ron just listen." Hermione begged trying to calm him.

"Calm?! You want me to be _calm_ after hearing that my girlfriend is dating no ENGAGED to a bloody fu-" Ron yelled his face turning an ugly puce.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hermione growled. She saw Harry sending a patronus off out of the corner of her eye and continued to glare at Ron. "EX-girlfriend Ron. You cheated on me remember?"

"Yes but I apologized and I am sorry Mione. This ferret is a death eater, everything we've been fighting against! He's a foul loathsome ignorant pompous brat who teased and taunted you for years! You can forgive that but you can't forgive your best friend?" he demanded.

"That's between Hermione and I." Draco scowled from the door. Great, another member to this shouting match.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Ron turned to point his finger on Draco's chest.  
"RON!" Hermione screamed stomping in between the two. "Draco's changed okay? And I love him and I'm going to marry him. The end."

"How can you love someone who hated you and not someone who does love you?!" Ron yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"That's where you're wrong Weasley. I _was_ horrible to Hermione. And I _don't_ deserve her. But I do love her." Draco said quietly.

"No you don't! You just want her as a toy! As an excuse!" Ron growled.

"Hermione isn't your business anymore so why don't you get the hell out and stay away from her?" Draco asked his stormy eyes flashing.

"You sat there and WATCHED. Watched as she was tortured in your own bloody home! You sat there and didn't care, didn't bother to help her! You just watched like the lame coward you are as she was tortured and cursed by your aunt! I was dying in the basement just hearing her scream! You didn't care, you _don't_ care. So don't give me this rubbish that you love her!" Ron roared.  
"I do! I regret that every minute of my life! How I couldn't save her, how I couldn't rescue her or prevent that from happening! But I did save your lives!" Draco screamed angrily.

"How the hell do you call standing there like a coward as she was tortured saving our lives?!" Ron bellowed.

"I didn't tell them it was the Golden trio! I didn't confirm that Harry Potter was in our clutches! I didn't tell them that Harry Potter was ours to hand over! I KNEW it was the three of you! It's not that hard to connect the dots! If I had told them it was you, they would have summoned the Dark Lord earlier and you would all be dead! There wouldn't have been the wonderful scene in this wonderful war tale where my mother told the dark lord you were dead Potter when you weren't! There wouldn't have been the Battle of Hogwarts or the Final duel between the two of you! It was horrible to see Hermione, my Hermione, tortured. But it is better than her being dead!" Draco screamed, breathing heavily.

There was a stunned silence as the trio took this in. Draco. _Draco_ saved them.

"Yeah well what about the years of taunting and teasing?" Ron sneered.

"I regret those too. I wish I wasn't so horrible to her. To any of you. Although Weasel you're not making it easy to regret my doings to you." Draco snapped.

"Just stay away from her. She's mine." Ron growled.

"No. Actually I'm not." Hermione intercepted finding her voice again. "You left me Ron. Not once but twice. You broke my heart and stomped on it when I thought I could trust you! When I thought I could really love you! You also left! You left when Harry and I needed you the most! You abandoned us and left us without a second thought because you were too petty and stuck up to stick with us!" she said tears falling.

"I regret that too Mione! You know I do. And I tried to come back right away." Ron pleaded. "I love you Mione and sure I left, but I came back! And it was the biggest mistake of my life cheating on you. But I don't understand how he can bully you, fight in a war against you and you find it in your heart to forgive him!" Ron said shaking his head angrily glaring at her.

"I didn't just forgive him Ron. He showed me that he wanted to change, and that this wasn't who he wanted to be. And I fell in love with him. Don't you forget, you made me cry nearly as much as he did! You blamed me and my cat for your stupid treacherous rat, first year you made fun of me too! You called me a traitor in 4th year too!" Hermione cried tears trailing down her wet angry face.

"Look whatever phase this is, with you loving ferret, it's over okay? You don't have to pretend anymore to love him. We can start again." Ron whispered stepping closer to her.

She backed up. "If you asked me this earlier, before I moved on and fell in love with Draco, I would have said no. And now, I'm still saying no. Ron it won't ever work with us. We don't fit romantically. I'll forgive you but we stay friends." Hermione said firmly.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! He's done something! He's tricked you! Threatened you! Cursed you!" Ron bellowed storming towards Draco who stood his ground as Ron approached him. Hermione watched in shock as Ron swung at Draco and hit him across the face. "You're right Hermione. It does feel good to hit him!" Ron growled as Draco glared hatefully back towards Ron.

"Harry do something!" Hermione cried as Draco ducked Ron's next swing, where it knocked down her pile of papers instead. Harry attempted to pull Ron back but Ron kicked him in the gut sending him flying against the door.

Hermione felt her anger spark as Ron grabbed Draco's neck. Draco wasn't weak though, he kneed Ron in the stomach and fell down rubbing his neck. Ron stood again ready to continue but Hermione rushed in between them.

The next thing she saw was Ron's fist swinging towards the side of her head. Hermione saw stars as she fell down. She blinked and heard the sound of strangled cries.

"RON WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF HERE!" Ginny screamed from the door using her wand to bind Ron and send him flying out.

She angrily helped Harry up and walked towards Hermione.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked helping her up. Hermione nodded leaning against him. He wiped away some tears as Ginny came over.

"I came to see Harry during his break and he wasn't there. His workers tell me he's in your office and I come in and see a freaking fistfight. Are none of you wizards? Just silence his pathetic voice then bind him and send him to me!" Ginny grumbled before marching out with Harry in tow. There came sounds of yelling as Ginny screamed at Ron.

"Are you alright love?" Draco asked cradling her against his chest. She sniffled and kissed him waterly. "We're leaving this place." Draco mumbled as he lead them out of her office.

Harry spotted them and nodded as Hermione left the ministry with Draco.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked up to the apparition point.

"To get you cleaned up and then we're going out for dinner. How does Lucia's sound?" he asked smiling before turning on the spot.

Hermione sat on the shower floor as it poured down on her. She felt her misery pour out along with the water.

Ron was someone she wanted in her life. That much she knew for sure. But he wasn't exactly making it easy.

The most surprising thing that occurred that day was actually the realization that Draco had indeed saved their lives at the manor. If he hadn't done that, everything thereafter would have been completely different, in fact they might not have even happened.

She limply got out of the shower and found a blue, flower printed dress and put it on, before letting her hair fall in waves and applying light makeup.

Draco was waiting in the living room clad in black slacks, a button up light blue shirt and his hair was slightly ruffled.

"You look great." he murmured lovingly as they exited.

There was no Matt to tackle Draco or 'save' Hermione and it perfectly suited them after the long weekend of drama.

Draco apparated them outside Lucia's and they found their table before ordering.

"Funny. The first time we came here was Christmas." Hermione smiled.

Draco traced patterns on her hand slowly. "Yeah." he smiled remembering the distant memory of their date here.

"And you got me this." she smiled turning her wrist over to reveal the charm bracelet.

"Not cheesy yet?" he asked fingering the charms.

"Never." Hermione grinned. "I really love this place."

Throughout their dinner, the Santiago family continued to come out to say hello to them. Michaela caught them as she was exiting the restaurant with a buff, lean tough man who glowered at anyone in his way. She winked before leaving.

Lana and Alessandro, her parents came out bringing out the main course and chatting merrily.

Lana seemed overly pleased that Draco and Hermione were engaged.

"I knew it! You two are just perfect for one another! Oh dinner is on the house!" she chirped merrily as she whisked away leaving Alessandro to roll his eyes and follow.

Cristiano, their oldest son came trotting out carrying a bottle of firewhiskey and pouring them both full glasses, and refilling his 3 times. "Oh COME ON Hermione. You're adults now, out of school! Working! Live a little! Get drunk! Have fun!" he said sloping whiskey down his apron.

"CRISTIANO! Get over here and clean those tables!" Lana screeched from the kitchen, sending him racing back.

Hermione and Draco laughed as they exited the restaurant.

The summer evening weather was splendid with the sun just peaking out from over the horizon, it was the perfect moment.

"I really needed this after today." Hermione murmured as they stood at the end of the street in Hogsmeade gazing over the forests nearby. "Thank you."

Draco kissed her tenderly before they headed towards Three Broomsticks to take the floo home. In a whirl of green flame, they arrived inside the fireplace in Hermione's flat. They stepped out laughing when Draco got some soot in his perfectly blond, pale hair. They stopped short at the sight.

Rookwood stood there, disarming them before catching their wands. His wand was directed towards them, an evil glint shone in his eyes as his cheeks turned upwards awkwardly in a purely malicious smile.

Author's Note

A cliffhanger! There aren't many in this story but there are much more in the next one!

Thoughts? Comments? Likes/dislikes? Reviews?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three-One Step Closer

_I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

Author's Note

Thank you all so much for support! Reviews, favorites and follows! Some violence in this chapter.

"Rookwood," Draco breathed. Rookwood's horrid grin never wavered as he walked forwards and backwards in front of them.

"Well if it isn't _Draco Malfoy_ and his _fiancee_. Miss. Hermione _Granger._ " he sneered at them. "The _traitor_ to the pureblood society, proposing to the worthless mudblood." he growled. "A disgrace to purebloods, to Malfoy's! Your father and mother would be ashamed of you…" Rookwood continued pacing, throwing digs at the two of them. Hermione breathed deeply as she noticed beads of sweat appear on the nape of Draco's neck. Draco was cautiously and slowly moving himself in front of her grabbing her hand squeezing it. By the time, Rookwood was on his 14th round pacing back and forth, Draco's body was directly in front of hers, protecting it.

She felt slight annoyance as she attempted to stand beside him but the look he sent her was enough to stop her. Along with the fact that Rookwood was walking towards them predator like.

"Now….which one should I kill and torture first?" he asked almost kindly.

She glared at Rookwood defenseless and helpless as he neared.

Suddenly, Draco whipped out a small dagger and launched it at Rookwood. Draco grabbed Hermione as they tore towards the door of the apartment. There was a roar of anger and then silence. Was he dead? Was he injured? Where did he go?

Hermione and Draco crept into the bathroom as silent as they could be. Hermione shut the door after them quietly as Draco struggled with the window hatch. Hermione attempted to help him prise it open but it was sealed shut. Draco's teeth were grit as he glanced at the door and continued to twist the handle.

"Try turning it." Hermione whispered as Draco twisted the handle frustrated.

"Don't try running again." a raspy voice breathed into her ear. She screamed and spun around to see Rookwood's wand pointed at her forehead. Draco tackled Rookwood to the ground and the next several moments were a whirlwind blur of action. Rookwood's wand fired of a spell that hit Hermione as she dived into the tub and she screamed as a nasty cut appeared on her stomach, blood gushing down. Draco wrestled Rookwood for the wand as Draco tried to pin Rookwood down. Hermione felt her vision go in and out of focus as she crawled out of the tub. She dragged herself closer to the fight, when a strangled cry came from one of the two fighters as a jet of light exploded. She heard a thump and gasped as she saw Draco's body hit the window, the glass shattering. Draco's body slumped to the ground, his blue rolled up shirt tearing at the back. She felt herself hauled to her feet by the straps of her dress as the blood stained the blue printed flowers.

Rookwood's raspy breath was hot against her neck as he stuck the wand against her temple. She focused her eyes on the ragged man who looked like he'd been living on nothing for a few weeks, but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"Mudblood, you can escape death once from the dark Lord, but you won't escape it again." Rookwood smiled evilly as he nudged her wound with his wand causing her to gasp in pain.

There was a scream as Rookwood fell to the floor, a shard of glass stuck in between his shoulderblades. Draco ran as fast as he could, helping Hermione along as they rushed towards the main door. Hermione yanked on the handle but it was locked.

"Damnit." Hermione whispered as blood continued to trail from her stomach. Draco looked terrified as he lead them into Ginny's bedroom. She was visiting the Weasley's for the week because Charlie was spending one last week before returning to Romania since he had come for her wedding.

They clambered into her closet and Hermione collapsed on top of Draco's lap. He cradled her face as he yanked a cotton sweater off a hanger and pressed it to her wound.

"Go get help." Hermione breathed feeling hot blood trickle down.

"Like hell." Draco whispered back holding the sweater firm. He yanked another shirt and tied it around her waist holding the sweater in place. The sweater took place of gauze and the shirt-a bandage.

"Your bleeding too much. We can't really execute a fast escape." Draco grinned a little but it faltered as footsteps entered the room and swung the closet door open.

"I know Homenum Revelio too mudblood. But nice hiding spot. With the blood traitor's underwear." Rookwood jeered yanking Hermione out by the hair. He binded Draco with a flick of his wand and levitated him along. "First, I'll _torture_ the mudblood. _Then_ I'll kill her. For you, since I know and respect you father, I will kill you after. He wouldn't want a blood traitor running amiss either. Vengeance is a promise that _will_ be served." he breathed as he dragged her towards the dining room. He threw her against the wall, where she hit it like a ragdoll and slid to the ground in a heap. She heard a mix of screaming and begging from Draco as the sectumsempra spell hit her in the back causing her to cry out in pain.

"Just kill me. Please, Rookwood. You know me, kill me instead. Rookwood!" Draco yelled jerking around in the seat he was bound to as he watched Hermione thrash in pain as crucio was performed on her.

"Oh but little Malfoy, vengeance is a promise that will be served. And I intend to serve it." Rookwood said shaking his head sadly. He levitated Hermione's limp and numb body onto the table and dropped it with a thud.

"Hermione…." Draco murmured his voice shaking. "Hermione I'm so sorry. It's all my fault….I'm so sorry….please don't be dead," he whispered.

"Don't worry, you will know when she is dead. I will make sure that you see the end of her dirty little life." Rookwood assured sickeningly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco screamed suddenly. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill everyone of your pathetic friends. I'm going to make your death painful Rookwood!"

Rookwood chuckled. "I'm sure you will little Malfoy. But in case you didn't notice, you're in no condition to do any killing." Rookwood smiled. He lazily flicked his wand causing another cut to appear from her waist. "I'm wondering what kind of death to give her. Bleed to death, choking, beheading….or avada? Avada seems to quick and kind." Rookwood said thoughtfully.

"Go to hell." Draco spat. Hermione opened her eyes weakly as Rookwood yanked Draco up by his binds and pressed his wand against his throat.

"What would give _you_ the most painful death?" he wondered.

Draco glared at Rookwood when a smile appeared on Rookwood's face. "Her." he nodded to himself. "Of course it's her. Well I think, I'll torture you by torturing _her_ before I kill her then kill you." Rookwood decided dropping Draco.

"No! No, crucio, sectumsempra me!" Draco pleaded fearfully as Rookwood yanked Hermione into a sitting position.

"Oh I'm not doing any of that." Rookwood smiled. "A much more….disturbing method." he said fingering her dress strap. Hermione felt horror flood her mind as understanding came upon her.

"No….no….please…" Draco whispered as Rookwood slipped in between her legs, still holding her up. Hermione glanced around helplessly as he began unzipping her dress. She locked eyes with Draco's light and scared ones.

She winced as he bit her shoulder.

"Scream for me." he demanded. She defiantly disobeyed and screamed as he cursed her with crucio. "That will do fine." he said happily. He sniffed a drop of blood trailing down her stomach. "Disgusting."

She weakly opened her eyes as his hand lowered the zipper ever so slowly. The blood loss was not only weakening her strength immensely but it was beginning to lose her feel of everything. She spotted his wand on the floor at her feet. She mustered her strength, gritting her teeth as she slid down the table and fell against Rookwood who grinned as the zipper reached the bottom. She slowly kicked the wand towards Draco as Rookwood stuck a finger into her waist where blood oozed.

She screamed as he withdrew his finger and she fell hard against the table before sliding to the floor.

She did as best as she could. But at least she died fighting. She heard a scream in the distance and knew Draco was dead or being tortured too. But it was over for her. Her time was up.

There was silence.

* * *

Death is but the next great adventure, Albus Dumbledore had always said. Some wish for death. Some find fear in it. Some do all they can to prevent death. But death keeps coming. It finds the prey it wants. It will always come back. Because it is the end of all. Sometimes the most painful deaths are the ones that left a lot of unsaid things behind. Like how much she loved Draco and how much she tried to fight death but that in the end blood loss was too much. That she loved her parents, and her friends. And that she would never ever love anyone as much as she loved Draco.

Whether life was simply an intermission between life and death or that life was just like that sometimes. Short and sweet. Simple and plain. Ended before it even truly started.

It couldn't be prevented, it can't be stopped, it can't be slowed, it can't be helped, it can't be avoided or hidden from. Because it always finds you in the end.

People have tried as you know, to stopper death, prevent it and avoid it but they've ALL failed. So what does that mean for me?

Then there are the wise, who don't fear death. But simply accept it because that's when time says your time is up. That's when you're meant to part with the living and join the more living. It's not easy, but physically, it shouldn't be hard either.

Sometimes you die and you leave a mark behind on the people who love you and who will miss you but death is the next adventure you must pursue. And the brave will venture forth into the adventure. The wise will accept death and flow into it. The scared have no choice in the matter and join the adventure anyways. The angry can't do anything to reverse death because death was simply death.

But Hermione Granger was neither scared nor angry.

She was not done.

* * *

She felt cold bloody hands grope for her before a darkness crashed onto her again.

* * *

Hermione awoke in a cold, white room. Machines were beeping all around her and the sound of talking and alarms around her.

She turned to see Ginny Potter crying softly at her bedside as Harry had his arms around her crying softly too.

"Gin? Harry? What happened?" Hermione croaked her voice coming out hoarse.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried her eyes wide with surprise. "You….you're alive!"

"We thought you were dead." Harry whispered wiping his eyes.

"But the monitor watches my heart rate." Hermione pointed out. Her body was cold and numb as if a thousand numbing needles had been jabbed into her.

"The healers told us that if you didn't wake up in the next hour, your heart would probably stop working." Harry said his throat dry. "Thank Merlin you woke."

Ginny nodded her head tears cascading down. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked trying to sit up.

"You sit down." a voice came from her left. Draco was sitting in a chair looking miserable and tired. Dark circles were under his eyes and a beard was beginning to show. His back was bandaged but he was otherwise unharmed.

"Thank God you're alive." Hermione murmured grasping his hand. "What happened?"

"When you kicked the wand to me, I had to lie down to pick it up in between my hands. I aimed a stunning spell at him and Rookwood went crashing onto the ground. Healers' think I've probably given him a serious concussion because of the force of the spell. I tried to wake you but the blood scared me. I sent an auror to Harry and he and the ministry came in 10 minutes." Draco explained his eyes studying her.

"Rookwood is being interrogated as soon as healers' say he's well enough." Harry added before walking over to open the door. In trooped none other than Matt Damon. "Go on." Harry said his voice stern. "Tell them both what you were doing when you should have been monitoring the mood scale and seen fear and danger." Harry prodded. Matt looked solemn and gazed at the floor. "Fine. I'll tell them." Harry rolled his eyes. "Matt here was entertaining a young friend as he was on guard for your safety. He didn't notice or check the mood monitor. He's been fired and sentenced to 2 years of house arrest and 4 years no magic."

Hermione stared at Matt but Draco had other ideas. He rose angrily and turned on Matt.

"Do you know what hell was going on in her apartment as you found better things to do?!" Draco demanded his voice low and deadly.

"Look mate, you know how your hormones get. Shit happens." Matt said sheepishly. Draco looked outraged as he stormed forward. Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can go Matt." Harry said gruffly. Matt shuffled out as Draco seemed to have smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"I will sue you for everything I've got!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Calm down Draco." Harry said rather gently pushing him back onto the chair. "Hermione doesn't need this stress." he said nodding towards her.

Hermione suppressed a smile at Harry's awkward friendliness.

"We'll leave you two alone." Ginny whispered dragging Harry out. The door shut after him and there was a small silence.

"I was so scared." Draco murmured pressing her hand to his face. He took a deep breath. "That was exactly the situation I was afraid of."

"But we made it out alive. We're okay." she said smiling weakly.

"On a slim chance. You nearly died. In fact, the healers said your heart stopped for 4 minutes and 32.4 seconds. You were _dead_ for 4 minutes and 32.4 seconds…." Draco trailed off his voice choking. "I could have lost you."

"I'm here. We're okay Draco, love. It's over." she whispered tears threatening to spill. He remained silent as his breaths came out hard.

"It _is_ over. He won't get to you again. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

* * *

As Hermione spent the next three weeks on bedrest in the hospital, drinking plenty of blood replenishing potions and healing. Harry and Ginny visited her as often as they could. Draco spent nearly all day there, sleeping in the cot next to her or talking to her to pass the time.

After three weeks of painfully boring healing and being unable to do anything, Hermione was discharged and she and Draco left hand in hand.

Not to her surprise, there were a dozen cameramen and reporters outside.

"Miss Granger! Will you give an exclusive to Witch Weekly on the horrors of your experience?" a lady snapping gum in her mouth asked.

"Mr MALFOY! MR MALFOY! PLEASE! Over here! What's your take on you and your fiance's traumatic experience?" a lady screeched shoving a microphone in front of Draco's face. Draco grumpily shoved his way past the herd of photographers and lead her to the apparition point.

"Wait." Hermione said suddenly gripping his hand tight. "I can't go back there. That place...no way." Hermione shuddered remembering the dining table, the rooms, the shattered window, the fireplace.

Draco smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. I thought of that. I got your stuff packed and we're going house hunting right now."

"Thanks." Hermione said gratefully. She allowed Draco to turn on the spot before they arrived at a large beach front house in front of a massive beach.

"Malfoy Beach House. Located in beautiful Italy." Draco said gesturing to the place. The house was large with long windows and a wrap around porch. When they entered, there was a mirror and table before leading to a grand staircase. The kitchen was a good size and had a back door leading to a large backyard with a garden about the same size of Hogwarts greenhouses. The upstairs had 9 bedrooms 7 bathrooms and the master had a large hot tub and balcony overlooking the beach.

"It's awesome." Hermione said when they finished. "When do we move in?"

"Oh we're not done. We're touring all the Malfoy estates I picked out. Minus the Malfoy Manor." Draco grinned leading them to the apparition point. In a whirl they were in front of a large mansion almost larger than the manor but not quite. They toured the Malfoy Mansion and got lost two times. Draco had to call a house elf to find the way out.

Afterwards, they made their way to Malfoy Condo which was in New York City in the centre of the city. Noise was everywhere as they toured the large condo.

After Malfoy House, Malfoy Estates (which included its own golf course), Malfoy Castle, Malfoy Palace, Malfoy Tower, Malfoy Colonial and Malfoy Victorian, Hermione was exhausted. None seemed to click with her.

"They're all so big! It's like we're in this hotel and we could get lost in our own home. Doesn't it seem to big to be a real home?" she asked as Draco smiled swinging their arms as they headed to the apparition point.

"I knew you wouldn't like any of them. I saved the one I thought you'd like best for the last." Draco grinned winking.

"What? You made me walk and get lost through all those damn houses even though you knew I would detest them?" she demanded scowling slightly. He laughed and pressed a finger where a crease formed between her eyebrows.

"I wanted to say I gave you options. I knew you wouldn't like these, and I don't think they suit us either. Now...we go to Malfoy Cottage." he said and turned on the spot.

They landed on a soft mossy green lawn that overlooked a big but not humongous cottage. Not an old, about to crumble cottage but a good sized quaint one.

There were flower beds and pots leading up the cobblestoned entrance to the front door which had a beautifully engraved handle and a wreath of flowers handing. Draco lead them inside to reveal a lovely family room that had three shelves of books and a fireplace. There was a couch and several comfy armchairs. To the right was a bathroom and closet. Leading down the hall was a modern kitchen that had a marble island and marble counters. There were muggle appliances and a nice window in front of the sink. There was a back door leading to the nice pool, garden and grassy greenery. The dining room was opposite, seating 12. Then there was a living room with a muggle telly, a couch, more bookshelves and lounge chairs. A door off to the side had a small den with even more books and carpeted floors. As they headed upstairs, there was winding staircase leading to a 5 bedroom and 4 bath second level. The rooms made an arc around a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The master was large with a king sized four poster bed. A balcony facing the backyard with the forest and sunset beyond.

Down the hall were two studies, side by side with a Mrs and Mr.

"Good guess Mr Malfoy. I do love this house. I think it's perfect." Hermione smiled squeezing his hand. Draco waved his wand and all their stuff settled in the right spots neatly in place.

"I knew it." he grinned. "Mother added the bookshelves."

"Smart lady." she laughed sitting on the couch beside him.  
"My mother wanted to see you actually. Us rather. To discuss wedding preparations and such. But we don't have to. She'll understand." Draco said quickly.

"Actually, my parents wanted to see you formally too. We can just invite them over for dinner." Hermione suggested playing with Draco's fingers.

"Perfect. My mother wanted to throw us an engagement party but now this dinner can be it. Just invite some friends and bam, not need for any formalities and crazy planning from mother." Draco said kicking his feet out on the ottoman.

Hermione laughed. "Your mother is sweet. And she really loves you."

"But her parties. Her planning….don't let her get control of the wedding." Draco shivered. "It'll be so big and glamorous, the guests would require a map and a day program."

"I'll send some owls." Hermione said getting parchment and pen.

By the end, there were invitations sent out to Narcissa, her parents, Harry and Ginny, the Weasley Family, Andromeda and Teddy, Luna, Neville and Hannah, Blaise and Lara, Theo, Gregory Goyle and the Santiago family from Lucia's.

When she returned, Draco was casting some wards on the cottage.

"The date is set for next Saturday." Hermione said collapsing on the couch.

"Great, 5 days till this house becomes the Malfoy Club if Blaise has his way and Malfoy Teaparty if mother has her way." Draco sighed.

Narcissa came over on Thursday evening anyways and was squealing excitedly when she saw Hermione's ring.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she beamed hugging them both. "Draco dear it's lovely to see you and all but would you please get out? Hermione and I need to handle the girl stuff." Narcissa said pointing towards the door.

Draco humphed. "Getting kicked out of your own house by your mother."

"Hermione! There is this wonderful wedding dress boutique in Dryten Street that would be perfect for you to find a dress. I mean you could take your mother and friends…" Narcissa said excitedly as they sat on the couch.

"Of course. You're invited too Narcissa. I'll meet you there next Friday." Hermione said kindly. Narcissa's expression matched Draco's when he opened presents on Christmas morning. Hermione smiled.

"We need to pick a wedding date." Narcissa said turning professional.

"I was thinking towards the end of August." Hermione said taking out parchment.

Narcissa scanned through the calendar. "Draco dear! Come back for a minute!"

Draco trooped in looking a little annoyed as he sat down next to Hermione, draping his arm on the back of the couch.

"Wedding preparations! What date shall we have?" Narcissa asked. Draco shrugged and turned to Hermione.

"How about the 28th?" she offered. Narcissa smiled and jotted down a note.

"Location?"

"I was thinking somewhere outdoors for the ceremony." Hermione said looking at Draco. "Any ideas?"

"What about Marlee Gardens?" he asked. His mother nodded her head happily.

She summoned a photo album and shoved Hermione the pictures. It was a small and beautiful garden area with flowers everywhere and lovely scenery.

Hermione agreed and Narcissa stood to leave. "The two of you ought to plan the rest on your own, now that I've got you started. I'll go and book the locations and date for the wedding with Marlee Gardens." she said before disappearing into the fireplace in whosh.

"Food?" Draco asked playing with Hermione's curls and pulling her closer.

"Wizarding traditional food." she said automatically. He smiled and tucked the curl behind her ear.

"Of course. We'll go around the world till we find someone who can make a damn good Lavorittle Bisque." Draco promised.

"How many bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Hermione asked picking up the paper her future mother-in-law left.

"Blaise, Theo and Gregory. Three." Draco responded. "Greg's not bad. He's actually quite smart. Vincent used to drag him down."

"Okay then I'll have three. Ginny, Luna and Hannah." she said writing it down.

In the end, they had decided on everything from food, bridesmaids/groomsmen, location, date, created invites and mailed them, booked an officiant, hired a florist, band, caterer and photographers. They would each do fittings, ring picking for themselves and their side of the wedding party.

"One condition." Draco said yawning as they crawled into bed. "I get to to plan and pick the honeymoon."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she pulled the covers over her. "That should be interesting. Fine."

"Oh it'll definitely be interesting." Draco smiled.

* * *

The day of the engagement party, everything was set up in Malfoy Cottage. Hermione had put on a turquoise and blue printed dress and Draco was fitted nicely in dress pants and a dress shirt.

Guests began arriving. More than they had anticipated.

"Mother." Draco said under his breaths as he smiled through his teeth at some stranger who handed him and Hermione a gift with a kiss on both cheeks.

Narcissa entered carrying a large box looking elegant and graceful.

"Congrats my lovelies." she said handing Draco the box. "I'm so happy for the both of you." she beamed. Hermione hugged her and Draco rounded on her.

"Who are all these random people in my home?" he demanded glaring at his mother.

"They're not _random_ Draco. They're my friends." she said before disappearing into the crowd mingling merrily.

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed. "I love your mother already."

"Lover's spat?" Harry asked grinning as he handed her a gift and pecked her cheek. Ginny came in looking bigger and smiled.

"Nah, Harry, they're too smitten. Besides, any spat would be won by Hermione." she said smirking at Draco.

"I don't think so little red." Theo snorted as he entered with a bottle of firewhiskey. "Draco's quite convincing and seductive when he wants to be."

"Hermione's too strong to be fooled by that." Blaise commented entering with Lara at his side. Lara smiled and hugged Hermione. "Hermione would win any spat."

"This isn't relevant." Draco snapped getting irritated. "Go get drunk or something."

"I can't get drunk Draco." Ginny said turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley cried entering looking over the moon. "I'm so happy for you! And you Draco!" she said pulling Draco in tight. Draco looked taken aback and patted Mrs. Weasley's shoulder lightly.

The party was loud and crazy as ever since Theo and Blaise entered. Narcissa's friends were majority of the crowd and each of them congratulated them one by one. After an older man with hearing problems left screaming at his wife to come join him, Draco looked ready to murder his mother.

"Well isn't this fun?" Hermione asked laughing as Draco rubbed his forehead.

"No. Not at all." he said slinking towards her. "I had much better ideas in mind for our engagement party." he grumbled wrapping his arms around her waist. He backed them into the empty den. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She would never get tired of this feeling, of electricity and passion flooding her veins every time they touched.

He began nipping at her ear, his hands moving in slow circles on her waist.

She moaned as they fell back onto the couch. She turned to face him and pressed her lips hard against his. He gripped her waist with one hand and held the back of her neck with the other. She straddled him and gripped his shoulders, mesmerizing the feel of his lips.

The door swung open as laughter followed and they broke apart to see Blaise and Lara kissing hard before Lara broke away and blushed seeing the two of them.

"Ah. Looks like we're gonna have to find another room. The Mr and Mrs of the house need their space." Blaise chuckled, winking before leading Lara out. Draco threw a well aimed lounge pillow that hit his head before sliding down.

Blaise cursed as the door shut and they were alone again.

Draco pulled her close, kissing her neck sweetly.

"We should get back to the party. We're the hosts." she reminded getting up. Draco looked severely annoyed but stood to join her.

He sighed. "Wherever you go, I follow." he said gesturing for her to go first. She smiled as they returned to the party.

Narcissa was chatting merrily outside with her parents as the party raged on.

Draco lead Hermione to the dance floor as they began dancing along with the crowd. Hermione tried to stay in the middle of the dancers, so her parents wouldn't see the type of dancing she was executing.

Draco spun Hermione and pinned her tight against him. His chest was solid against her back as he swayed them from side to side.

"I can't wait for you to be mine." he whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"I'm already yours." she replied leaning her head back. "Me, my heart, everything."

"I love you." he whispered rubbing his nose against her temple.

"I love you too." she replied, oddly feeling tears prickle her eyes. "When I thought I was dead, the last thing I thought was of you. You and your Draconiss. And your sarcastic, loving, smart self. I longed for a forever, I thought was over. I felt the biggest loss not from my life, but from leaving you." she said as a tear fell.

He turned her to face him. He wiped the tear gently and rested his forehead against her. "That was the scariest moment of my life. I thought _I_ lost _you_." he said his breath warm and heavy against her chest. "You looked so broken but always so beautiful on the floor. That memory is scarred in my mind forever."

She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him. "All that didn't even compare to leaving you. I accepted death, but leaving you…..I could never accept that."

"I wanted to die. Seeing you in pain and then thinking you were dead….I've never wanted more to be dead myself and to kill someone else. It was like my world ended as I watched the life fade out of you. My life _is_ you." Draco murmured as the continued swaying even when the music changed.

Hermione's breathing increased and she couldn't help the few tears escaping. She kissed Draco tenderly, not fast or lustfully but slow and longingly. Nothing terrified her more than the thought of all this being over in a second. It would never truly be over. Not really, Draco was a constant thing she needed in her life. And every moment she had with him was another moment she was grateful for.

His lips were soft as they moved with hers. They held unsaid things and feelings that were too lovingly complicated and confusing to put into words.

* * *

Hermione's workload was increasing as the days passed. The case of the death eaters on the loose, was creating issues and rises here and there. Aurors were often asking her for her take on the recent attack, her thoughts on the situation and what she thought was the best choice of action.

She eventually got so annoyed because she was balancing her work and their questions, she locked the door with a charm preventing people with noses to enter, which she found amusing since Voldemort could potentially walk in.

They eventually left her to her peace of mind but the next day restarted a long day of work. She rarely saw Draco as his final exams were coming up.

He was taking his last written exam tomorrow and was staying at the campus to focus.

She was about to go to work on Friday morning when the doorbell rang. She opened it surprised to see Narcissa, her mother, Ginny, Luna and Hannah waiting.

"Your bridal shopping remember?" Ginny asked smiling at Hermione's work attire. "I'll help you find more day-to-day clothes too."

Hermione was about to snap back when Narcissa dragged her to the apparition point excitedly and turned.

They arrived on Dryten Street where Narcissa actually shrieked with excitement and lead them to a store with bold letters spelling out-Witches are Brides Too.

They entered Witches are Brides too and Hermione decided to find the bridesmaid dresses first.

Their theme was a light blue shade and the bridesmaids and Ginny as the maid of honour, picked their own styles.

Narcissa and her mother were already in the bridal section, sifting through the massive racks of dresses.

After paying for the bridesmaid dresses, the girls returned to see Narcissa and her mother carrying loads and loads of dresses.

"We found a few we thought you'd like." Narcissa smiled as they headed to the changerooms.

After trying 32 dresses the two mothers picked, NONE were to her fit. Narcissa looked frustrated as she sorted through more dresses.

"This place has always been able to give witches the best gowns." she said heading to row number 79, column 17.

Narcissa was eyeing the big, fancy sections, Luna the unique section, Hannah the simple and sweet, her mother the elegant and dainty and Ginny the pretty and sexy.

Hermione wandered off to the One section, wondering if Draco wanted to elope. He probably would, so he could get her to the honeymoon faster.

She found a dress laying limp on the floor and sighed picking it up. She stopped halfway to the hanger. It was lace to the waist. The layer beneath was low cut leading down to the waist elegantly. The waist was encrusted with rhinestones, eventually leading to the dress which flared down with the lace sheet on top.

Hermione went alone to the changerooms and tried it on. Wordlessly, she called the others and they agreed immediately. She payed for the dress and headed out.

After leaving the shop, Narcissa and her mother left and the girls companied Hermione to meet the florists, photographers and caterers.

After the girls parted, Hermione visited a small store in muggle London for Draco's ring. He wasn't that elaborate with his clothes over the years and Hermione found a pure silver band. She requested that on the inside of the ring, there was a small message.

" _Toujours et pour toujours."_

Always and forever.

Hermione paid for the ring and left the shop, laden with many bags. She transfigured them all into a tampon box to insure Draco stayed out. She smiled at the thought of Draco coming across a muggle feminine amenity.

When she returned home, Draco had left a note saying he was out with his friends for his bachelor party. Hermione smiled and lay on the bed exhausted.

Ginny had insisted she have her bachelorette party the coming Saturday. Although she was nearing her second trimester, Ginny wanted to plan the whole event.

Hermione hid the tampon box in her closet, covering it with her clothes.

She fell into bed exhausted.

Draco hesitated on his I do's, not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry." he mouthed before exiting the venue at a fast pace. The crowd gasped as Hermione fell to her knees at the alter. To come all the way down the alter and then being forced to walk back down alone, was painful. How could Draco leave?

Hermione felt her breathing become hard as tears tracked down her cheeks. She reached a hand forward and grasped the silver band she had chosen for him. It had dirt stained on it and it was bent out of shape from where he stomped on it on his way out. The words "Always and forever" were smudged and unlegible.

Her bouquet of roses was at her feet all trampled and down trodden. Just like her heart. To say I love you so many times and then when the sealing I love you came, to leave so abruptly and uncaringly? Hermione found the charm bracelet Draco had given her and slid it off slowly. She fingered it, each charm gently, turning it over and remembering every moment. ""The heart because I love you. The key because you opened the door for me to come into your life, for a better life. And the dragon so you can always have a piece of me with you.""

Where was he now?

* * *

"Hey love." Draco said climbing into bed next to her. She jerked awake startled and breathing heavily, blinking away tears. Just a dream. Thank God.

"Hi." she smiled. He immediately picked up on her distress and pulled her close.

"What's wrong? Mother drive you mad?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Just a bad dream." she replied hugging him close, breathing in his scent.

"What? What happened?"

"The wedding. You left." she responded playing with his shirt, avoiding his eyes.

"Never. It was just a dream." he smiled lovingly kissing her.

"I know." she said taking a deep breath.

"Can we just elope?" he asked sounding exhausted.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier today. But no. Too much effort has already been put into this. And I want to say I do and I love you and make it official." she smiled.

"I don't need any paper saying we're official. I love you more than anything." he whispered sincerely. She kissed him sweetly.

He always made the good days better. The hard days easier. The sad days brighter. Her life more alive, her world clearer, her heart stronger. He made her doubts unimportant. Her dreams reality. Her fears, pathetic. Her mind, sharper. He was everything she needed. Everything she wanted. And everything she loved.

Author's Note

Sorry for late post. Appreciate all of you.

How many of you did I scare with the whole 'death' paragraph and the little nightmare? Hehe, just wondering how convincing it was.

Wedding time coming up….

Reviews?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four-Beginning of Forever

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

 _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

 _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

 _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Author's Note

Some content in this chapter. May be classified as M to some people but I don't consider it M rated. Skip it if you have to. Obvious where it starts.

Hermione laughed as the group teased Hannah on her engagement with Neville.

"Okay. Okay." Ginny said breathing hard through fits of laughter. "Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione said crossing her legs.

"Come on. Be a Gryffindor." Lara teased prodding Hermione with her shoulder.

"Fine. Dare." Hermione said knowing she was going to regret it.

"Hmm….let's see. Oh! Pick out a daring and sexy lingerie to wear on your wedding day." Ginny smiled winking. "I can show you some stores to get it."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and everyone whooped and cheered with laughter.

"Alright! Fine! Moving on to Round 5." Hermione said blushing madly.  
"Ginny. Truth or dare?" Parvati asked leaning forwards on her chair.

"Truth." Ginny said sipping her water.

"How's Harry in bed?" Parvati asked, her eyes twinkling. Ginny spit out her water and slammed the cup down.

"Dare! Dare!" she said wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear stories about him in bed either." Hermione said making a face.

"Good, because I promise you, Draco is much better." Blaise marched in followed by Theo and Draco.

"And how do you know?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my sources." he replied smartly, crossing his arms defiantly. He flopped down next to Lara. "What are we up to?"

"Truth or dare. But this is Hermione's bachelorette party, so you guys need to get out." Ginny said pointing to the door.

"Little Red, you've been partying since we left at 5 and now we're back at 1:30. You've given Hermione enough girly virgin time. Now, the bad boys are joining and we'll make things more interesting." Blaise chastised.

Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus walked in and stopped short. "We were wondering what took you so long."

"Come join little Gryffindors, the bad boys are about to make a simple game of truth and dare, much more captivating." Blaise taunted.

The boys sat down narrowing their eyes at the challenge.

"Potter. Truth or dare?" Blaise asked opening a firewhiskey.

"Dare." Harry said his green eyes becoming excited and playful.

"Give little red the most damn memorable kiss and hickey right now." Blaise said smirking around the room. "Told you, it would get more interesting."

Harry turned red to match Ginny's hair and walked up to his pregnant wife. He held the back of her neck and pressed his lips hard against Ginny's lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back even harder. Theo whistled and Seamus and Dean shouted cheers.

Harry broke apart panting and brushed her hair off her shoulder and sucked on her neck hard. They sat down satisfied once there was a nice red mark on her neck, throbbing slightly.

"Draco. Truth or dare?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"Truth." Draco replied chugging down a shot of firewhiskey.

"Most dumb thing you've done to impress a girl." Harry said.

Draco thought for a while and took another gulp before responding. "In third year, when you were all Saint Potter and you decided to save Hagrid and ride the hippogriff, everyone was so awe struck dumb, it annoyed me. Especially when Hermione cheered loudly. So, I got all big brave boy and strut up to the hippogriff and my arm broke. Yeah, that's what happens when you try and impress a girl."

Everyone laughed loudly, teasing Hermione, who blushed bright red and laughed.

"I thought you were an idiot for walking up to the hippogriff like that." Hermione recalled smiling at the distant memory.

"Yeah well, you could say I did it in the name of love." Draco shrugged.

"Or you could say that you were a jealous little prat. Jealous that someone else was impressing Hermione." Ginny offered, earning a glare from Draco and laughter from the rest of us.

"Yeah yeah. Hmm…." Draco said rubbing his chin. And that was how they spent, the rest of the night. Friends because of Draco and Hermione. Finally.

* * *

August 26, 27, 28. It was now August 28th and Hermione awoke alone smiling to herself. Today was the day. Everything they had fought for, finally here.

Ginny, Luna and Hannah who had been asleep in their extra bedrooms were now at the foot of her bed beaming excitedly.

"UP! UP! Hermione Granger! Is now going to be Hermione MALFOY!" Ginny sang walking around the bed to rip the covers off. "Better make the bed nice. Although there's no point since you might need to buy a new one after tonight."

"Ginevra!" Hermione exclaimed as Luna and Hannah pulled her off the bed. Ginny laughed and began making the bed. The others ate breakfast fast before beginning to get ready. Everything was already set up nicely at Marlee Gardens, so all that was left was to dress up the bride.

Draco was over at Blaise's with Theo and Greg. Ginny masterfully, did Hermione's hair in lovely, elegant curls and braided to fringe parts to meet at the back. She placed the veil neatly where the braids met before going to get into her bridesmaid dress. Hannah did her makeup, simple but sweetly.

As the morning progressed, Hermione felt more nervous than anything. Was that normal? She knew it wasn't how she felt about Draco that was shaky. She took deep breaths as they helped her into her dress. It fit Hermione like a glove, accenting her curves and giving her a look of pure beauty. She slipped into some comfortable heels and glanced in the mirror.

She had never really put that much effort into her look but now, she had to admit, she looked nice. A knock came at the door and when Luna answered, her mother and Narcissa walked in beaming.

"You look amazing darling." her mother cried hugging her tight. She silently placed in sapphire earrings that shone brightly. On her wrist she wore Draco's charm bracelet and Narcissa had given her a Malfoy heirloom. A silver necklace with an M, imprinted in cursive on a pendent hanging on the bottom.

When 12 o'clock came round, the bridal party apparated to Marlee Gardens.

Narcissa and her mother stood at the head of the march. Next was Hannah and Gregory, followed by Luna and Theo and finally, Blaise and Ginny.

Hermione and her father stood behind a fountain, well hidden from view as the music started.

A soft violin and piano tune began playing softly as the bridal party walked down the aisle. Her heart rate increased until she was squeezing her father's sleeve tightly.

He remained silent and held her closer. Once Blaise and Ginny reached the end, the crowd stood as the music changed to her favorite piece-A Thousand Years.

She and her father began walking slowly down the aisle. As they rounded the corner, everything was a blur. There were rose petals leading up the aisle. Wonderful bouquets hung at the end of every pew. A garland of colorful flowers hung from streamers that criss-crossed above them. Her eyes spotted Narcissa and her mother weeping in their seats softly. Mrs Weasley was practically sobbing as she passed the Weasley family. Harry's eye caught hers in the crowd and he smiled a warm smile and nodded. She felt herself smile brighter as her eyes slowly raised up the aisle. The path of rose petals lead to Draco, standing at the end of the aisle.

Draco was something to stop and stare at. He was wearing a well fitted tux, that he looked very very, dashing in and made Hermione's heart stop mid-beat. His hair was floppy at the front and nicely combed at the back. He was squeezing his other wrist tightly in anticipation. He was gorgeous. But just like the first time she had noticed him clearly after the war, in the train compartment, his eyes, were truly the masterpiece. His eyes were a warm and bright, they held nothing but love and as their eyes locked, she walked more surely down the aisle.

Draco stood taller and stopped gripping his wrist. When they reached the end, her father pressed his lips to her temple and hugged her tight.

He nodded and shook Draco's hand before gently laying her hand in his much larger one. Draco closed his hand, enclosing Hermione's hand within. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

They walked up to the arch, that was twined neatly in beautiful flowers. Draco squeezed Hermione's hands gently. She squeezed back as their officiant, Kingsley Shacklebolt began to speak.

"We gather here today, to join the union of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger." Kingsley smiled down at the both of them and clasped his hands. "Today, the wizarding world, witnesses the joining of people from two different backgrounds. Two different stories, two different people entirely. We witness that the love they have for each other, overpowers any differences and history they may have." Kingsley said in a booming voice. "Even their little antics when they were younger."

The crowd chuckled and Hermione smiled at Draco. "The love these two people have for each other, is so strong, that through everything they've been through, they could do it, because they had one another. Marriage is not a contract to sign you to belong to one another. Marriage is the choice to love each other and spend the rest of forever with each other. Are you prepared for that?" he asked.

"Yes." they replied together. Kingsley opened a book and continued.

"Today, to resemble the connection of these two although they come from very different pasts, they have asked for a muggle part of the ceremony and a wizarding part. The wizarding tradition, is that, the wands are linked to one another as their mate. A connection and bond is formed, that is part of a powerful strand of old magic. Researched and requested by yours truly-Miss Granger." Kingsley chuckled.

The crowd laughed and fell back into silence. "May I have your wands?" Ginny and Blaise stepped forward. Kingsley took the wands from them and handed them to _Hermione and Draco. "_ Touch the tips together and repeat after me _. '_ _Per caritatem habeo abundantius in vobis spondeo me tibi.'"_

"Per caritatem habeo abundantius in vobis spondeo me tibi." they murmured. A bright pale yellow glow emitted from between their wands and spirals of the light surround the two of them, lasting for a few seconds before disappearing altogether.

"Now, for the vows." Kingsley said taking the wands from them and handing it to Blaise and Ginny. Draco and Hermione turned to face one another. "Draco, repeat after me. 'I Draco Malfoy.'"

"I Draco Malfoy." Draco said clearly looking deeply into her eyes, his grip never wavering. His strong arms held her and he grinned at her lovingly.

"Take you, Hermione Granger." Kingsley continued. "To be my eternal spouse."

"Take you Hermione Granger, to be my eternal spouse." he repeated.

"Hermione, now you. 'I Hermione Granger." Kingsley said turning to her.

"I Hermione Granger." she murmured, her eyes tearing up.

"Take you, Draco Malfoy, to be my eternal spouse." Kingsley said, followed by Hermione.

"Now we alternate the vows that apply to both. Draco, you first." Kingsley said it quietly first, and they repeated after.

"Hermione, I take you as you are, to have and to hold." Draco whispered.

"From this day forward and for the rest of our lives, for better or for worse." Hermione said next, melting into his lovely, entrancing grey eyes.

"For richer, or for poorer." Draco said.

"In sickness and in health." Hermione continued.

"To love." Draco said, tears prickling at his grey eyes.

"To cherish." Hermione murmured.

"Always," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And forever." Hermione finished.

Hermione lovingly slipped on the silver ring for Draco and gently brushed the inscription. Her ring had a silver band and a blue charming sapphire in the middle.

This was the moment. The moment, they'd fought everything for, finally here.

"You may kiss the bride." Kingsley said warmly.

"I love you." Draco said caressing her cheek, as he moved closer.

"I love you too." Hermione replied reaching up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked hers tight around his neck.

He moved slowly until he was mere mm away from her face. She leaned across the distance kissing him. His lips were soft as they moved slow. The slowest they've ever kissed. The love and passion that they held for one another, was throbbing from within them and finally being translated to the other.

The crowd cheered and clapped, of course Theo and Blaise wolf-whistled and catcalled but Hermione didn't notice.

They broke apart and turned to face the crowd, their arms tight against one another. Holding each other as if this was their last few minutes on earth.

But this was the beginning of forever.

* * *

Everyone had lunch buffet in the dining hall and came out when called for pictures with the bride and groom.

Then the bridal party went to the best spots on location for wedding photos.

They took many photos. Some with the whole bridal party and some with just the two of them. In one, Draco was kneeling and kissing Hermione's hand. In another, Draco has his arms around Hermione as the camera took shots from the front and the back, to get the best view of the gardens.

There were ones with them kissing in a complete garden of flowers, some with them on a garden swing, some hiding behind a tree and others lying in the flower beds together. Draco and his groomsmen had photos of them crossing their arms in front of a tree. One with the groomsmen up on the swings and tree and Draco standing at the base, all with, according to Blaise, their 'sexy face'.

There was one with Draco and his groomsmen standing in a v-format, with shots from the front and the back. Draco at the tip of the v and his men flanking him.

Then Hermione had ones with the bridesmaids sitting in front of a fountain, running in the gardens, posing dramatically, professionally, happily in the gardens. There was one with them sitting on the ground, their dresses fanned out and flower petals on the dresses. Shots of them walking from the back, side and front.

They had a break till dinner and the party for an hour. The bridal party was camping out at Blaise's while Hermione and her bridesmaid helped her freshen up in a spare bedroom.

"How's your day Hermione?" Ginny smiled spraying some hairspray on.

"Busy. But amazing. This…..it's incredible." Hermione replied. She smiled to herself as Draco walked in. The girls excused themselves all grinning like idiots. Draco, expertly cast the silencio charm, muffliato and locking spell.

He came closer to her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Did I tell you, that you looked absolutely beautiful today?" he murmured into her ear.

She rested her hands on top of his and turned her head to look at him. "You look amazing yourself." she smiled. "Can you believe we're married?"

"It's crazy huh?" Draco laughed. "But I wouldn't have done it any other way."

"It's the start of forever." Hermione whispered pulling him by the tux, closer. He moaned quietly and wrapped his arms tight against her hips and hoisted her against the wall. She gripped his hair and he pressed them close. So close that she could feel the intensity of every inch of him. He crushed his lips down on her, his hands travelling all over her. She arched her back, locking her legs around his waist. His lips left scorching fire behind wherever they kissed. He moved swiftly, devouring her neck. His head was practically buried in her neck, when the door swung open.

"I told you they were at it. Their patience is withering." Blaise snorted walking in followed by her bridal party. "Gryffindors. Supposed to be _brave_ , but they can't even break into their shag and tell them that their guests are waiting."

"Actually, I'm a Ravenclaw and Hannah is a hufflepuff." Luna corrected. "Sorry Hermione, we didn't mean to interrupt your first time at sex."

"How do you know It's their first time?" Blaise raised a skeptical eyebrow. "When Hermione walked down, they were practically eye fuc-"

"Blaise, we're fully clothed, so shut up will you?" Draco asked rubbing his forehead. Blaisd winked before he and Draco left.

The girls finished freshening Hermione before they all apparated back to the venue.

As the bridal party walked down the aisle to their tables for the grand entrance music blared and people clapped.

"AND NOW!" Their host, Lee Jordan boomed. "Your newly weds, MR AND MRS DRACO MALFOY!" he shouted into the mic.

Draco grasped her hand as they entered through the doors to a cheering and whooping crowd. They made their way down the aisle and reached the dance floor. Draco began a suave dance as the crowd clapped along with the beat. The spotlight flashed on Hermione and a hush fell over the crowd. The music was building up as Draco offered his hand and Hermione took it. The beat moved faster and the crowd grew excited. They began dancing together to the beat. As the song ended, Hermione and Draco sat at the head table.

As the wizarding food courses began coming out, Lee began speaking into the mic again. "And now for our first activity. Can I get the maid of honour, the best man, two close friends from both sides?"

Ginny and Blaise made their way to the dance floor. Draco chose Theo and Cristiano for his close friends. She chose Parvati and Harry.

They each received a handheld sign, one side with Draco's handsome face and the other with Hermione's.

"Answer each thought with who you think fits best. First question; who is the most sarcastic?"

Blaise, Theo, Luna, Cristiano and Ginny flipped up Draco. Harry stuck up Hermione's.

The crowd laughed as Lee continued. "Who is more seductive?"

All signs rose for Draco. The crowd roared with laughter. "Who do you think made the first move?" Draco's side raised his face and Hermione's raised hers.

"Who would win in an argument?" Everyone flipped up Hermione's face and the crowd laughed.

"Who is the better kisser?" Blaise, Theo and Cristiano raised Draco and Ginny and Luna raised Hermione's.

"I prefer not to answer this one." Harry muttered. The crowd laughed.

"How would _you_ know he's the better kisser?" George called to Draco's side. The crowd laughed even harder as the game wrapped up.

As the courses finished, Ginny stepped up for her speech. "I've known Draco and Hermione for practically my whole life. And if you know them the way I do, you'll know that they did NOT get along. " the crowd laughed and the couple blushed. "It can't be denied that I was shocked to find these two smitten. They were such different people, it was surprising to find how much they began to love one another. All I can say, is that the fact that they can ignore their rocky history and find themselves in love, shows how much they really mean to each other. Hermione and Draco, you deserve this happy ending and I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations to the newly weds, Mr and Mrs Malfoy!" Ginny concluded.

The crowd clapped as Blaise took his turn. "Well hello." the crowd chuckled and whistled. Blaise grinned and continued. "Draco man, I'm so happy for you. I remember the bachelor days but now, you have a loyalty. Best friend, husband and lover to Hermione. Hermione, I know you'll take care of him and he'll take care of you. I've known Draco since we were wee little things, creating mischief since the early days. We've been through alot together and it makes me so happy to see you married off to a beautiful, charming young lady. I wish you both the best of luck and may you spend every day cherishing each other. And now a toast to the bride and groom!" Blaise said raising his glass,

"And now for the first dance as husband and wife." Lee said as a slow track began.

Draco lead Hermione to the dance floor as the muggle song, All of Me began playing.

"I love you, you know?" Draco asks as they began a slow waltz. "More than I can say." he whispered, his breath warm.

"I know. I love you too. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." she murmured. They swayed from side to side before he spoke again.

"They're still out there. We only got two of them." he said his voice strained.

People slowly joined them on the dance floor and began dancing.

He did not need to expand on what he meant. She understood and swallowed hard. "Today is our day, I don't want to think about the hell in this world."

"Speaking of hell in this world." Draco's face hardened. Hermione turned around and saw a familiar red head standing in the shadows by the entrance. Hermione went still and slowly made her way away from Draco and the crowd dancing as the party began.

When she made her way to the entrance, the rest of the Weasley family and their partners were there already.

"Ron _please_ leave. We are your family and we forgive you for cheating on Hermione, but this is her _wedding._ Don't ruin it for her!" Mrs Weasley chided.

"You traitors came to the death eater's wedding?!" Ron demanded.

"You need to calm down." Bill said in a deep voice. "You're a real ass to spoil her day." he said, looking at him with disgust.

"Look here Ronald." Ginny said her hands on her hips. "You need to back off her Ron. She's a married woman and if you really cared about her, you'd screw off."

"I WON'T LET HER RUIN HER LIFE WITH A DANGEROUS, BEASTLY FERRET OF A DEATH EATER!" Ron snarled.

"Enough Ronald. You can't insult my husband." Hermione snapped. All eyes turned on her. Ron's eyes raked over her and his mouth drooped. Then his face became icy.

"You shouldn't be wearing white. You're not a pure virgin. You're just a dirty little slut now, serving him like a little prostitute." he spat.

"Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Draco said in a forced polite voice as he emerged from the shadows. Ron scowled even deeper.

"Stop being an arse Malfoy, you don't love her." Ron snapped clenching his fists.

Draco took a deep breath calming himself. "I won't let you ruin the day for us Weasley. Please excuse yourself and leave."

Ron turned and ugly shade of puce when Mrs Weasley stepped up. "Ron, when two people finally discover themselves in that one person, it's magic. You can't get in the way of that." she pleaded staring at him hard. Hermione was touched by the truth of Mrs Weasley's words. Draco stepped forward and gripped Hermione's hand.

Ron glared so intensely at all of them before stalking off.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. And you, Draco." Mrs Weasley smiled a watery smile as Bill, George and Harry followed after Ron.

The rest of the Weasley family returned to the party and Hermione was alone with Draco. He walked up to her and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I'm so sorry that happened." he murmured. She wrapped her arms around him tight and he pressed her closer.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this day." she replied surely as they returned to the party. Everyone was drinking and eating, laughing and talking. People were also dancing up a storm on the dance floor.

The little scene with Ron, shook her up and seemed to rattle her insides. This was not how she imagined her wedding. After several tries of finding love with Ron, she had given up and felt hopeful to at least have her two best friends there to support her on this special day. She felt as if she had lost one part of her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as the music changed to a slower song. She turned to see Harry smiling slightly. He offered his hand and she took it without hesitation as they danced slowly.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked quietly. Harry studied her before taking a deep breath and responding.

"He's been better." Harry replied as they swayed from side to side. "I think…..I think he's confusing his love for you for a different kind of love. Because 'Mione, he's always loved you. But he hasn't realized that it's not the kind of love he might want."

Hermione licked her lips and sighed. "I wish he could see that I'm happy. I really do love him, but just not that way. I hope he sees that one day."

Harry smiled wanly. "He's Ron. He'll come around. In 10-20 years maybe…"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Let's hope so. I don't want this friendship to end. Between the three of us."

"I know. But this is your day 'Mione, don't let this ruin it." Harry whispered poking her stomach. "You know, no offence to you and all, but I think this day when you walked down the aisle, it reminded me of the day you walked down the stairs for the Yule ball. You've never looked more beautiful." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled. "I just wish Ron was here."

"He technically is." Harry reminded. Hermione whacked him smartly on the shoulder and he laughed.

"You know what I mean Potter." Hermione grinned.

"You already sound like Malfoy." Harry said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I am technically a Malfoy now." Hermione corrected. Harry rolled his eyes causing them both to laugh.

As the song ended, Draco and Hermione cut the cake together. He stood behind her and they held the knife together as cameras clicked.

The cake was a stunning 5 ft tall. There was delicious, mouth watering waves of icing that swirled and layered the cake all the way up. There were flowers trailing all the way around and up the cake. At the top were two silhouettes swaying together. The cake went around to everyone, served by the waiters.

Draco and Hermione had decided that since the press would find out rumours anyways about their wedding, it was better to give them a real exclusive than have them spit out lies.

They had submitted some pictures and Ginny and Blaise gave an interview.

"And now for the mother and son dance. May I invite Draco and Mrs Malfoy?" Lee called. Draco made his way to the dance floor and offered his mother a hand. She slipped her tiny hand into his and they began dancing gracefully. Narcissa looked stunning a vibrant violet gown. It had a nice sheen layer that lead to sparkled jewels before the thick material flared down sharply. It gave her an even more regal appearance but she held a more friendly manner. Her face held years of love for her son, pure happiness as she danced with her only son. He twirled her twice and the crowd applauded. They were talking quietly when they both turned and glanced at her. Narcissa smiled so warmly, Hermione felt her heart go towards her mother in law. Draco's eyes held so much as they ran over her. She blushed and smiled back before the song ended.

"Thank you, for the ever graceful dance Draco and Narcissa. And now for the daughter and father dance. Hermione and her father...if you will please…?"

Hermione made her way to the dance floor. Draco grinned at her as she stepped up. Her father offered his hand and drew her in.

"Hey daddy." Hermione smiled as the music began.

"Hi darling. How's your day?" he asked as they moved around the dance floor. "Amazing. I'm so glad, you and mum are here. I've never been more happy." she replied smiling.

"You're going to say that again when your first child is born, then your next and your next, then when your children go off to school, and then when they graduate, their wedding….you'll have many more moments my love." her father promised. She noticed a wet gleam in his eye and felt tears prickle her own eyes.

"Thank you daddy. For everything you've done for me. And for raising me. And accepting my transfer as part of the wizarding world. You lead me to this day. Thank you." she whispered. This time a tear really did leak out of her father's eye.

"Anything for you sweetie. You deserve all this and more." he said tucking hair behind her ear, something he'd always done for her. "Now don't cry. It'll ruin your makeup or whatever."

Hermione laughed as the song ended and Hermione returned to her seat. Draco clasped her hand as she sat down. The music began blaring again and Blaise ran to the dance floor and began dancing. Lara followed along with many of the other guests. Draco and Hermione joined them and danced together to the music.

"Is this how you pictured your wedding?" Draco asked grinning as he spun her swiftly so her back was pressed against his chest. They swayed together despite the upbeat music playing.

Hermione smiled and leaned her head against the crook of his neck. "To be honest, I never thought I would get married." She could picture Draco raising a skeptical eyebrow and she turned to see her assumptions proved correct.

"Why not? Your smart, beautiful, sexy, clever, a damn powerful witch….a freaking war hero. Did I mention so sexy?" he asked causing her to blush crimson.

"I didn't imagine to survive after the war. I knew there was a high chance that I could die in the war. By some miraculous reason, I did." Hermione said quietly.

"Thank merlin you did. I will thank fate, God, Merlin….whoever….for you to be here today, standing in my arms. I would thank them every day, every hour for you…..to just be here….with me." he whispered. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You could have just have easily died." she countered, inhaling every inch of him she could smell. Now, at this moment, she couldn't imagine not having him here with her.

"But I'm a coward. Not a bloody gallant idiot at times, so damn brave that I would get myself killed." he reminded his lips twitching.

"Every time there was a lockdown or death eater invasion or battle, you protected me with all of you. You saved that little girl in the tower. You're not a coward." she said pulling him so close, she could feel every inch of him.

"I'm only a bloody gallant fool when it comes to you." he corrected. She pressed their foreheads together and they swayed from side to side.

"You're a good person Draco. And in the end of it all, you knew where you belonged." she murmured.

"Yeah." he whispered, his breath tickling her face. "Right here with you."

* * *

"All the single ladies! Single ladies! Get ready for the bouquet toss!" Lee shouted.

All the bachelorette's gathered on the dance floor as Hermione was handed her bouquet and turned around.

She gave a huge throw as the flower flew over her head and there came squeals of excitement as the ladies grabbed for the bouquet.

A fist pumped into the air victoriously. The girls parted to reveal Lara beaming triumphantly. Hermione hugged Lara as the bachelor's took the stage.

Hermione sat in the chair and waited a bit anxiously as the bachelor's surrounded Draco and clapped his back.

Draco then made his way towards her and got on both knees. The crowd cheered as he winked at her and ducked under her dress. She was stiff as Draco's teeth grazed her thighs and the inside of her thighs. He kissed slow kisses on the inside of her thighs before he smoothly removed the lace garter and came out. Hermione was blushing but Draco seemed perfectly content. Hermione returned to her seat as Draco threw the garter.

It soared over heads and the men seemed to shove and wrestle for it. Finally after a few shoves and curses, Blaise came out on top and shouted with glory.

The party continued for a couple more hours, people seemed to dance and dance, some were undoubtedly getting very drunk. People stopped at 1:30 for a midnight snack before it was time to bid the groom and bride farewell.

Hermione and Draco waved as they walked down the aisle and made their way to the apparition point.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked offering his arm. She took it and nodded firmly. He turned on the spot without a word or a backwards glance and they suddenly appeared on a breezy beach mid sunset.

The sun was sinking and the sky was splattered with bright shades of violet, pink, orange and yellow. The water was turquoise as small waves crashed against the shore. The sand was powder white soft that looked soft enough to sleep on.

"Where are we?" she asked in wonder gazing at the sunset.

"Turks and Caicos. Provo." he answered grasping her hand. He lead her to another Malfoy beachfront house by the shore on what appeared to be a private beach.

They entered the house to a black and white theme. The house was large as expected of a Malfoy property and Draco was gazing at her hard.

She knew this was his way of trying to figure out if she was ready. Ready to give herself up. She knew he would be hurt but accepting if she wasn't, but the fact of the matter was that, she was.

She walked swiftly towards him and crushed her lips hard against his. She grabbed his face and pressed it close to hers. She felt him pulling at her lips and licking them lovingly. His hands were on her waist fingering the zipper.

She paused kissing him to tear off his suit jacket. He let go to help her and he took that as a yes as he unzipped her dress and it fell in a heap on the floor. She kicked it to the side and yanked open the buttons of his dress shirt. He carried her to the bedroom bridal style as she successfully tore the dress shirt open. Her hands gripped his hair as he unclasped her bra and tossed it behind them, kicking the door shut with his feet behind them.

Hermione unbuckled his belt and pants and he kicked them off along with his shoes as she ripped off hers. Things became suddenly urgent, as if they couldn't get enough of one another. His lips were hard and bruising against hers as he pulled and tugged. His hands were everywhere, she ran her hands down his chest causing him to let out a groan.

He tore open the seams of her underwear and threw it roughly across the room. Her breathing became hard as she bravely used her toes to push down his boxers.

She felt oddly embarrassed at being bare. Skin to skin with Draco. He seemed to notice her hesitation and stopped, panting as he looked down at her. She felt herself pulling the blanket, subconsciously over herself. He gripped her wrist as his eyes raked over her, drinking in her appearance.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered huskily. He took the blanket out of her grasp and slowly pressed his lips on every inch of her body. His lips left burning marks of intensity wherever they landed and she let out passionate moans as he made his way down. She gripped his soft hair before his lips came down on hers again. One of his hands roamed her body as the other entered her.

He looked up at her again and her dilated eyes locked on his lustful ones. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him enter her and groaned into his shoulder biting it.

His hips knocked hard into hers, sending ripples of pleasure through her. She felt her lose herself and seconds later, he did too before they collapsed in a heap.

They were a tangle of limbs as they breathed heavily. Draco pulled her body in against his and tossed the blanket over them.

He kissed her head before sleep overcame them.

Author's Note

I was going to put in the rest of their honeymoon but I thought I'd put that in one last and final chapter.

Remember that Hideaway is coming out soon.

I always forget to do this but: Disclaimer. Rights to JK Rowling.

Sorry for late posts, busy busy, busy.

Thought? Comments? Reviews?


	26. Epilogue

_I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

Hermione woke up to the sounds of the waves meeting the shore. She stretched feeling elated with a sense of finally being at ease with the world. She turned to see, Draco's arm gripping her waist and snoring softly. She smiled and tucked a piece of ruffled hair behind his ear. He shifted as she studied him before peeling his eyes open.

"Morning…." he yawned pulling her close to him. She grasped his shoulders and smiled at him. "Tired?" he asked grinning teasingly at her.

"Not at all." she retorted stubbornly. He laughed and stretched.

"Then let's go do something." he said sitting up and pulling her along. They pulled on a few loose clothes and they made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand and Hermione began making breakfast when Draco took the pan out of her hand.

"I thought you were hungry." she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I am a better chef than you." he reminded getting some eggs out.  
Hermione snorted. "That's likely. I bet you didn't even know what salt and peppers were for more than half of your life."

"Yes, well when I did, I became more of an expertise in the culinary arts." he said drizzling oil onto the pan.

"I'm sure." Hermione said sarcastically sitting on the stool by the island. "Let's go to the beach today."

"Whatever you want." he said whipping the eggs. "Isn't it great? We don't even need to put on clothes!" he said dumping the mixed eggs, onions, tomatoes and mushrooms into the sizzling pan.

Hermione whacked his arm. "Of course we do. Just because it's a private beach doesn't mean there won't be rule breakers or leaks to the paparazzi where we are."

"Who the hell cares? The press can't put nude photos of us. Who cares if some strangers see us shagging on the beach?" he asked pulling out plates.

"But they can write a report about how they caught the newlyweds having sex on the beach." Hermione insisted.

Draco smirked. "I couldn't care less." he shrugged sliding two omelettes onto two plates. "Eat this and tell me I'm not a better chef than you."

She rolled her eyes but took a bite and had to swallow hard to stop herself from smacking her lips together. "It's alright." she said casually. He humphed and went to stand behind her and kissed her lips sweetly, licking her lips and diving deep into her mouth. He pulled back and had one hand in her hair.

"I think it tastes…..utterly splendid." he commented pecking her lips. He swirled his tongue on her upper lip and thoughtfully cocked his head to the side. "You're right, maybe more salt."

Hermione laughed as she magically did the dishes and she headed to her room to change. She pulled out a blue, aqua strapless bikini. It went from a dark to light shade of blue and she pulled it on, lazily tossing on a hot pink loose tank top on top. Her hair was down in beachy waves from yesterday's curls and she popped sunglasses on before meeting Draco on the soft, white sand.

He was clad in nothing but his swim trunks and sunglasses. She had to hold her breath as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Together they lay down on a beach chair and stretched out below the sun. Draco was gazing out to sea but his hands played with her fingers.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the chair and she blinked rapidly and realized Draco was no longer beside her. She gazed around to see him docking a catamaran. She walked towards him and transfigured two lifejackets.

"More clothes?" he drawled buckling it on, gazing at her hard. "I think I prefer nothing. Nudity has it's beauty you know?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile as he lifted her onto the boat. "It's for our safety you git. Now let's go."

He joined her and with a wave of his wand they were off sailing into the ocean.

"If we get lost at sea, it's on your head." she grinned standing up to better see the view. He smirked and stood behind her, his hands warm on her skin.

"Oh….the troubles of being _alone,_ on a small, narrow boat….together." he commented pressing his face into her hair. "You know, Mya? I've become rather fond of your abnormally bushy hair."

"It's not abnormal! And you weren't complaining last night about my hair." she reminded poking his hard chest. He grinned and turned her to face him.

"There's nothing remotely wrong about you. But let's face it...your hair _is_ very bushy and abnormal." he teased kissing her hair.

She harrumphed and he chuckled, running his hand on her stomach and kissing her neck gently. She moaned softly and roughly tore off his lifejacket.

He raised his head, smirking. "What happened to 'for our safety'?" he asked also pulling hers off along with her tank top.

"Screw safety." she murmured gripping his hair and kissing him soundly. His lips were pulling gently at hers and making her go lightheaded. His hands were roaming her body, feeling every inch, memorizing it. As they broke apart, her breathing became laboured as she pushed down his swim trunks.

He immediately began removing her swimsuit and in his haste, he tripped and she came toppling down on top of him.

"Clutz." she murmured kissing him hard. He laughed and continued to kiss her longingly and desperately.

She would never get enough of this. This feeling every time they touched, every time they looked at each other, or kissed or spoke. She would never grow tired of seeing his beautiful face everyday or his strong arms around her, his sarcastic personality. His charisma and charm, as annoying as it got at times. She would never get enough of _him._

They had fallen asleep together on the boat and were in the middle of the ocean when Draco woke and steered the boat back to shore. Hermione awoke blushing as she pulled on her bikini and sidled into the water once they had reached the shore. The water was warm, as it smoothly grazed her skin. She inhaled the salty air and tried to memorize it's scent. She heard Draco docking the boat before he walked to join her and smiled.

"Is my little Gryffindor brave enough to join me for a snorkel and snog session?" he teased holding up some snorkeling equipment, waving it in front of her.

Hermione smirked and snatched one pair from his grip and covered her head with the goggles. Draco's eyes darkened as he eyed her.

"Or we can go back inside and-" he offered rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione laughed and began wading deeper into the water. "Who's getting cold feet now?" she asked as he blinked fast and clumsily placed on his gear, following her.

"Wherever you go, woman, I follow." he mumbled as she went flat on the water and began snorkelling. He followed her and together they snorkeled around the reefs, gazing at the fish. When they resurfaced after 45 minutes, they slowly walked to shore.

"Having fun Mya?" he asked tucking a curl behind her ear endearingly.

"Loads. And it's not just the activities that are exceptionally fun…." she grinned dropping her snorkel gear. Draco advanced on her and grabbed her face close. He touched their foreheads and their lips were mere centimeters apart. His hands were warm against her face as he cradled it tenderly. She could feel his breaths coming in sharply as he eyed her from head to toe then repeating the action.

She reached for his swim trunks but one of his hands stopped her and they locked eyes, her questioning him.

"I want to….take in…..every inch…..of you….." he said huskily, licking his lips as his eyes roamed her body again. She flushed and was tempted to tear out of his grip and cover herself up. She wasn't used to this kind of sexual admiration.

He felt her cheeks warm up and smiled down at her and pressed her tight against him. His body was nice and strong, his muscles bulging everywhere. She could feel his excitement against her thigh and her breathing sped up.

"One day…..you won't feel the need to cover yourself up anymore. I'm waiting for that day." he whispered deeply before kissing her hard. She had been waiting in anticipation for this. Gods, he was so damn hot. She felt their bodies thud on the soft sand as he rolled on top and began kissing her neck.

She gripped his hair tight and moaned, her head lolling back. His mouth, his lips, his tongue, his _bloody body_ always did things to her. She wasn't in control whenever he was around, and that not only frustrated her but turned her on.

Before she knew it, they were skin on skin and kissing hard as the sun set in the horizon. They broke apart breathing heavily.

"I love you. So damn much." he breathed looking at her intently.

"I love you too." she replied pulling his neck to bring him closer. "Now just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The sun rose not long after it set. Or that's how it seemed, for the pair of them had not stopped for that long over the night.

When Hermione's stomach growled over the waves crashing, Draco grinned and carried her back into the beach house.

She settled herself down into the depths of the comfy sofa as Draco pulled on his boxers and grabbed a pan.

"How do you want your eggs?" he yawned spilling oil all over the counter. Hermione snorted with laughter and he cocked his head in irritation.

"I don't care. But I'm making lunch and it's going to be the best damn thing you've ever tasted because I am the best damn chef in the world. Ten times better than you Mister." she said stubbornly crossing her arms.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he cleaned up the oil and drizzled more onto the pan. "Oh really?" he asked his back to her as he cracked some eggs into a bowl. "We'll see missy."

Hermione smiled to herself as she pulled the covers over her tight and snuggling into the couch.

"Should I be jealous of the couch? I'd like to be doing that with you too, you know. Husband here, more important than some bloody couch." he said eyeing the couch as he whipped the eggs.

"Yeah well the couch didn't get as much fun time as you have." she reminded yawning. "Can you get me coffee too?"

"Whatever you want love." he drawled as the pan sizzled. "You know, I saw a pair of photographers on a boat nearby when we were parasailing?"

Hermione jerked straight up and stared wide eyed. "WHAT? Did they get any photos?" she demanded.

"I don't know. You were rather…..distracting. It didn't occur to me to cast any charms or wards." he said casually as he slid the omelette onto the plate.

He levitated two coffees and one large plate with one huge omelette over to the coffee table and lifted her legs and placed them back on his lap.

"Oh merlin," she groaned taking the coffee and leaning back. "If this gets out…"

"So? What's the worst that's gonna happen? I see it as a big fat sign. To all the desperate bachelors out there: She's mine." he said smiling at her.

Hermione's face turned red as she hid her face in her coffee. "Still. I don't want nude photos of myself and my husband plastered on the wizarding papers."

"Who knows? It could've been muggle photographers too." he said shrugging.

She glared at him with irritation. He burst out laughing, spilling coffee all over the floor.

"Oh….you will be the death of me." he chuckled cleaning up the floor.

"Oh what a pleasure." she grinned sipping her coffee. "I can't believe I have the honour to be the death of Draco bloody Malfoy."

"Yeah….lucky you." he drawled sarcastically. "Now kindly move over." he prodded her waist as he shuffled to get beneath her. "Ahh, much better." he sighed once she was on top of him.

She leaned against him, imagining getting to do this every day for the rest of her life. She smiled at the thought. Then fast forward a few years and the thought of a little blond girl sleeping happily on Draco's chest. A naughty light brunette boy playing with Hermione's hair. Then an older boy reading out loud from a children's book in between them.

She felt her heart melt at the scene and felt tears prick her eyes. She opened her eyes and met Draco's alarmed ones.

"What? What's wrong? If it's really bothering you, I'll see if I can bribe the daily prophet out of showing the photos. I didn't know it bothered you that much-"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect." she murmured burying her face in his shirt and falling asleep.

Someone was shaking her awake as she groggily cracked open an eye.

"I would love to see two pretty brown eyes." Draco smiled, whispering into her ear, sending chills everywhere. She grinned and opened both eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked eyeing the bright sunlight shining in through the curtains. She turned to face him and he seemed to still be studying her from her previous near tear imaginary scene.

"Time for you to show me that I'm a better cook than you." he reminded, resting his hands behind his head.

"You're on." she grinned, summoning a pair of shorts and a tank. She pulled them on before shuffling into the kitchen.

She thought of her best dishes and decided to make him the best chicken penne ever. She began preparing ingredients and she could feel his eyes staring at her as she worked. She would not let those grey eyes distract her. She decided to do all this the muggle way just to enforce her 'best chef' title.

She stirred her sauce and then dunked the pasta into the sauce, drenching them full of her mouthwatering tomato sauce.

Within an hour and 15 minutes, she had ensured that everything was perfect. She sampled a bite and decided it was the best she had ever made it before she set it out on the island.

"Taste that and tell me I'm not the best chef." she said pointing to the bowl she'd spooned out for him. Draco eyed the bowl that also _looked_ delightful then looked back up to her. His lips twitched as if he wanted to chuckle and he stood and walked towards her. He grabbed her hips and pressed her up against him. He then captured her lips, and licked them all over. Tasting the upper and lower lip, the inside and outside then just tasting her tongue for fun.

They broke apart and she looked up at him a little disgruntled. "I meant taste the penne you prick." she poked his stomach nodding towards the plate.

"I did." he said kissing the corner of her mouth. "You had some sauce at the corners of your mouth and on your lips. And….I have to admit you're pretty good."

"No, you just wanted to snog me." Hermione corrected, resting her hands on his chest.

He chuckled. "Very true but I found a way of doing it so I did what you told me to do too."

She rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back on him. "What do you mean, 'pretty good'?" she asked huffing. "It was a sight and taste to behold."

"I'm still better." he smirked nuzzling her nose. She laughed at his Draconiss and kissed him sweetly.

"You're the only one in the whole world that can insult me and get away with it."

"You're the only one in the world who can make me do dumb Gryffindor things and spend time with Gryffindors and fall in love with a Gryffindor." he mumbled.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and seized her lips within his and kissed her hard.

She felt him lift her on top of the island counter as he slipped between her legs, never once breaking from the kiss. His hands were drawing slow circles on her stomach, while his lips did crazy things to her. She let out a low moan and crushed him closer against her. His grip tightened on her, leaving no space between them.

When Draco's stomach growled for the third time, Hermione broke off and smiled at him.

"Let's eat." she said leading him to the stools.

"And shag after?" he asked serving her some penne. She couldn't hide her smile and cocked her head to the side.

"We'll see. I rather wanted to see the island a bit more, and do more stuff." she said summoning some cups and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"We can go paddleboarding after. I suppose a paddleboard would replace the act of a bed?" he asked, grinning as he poured them some juice.

She whacked his shoulder causing him to laugh and spill some juice. "Is sex all you think about?" she demanded.

"I may be a married man now, but my hormones are still raging. And how is it _not_ possible to think about sex when you're around?" he asked as if it were obvious.

She blushed as they finished up, she magically set the dishes to wash themselves. Together, they lay in the afternoon sun, tanning a bit before attempting to paddleboard.

"I cook dinner. And boy, is it going to make your mouth water." he said surely crossing his arms in defiance.

She raised an eyebrow and glanced up from her book. "What's the menu?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to look forward to." he replied smartly.

"A bit over confident aren't we?" she asked closing her book and standing to stretch. His eyes followed her and he smiled.

"Never." he said standing too and summoning two paddleboards. Draco and Hermione headed for the water and slowly tried mounting the board.  
Draco was on first, kneeling and watching the fish swim below him. Hermione swung her leg over with great effort and hauled herself on. She kneeled and found her balance. She then used the oar to slowly move her forwards. After going out a fair bit without splashing into the water, she attempted to stand.

She slowly lifted her knees off of the board and rose from her hunched position.

Once she was successfully up, she smiled happily to herself and turned to see how Draco was doing.

"Not bad." he commented matching her smile. He was also standing on the board and was not far behind her. Together, they began paddling out to sea, above the biggest reefs. The fish swarmed around them as they made their way to another beach before turning to paddle back.

They were close to their own private beach now and Hermione was breathing heavily with sweat from the effort and from the heat. Draco paused breathing hard too and laughed as Hermione lost her balance on the board and fell into the water. She harrumphed and swam swiftly underneath his board. Although he tried to outpace her and paddle faster, she managed to overturn his paddleboard and he went toppling into the water too.

She laughed as he resurfaced sputtering water and looking around for her. A wicked glint appeared in his eye when he found her. He slowly and slickly, moved towards her. Her breathing became faster when he lifted her by the hips up so that she was above him. She grasped his shoulders as his lips descended onto hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he submerged them slightly into the water. The water lapped at them as they kissed one another deeply. They broke apart and stayed in the water, swaying along with it.

Hermione was resting on Draco's lap, as he crouched in the water. She felt at peace with the world, for the first time in a long time. She caressed his face, admiring his jawline, his chiseled cheekbones, his startling grey eyes, his soft blond hair. His strong broad shoulders, his muscles always making her feel safe and protected within his arms. His nicely toned stomach, his bruised in several places marks on his back. He was beautiful, and he was all hers.

She smiled to herself as she leaned forward and hugged him close. He didn't hesitate in pressing her closer to him. She inhaled his musky scent and felt herself go woozy.

As the sun set behind them Draco pulled her to face him and gazed at her, a crooked smile on his face. "Let's go get cleaned up and I'm gonna make you the best dinner ever."

They headed into the comfy beach house and waved Hermione towards the master bath.

"What about you? You can come and shower with me, if you'd like." she said smirking slightly at his tempted face.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to get a move on the dinner. Dress up in something nice. I'll see you in a bit." he said, before turning and heading towards the common bathroom.

She was left feeling curious and intrigued as she headed towards the master and hopped into the bath.

She soaked in the tub, feeling her muscles relax and the water soothe her. After 45 minutes, she retreated into the closet and searched for something 'nice'.

What does nice even mean? She wondered to herself, fancy or casual? Professional or dressy? She sighed and found a coral tank peach dress that was crumpled in straight sharp lines. The thicker material ended about mid-calf and the thin layer traveled to her ankles. She found a pair of nude strappy sandals and set her hair in a simple, dressy style. Her fringe was dutch braided to the back of her head and twisted into a knot. She applied basic makeup before taking a deep breath and wandering into the main quarters.

It was dark in the main quarters and the only light came from the beach. She wrinkled her brow in confusion and was tempted to draw out her wand. She kept a firm note of it's location in her pocket.

She opened the sliding glass doors and stepped out to inhale the salty sea air. She found a trail of Hibiscus and Bougainvilleas trailed on the sand leading to a set table with a light blue theme. There were Plumbagos hanging from threads of flowers hanging from end to end. There were two chairs neatly tucked in and a beautiful bouquet laying on the table.

Her eyes wandered to Draco who stood a little in front of the table with his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes roaming over her.

She walked towards him and grasped his hand tight in her own. "Dinner and a nice scenery I see?" she asked grinning as he pulled out the chair for her.

"Malfoys go big or go home." he smiled sitting down opposite her.

"I see you used to island of Turks and Caicos native flowers for decor." she commented eyeing the set up with admiration.

"Why am I not surprised you know that?" he asked holding her hand from across the table. "It only occurred to me after I read some book on the old shelf in the living room." he grinned.

She laughed and took in his appearance. He was wearing a dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, and he was in grey slacks that matched his eyes.

Draco muttered a spell and a chicken caesar salad popped in front of them. They tucked in, chattering merrily, with only the ocean waves in the distant background.

"I say tomorrow, we try parasailing." he said eagerly. "It'll be interesting to see the island from a bird's eye view."

"I don't particularly love heights, as you should know about me and flying." Hermione said frowning slightly.

"Oh come on! You were a pro at snorkelling and paddle boarding but parasailing which requires no skill whatsoever is hard?" he asked chuckling. "You never seize to amaze me."

"Fine. I'll go." she said grinning good naturedly. She wasn't letting Mr Slytherin win.  
"There's that Gryffindor bravery." he said beaming almost proudly. He muttered another spell and a Lobster and Seafood bisque appeared in front of them.

Hermione's mouth did water as much as she tried hiding it. She drank it up, licking her lips and swallowing, enjoying every last bite.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you." Draco said sipping his wine. "Did you see the post today?" he asked smirking slightly.

Hermione nearly choked and looked up, shocked. "No….." she trailed off already dreading the news as Draco summoned the paper. He wordlessly handed it to her, still grinning to himself.

Hermione unfolded it to reveal a picture of Hermione and Draco in their swimsuits on the catamaran kissing very, very passionately. Hermione groaned and read the head title.  
"" _Newly Weds, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy Heat Things up on Tropical Honeymoon.""_ she read out loud in a mortified whisper. "Oh I hate when our lives are plastered all over the papers. Honestly! The personal lives of other people shouldn't interest people nearly that much!" she said flummoxed.

"Oh but it is." Draco said seriously. "Especially when it's behind the secret life of Hermione war heroine now Malfoy off fraternizing with big bad Draco former death eater Malfoy." he said in a deep low voice, making it dramatic.

Hermione burst out laughing hysterically at his faux serious expression. "Some people are really, honest to God, so bloody pathetic. Like, can't they obsess over someone else's life?"

Draco shrugged. "Hopefully now that it's out, hopeful bastards like that Matt guy will stay the hell away from you."

Hermione shook her head, smiling lightly at his possessiveness. "Very possessive aren't we?"

"Always. I don't like sharing. I can get rather…..jealous sometimes." he said his lips twitching. Hermione snorted and his lips really did smile. "How lady like."

"I'm not your average lady." she reminded. He tilted his head to the side before plucking off a petal from the bouquet on the table and reaching across to place it in her hair. She leaned closer and he slid it behind her ear.

"I don't like most woman. You however, don't fall into that category." he said dryly before waving his wand and the main course appeared. It was a couple of strips of smoked and grilled salmon. The smell made her taste buds jump and she could feel Draco watching as she took a bite.

It was very difficult to mask her adoration of the fish. She looked up and smiled warmly at his. "It's amazing." she assured and he didn't seem satisfied.

"So….you agree I'm the better chef?" he asked his voice low and husky. She had to remind herself not to fall for it.

"No but it's still the best fish I've tasted." she grinned when he rolled his eyes and started eating. She laughed and pecked his lips. "It's fantastic. Mouth watering, the best damn thing that's entered my mouth."

"Except for my mouth of course." he said grinning cockily. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well played Malfoy." she said tipping her glass towards him.

"And you, Madam Malfoy." he smirked clinking their glasses.

After the fish, came the dessert. It was a lovely Tiramisu cake that not only tasted fabulous but looked outstanding.

Hand in hand, they walked to the shore and gazed out to the sea. The moon was full in the sky, high above them and the soft breeze grazed their faces.

She turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands lovingly. "Thank you. That was amazing." she said sincerely, getting lost in the depths of his eyes.

"Anything for you." he whispered, his hands on the small of her back. He leaned in close to kiss her tiramisu flavoured lips.

They broke apart breathing heavily. "It seems a shame, that I dress up so fancily only for you to take it off and often tear it." she grinned fingering his collar.

"That's the best part my dear." he murmured, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

* * *

4 days passed in complete bliss for Hermione and Draco. They did many of the islands water sports, they enjoyed the luxury of the beach and of course one of the best parts was each other. They had spent 2-3 days walking through the shops in Turks and Caicos. They wandered through tourist shops, restaurants and took in central Turks and Caicos.

It was now the 7th day of their vacation. Their last in fact. Hermione was lying in a navy blue and white striped, strapless bikini on the beach reading her third novel of the trip and Draco was flipping through a few magazines when a few owls swooped in and landed on the table between them. One owl knocked over Draco's pina colada and another trampled Hermione's tortilla chip bowl.

Draco glared at the owls before he reached towards a sharp small hawk that had the Malfoy family owl written all over it's face.

"Well hello Marcus. I suppose Mother wants to know how we're doing?" he asked pulling a letter out of it's talons. "It's addressed to both of us." he said tearing it open. "" _Dear Draco and Hermione. I hope the two of you are having a splendid time on your vacation! I can't wait to see the two of you when you return. I hope the weather was kind to you. I'm doing fine and I hope I'll see you soon. Best wishes, Narcissa.""_ Draco read.

"That was thoughtful." Hermione said pulling out one from Harry and Ginny's owl. "" _Dear Hermione and Draco. How's your honeymoon? We hope you two are having fun. Not too much fun of course, we saw the papers.""_ Hermione blushed and Draco snickered as she continued. "" _Ginny is now quite pregnant and has entered her third trimester. We've found out that it's going to be a boy! We're so pleased. Anyways, we hope your trip was fun, we'll see you when you return. Cheers, Harry and Ginny.""_ she read smiling. "A boy. Oh I bet he'll look like Harry."

"Another Harry Potter in this world?" Draco asked faking a shiver. "That's pretty scary."

"Especially for Professor McGonagall." Hermione remarked opening another ministry letter. "This one's from my boss." she said reading it over quickly. "He hopes I have a good time on my honeymoon and congratulates us on our union….and invites me to start work anytime during the first week I return."

"Are you nervous?" he asked picking up the magazines again.

"A bit. I'm just worried about the workload I missed." she frowned, creasing her brow in concern. "It'll be a lot, you mark my words. I might be home late for a few weeks." she trailed off thinking to herself.

"Don't stress now Mya. Come on, it's our last day, relax." Draco chided handing her her pina colada.

She took it and turned to look at him. "And are you going back to the auror office?" she asked sipping her drink then offering it to him after his was spilt.

"Yeah, we still haven't rounded up all the death eaters." he said frowning.

"You ought to relax a bit too." Hermione said smiling lightly. "We have time."

He took her hand in his own and held it tight. "Yeah. We do."

After responding to the letters, they had went snorkelling again and had decided to paddle board once more too.

For dinner, they suited up and went to a fancy restaurant in town called Coco Bistro. It had a beautiful tropical setting that made the whole thing look so natural.

Hermione was wearing a a V-cut teal, flowy dress that swayed as she walked. She had her hair down in beachy waves and Draco was clad in a dark button up dress shirt as well as black slacks. When they took their seats, Draco whispered to the waiter and he returned with a flower crown and he handed it to Draco. Draco took the flower crown and placed it atop of Hermione's head.

Hermione smiled at him and held his hand as they ordered their last meal here at the Turks and Caicos Islands.

"Can you imagine living here everyday, without a care? We wouldn't have to worry about anything, do anything….." Draco said staring at the beach across from them. "Do you think it would be nice to just escape from? The reality of everything? The fact that there are still Voldemort-hugging death eaters out there?" he asked.

Hermione paused for a while before responding. "Yeah. I can." she murmured also staring out at sea. "I imagine living with you forever in a world where I didn't have to worry about being killed everyday. Of course it's gotten better than the older times but it's horrible that it's not over." she began. "But reality is, we have a hard life ahead of us back in the depths of the wizarding world. But I know that if you're there with me, I'll make it." she whispered.

He turned his head to study her. "One day, I promise you, we won't have to be so stressed and worried anymore. I'm going to capture and kill all those despicable death eaters and you're going to make a big damn impact on saving and rewriting history for the wizarding world and then we're going to hide out here and be happy the rest of our days."

She smiled a wry smile. "One day."

"And we'll invite our grandchildren and our children and if you still like them, we can invite Potter and the little Red and their grandchildren and children. Then Blaise would throw a fit if he didn't get to come and tear the place up, then Theo would demand an invite. Of course their future children and grandchildren have to come along with whatever poor, brave lady is willing to put up with them." Draco said talking to the ongoing ocean.

Hermione watched Draco and how he seemed to smile at the thought as he dreamt up more and more of their future. She was smiling and near tears as he continued and she didn't know why. Maybe it was just the thought of a worry free forever with him or maybe it was the fact that he wanted children with her. Or it could simply be that he was willing to invite Harry and Ginny over with their children and grandchildren to their beach house in the far future.

Draco stopped talking to turn and look at her. He noted her watery smile and teary eyes and leant in, smiling lightly. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. I just hope we get that one day." she murmured softly.

He jerked out of his chair and came to kneel by her chair, holding both her hands as if they were anchoring him to the world.

"We will." he promised touching their foreheads. "And we have years and years together to do whatever the hell we want. Even if there may be some psychopaths out there. As long as we're together."

She nodded as a tear trailed down. She hastily wiped it away and kissed him hard. He refused to speed up the pace and simply kissed her long and hard. She was perfectly content kissing him like this.

They broke apart and he kissed her face everywhere before returning to his seat, still holding her hand. The waiter served them and retreated, leaving them to their meal. They ate in a content silence, taking in these last few moments on the island.

After their meal, Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand on the soft sandy beach as the waves crashed against the shore.

Hermione had transfigured her dress so that it was mid calf to avoid getting it sandy. They had kicked off their shoes as they walked, letting the sand massage their feet and the water cleanse them of any worries.

When they had walked all the way back to their private beach, Draco turned to face Hermione and gazed at her deeply.

"I love you. I don't say it that often, but I do. You need to know that I love you more than I can say, more than you will know and more than my whole life. Seeing you in that train compartment that first day, I thought there could be nothing in the whole damn world as whole and good as you. I knew what you'd done for the sake of the war, and I knew what _I_ had failed to do. I knew how I treated you and I thought that there was no way, things would ever be normal between us. I thought someone like you wouldn't even bother to consider me after our history then the war. I saw how beautiful you were and smart and knew there was only one person like you. I also knew who I was and what a monster I was and what atrocities I was apart of. I knew what a beast I was. There were no other words to describe it. Before death eater initiation, I had realized how much I didn't want to be apart of this. After self-reflection I realized my wrongs. But it was too late. And now….by some miracle…..you're mine." he whispered.

She grabbed his chin, forcing her to look at her. "You were a child soldier. Influenced and forced into being initiated. You had no choice but you knew your place and that you didn't want that. That's what matters. And I'll tell you this every day until you get it through your head." she smiled, tears trailing down.

He kissed her tears and held her close enough to feel his heartbeat. He finally leaned down after what felt like an eternity but not enough of being in each other's arms and lifted her into his arms before carrying her back to their room. She transfigured their clothes away and crushed him to her. He kissed her passionately, feeling the electricity charge through them. His hands roamed her body and she moaned, gripping his hair. He wandered back to her face and kissed her lips leaving a searing feeling of pleasure on them.

To be where she was now, was more than she could ask for. And she wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Hermione magically packed away their belongings and he sent them ahead to their cottage.

After a quick breakfast, they stood together on the edge of the break between sand and water.

"We'll be back." he assured her, turning away from the scene to see her.

"I know." she breathed before turning to him and kissing him longingly. "Let's go home."

With a whirl they were back to their cottage, where everything was just as they'd left it. Hermione fingered her bracelet that Draco had given her on that Christmas date as they settled on the balcony.

The sun was rising bright and crisp and Hermione crawled over to Draco's chair and snuggled down with him. He transfigured a warm blanket over them and tucked her close. She rested her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to a sense of calm and peace. He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek against her head. She inhaled deeply and hugged him tight.

Hermione and Draco watched as a new morning rose from the horizon, cherishing the moment. Each holding on to the other as if the other were made of glass. Holding the other as if this were their last few hours on earth. The new morning dawned for their new beginning.

Together.

 _The End_

Author's Note

I'm crying. I can't believe we're done!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

I really honestly thank each and everyone of you for reading and following with me as Draco and Hermione began their story till the end! I appreciate how many of you read this and gave it a chance and hope you weren't disappointed!

But it's not over. I want to leave you with a good ending and not restart the reader's stress with a new story just yet. Please stay tuned for the sequel to see what happens next!

 **Hideaway.**

Thank you again from the bottom of my crazy fangirl heart!

-Lightning09

Final thoughts, comments? What was your favorite Dramione moment in the story? Likes, reviews?


End file.
